Please Don't Leave Me
by untamed4ever
Summary: Phoebe is dreaming but the dream seems so real what she sees frightens her, can Phoebe now figure out what it means and try and stop it before it's too late? and can she finally have her true love?
1. Sweet Dream

Please don't leave me

Chapter 1 - Sweet dream

_'Just hold on, everything's going to be ok i promise you just need to hold on.' Phoebe said to the blonde woman lying in her arms blood was pouring out of a wound in her abdonmen. _

_' Please hold on i need you to stay with me who's gonna help me look after Wyatt and Chris huh? Who's gonna keep me company in my flat and watch movies with me and teach me how to cook? Who's gonna help me look after our little one huh? i can't raise her all by myself.' Phoebe had now begun to cry, silent tears ran down her face and landed on the blondes hair beneath her._

_The blonde looked into Phoebes eyes and saw her crying, very slowly with great effort the blonde lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that were falling down Phoebes face._

_" Don't cry..... Pheebs..... please...... you know i....... hate it when you...... cry." The blonde whispered through breaths her heartbeat slowing._

_" Please you have to stay awake, just hold on Leo! Leo Help!." Phoebe shouted into the air, the desperation in her voice was horrible._

_" I don't think........ i can............. it hurts to.......... to much..............Pheebs i'm................i'm sorry.............we were meant.............. forever........your gonna................be a great...................mum.............i.................... love ................you." The blonde wheezed out the last three words and then taking one final breath her eyes closed and she went limp in Phoebes arms._

_" NO! Wake Up!LEO! LEO! Phoebe cried shaking the blonde slightly in her arms ' Billie, i love you, please don't leave me."she whispered the last part and then collapsed onto Billie sobbing uncontrollably. _

Phoebe woke up shaking and drenched in sweat, breathing deeply she tried to calm down it was just a dream but it had seemed so real, she couldn't rap her head around it, it had that vision vibe which she didn't like. She racked her brain trying to remember what was in the dream like vision trying to remember what she was feeling, then it hit her love.

Love? For Billie but it wasn't just friendly love, she felt the love was coming from her entire being towards the woman that was dying in her arms. She knew that she liked Billie in more than a friendly way, everytime she saw the young woman she went weak at the knees but in the dream/vision they looked like they were together, that couldn't be right, Phoebe knew that Billie didn't feel the same about her.

Shaking her head she looked at the clock on her bedside table, the clock read 5.00am, knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep she decided to go and check on Billie who was in the spare room. Pushing back her bed covers which were wet with sweat, Phoebe got out of bed and changed her top then went out of her room and turned left to go into the spare room. Opening the door quietly sure enough their was Billie sprawled out on the bed her covers forgotten at the bottom of the bed, shaking her head Phoebe smiled slightly relieved that Billie was ok and went over to the younger woman's bed. Taking the covers she pulled them up over Billie up to her chest, she knew Billie hated having the covers all the way up to her chin. Then turning around Phoebe started towards the door, she might as well use her time to start her coloum for the day ahead but hearing Billie call her name she stopped in her tracks turning around slowly to see Billie sitting up and looking directly at her.

Billie slowly started to wake up to feel someone putting her covers over her, Billie slowly opened her eyes to see Phoebe starting to walk out of her room. " Phoebe?" Billie asked confused

Phoebe had turned around and Billie looked directly into those big brown orbs she loved so much, she knew she liked Phoebe in more than a friend but knew Phoebe would never feel the same way about her so she had resigned to the fate of watching the older woman from afar.

" What's the matter?" Billie asked seeing that it was 5.10am and Phoebe looked a little pale

" Nothing, i just couldn't sleep bad dream, go back to sleep sweetie." Phoebe answered softly while slowly moving back toward the door.

Billie rolled her eyes, pulling back the bed covers she patted the bed and smiled at Phoebe.

" You can sleep here if you want, i don't mind, you look pretty shaken up." Billie replied concern lacing her words.

Phoebe gave a little smile to Bille before moving to the side of the bed and sliding in next to Billie.

" Thanks, i didn't really want to be alone but i didn't want to disturb you." Phoebe whispered a little embarressed

Billie smiled and putting her arm around the older woman next to her while laying her head on Phoebes stomach she said " Don't worry about it, i like sleeping with you anyway your more confortable than a pillow.

Phoebe smiled slightly before throwing her arm around Billie and closing her eyes.

When Billie had thought that Phoebe was asleep she sighed and snuggled deeper into the embrace Phoebe had her in.

" I love you Phoebe Halliwell." Billie whispered before sleep quickly over took her.

Little did she know Phoebe had heard her confession and was deeply happy but also a little worried.

_That's it for chapter one i hope you liked it, the title is Sweet dream by Beyonce, leave reviews, no flames please and if i get enough reviews i'll post up chapter 2 :)_


	2. Far Away

Chapter 2 - Far Away

Later on that morning both girls were up, both unusually quiet, they didn't want to speak for they were afraid that they would let something slip about how they feel about each other.

" So i'm going over to Pipers in about an hour Paige will be there to,' Phoebe said deciding to break the silence first ' do you wanna come? I no they would love to see you."

Billie looked up from her breakfast at the counter and looked to Phoebe who was on the couch typing her advice for that day, smiling a little she answered " Sure i'd love to, i haven't seen them in quite a while."

Phoebe smiled at the younger woman, not failing to take in her beauty, she was wearing tight blue skinny jeans, with a black tank top, her blonde hair was like it usually was cascading down her back, Phoebe had to look away, what she wouldn't give to hold Billie in her arms and run her fingers through her lovely soft blonde hair, shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts Phoebe looked back over to Billie " Okay, well let me just finish my coloum and then we can get going." Phoebe said switching her attention back to her laptop.

About an hour later they were at the manors front door.

Phoebe knocked announcing their presence and then walked straight in hanging up her coat on her way to the living room, with Billie right behind her.

" Pheebs that you?" Piper shouted from the kitchen

" Yeah and Billie." Phoebe shouted back making her way into the kitchen to see Piper wearing an apron and stirring a big pot of what looked like,

" Spaghetti bolognese should be ready in an hour an a half,' Piper said looking up from her stirring as if she had read Phoebes mind ' Hey Billie, can you do me a favour and set up the dining table for dinner?" Piper asked turing her attention to the younger witch who was leaning on the doorway to the kitchen Billie nodded grabbing the plates, knives and forks that were on the side of the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

" Hey Pheebs did you see Paige on the way here? she was supposed to be here by now." Piper asked Phoebe whilst turning half her attention to stirring the sauce

" No i didn't, i'm sure she'll be here soon she probably just got caught up at work or had some whitelighter stuff to do." Phoebe replied crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the counter.

"Yeah your probably ri..." Piper was cut off talking because bright swirling blue and white lights filled the middle of the room materalising into Paige

" Finally, where were you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." Piper said jabbing the spoon she was stirring the sauce with at her younger sister, who stepped back to avoid the flicks of sauce flying everywhere

" Sorry Piper a charge called me and it took a little longer than i expected." Paige said slumping into one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen tiredly.

Piper looked like she was going to say something but Phoebe who saw how tired Paige was decided to intervene " She's here now Piper and that's what matters, anyway where are my little nephews and my lovely brother-in-law?"

" Leo's upstairs with them in their room putting them down for a nap before dinner.' Piper answered wiping her hands on her apron and then taking it off ' Well i just need to let the sauce simmer for 30 minutes and then we can eat."

The sisters made there way into the dining room where they saw that Billie had finished setting the table but they didn't see Billie, Piper shrugged to her sisters and made her way into the conservatory where she saw Billie stood stock still with her hands behind her back staring out the window looking really peaceful " Hey Billie what ya doing?" Paige said loudly walking into the conservatory, with Phoebe right behind her, causing Billie to jump slighty then smile as she saw it was just her whitelighter " Do ya have to sneak up on a girl like that, could've given me a heart attack, i'm to young to have a heart attack unlike some people." Billie said to Paige smirking slightly

" Hey, i'm not old, how dare you imply i am old!" Paige said her voice raising slightly causing Billie to chuckle

: Why Paige whatever gave you the impression i was talking about you?" Billie replied smirking even more, Phoebe and Piper were now sat on the chairs by the window trying to hold in their laughter at Billie provoking Paige, they loved it when their sister didn't have a quip to comeback with or was left speechless, it was just so unlike Paige and Billie tended to always leave Paige speechless

" I can't be bothered to do this today, i'm not old end of story!" Paige exclaimed before falling into the chair next to Phoebe and Piper causing her older sisters to burst out laughing, knowing that their little sister only said she can't be bothered when she had nothing to comeback with, Billie new this to because she had smug look on her face and was chuckling slightly " Ok whatever you say Paige but we all no,' Billie started to say but was interrupted by 10 demons and a man shimmering in, the sisters get up from the couch and stand by Billie, the man who looks like the leader steps forward " We come for the ultimate power, it will come with us our master wishes it" The leader says while the other demons start to spread out slightly not going unnoticed by the charmed ones and Billie.

" What is it with demons they either want to kill us or they want us to join them, the answer is no why can't you all get it through your thick heads that we are good, we will never join you." Piper says angrily to the demons

The leader just looks at Piper with an evil glint in his eyes and smirks " Who says i was talking about the charmed ones?" He said while shifting his eyes until they rest on Billie, who is looking straight at the demon with wide eyes and is shaking slightly in fear.

Piper and Paige are looking between Billie and the demon they are gobsmacked, they new Billie was a powerful witch but an ultimate power they just couldn't believe it all this time they had known her and they didn't know and apparently it seemed to them neither did Billie.

Phoebe on the other hand was only looking at Billie she could see Billie shaking slightly and just wanted to hold the younger woman and comfort her but she knew that they had to deal with the demons first, they were all brought back to the present situation by the leader chuckling quietly, " I take it from your reactions that you didn't know, that's even better for us,' the leader said grinning manically he took another step forward stretching his arm and hand out toward Billie 'Join us and we will help you reach your potential, you could be unstoppable, you can bring whole cities to ruins, make the world tremble at your feet, not even the charmed ones match you in power, you can rule the world magical and mortal at my masters side as his equal, come with us and we will train you, at the moment you are weak, we can make you strong and help you reach your full powers, join us." The leader said and with each sentence taking a step forward to which Billie took a step back, which resulted in Billie being backed into a corner, the leader kept walking forward until he was within arms reach of Billie and then stopped his hand still out towards Billie waiting for her to take " I ask you again join us it is your destiny." He said one final time.

The charmed ones were just standing there looking off into space as if they were in a trance.

Billie was now shaking with fear even more, she couldn't use her powers and the sisters were under some sort of spell it looked like to her, a voice inside her head was telling her to use them and vanquish this demon, that what he was saying was nonsense but there was another voice in the back of her mind that was saying take his hand, you know what he says is true, you could be the most powerful witch to walk the Earth, you could learn so much with them, take his hand, take it embrace your destiny.

Before Billie could react to the voices the charmed ones snapped out of there trance to see the leader right near Billie, " Piper blow him up." Paige shouted, Piper flicked her wrists at the demon but he didn't blow up, she tried again but again nothing happened " Why aren't your powers working?" Phoebe all but shouted, to this Piper just shook her head, the leader turned his head to look at the sisters with the manical grin back on his face, " How silly of me did i forget to mention that i'm from the future."

_Well that's the end of chapter 2, it probably doesn't really make sense now but it will soon enough and i know there wasn't much going on between Phoebe and Bilie in this chapter but there will be more in the next couple of chapters i promise, but for now i leave you with a question What do you want to happen next? I'm not saying that what you want to happen will happen but i would like to no what you would like to happen and if your on the same wavelength as me or not :) SO review, no flames please!_

_The song is Far Away by Nickleback :)_


	3. No Air

**Chapter 3 - No Air**

_Thanks for the reviews :) and __twin who likes to travel __has pointed some things out that i think that i should clear up._

_1st This is based on the 8th season obviously because it has Billie in it but there are some major differences there is no Henry, don't get me wrong i like him and everything i just think Paige and Kyle were a better couple so we might see him in later chapters :)_

_2nd The whole Christy thing hasn't happened yet, i'm going to see how well this story goes and how many reviews it gets and then i might think about writing a sequel about the whole Christy senario._

_and 3rd Phoebe has stopped going on her quest to find the father of her future child, for ever well we don't know yet._

_Lastly Kraft and Mary Lu i really like what you have said about what you think is going to happen in this chapter, it gave me great pleasure in writing it, and i hope you like what i have done with Billie's choice but who knows it could change in later chapters :D_

_So here is the next chapter i hope you like it!!_

The charmed ones were stunned, he came from the future, they couldn't wrap their heads around it, they knew that demons from the future were immune to their powers, they didn't know what they were going to do.

He said sounding very pleased with himself before turning back around deciding to just grab the girl and force her to go with him but as he was turning around, he was flung through the air and ended up smacking into the wall opposite, he looked up toward Billie to see her arm retreating toward her side "No" Billie said to the leader while walking to stand very close next to Phoebe " What did you just say?" The leader shook his head and said thinking he had heard wrong

" No i won't join you, i don't want to join you so why don't you just go back to the future where you came from." Billie said her voice shaking ever so slightly but her face showed determination, the little voice in the back of her head saying she was making a huge mistake.

The leader slowly picked himself up from off the ground, and dusted himself off before looking back at Billie again but this time his eyes were red.

"You will join my master, even if i have to force you." He said his eyes flashing whilst doing so, the leader looked over to his demons and with a small nod of his head, the demons began to advance towards the sisters and Billie.

"Oh boy." Piper said looking at her sisters and motioning for them to start moving.

The sisters and Billie stared moving backwards.

"You can kill the charmed ones but bring me Billie." The leader said not moving from his position but pointing towards the young blonde.

Upon hearing this Phoebe grabbed Billies hand and pulled her slightly behind her, to protect her, she could feel Billie shaking slightly but could also feel the electrical current running from her hand and up and down her arm, 'great even in danger i want her.' Phoebe thought a little bit annoyed at herself, given the present situation.

When Phoebe had grabbed her hand Billie had felt a strong shock go through her whole body, that had her trembling and weak in the knees 'Great even when a demon is after me i still wanna jump her" Billie thought before focusing on the situation at hand, or trying to she was so close to Phoebe that she could smell her, it was intoxicating, lavender and wild berries Phoebes shampoo swirling around her, she was getting a little light headed from the fragrance but she didn't want it to go away. Billie was brought out of her thoughts by Paige shouting.

"Piper blow them up." Paige said a little hysterical, sure she could orb them all out of there but then that would leave the manor and the book unprotected but she also didn't want to die.

"How can i, there immune to my powers." Piper said but did as Paige requested anyway, eventhough she knew it was hopeless.

Bringing her hands up in front of her, Piper flicked her wrists at the demon nearest her and to her surprise he gave a loud scream and blew up.

"Maybe there not from the future, just keep blowing them up." Phoebe said still holding Billies hand but tighter now.

The demons realised that they were about to die and conjured an energy ball each and threw them at the charmed ones.

"Energy balls!" Paige shouted thrusting out her hand in front of her and the 5 energy balls nearest her dissolved into bright blue and white orbs and were sent back at their owners vanquishing them, Billie threw out her hand at the same time as Paige and the other 4 energy balls were flung back at their owners vanquishing them as well, now only the leader remained but he didn't look to worried.

"Good help is so hard to find in the past." The leader said

"I suggest you leave now, if you know what's good for you." Phoebe said she could feel Billie trembling again and was really worried about the younger witch beside her.

"Not until i get what i came for." The leader replied while conjuring a fireball in his right hand.

Billie realised what he was about to do and step out from behind Phoebe (but didn't let go of her hand) and in front of her so she was now shielding Phoebe and part of Piper.

"Leave now, before we send you back to the future wasteland." Billies voice was loud and full of anger but Phoebe could feel the fear radiating off of her.

The leader and Billie stared at each other for what seemed like ages until the fireball in the leaders hand vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"You will join my master it is only a matter of time." and with that last statement the leader flamed out.

Billie now let her defences down and started breathing deeply, but realised this was the wrong thing to do as Phoebe was right behind her and she got hit with her intoxicating scent again causing the light headedness to come back and making her sway on her feet slightly.

"What the hell, your an ultimate power, how come we weren't told!" Piper suddenly shouted out she wasn't angry at Billie, no she knew who was to blame, those frigging elders they never told the charmed ones anything and Piper would bet that they new all along how powerful Billie was.

Billie are you alright?" Phoebe asked coming round so her and the younger witch were face to face. Billie looked really pale, and was swaying on her feet slightly.

Piper and Paige came to stand next to Phoebe not taking their eyes off of Billie.

"I'm fine, just alot to take in." Billie said quietly pulling her hand out of Phoebes and swaying more.

"Sweetie you look really pale, are you sure your alright?" Phoebe asked her hand coming up to brush some of Billies hair behind her ear, the now all to familiar shock going up and down her arm, she was enjoying touching the blonde too much.

Billie on the other hand was finding it very hard being touched by Phoebe, as soon as Phoebe pushed some hair behind her ear, Billies heart had speed up to the point where she thought the sisters must hear it, it was becoming difficult to breathe it felt like there was no air in the room, Phoebes sent was swirling around her it was like a tornado not letting her get away.

Suddenly everything started becoming fuzzy and black, her breath was coming in short gasps and she felt herself falling.

Panicing Billie reached out to try and grab onto something, her eyes rolled into the back of her head but just before she totally passed out she felt herself being lifted into someones strong arms and someone shouting her name.

Billie had been unconcious for about 15 minutes now, Phoebe was really worried when Billie started to fall towards the ground, luckily she had caught the younger witch before she got hurt and had carried her into the living room and settled her onto the couch, with her head resting in Phoebes lap. Piper had gone to check on the boys and call Leo to get him to ask the elders about Billie, although she wasn't very happy in doing this and Paige was checking the book of shadows for any information on ultimate powers and anything that could help them.

The last 15 minutes Phoebe had been thinking about what that demon had said, Billie was an ultimate power, she didn't know what that entailed exactly except that obviously she had alot of power or she was going to anyway and she knew from now on more and more demons would be after her to get her to join their side. She was brought out of her thoughts by Billie starting to wake up.

Phoebe smiled slightly at the sight infront of her and brought her hand to the blondes hair and started to lightly stroke it, loving the feeling of Billie's soft blonde hair running through her fingers.

Billie woke up to the feel of soft gentle fingers running through her hair, the touch was so loving that she forgot what had happened before momentairly and just enjoyed the feel of the fingers running through her hair. After a few mintues of this Billie slowly opened her eyes and was met with the most gorgeous sight ever, Phoebe Halliwell was leaning over her, looking into her eyes, she was always nervous when Phoebe did that, it felt like Phoebe was stripping her until she was looking at her soul and could see what she was really thinking and feeling it was very hard to keep looking at Phoebe when she did this but this time Billie held her gaze, she wanted Phoebe to see what she was feeling for her but of course she knew it wouldn't happen and even if it did Phoebe was as straight as they come, there was no chance for her to be with Billie, but that didn't stop Billie from dreaming.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Phoebe asked quietly still stroking Billie's hair.

"Yeah i'm fine now, i guess i was just a little freaked out and thanks." Billie said not moving her head from Phoebes lap, she wasn't going to move off of the person who she fancied, this was just to good an opportunity to throw away.

After hearing Billie's answer, Phoebe cocked her head slightly to the side and scrunched up her eyebrows, she was confused.

Upon seeing this Billie was temporairily stunned by how cute Phoebe could be without even really doing anything but then elaborated "I'm taking you were the one who caught me, when i passed out."

"Oh yeah, your welcome, although don't do it again, i was really worried about you." Phoebe said smiling at the younger girl below her but her eyes showed how worried she really was and Billie saw.

"Hey don't worry about me i'll be ok i promise." Billie said while sitting up slightly and grabbing the older witches hand in both of hers.

Phoebe looked into Billie's eyes and was shocked at what she saw, pure unaltered love was flowing straight through them, Phoebe didn't want to tempt fate and believe that Billie felt the same way as her, she had taken to many chances in her love life, to many risks and they had all back fired she didn't know if she wanted to chance it one more time.

Billie was down right scared, Phoebe was looking at her like she didn't know what to do and Billie didn't know if she wanted to risk her friendship with Phoebe to find out if she even stood the slightest bit of a chance just to find out it's a no which would make their friendship difficult.

Phoebe had, had enough of fighting with herself, she was going to risk it and if it didn't go well then she would apologise and try and make things go back to the way they were.

'Screw it,' Billie thought 'If it doesn't work out, Phoebe won't push me away we'll still carry on being friends what have i got to loose?'

Both girls had been silent for over 5 minutes now and the air around them was filled with an electrical surge, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Billie gave Phoebe a slight smile and that was all it took for Phoebe to start leaning down towards the younger girl beneath her, never breaking eye contact with Billie.

Billie followed suit and started to lean up towards Phoebe, both girls were now only a breath away from each other lips, there noses brushing against each other ever so slightly, there eyes never straying from the other, then........

_That's it for chapter 3 lol you'll have to find out what happens next in the chapter 4 which should be up hopefully if my internet doesn't decide to be an idiot sometime between now and Wednesday._

_So review and let me know what you think, did you expect something like that to happen with the demon? Did i get ending of the chapter right? I worked quite hard on those last couple of paragraphs_

_No Flames Please :D Thanks _

_The chapter title is the song No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, hopefully you can see the relevance of it :P_


	4. Things I'll Never Say

Chapter 4 - Things i'll never say

_Hey guys, my internet hasn't crashed so guess what you get another chapter, yay! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and don't hate me to much for where i left it._

_Kraft i really like your review and in answer to your question, there might be something more to the tingling thing as you put it but i'm not sure if i want there to be or not, i have an idea of what it could be if i put it in the story but not sure if i'm going to yet._

_Anyway on with the story, i hope you like what happens next._

_ENJOY!! :D_

Previously : Billie followed suit and started to lean up towards Phoebe, both girls were now only a breath away from each other lips, there noses brushing against each other ever so slightly, there eyes never straying from the other, then.........................

"Ok so there is nothing in the book that could help us, or if there is it isn't showing itself." Paige said coming down the stairs with the book in her arms

Phoebe and Billie jumped apart from each other causing Billie to fall off of the couch and Phoebe to smack her head onto the back of it.

"Are you two alright?" Paige asked having not seen the position her sister and charge were in moments ago and going to Billie to help her up but looking at her older sister who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah we're fine, Billie just got a little freaked out when she woke up that's all." Phoebe answered not meeting her younger sisters eyes, she knew if she did Paige would see straight through the lie and want the truth, when Phoebe didn't even know what the truth was at the moment, she really needed to talk to Billie about what just happened but at the same time she didn't want to talk to her she wanted to talk to her sisters and see what they had to say, she still hadn't told them about her dream/vision. She decided she would talk to her sisters first.

"Where's Piper?" Paige asked but before anyone could answer, Piper came downstairs carrying Chris and was accompanied by Leo who was carrying Wyatt.

"Did you find anything in the book? Piper asked setting Chris in the playpen as Leo did the same with Wyatt.

"Nope, nada, nil, zilch in short nothing." Paige said waving her hands up in the air to emphasize her point and then bringing them down to her sides.

"Ok miss sarcasm i get the picture." Piper said while rolling her eyes at Paige, Billie laughed at this, which caused Phoebe to look the younger witch standing infront of her but catching Billie's eye she quickly looked away. This left Billie hurt and the younger witch quickly came to the conclusion that Phoebe felt awkward with what had happened before. Billie just decided to forget about her shot with Phoebe now, the older witch obviously didn't feel the same way as Billie, so she should just forget about it.

"Well i better go and check on dinner, luckily this demon attack nothing got broken." Piper said starting to head to the kitchen but stopped and turned around when Billie called her name

"Piper,' Billie said which caused the older woman to turn and face her 'I just remembered that i've got a paper due tomorrow that i haven't even started so i'm gunna have to go, i'm really sorry."

"Thats ok Billie, school comes first although you should have done the paper before now if it's got to be in for tomorrow." Piper replied her motherly instincts coming out which made Paige chuckle quietly knowing Billie never did anything on time for school she always did it the last minute.

Billie heard Paige chuckle and glanced sideways at her whitelighter catching her eye before she faced Piper again having to hide a smirk she new what Paige was thinking, "I just forgot but i'm sure i'll be able to do it in a couple of hours it isn't really that hard, but i better get going if i'm going to get started." Billie said with another glance at her whitelighter hoping she would catch on.

Paige caught her charges eye again and rolled her eyes "I'm not a flipping taxi service you know!" Paige said loudly this made Billie smirk "Well of course your not, taxis get paid for the service that they do." Billie said the smirk on her face growing. Piper and Leo laughed, while Phoebe had a small smile playing on her lips.

Paige narrowed her eyes playfully at her charge "Fine, let's go before i decide to orb you into a volcano, it would save me so many problems you know." Paige said now smirking herself while holding out her hand to Billie.

"Come off it, you know that you would miss me if i died." Billie replied sticking out her tounge at her whitelighter while taking her hand

Phoebe's breath caught in her throat as Billie said this, her dream/vision replaying in her mind but luckily nobody notice this, she didn't want to talk about it infront of Billie.

Paige didn't reply to her charge knowing she was absolutly right instead she turned to look at her oldest sister "I'll be back in a minute." She told Piper who nodded, Billie simply smiled and waved to Piper and Leo but when she got to Phoebe the smile slipped off of her face, Phoebe wouldn't look at her which didn't go unnoticed by her sisters who then looked at each other and there was a silent understanding between them, 'when you get back, we'll talk to her' they both nodded and then Paige and Billie orbed away in bright blue and white lights.

After Pagie had orbed out with Billie, it was quiet for a moment then Piper spoke "You wanna come and help in the kitchen Pheebs?" Shooting a pointed glance at Leo hoping he got the message that he shouldn't come as well to which he nodded he got the message, she really did love her husband.

"Yeah i kinda need to talk to you anyway." Phoebe said while getting up from the couch and following her sister into the kitchen.

"I'm going to stay with the boys and keep an eye on them." Leo shouted to them just as they were passing out of his sight before turning back to the boys.

The sisters were in the kitchen, with Piper checking the dinner and Phoebe sitting at the counter watching her.

"So Pheebs what did you wanna talk to me about?" Piper asked sitting at the counter next to her younger sister.

"I'd rather wait until Paige..' Phoebe was cut off by bright blue and white lights filling the kitchen and then materialising into Paige 'gets here." Phoebe finished quietly

"Right she's here now Pheebs, so why don't you start by telling us what's going on between you and Billie." Piper said softly to her sister while Paige went to sit on the other side of Phoebe.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then began "I don't think there's anything wrong with me and Billie at least i hope not but i have to tell you this first, last night i had a dream but it had that vision vibe." Phoebe said and then went on to explain what she had seen in her dream/vision.

5 minutes later the sisters were in silence, Phoebe had just finished telling her sisters what she had seen and was now looking down at her hands in her lap, worried what her sisters were going to say once they figured out what she had dreamed about but she kept her face a blank mask not showing what she was feeling.

Piper was thinking very hard about what this dream/vision thing could mean, then she suddenly realised what else Phoebe had said, her and Billie were obviously together in the dream and as Piper thought about it a small smile came onto her face. She hoped that, that part of the dream/vision would come true, Billie and Phoebe would be perfect together anyone could see it except the people in question it seemed, Piper thought for another minute before deciding to discuss what happens to Billie after she had discussed with Phoebe her feelings for the blonde witch. Feeling pretty confident with what she was about to ask Piper opened her mouth to speak.

Paige at the same time was scared for her charge, what if this does come true? Billie will die, i can't let that happen wait where was i for all of this? Why didn't i come and heal her? All these thoughts were swriling around Paiges head until she remembered what else Phoebe had said and all other thoughts ceased, in her sisters dream/vision Phoebe and Billie were together, a small smirk crossed Paige's lips, well it would be about time, i mean come on i'm surprised that there not together already, they sure do act like it sometimes. Right lets think about this the dream was obviously a vision so we'll have to keep a close eye on Billie, but before we start discussing that, i think i'm gunna ask Pheebs about how she feels for my charge.

Before Paige could open her mouth and ask, Piper beat her to it.

"So Pheebs i seem to notice something in what you have just told us, now when i ask you this you are going to tell me the truth." Piper said looking Phoebe straight in the eye showing her that she didn't want to be fooled around with, Phoebe just replied with a nod, her face going a shade paler that what it was before under her older sisters stare.

"Do you like Billie?" Piper asked quietly still keeping eye contact.

Phoebe was silent for a few minutes and Piper started to think she wasn't going to get an answer but just as she ws about to ask again, her sisters voice sounded and Piper almost missed it, it was so quiet.

"Yes." Phoebe answered quietly before she let her facade fall and burst into tears.

Billie had just been dropped off at Phoebe's condo by Paige but she didn't plan on staying, she was just going to get a change of clothes and some tolietries and was going to go to her dorm for the night, after what had happened back at the manor she knew that she didn't have a chance with Phoebe, she needed to be alone for a while, away from the mesmerising brunette so she could think of how to proceed around her.

Going into the bedroom she slept in when at Phoebe's she went into the wardrobe and started to look around for a fresh pile of clothes she knew she had left in there somewhere.

After 10 minutes of searching she still hadn't found them so decided to go into the bathroom and get her toothbrush and stuff to take with her.

Coming back out of the bathroom she once again went into the wardrobe to find her clothes after another 15 minutes of searching she gave up and flopped onto the bed feeling very tired which was werid for her, she was a very energetic person, Billie felt her eyelids droop and her body fall into the soft silk sheets even more and within 2 minutes was fast asleep.

After a good talk with her sisters, who said they would support her fully if she was to date Billie and were surprised that she wasn't doing so already, which had surprised Phoebe when they had said this, she had gotten Paige to orb her to her condo, promising that when she'd had a talk with Billie to see where they stood, she would come back to discuss the rest of her vision.

Materialsing out of the orbs, Phoebe was stunned to see herself in Billie's room and was very surprised to see Billie curled on her side with her legs tucked up asleep, Phoebe had thought that as soon as Paige had left Billie would of bolted out of the door.

Phoebe took in the sight of Billie and smiled, Billie was so innocent and cute when she slept it made Phoebe fall for her even more but before Phoebe could take in more of the blondes beauty, she started to stir.

Billie could swear she could see bright blue and white lights fill the room, and thought Paige had came back to talk to her or check up on her but when she opened her eyes fully and sat up she was very surprised to see Phoebe standing there.

Billie felt very scared suddenly, she was afraid of what Phoebe was going to say, Billie didn't want to talk at least not now, she didn't know if she could take the rejection right this moment.

So before Phoebe could even utter a word Billie had jumped up from the bed and started to head towards the door attempting to head out of the condo before Phoebe could say anything but just as she got to the door a small strong hand enclosed on her upper arm turning her around until she came face to face with Phoebe

Phoebe looked into the younger girls eyes and could see the fear in them, bringing her hand down until she had clasped Billie's hand she gave it a comforting squeeze, then dragged the younger girl to the bed and sat them both down facing each other.

Looking into Billie's eyes again, Phoebe was slightly relieved to see that some of the fear had vanished, taking a deep breath she spoke those all important words. "We need to talk." Phoebe said softly.

This talk was either going to make or break both women.

_Well that's it for chapter 4, did you like it? There will definately be alot of Phillie in the next chapter._

_If your confused about the wardrobe and why Billie couldn't find her pile of clothes, let me tell you i have a friend who has a small walk in closet and i dumped some clothes there once for a sleepover, the next morning it took me almost an hour to find them, so it can happen. :)_

_So Review please!! No flames!!_

_The song was Things i'll never say by Avril Lavigne _

_Until next time :D x_


	5. Listen

Chapter 5 - Listen

_ So thanks for the reviews, now this chapter is shorter than the other ones but hopefully you'll still enjoy it, so here it is :)_

Previously - Looking into Billie's eyes again, Phoebe was slightly relieved to see that some of the fear had vanished, taking a deep breath she spoke those all important words. "We need to talk." Phoebe said softly.

This talk was either going to make or break both women.

Billie thoughts were in a mess, she wants to talk, oh god she's gunna say we can't be friends anymore, that i don't know what i was thinking but she's not like that. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Billie started hyperventalating.

Upon seeing this Phoebe reached out and rested her hands lightly on the younger girls shoulders, "Billie listen what happened earlier, what was about to happen..." Phoebe started to say gently only to get cut off by Billie.

"Phoebe you don't have to say anything, i get it, i misread the situation, i'm sorry and i understand that you can't be friends with me because of this. I'm just gunna get my stuff and go, i get that you can't be around me anymore, you'll never have to see me again." Billie said shrugging off Phoebe's hands then getting up she grabbed her bag that was beside the bed and started again towards the bedroom door trying to keep her tears in until she got away from the person that held her heart and always would. She promised herself right there that she would not cry infront of Phoebe.

Phoebe just stared at the younger womans back watching as Billie walked away and probably out of her life for good, she was in too much shock to move, the girl that she had fell for thought she didn't feel like that about her that earlier she had misread the situation, she couldn't believe it, she didn't know what to do, 'Go after her! Your never going to see her again if you don't' a little voice inside her head said,this seemed to snap Phoebe out of it, standing up quickly Phoebe rushed out of the bedroom, to see Billie opening the front door.

Phoebe rushed towards her and grabbed her wrist, whirling Billie around to face her and her heart broke at what she saw, tears were streaming down Billie's face.

"Oh Billie." Phoebe whispered before bringing the younger witch into her arms and hugging her tightly,Billie resisted for a while but then succumed to the embrace and wrapped her arms around the older witch, rested her head in the crook of Phoebe's neck and cried softly.

They stayed like that for a while until Billie had quietened down, Phoebe then took one of her arms from around Billie and grabbed her chin and gently made her look up so she was looking into Phoebe's eyes.

Billie was a little bit mad, she had promised herself that she would not cry infront of Phoebe but like most of the other promises she had made herself, she had broke it, looking into Phoebe's eyes she could see sadness and was it love? 'No Billie don't think like that, this is what got you into this in the first place.' She scolded herself

"Billie you need to listen to me,' Phoebe said softly still keeping one of her arms wrapped around the blondes waist and the other with her hand on the blondes chin so Billie would keep looking at her, 'I've always found you refreshing, since you have come into mine and my sisters lives we have had a new sense of purpose, you made us realise again what being witches was all about, you made us believe in magic again, when we first met you we were in hiding trying to live normal lives but you made us realise that without magic our lives just weren't normal. You made us become one with our magic again.

As time went on, you and i became closer, so close that you started basically living with me, we confided in each other, i told you things, stuff about Cole and when i became his queen i didn't even tell my sisters these things and you in turn told me about the older sister you had and how your parents expect so much from you, we developed a trust that i had never had with anybody. Over the past few weeks, i've come to realise something very important about us, i love having you in my life, i don't think i couldn't have you in my life if you went away and i never saw you again i don't think i could cope.' Phoebe paused for a breather she knew what she was about to say was of the upmost importance and would take all the courage she had, "I would never stop being friends with you ok nothing could ever make me stop being friends with you, 'What happened earlier today was unexpected but Billie you got it all wrong (this caused Billie to widen her eyes slightly), didn't you see me lean in as well? I wanted it to happen,' Phoebe took her hand off of Billies chin and put it over her mouth instead she had seen Billie was about to interrupt and knew that if she did, Phoebe would loose her nerve and never finish what she was saying 'But then Paige came down the stairs and i freaked out and then after that i was trying to process what had happened and i dunno why but because of this i ignored you, i was trying so hard to figure out what had happened that i didn't think to just do the simple option of getting you alone to talk to you about it, which i now know sent out all the wrong signs to you and for that i am so sorry. Billie i do not regret what was about to happen, i wanted it to happen, i don't know how we go on from here in the future but i know what to do right now, it's what i should of done even when Paige was coming down the stairs earlier." And having said that Phoebe removed her hand from Billie's mouth and grabbed the back of her neck instead bringing her down swiftly into a kiss.

_Well that's the end of chapter 5 and they have FINALLY KISSED, did you like it? I dunno if i did it right i tried to make Phoebe's speech from the heart. The next chapter wilol be longer i promise but i would like 5 reviews._

_If i get 5 reviews i'll post it quicker, so review no flames please. :)_

_The title was Listen by Beyonce_


	6. With You

Chapter 6 - With You

_Hey guys im really sorry that i haven't updated earlier like i said i would if i got reviews, the stupid internet people cut off my internet because they made a stupid mistake on my bill, but now i have internet again so you get another chapter :D_

_So YAY!!! they kissed, well there kissing, so what's going to happen now? Well read on to find out_

_BTW Phoebe has her empathy powers in this story but she can only feel what other people are feeling, the elders are not letting her have the power to it's full extent._

_Thankyou all for the reviews they were brilliant , i hope you like this chapter and leave me a review for it :D_

_OH and i've just realised i haven't done this yet, i do not own any of the characters of Charmed they all belong to Constance. cause if i did own them well obviously Phoebe and Billie would be together and i wouldn't of stopped making Charmed. _

_Anyways on with the next chapter!!_

Previously - And having said that Phoebe removed her hand from Billie's mouth and grabbed the back of her neck instead bringing her down swiftly into a kiss.

Billie couldn't believe what she was doing, here she was a 19 year old collage student who didn't know what she wanted to do after she graduated and she was kissing Phoebe Halliwell, the woman who she had been madly in love with since she had laid eyes on her when the sisters showed her who they were under their glamours, the woman who was the famous advice columist from the Bay Mirror newspaper, the woman who kicked some demon arse on a regular basis, the woman who she thought was man crazy and would never get her chance with but here she was still kissing her and oh god was the kiss good Bille thought wrapping her arms around Phoebe's neck and bringing her even impossibly closer. Phoebe tasted like watermelon and oranges, it suited her so well and Billie coudn't get enough of the taste, she new in that moment that she could happily spend the rest of her life kissing Phoebe.

Phoebe on the other hand was spinning, the kiss was amazing, all her senses were on overdrive she didn't know if she would ever have the will power to stop and that was ok with her. Billie tasted of cherry which was obviously her lip gloss but she also tasted of chocolate and cinnamon and boy was it a good taste, Phoebe could live off of it, and she planned to.

After a couple of minutes of this in which the women had begun to explore the insides of each others mouths they had to break apart for air. Breaking contact Billie settled for resting her forehead against Phoebe's and looking into her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to get her breathing under control Billie tried to ask a question. "I..........hope you don't......regret...that?" Billie asked Phoebe in between breaths.

Phoebe was having slightly more success in controlling her breathing, she even had enough breath to chuckle at Billie's question, leaning into Billie's ear Phoebe answered the question "Never." Phoebe spoke quietly causing her breath to blow across Bille's ear making Billie shiver and a shock pass through her whole body.

"Good cause if you did, i wouldn't be able to do this." Billie said and she reclaimed Phoebe's lips as they shared another kiss but this one went on for far longer and became more passionate.

Later on after they had got to know each others mouths more intimately, they were sat on Phoebe's couch 'Well, Phoebe thought i wouldn't say that Billie was sitting more like lounging on me but i couldn't really care less'

Billie and Phoebe were staring into each others eyes, they had already discussed what had happened earlier at the manor in more detail and they had also talked about when they realised they fell for each other (which caused alot of blushing on Billie's part for she had gone into alot of detail about the exact moment when she fell for Phoebe) but after Billie had finished her explanation Phoebe's heart had swelled and it beat faster so much so that it hurt a little.

They were now just relaxing and taking in each others features, of course they didn't tell each other what they were doing but on some level they didn't need to. There was now an invisible magical bond or link you might say between Phoebe and Billie that was so powerful that even the elders wouldn't be able to understand it, Phoebe and Billie didn't know this specifically all they knew is that they couldn't stand to not be near each other at the moment, it hurt to be away.

Billie was basking in the beauty that was Phoebe Halliwell, she couldn't get enough of her, her body that was so strong and made Billie feel safe when she was wrapped in her arms but also so sexy with curves in all the right places and skin that was so tanned and smooth that all Billie wanted to do was run her fingers lightly over it wanting to see goosebumps appear so she could kiss them away but she new that for now she had to and would settle for just laying in her arms and maybe kissing her later. Billie eyes were locked with Phoebe's and she was falling, she knew that Phoebe's dark, brown orbs were doing what they did best to Billie, stripping her until they could see her soul and this time she didn't fear it. What Billie felt for Phoebe was in the open between them, she didn't need to try to hide behind a mask and try to cloud her eyes so her emotions would not show, no this time she let everything pour out from her eyes into Phoebe's, Phoebe gave a small gasp and her eyes widened slightly (she was suddenly overcome with feelings of love and peace from her empathy power and she knew it was from Billie) Phoebe gave Billie a slow, sexy smile which had Billie weak at the knees, she knew that if she was standing up when Phoebe did that, she wouldn't be anymore.

Billie felt her eye lids droop slightly, the sleep that was interrupted earlier on was now catching up to her, just before she went to the dreamland, she felt Phoebe turn her so she was now on her side and wrap her arms more securely around her waist.

It was around 9.00pm and Phoebe was just staring at Billie and the beauty she held, taking in every single inch of her starting at her legs and working her way up the younger girls body. She longed to reach out and run her hands up Billie's sides but restrained herself, yes they had admitted their feelings for each other but she wanted to take this slow, she didn't want to mess this up. What she felt for Cole, Jason, Lesley, Dex and all the other guys she had been with was nothing compared to what she felt for Billie.

The moonlight shone through into Phoebe's condo and hit Billie, what Phoebe saw took her breath away. The moonlight enhanced all of Billie's features, it bounced off her lips giving them a sliver shimmering glow. The moonlight was absorbed into Billie's skin and made it look like it was sparkling and her hair looked so smooth and shiny that Phoebe reached out her hand and did what she had wanted to do for ages, run her fingers through Billie's soft blonde curls, Phoebe wondered if Billie would wake up if she kissed her right now but just as she leaned down to do so bright blue and white orbs filled the air and materialised into Paige.

Paige was just about to shout at Phoebe for not coming back to the manor but stopped when she saw the sight in front of her, her charge was asleep in her big sisters arms and looked so content, a smile formed it's way across Paige's face, looking into her big sisters eyes she knew that everything had worked out but she still asked "So i take it everything went well, you two are....?" Paige said quietly but trailed off her sentence not sure what to say girlfriends? Together? Going out?

Phoebe new what her little sister was trying to say and gave a smile " Well we actually haven't talked about what we are but i can say that everything is ok, more than ok in fact it's great." Phoebe responded as quiet she didn't want to wake Billie.

"So i guess i'll go and tell Piper that we shouldn't expect you back at the manor then, you know she'll be mad at you for not calling her right? Paige asked seriously but there was a small smirk playing across her lips they both new that when Piper heard this she would be very happy for Phoebe.

"Yeah please and tell her i'll call her tomorrow or pop by." Phoebe replied before looking down at the sleeping beauty she held in her arms once more.

The youngest charmed one gave an eye roll when she saw this, 'sure it's sweet and they are going to make a great couple but already there acting like lovesick puppies, well Phoebe is anyway i sure hope Billie has some form of control' Paige thought before she shook her head and orbed back to the manor.

Phoebe was still gazing at Billie but was also starting to get very tired, today had taken a lot out of her. So Phoebe lifted Billie up ever so gently and positioned herself so she was a bit more comfortable then laid the young blonde on top of her again, reaching for the blanket that was drapped over the side of the couch Phoebe made sure it covered Billie up to her chest and then settled back and closed her eyes. Drifting into a nice peacful dream with Billie in.

_So that's the end of chapter 6, what did you think, was it good?_

_Paige seems to have the knack of interrupting doesn't she :P_

_So review, no flames please and if the internet people aren't idiots again then i should have the next chapter up in a week maybe even before, it depends._

_Bye for now guys :D x_

_Oh and the title is Chris Browns - With You _


	7. Beautiful

Chapter 7 - Beautiful

_Hi everyone, thankyou for all the reviews for the last chapter, i'm glad you liked it :D_

_Twins who like to travel__ of course it's not going to be too slow, i don't think i could cope with going really slow it would be to painful to write :P_

_Kraft__ in answer to your 1st question yes it did have something to do with the tingling feeling from earlier but to your 2nd question your not getting anything from me, so your just going to have to continue guessing for now :)_

_So a little insight into this the next few chapters after this one are hopefully going to be pretty hectic and maybe a little confusing it depends on how much i wanna be evil but as for this chapter well i was kinda stuck so i dunno if you'll like it, but i hope you will :)_

_Anyways read this chapter and hopefully enjoy !!!_

**The Underworld**

In the sources chamber he paced in front of his desk that held all of his information angrily, he had never failed before, he was Dylan or as nearly everyone knew him Stolas Leonard, for evil sake he was master of black magic and sorcery, the prince of hell, spawn of the source, his father taught him everything he knew and when he surpassed that he went around the world to learn more, he never failed it was plain and simple and he wasn't about to start now.

He would get the Ultimate Power to go to the future with him and join his fathers side and when he did this everything would work out in their favour it was simply a matter of time and patience.

Suddenly Dylan swiped his arm across his desk and upended it sending all the papers and books of information onto the floor of the chamber losing his cool.

Dylan Turner was not very well known for his patience.

**Phoebe's Condo**

At the same time Billie was waking up, yawning and stretching she sat up slowly everything a little fuzzy and to top it all off she couldn't really remember what happened last night it was all a little unclear. Looking around she noticed she was on the couch in Phoebe's condo, confused Billie turned around to see Phoebe asleep in what must of been a very uncomfortable position, last nights memories came back to the young blonde in a rush. Very slowly a smile made it's way across her face, she remembered everything including kissing the brunette that was asleep across from her, just the thought of kissing Phoebe made Billie shiver in delight and caused her heart to speed up, who new a simple thing such as kissing would have her in such a frenzy.

Seeing Phoebe start to wake up, Billie decided to just sit there and wait knowing they still needed to talk about where this was going.

Phoebe opened her eyes to see Billie staring right at her, at first she was confused but then everything from last night came back to her and she smiled softly, which the young blonde returned happily.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Phoebe asked her voice husky and thick with sleep, causing another shiver of delight to pass through her body, god her voice was so sexy in the morning.

"I only just woke up before you actually, although i did have time to think on some things." Billie replied softly, Phoebe frowned slightly at this and sat up so their faces were level "What things?" The charmed one asked her thoughts were coming up with the younger witch saying she had re-thought about all that had happened and didn't want this anymore, thinking this caused Phoebe's eyes to go slightly wide with fear, she didn't want to be rejected.

Upon seeing the fear in Phoebe's eyes, Billie leant forward, reached out her hand and grabbed Phoebe's hand rubbing what she hopped were soothing circles with her thumb across the surface.

"I was just thinking about what we are, i mean we never really dicussed it last night, other things (Billie smirked) were happening at the time, so i was just wondering?" Billie said her words getting quieter towards the end, the smirk slipping off her face, she had to admit she was a little bit scared that Phoebe would say she didn't know, that she wouldn't really consider them together yet, maybe in time but not just yet.

Phoebe sensed the younger girls slight fear and instantly wanted to make it disappear.

"Billie, i'm going to be honest i don't know what we are, but i do know what i want us to be.' Phoebe didn't know how to ask so she did what she did best, she ler herself speak from her heart, 'I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down streets, i want to be able to kiss you anytime just cause i feel like it, i want us to be together, do you want that too?" She finished her little speech softly awaiting Billie's answer.

"I'd like that too." The younger witch replied a small smile on her face before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Phoebe's lips, pulling back Billie looked over to the clock on the coffee table and her eyes widened in alarm.

Cursing under her breath, she turned her attention back to Phoebe only to see her with an eyebrow raised obviously having heard Billie cuss.

"It's 8.30 i have to get to class in like half an hour or my mythology teacher is going to kill me." Billie told Phoebe before standing up and walking into the guest room to get changed.

A little while later Billie came back out having finished in the bathroom and changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and a simple deep purple top that hung off her shoulders but fitted her waist nicely she was ready to go, deciding to just grab a breakfast bar and head out, she went to the kitchen.

'Right breakfast bar check, i guess i'll just go and find my girlfriend to say goodbye, wow i'm never going to be bored saying that,' Billie thought as she made her way to Phoebe's bedroom figuring that she would be in there because she wasn't anywhere else, 'my girlfriend, Phoebe Halliwell is my girlfriend, oh life couldn't get any better.' Billie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn even think of knocking on the bedroom door, she just barged straight in but stopped short, there was Phoebe in tight fitting jeans but only a black lacy bra covered her top half, Billie felt her mouth drop and her eyes bulge out of her sockets but she couldn't help it. There was only one thought now running through Billie's mind 'goddess' that's right Phoebe Halliwell is a goddess, her exposed tanned skin had a soft golden glow being cast upon it from the sun streaming through the window, you could clearly see the muscles were she had worked out for years but that just added to the sex appeal that Billie was thinking Phoebe had right about now.

As soon as she had heard the door start to open Phoebe had spun around forgetting that she didn't have a top on, as soon as she saw Billie time seem to stop for her.

She notice Billie taking her body in and suddenly remembering that she had no top on, she felt a small blush appear on her cheeks but she had to admit, she liked the effect she was having on the young blonde in front of her. Phoebe momentairily allowed her mind to wander to what Billie would be like if they ever, 'No! your taking this slow, you are not going to think about that' Phoebe told herself 'Well at least not for a little while, now do something the poor girl looks like she's going to faint' Reaching for her shirt that was on her bed Phoebe quickly slipped it over her body, this seemed to snap Billie out of her gaze.

Seeing the shirt cover Phoebe's body Billie gave a slight moan of disappointment but then remembering who she was moaning about, a steady blush worked it's way onto her cheeks.

"I just um came to um say goodbye, cause i'm um you know off to class, so yeah i'll um see you later." Billie stuttered out before turning and quickly walking out the door and to the front door, when she got onto the street outside the young blonde let a nervous laugh, Phoebe was gunna want to talk to her about this when she got home, so Billie decided to delay the enevitable and go to the manor after classes finished to see Piper and Paige.

Nodding her head, glad that she had a plan for later Billie set off for what she hoped would be a intriguing day of classes.

Phoebe meanwhile was chuckling to herself quietly as she made some coffee, she knew that she would have to talk to Billie when she got back and reassure the young blonde that she didn't mind what happened ealier, that they should just forget about it, although Phoebe didn't think she would ever be able to forget the face Billie had on when she saw Phoebe half dressed, chuckling to herself quietly again Phoebe sat down at the island and poured herself some coffee, as she was doing this bright blue and white lights filled the air and materialised into her baby sister.

"Good morning,' Paige greeted happily 'So how'd it go this morning? Wait why are you laughing?"

Phoebe just shook her head and proceeded to tell Paige about the incident from ealier in the morning, when she had finished Paige had a smirk plastered across her face and her eyes were alight with mischief.

"Oh i'm gunna have so much fun that." Paige said already planning on how she could use this to tease her charge, Phoebe could feel the excitment coming from Paige and could see her younger sister was already planning on how to use this to her advantage. "Oh no you don't, Billie was embarressed enough this morning, she doesn't need you to continue to tease her about it." Phoebe said in a some what stern voice, her protective side for the young blonde shining through.

"Geeze protective much, i was just gunna have some fun." Paige said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting slightly at not being able to tease her charge. Phoebe just smiled and gave a small laugh at how childish Paige could still sometimes be, she hoped her baby sister never lost stopped.

"So i take it you came here for a reason?" Phoebe asked while taking a sip of her coffee

"Oh yeah, Piper asked when you are coming over, i told her everything but she still wants to hear it from you and i dunno sit down and talk with you about it i guess." Paige answered a small smirk forming on her lips causing Phoebe to do the same they both new that when Paige said talk she meant interrogate.

"Well ok let me just grab my laptop and the letter i'm doing for today and then we can go." Phoebe said while finishing her cup of coffee and putting it in the sink then making her way over to her dining table to grab her laptop and her letter which was on top of it.

Going back to Paige she stuck out her hand and said "1329 Prescott Street please."

Just as they were orbing out Phoebe heard Paige grumble 'Taxi service' under her breath.

_So did you like it? _

_Was it good?_

_Review please !! no flames and if i get 5 or more i'll hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend :D and yes my internet will not be a menace anymore_

_The title Beautiful is by Akon ft Kardinal and Colby :)_


	8. Happy

**Chapter 8 - Happy**

_Well i said i would update this weekend and here it is the next chapter in Please Don't Leave Me :)_

_Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked the chapter __BUT__ i have to ask did anybody get my little hint as to who the person is that's in the future that wants Billie? Yes? No?_

_Let me know who your ideas, i'd love to hear who you think it is !!_

_So here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it :D_

_Oh i also forgot to say that Leo is an Elder in this but he lives with Piper and he can age, Just a little warning i'll probably be putting little things like this in most of the way through cause i'm quite forgetful, i do apologise :)_

_NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER !!!_

Previously - Going back to Paige she stuck out her hand and said "1329 Prescott Street please." Just as they were orbing out Phoebe heard Paige grumble 'Taxi service' under her breath.

Reappearing seconds later in the Halliwell manor's conservatory Phoebe dropped her laptop and letter onto the table and made her way into the kitchen figuring Piper would be there with Paige right behind her and she was there feeding Chris while Wyatt sat next to him feeding himself.

"Hey everyone." Phoebe said before sitting at the dining table and turning so she faced her nephews and sister.

"Aunt Pheebee!" Wyatt excalimed in his baby voice while Chris just gurgled

"Hey Pheebs, i didn't think you would be over this early, i thought i had another couple of hours before you came." Piper said throwing her sister a smile before turning her attention back to Chris to clean him up and get him out of his high chair.

Piper picked Chris up while Phoebe picked up Wyatt and then the three sisters made there way into the living room. Putting the boys into their playpen, Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch whilst Piper perched on the edge of the coffee table 'oh god here comes the interrogation' thought Phoebe.

"So Pheebs, Paige told me yesterday that you and Billie sorted everything out?" Piper asked

Phoebe gave a little sigh of relief, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Allowing a little smile to form on her face Phoebe answered her big sister "Yeah we did, sorted out everything." Phoebe's mind drifted to last night and a dreamy expression came upon her face.

Piper waved her hand in front of her little sisters face "Hello Earth to Phoebe, anyone home?" Piper all but yelled.

Shaking her head, Phoebe came back to reality "I'm sorry Piper i kinda zoned out there what were you saying?"

Piper smiled knowing exactly why her sister had zoned out, "I can see that, it wouldn't have anything to do with oh i dunno a certain perky, blonde ultimate power would it? Now tell me exactly what happened." Piper finished with a little force she was determined to get all of the encounter out of Pheobe.

Phoebe went onto describe exactly what had happened last night with the same dreamy expression on her face with Piper and Paige listening intently although when she started to describe the kisses she shared with Billie, Piper was quick to interrupt saying that although she wanted to know what had happened she didn't want those certain details. Phoebe then told Piper about this morning, while Paige just quietly chuckled, thinking that even though her big sister had told her not to tease her charge, she was still gunna do it anyway.

As Phoebe explained what had happened yesterday, Piper noted how much love was held in her little sisters voice, and the dreamy expression that was on her face as she talked about the young blonde and Piper couldn't help a smile cross her face, finally Phoebe had done something about her feelings for Billie, she finally had found someone who by the sounds of it she loved very much and they loved her back, although thinking about it Piper knew she was going to have to have a little chat with Billie to make sure she knew that if she broke her little sisters heart then Piper would happily blow her up, Phoebe had been heart broken to many times now and it was time for her sister to get some long time happiness and Piper had a feeling that Billie was the one to bring this. As Phoebe got to telling her about what happened this morning Piper was shaking with silent laughter, she could imagine Billie's face right now and how embarressed the younger witch must have felt.

"Well i'm happy for you Pheebs, Billie's a great girl but i won't stand for her messing you about, understand?" Piper stated wanting her little sister to know that she approved but she wouldn't let Billie hurt her in anyway, shape or form.

Phoebe nodded her head whilst smiling, Piper had gone into protective sister mode, she reminded Phoebe of their eldest sister Prue when she did this, Prue used to do the same, thinking of Prue made her sad but she didn't let it show, she didn't want her sisters to know she was thinking about Prue, Piper would get upset and Paige would get a little quiet but Phoebe still carried on thinking of her big sister and wondering if she was still alive would she be happy for her, Billie wasn't a demon like Cole, she wasn't non-magical like Dex and Lesley but she was a girl and Phoebe didn't know if Prue would approve of that or not.

"So Pheebs were's Bille now?" Piper asked not noticing how deep in thought her sister was

Phoebe snapped her head around to her big sister at the sound of her name, "Oh, she's at collage i hope she got there on time, i don't want her to get in trouble for being late because of me." Phoebe answered frowning a little at the idea.

"And why would she being late be your fault? What were you doing?" Piper asked smirking thinking her sister was up to no good.

Seeing Piper's smirk, Phoebe shook her head knowing exactly what was going through her sisters head, "I wasn't doing anything, this was when she walked into my bedroom, she was just stood there for a good 5 minutes just staring at me, i thought she was gunna faint in the end." Phoebe said wondering what she was gunna say to Billie when she got back from collage.

"Alright if you say so.' Piper began 'So now that's out of the way, we still haven't figured out what your dream/vison thing and how were gunna stop that guy from getting Billie."

Phoebe had completely forgotten about her dream and the attack on the manor, everything that had happened with Billie last night had pushed it out of her mind but now she could feel the fear churning in her stomach for her girlfriend.

"Right, well i've checked in the book and there's nothing there." Paige spoke up from her seat on the couch

"Maybe we should look again, you might of accidently skipped pages or something." Piper said gently not wanting her little sister to think that she didn't doubt her

"Fine but i'm telling ya you won't find anything." Paige said a bit sour but orbed the Book Of Shadows into her hands and then gave it to Piper, who took it and sat in between her sisters on the couch so they could look together. "It wouldn't hurt to double check." Phoebe said softly as Piper opened the book.

A little while later the sisters were sat stunned looking at a page in the book.

"This can't really mean what i think it means." Paige said reading the entry again but this time outloud, she was to shocked to take it all in the first time.

_The Lovers Of The Light_

_Every 1000 years when two powerful witches are destined to be together, the angels of fate and destiny bestow upon the choosen two, the gift of The Lovers Of The Light._

_The Lovers Of The Light is said to be magic older than time itself, it was said to of been traveling the universe for thousands of years until it felt a pull towards Earth, where the angels fate and destiny were waiting for it, when it materialised in front of them they sent it to the first true soul mates that were the same._

_As time went on the angels decided who to bestow this power upon, judging if they were truly worthy and if they could handle it, for it cannot only bless the soul mates it can also curse them if not used properly, neither soul mate can ever doubt or lie to their other half for it causes their other half pain and sadness._

_Previous recipients of The Lovers Of The Light have said that they can pinpoint when they recieved the gift from the angels, they have described it as a werid tingling sensation spreading through their arms and an electrical shock passing through their whole body when one of the soul mates touches their other half, even the smallest of touches._

_When blessed with this power the soul mates will in a short amount of time be able to tune into each others thoughts, feel when the other is scared, in danger or in pain._

_They will also have power from wence it came, no one knows what this power is, for it is different for each couple that has been blessed but the soul mates can only access it in their greatest peril. As the bond gets stronger, the more they will not be able to be apart for great periods of time. Neither can live happily or healthily if the other is not with them. _

_It has been foretold that one day there will be the most powerful couple ever who will recieve the magic of The Lovers Of The Light and with it will become the most unstoppable force ever, but first they will have to overcome harsh challenges and painful experiences. There are two outcomes for these soul mates, one will perish in their soul mates arms, while the other is they will live and produce the Ruler Of Magic otherwise known as The Child Of The Lovers Of The light._

Paige finished reading and let it all sink in before turning to her sisters, Piper looked completely stunned whilst Phoebe looked a little confused and still staring intently at the book.

"Well that is certainly an interesting passage, although i gotta say i don't remember seeing it in there before." Paige said quietly she wasn't sure if she should of been saying anything but it didn't matter now she had.

"That's cause it wasn't in there before Paige." Piper said while turning to face Phoebe.

Phoebe felt eyes on her, looking up from the book she saw both of her sisters looking at her causing her to frown, "What?" Phoebe asked clearly puzzled

"Don't what me, look at this it's clearly talking about you and Billie." Piper said whilst Paige just nodded her head agreeing with her big sisters statement.

"Piper don't be silly, it can't be me and Billie, i mean it just can't be!" But even as Phoebe spoke this, it was sounding more and more true.

"Oh really so tell me truthfully when you have touched Billie you have never felt a (she looks down at the book and reads the descriptions) werid tingling sensation or an electrical shock pass through your body?" Piper asked one of her eyebrows raised and arms folded daring Phoebe to lie to her.

"Ok so maybe i have felt a shock go through my body but that doesn't mean that me and Billie have been blessed with The Lovers Of The Light gift." Phoebe said although she was pretty sure they had now.

"Well think about it Pheebs the shock and in your dream,vision thing you were carrying her child, i mean bits of it fit." Paige said smiling a little at the thought of her big sister finally getting the child she wanted with the person she loved.

"Ok i'll admit parts of it fit but," Phoebe was cut off by Piper

"So your telling right now you don't miss her, at all?" Piper asked curiously

"Of course i miss her, i can't wait for her to finish collage for the day so we can be together, so i can get to see her smile, hear her laugh, smell her perfume, taste her, run my fingers through her soft blonde hair and... Why are you smiling like that?" Phoebe stopped when she noticed both her sister wore identical smiles that looked a little to knowing.

"Girl you got it bad, but that another piece fitted into the puzzle, already your finding it hard to be aprat from her for a long period of time.

"Ok maybe we can get Leo to go and ask the elders about this and the fact that they didn't tell us that Billie was an ultimate power and any other information that they have that could help us with this, while he does that i could go to magic school and research some of the books there, Piper could take care of my lovely little nephews and Pheebs could i dunno finish off your coloum?" Paige said going into her magic mode as Phoebe liked to think of it, she nodded her head in agreement to her little sisters words, "Yeah that's a good idea Paige, i haven't even started my coloum for today." Phoebe said

"Well alright then Paige you go to magic school, and i'll call Leo and as him to go to the other Elders who will hopefully cut with the cryptic crap this time and give us some straight answers for once." Piper said her hatred for the Elders shining through at that moment.

All the sisters got up and went there seperate ways.

Meanwhile Billie was in her mythology class, she thankfully made it to her seat just as the bell had rung but that was about all she had done since she had left Phoebe's condo this morning well that and daydream. She just couldn't get the georgeous brunette out of her head and the accident that had happened earlier in the morning. Thinking about what she had seen of Phoebe's body lead Billie to have a very nice fantasy of the rest of her girlfriends body, as she was thinking about this Billie felt a slight tug where her heart was and immediately couldn't wait to see Phoebe when class was over, she wasn't as embarressed about what had happened earlier and thought she could use it to her advantage. God she was missing Phoebe.

"MISS JENKINS KINDLY PAY ATTENTION." Her teacher shouted from the front of the lecture hall, sighing Billie tried to tune her attention to the lecture but she just couldn't get Phoebe out of her mind.

_Well there's chapter 8 what do you think? Was it good?_

_I'm not really good at writing those tales, prophecies or whatever you want to call them so i hope i did alright it took me like 3 times to get even that draft :)_

_That was the longest chapter so far there was just many ideas that kept popping up into my head and i figured i have to put them in._

_So review please, no flames and if i get enough reviews well then i'll try and have another chapter up by next Wednesday but only if i get enough reviews if not well then i'll take about a week to update, it really depends whether your prepared to wait or if you really want an update soon. Your Choice Really :D_

_The song was Happy by Leona Lewis, i dunno why but i was listening to it when i was writing this._


	9. Do You Know The It Feels?

**Chapter 9 - Do You Know The Way It Feels?**

_Hey everyone well thankyou to all the reviews but i thought i should clear something up from a review someone gave me just incase yall got the wrong idea._

_Before that review from __Twins who like to travel__ i had never read a Phoebe/Paige pairing so i did not get the idea of The Lovers Of The Light from the story it was just better than all the other titles i came up with but like i told them i did appreciate the review which i did, it gave me a chance to read a Phoebe/Paige pairing and they were very good stories, so for that i thank them but i just thought i would clear that up :D_

_As for the rest of the reviews thank you all and whoever subscribed to my story or me personally as an author thankyou, i'm glad you like my writing :)_

_And now on with the CHAPTER!!_

_Hope you enjoy :D_

Previously - "MISS JENKINS KINDLY PAY ATTENTION." Her teacher shouted from the front of the lecture hall, sighing Billie tried to tune her attention to the lecture but she just couldn't get Phoebe out of her mind.

Bille was walking home littered with folders in her arms after just having finished collage for the day and what a pleasant day it was, first she couldn't concentrate, second her teacher gave her a big lecture after class for not concentrating on class and third she still couldn't bleeding concentrate she was missing Phoebe so badly, it felt as that if her whole body was cold, numb, like she had been doused in ice cold water but somehow she knew that when she saw Phoebe a burning fire would erupt from within her, warming her until she was on fire. It was kinda freaking her out but still she carried on walking to her girlfriends condo.

Just as she was 5 streets away her phone rang, choosing a few well choiced curses she shuffled the folders in her arms until they were in one and then took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Billie said a bit angrily they were just holding her up from getting to see Phoebe sooner.

"Wow someones a little angry." The voice on the other end teased

Billie felt a shiver run through her body, on the other end of the phone was her gorgeous brunette of a girlfriend Phoebe Halliwell

"Sorry, bad day in class is all." The young blonde said smiling a little at hearing her girlfriends voice

"Wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asked softly feeling a little sad that her love had, had a bad day

"Nah all i need is to hear the sound of your voice and i'm ok." As soon as the words left Billie mouth she mentally smacked herself that sounded so corny.

Phoebe chuckled silently imagining Billie probably smacking herself for something for saying that but Phoebe was also swelling with love from that statement.

"Where abouts are you?" The charmed one asked letting the comment slide, not wanting to embarress her girlfriend anymore today.

"I'm about 5 streets from your condo, why?" The blonde answered before walking slowly down the street, the folders were weighing her arm down considerably.

"Your probably not gunna like this then, i'm at the manor and we kinda have an emergency." Phoebe said waiting for Billie

"What? Did a demon attack? Are you ok?" Billie said in one breath her mind going through possibilities of what could of happened.

"Relax Billie i'm fine a demon didn't attack we just found some stuff out and we need to double check it as soon as, so come to the manor ok." Phoebe said trying to sooth her girlfriends worries

"Ok that's good but i'm like halfway across town, so i'm gunna be a while." Billie said signing with relief that Phoebe was ok

The older witch rolled her eyes to the last part of the blondes sentence "Your so silly sometimes you know that, just go down a nearby alley and call for Paige."

Billie chuckled quietly "Oh yeah i'll just go do that, i'll see ya soon."

"Ok sweetie can't wait." Phoebe said before disconnecting the line but it was true she could't wait to see the young blonde and have her in her arms, with a smile on her face Phoebe went back to sending in her finished column to Elise.

Billie meanwhile was just going into the nearest alley, checking up and down it to make sure no one would see she called out "Paige"

"You called?" Paige said materialising behind her charge making Billie jump

"You sure no how to scare a girl don't you." Billie said a little bit upset about being scared so easily

"No just you.' Paige said smirking while holding out her hand 'I take it you need a ride to the manor?"

"Yes please, i really didn't want to walk all that way." The younger witch said whilst grabbing her whitelighters hand

Paige laughed as she orbed them to the manor.

Reappering in the living room of the manor seconds later Billie dropped her folders onto the coffee table and went in search of girlfriend.

She found her in the kitchen making a drink, sneaking up quietly behind her Billie snaked her arms around the brunettes waist and rested her chin on Phoebe's shoulder causing Phoebe to jump a little and tense slightly.

"Hey." Billie murmered turning her head so she could lightly kiss in the crook of Phoebe's neck which made Phoebe instantly melt into her girlfriends arms.

"Hey yourself." Phoebe said before quickly turning around and planting a kiss onto the unsuspecting blonde infront of her.

Billie was stunned for a second and then returned the kiss back.

They were cut off however by a someone clearing their throat.

"Ok guys enough of that we need to focus on the task at hand, not each other." Paige said with her arms folded, eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips with Piper standing next to each other shaking her head whether at Paige or Billie and Phoebe they didn't know.

Billie and Phoebe looked at each other with a little guilt after hearing Paige's statement.

"So what was the emergency that Phoebe was talking about." Billie asked turning her head towards her whitelighter and Piper, who both looked at each other then at Phoebe not sure how to start.

"I think we should all sit down for this." Piper said before calmly leading the way into the living room.

After everything had been explained to her Billie was for once speechless, what they said couldn't be true, it just couldn't, there was no way her and Phoebe had recieved this magical thing, 'i mean we've just started going out,' Billie thought 'hell we haven't even been on a date yet.'

Shaking her head to clear it Billie looked at Phoebe who was sat practically on top of her on the couch with questioning eyes.

Seeing Billie look at her obviously wanting her to tell her it was nonsense, Phoebe gazed back trying to tell her without speaking that it was a good possibility that all this was true.

"I don't think i can believe this, i mean do actually have any proof that this is true not just theories and stuff?" Billie asked starting to panic a little she didn't know if she was ready for this, she loved Phoebe but this she was only young and this seemed to be a big thing, would she muck it up?

"No not any real proof, we sent Leo up there to try and find out some answers but that was quite a while ago now hopefully he'll be back soon and then we can have some concrete proof ok?" Piper said hoping to ease the younger witch a little, Billie had been through alot in the past couple of days and she didn't want her to freak out or anything.

Before Billie could respond Leo materialised in front of them but taking one look at him you could tell he didn't bring good news.

"Well what did they say?" Piper all but demanded when he didn't say anything.

Leo was a little fearful as to what he was about to say, he knew Piper wouldn't like it.

"They said that they wouldn't tell you anything because it is not there place to tell you and it is not your place to know." He spoke the last part pointedly at his wife and Paige.

"What the hell do you mean they won't tell us! We have to know!' Piper shouted

"Wait what do you mean when they said it is not there place to tell?" Paige asked confused then it clicked, Leo looked at her with a knowing smile which she returned.

"I know what we have to do to get some answers." She said brimming with confidence

" And what's that Missy Paige?" Phoebe asked her younger sister knowing that smile meant she had a plan.

"We have to summon the angels of Fate and Destiny." Paige said simply

_Dun Dun Dun_

_Well that's the end of chapter 9 what did you think? Was it good?_

_I know this wasn't a very long chapter but i wanted to leave it there_

_NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU - i'm thinking that Phoebe and Billie need names for eachother, you know like sweetie, love, babe, honey, darling something like that so what do you think is the best names for them to call eachother?_

_So REVIEW no flames please and i should have the next chapter up by this weekend but only if you review so push that button below :)_

_The title is Do You Know The Way It Feels by Alesha Dixon_


	10. Angel From Above

**Chapter 10 - Angel From Above**

_Well thankyou to all who review and subscribed to me and my story :)_

_Thankyou for all your ideas on what Phoebe and Billie should call each other and i have made my decision but you'll just have to read the chapter to find out what i have choosen :P_

_So without further ado on with the chapter!! :D_

Previously - "I know what we have to do to get some answers." She said brimming with confidence

" And what's that Missy Paige?" Phoebe asked her younger sister knowing that smile meant she had a plan.

"We have to summon the angels of Fate and Destiny." Paige said simply

Phoebe and Billie looked at Paige stunned whilst Piper looked at her with a face that said 'why didn't i think of that'

Leo on the other hand had a smug smile on his face the other Elders had forbidden him to say anything to them about any of this but he new he wouldn't have to although he expected Piper to be the one who figured out what they had to do but then again Paige was brillaint at putting the pieces together.

"The angels of Fate and Destiny are you serious, are we allowed to do that?" Billie asked looking at Leo for an answer.

"I was sworn to not tell you anything but since you have guessed it the answer is yes you can but you and Phoebe have to be then ones who summon them.

The sisters nodded at what Leo said whilst Billie just looked at him, Phoebe could sense the fear rolling off her girlfriend and could see she was tense so she wrapper her arms around Billie's waist squeezing gently giving her comfort making the young blonde visibly relax and lean into the hold.

"Relax sweetie everything will be fine,' She whispered so only the blonde could hear "So how do we go about this?" Phoebe asked outloud to everyone in the room.

"My best guess is just for you two to say a spell, to summon them and then we'll get some answers from them.' Piper answered her sister whilst standing up 'Right people to the attic, let's get some answers."

Up in the attic Phoebe was comfortably leaning back against Billie who had her arms wrapped around her with her hands locked on her girlfriends stomach who was busy writing a summoning spell, whilst Piper, Paige and Leo were checking the book again just to see if there had been anything added since the last time they looked, they never knew with the book.

A while later Phoebe put the pen down beside her and cleared her throat "Ok i think this will work." She said to the room before standing up and pulling Billie with her.

"So you just say this spell and hopefully the angels of Destiny and Fate will appear and then we'll figure all of this out, sound good?" Paige asked everyone, who nodded.

Phoebe and Billie made there way to stand in the middle of the attic whilst Piper, Paige and Leo stood by the book watching.

Taking a deep breath Phoebe looked into her girlfriends eyes and took one of her hands in hers "You ready?" She asked Billie softly rubbing the pad of her thumb across the blondes hand.

The younger witch gave a small smile "Yeah let's do it." She answered

Phoebe held the piece of paper out infront of them and together they began to read

_**( I had nothing for the spell couldn't think of anything except the last line, so just pretend that they have read the rest of the spell or just make something up yourselves. :) )**_

"We call forth the angels of destiny and fate." Billie and Phoebe finished the spell.

As soon as they had finished a gust of wind blew through the attic, while a bright golden light shone through the attic ceiling causing everyone there to shut there eyes.

When they opened them again there were two women stood in front of them but there backs were to Phoebe and Billie.

They were both dressed in robes but one was a deep midnight blue with white stitching while the other was a pure white with golden stitching. The one with midnight blue robes had black hair in a pixie cut and was very pale while the other had light brown hair which cascaded down her back and was very tanned.

The one with pure white robes stepped forward towards Piper, Paige and Leo they still had not noticed Billie and Phoebe standing behind them, "Who are you to summon us!" The angel stated angrily which made Piper a little angry as well, while the other angel just looked at them a frown gracing her features.

"Newsflash for you we didn't summon you, they did." Piper said pointing her hand to her sister and Billie behind the angels.

The angels turned to where Piper was pointing, upon seeing Billie and Phoebe they smiled softly.

"Ah yes, we were actually wondering when this would happen although we didn't except it to be this quick.' The angel in the midnight blue robes said stepping towards Phoebe and Billie a smile still on her face 'I am the Angel of Fate, this is one of the Angels of Destiny." The Angel of Fate said

"Wait one of?" Billie asked confused, while the Angel of Destiny just smiled and clasped her hands together.

"There are many destiny's, one angel cannot cope with them all." The angel of Destiny said her voice sounding like wind chimes

"Now you called us here for a reason, although we are sure you already know the answer to your question but ask anyway." The Angel of Fate said moving to stand beside the other angel.

Piper, Paige and Leo moved to stand beside Phoebe and Billie, who were looking at eachother deciding who should ask, in the end Phoebe spoke up.

"We read in our Book Of Shadows this prophecy of sorts, does it? Is it me and Billie?" Phoebe asked them gripping the young blondes hand tighter waiting for the answer ever though she was pretty sure what the answer was going to be.

"Yes." The angels answered together.

"You have been bestowed the gift of The Lovers Of The Light, although you are by far the most powerful couple we have ever bestowed this gift upon and even as we speak the gift is growing more powerful in you both, in the past it has taken quite a while for the gift to manifest into the stage you are at now, we apparently made the right choice in blessing you." The Angel Of Destiny said her voice proud.

"Now if that is all, we will be going." The Angel of Fate spoke quietly but her voice radiated throughout the people in the room as if she was speaking right next to them.

"Wait what about, this demon that's after Billie? And how are we ment to manage this gift i mean it hurts to even be away from her now what about when the gift manifests more?" Phoebe said quickly before realising what she had said and blushing but the angels just smiled at her

"Do not fear in time you will learn to control this and as for this demon well all we can say is that it is one of the many challenges that you will have to face together, now we must go." The Angel of Destiny said before there was a bright golden light causing everyone in the attic to shut there eyes again and when they opened them the angels were gone.

Turning toward her sister and the younger witch Piper spoke "Well looks like we were right, you are The Lovers Of The Light."

"Uh yeah i guess we are." Billie replied quietly to Piper but her eyes were fixed on her girlfriend waiting for her reaction.

Leo saw that Phoebe and Billie were rather quiet and came to the conclusion that they should talk about this alone and get a chance to take it in before they had to talk to his wife, Paige and himself.

Clearing his throat he said "I think we should go downstairs and have something to eat or relax it's been a long day, we can talk about this later." Staring pointedly at his wife and her younger sister willing them to get his message.

"Yes that's a good idea hun, we'll go downstairs see you two down there in a minute ok." Piper said to the couple infront of her not really expecting an answer.

Taking Paige by the arm she turned and followed her husband out of the attic leaving the other two in the attic to talk.

After the others had left Billie lead Phoebe to the attics couch sitting her down and pulling her into her arms.

Laying her head on Phoebe's shoulder Billie took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly "Are you ok?" She muttered into the brunettes neck.

Phoeb turned in her girlfriends arms so they were now sat facing each other though Billie's arms stayed wrapped around her in a loose embrace.

Reaching her hand up Phoebe ran her fingers through Billie's soft blonde curls, the younger witch leant into the touch making Phoebe smile.

"Yeah i'm fine, i was pretty sure anyway, the angels just confirmed it, i'm just worried about you." The older woman finished the last part quietly but Billie heard causing her to frown in confusion.

Seeing this Phoebe explained "The demon is still after you i'm afraid you'll get hurt, or worse." She said her mind going to the dream/vision she had the other day, just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

Billie saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes and instantly wanted to kiss them away, so that's exactly what she did.

Leaning towards her Billie retracted one of her arms from around the brunette and put her hand on Phoebe's cheek instead making Phoebe close her eyes, Billie's lips brushed against Phoebe's eyes softly effectively getting rid of the tears that were there before pulling away so she could speak "Nothing's going to happen to me love i promise." The younger witch said her voice filled with love for the woman sitting across from her and once again putting both her arms around the older witch tightly.

Phoebe once again felt the love coming from her girlfriend and knew that Billie was trying to make her feel better, sighing Phoebe allowed the love to wash over her, opening her eyes she saw that Billie was only a breath away from her, this time Phoebe leant forward and latched her lips onto the young blondes softly whilst wrapping her arms around Billie's neck.

Billie kissed back with as much passion as she could muster at this point in time.

Phoebe very gently started to lower Billie onto her back on the couch, taking one arm from around Billie's neck Phoebe leant on it so she was now hovering over the blonde below her, never one breaking the kiss. Phoebe didn't really want to stay hovering over her girlfriend but she wasn't sure if Billie would appreciate her sprawled on top of her right now.

Billie knew Phoebe was holding back but she had other ideas tightening her hold on Phoebe even more Billie gently tugged her arms downwards wanting Phoebe to release the lock type hold she had on her arm so she would stop hovering over Billie.

After a few tense seconds on Phoebe's part she released the lock she had on her arm and gently lowered herself so she was layed on top of her girlfriend.

The young blonde gasped quietly at the sensation making Phoebe chuckle into the kiss.

Billie could feel all of Phoebe on top of her it was like her senses were hightened or something, every part of Phoebe's body that was in contact with Billie's the younger witch could feel, the somewhat eratic breaths of hers and Phoebe's heartbeat, Billie could feel it pounding into her own chest and was sure Phoebe could feel hers as well.

The moment was perfect Billie thought '_Ask her now' _A little voice inside her head spoke to her and for once she didn't argue, breaking the kiss Billie looked into her girlfriends eyes and smiled but then it faultered slightly after she remembered what she was just about to do.

Phoebe was silent just looking into the blondes eyes waiting for whatever Billie wanted to say.

Giving a small cough Billie opened her mouth to speak "Pheebs um would you um well i mean um if you want to um wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmetomorrow?" Billie started stuttering but the end question was so rushed Phoebe didn't understand a word of it but found it very cute that Billie was all flustered.

"Could you repeat that sweetie i didn't get the end part." Phoebe said softly never breaking eye contact

Taking a deep breath Billie tried again "Would. You. Like. To. Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me. Tomorrow?" She spoke each word slowly afraid that if she said it all together then she would get the same result as before.

Phoebe heart was soaring at Billie's question she was actually going to ask later on tonight if Billie wanted to go out with her but was quite relieved that her girlfriend had beaten her to it, she was kind of worried that she would muck up or chicken out at the last minute.

Giving Billie a slow sexy smile which made the young blonde shiver in delight, Phoebe leant in so there noses were brushing and spoke those words that Billie was dying to hear. "I would love to."

Billie smiled before claiming the brunettes lips again to continue with their make-out session.

_So there's the end of chapter 10 what did you think?_

_Was the angels part good?_

_Sorry about the spell but i cannot rhyme to save my life, i sat at my desk for a good 30 minutes and came to the conclusion that i got nothing :P_

_So review please no flames and the next chapter should be up sometime in the next week :D_

_The chapter title Angel From Above is by KC and Jojo x_


	11. Energy

**Chapter 11 - Energy**

_Ok guys thanks for the reviews :)_

_So this chapter is going to be the date and then something else as well._

_So i hope you like it an here it is !_

Previously - Taking a deep breath Billie tried again "Would. You. Like. To. Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me. Tomorrow?" She spoke each word slowly afraid that if she said it all together then she would get the same result as before.

Giving Billie a slow sexy smile which made the young blonde shiver in delight, Phoebe leant in so there noses were brushing and spoke those words that Billie was dying to hear. "I would love to."

Billie smiled before claiming the brunettes lips again to continue with their make-out session.

**The next evening**

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, she's gunna be here any minute and i'm still not ready, your brilliant you are Phoebe! You've had all day to get ready and your still running late.' Phoebe thought to herself as she rushed around her flat trying to find her phone and keys, it was times like these that she wished she had Paige's power screw the personal gain.

Looking down the sides of the couch Phoebe gave a triumphant shout, she had found her phone, now for her keys. Just as she was going to start looking down the couch again there was a knock at the door.

The brunette walked slowly to the door, putting her hand on the door handle, Phoebe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she never new she could be this nervous.

Opening her front door Phoebe's breath was knocked out of her lungs, for there standing in front of her was Billie, dressed in simple blue slim jeans that hugged her waist,a white top that was frilled at the sleeves and low cut giving Phoebe a nice view of her chest and black high heel boots that went up to her ankle. The only piece of jewellery she wore was a sparkling silver B hanging off a silver chain. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Billie asked walking into the condo a little.

"Uhh well i'm just looking for my keys actually, i can't find them anywhere." Phoebe answered a little sheepishly.

"You mean those keys on the kitchen counter?" Billie said smirking slightly, whilst Phoebe turned around her cheeks going a little red after seeing her keys laying on top of her kitchen counter for the world to see.

"Yeah, them,' she said walking towards them and picking them up then turning towards the young blonde at her door 'although i got to be honest, i'm not surprised i didn't see them i was in quite a state before you got here." She admitted a little embarressed

Billie just smiled before walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist, leaning in close to the brunettes ears Billie whispered "Wanna no a secret.....I was in quite a state before as well." Before stepping back and taking Phoebe's hand instead, pulling her slowly towards the front door, after all they did have a reservation and if they didn't leave soon they would miss it.

"What do you mean was?" Phoebe asked while letting Billie pull her to the door.

Stopping Billie turned around and looked into the older witch's eyes, "I mean i was nervous until you answered the door to me." Billie said shyly.

Phoebe was shocked but then the feeling was quickly over come with a massive wave of love and she smiled pulling a surprised Billie into her arms, her lips quickly met the blondes as they shared a passionate filled kiss leaving them both on a high.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me......thankyou." Phoebe said letting go of the younger witch in her arms before taking her hand once again but this time she was the one pulling them to the front door.

"Your welcome." Billie said in a daze and a big goofy grin on her face as they went out the front door beginning their first official date.

"Are you kidding me!" Billie shouted at the man standing in front of her

"I'm sorry miss but there was a fire in the kitchen, the resturant had to shut down for to be repaired, it should be open again by next week at the earliest." The officer in front of her spoke in a calm bored voice, clearly he had been telling many people the same thing all night long.

"It's ok sweetie, we can just find somewhere else,' Phoebe said to her girlfriend 'Thankyou for the information." She said turning her head towards the officer in front of them before taking Billie's hand and pulling her away from the now closed resturant.

As soon as they got around the corner Billie pulled her hand away from Phoebe's and crossed her arms over her chest, giving a big sigh she leant against the wall.

"I wanted this night to go prefect but no, of course it couldn't i swear someone hates me up there." The young blonde said looking up at the darkened sky and eyeing it angrily, which made Phoebe laugh.

"Billie it's fine, i swear, we can go somewhere else." The older witch said

The young witch was quiet for a few minutes before looking at her girlfriend wth excitement "I know where we can go." And with that said Billie grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her towards there destination.

"We're going back to my condo?" Phoebe asked Billie puzzled as they came to a small stop outside the building, before slowly making their way inside and up the stairs to her condo.

"Yes, i figured that we could order a pizza, maybe watch a movie and we can also cook a dessert, i know it's not much for a first date but it didn't feel right going to another resturant when i really wanted us to go to that one." Billie said waiting patiently for Phoebe to unlock her front door

Fiddling with her keys Phoebe spoke "Uhh Billie as good as that sounds and believe me it sounds really good i don't uhh i don't know how to cook, i mean i know how to cook but when i do it usually turns out either burnt or tastes really horrible."

The blonde smiled and leant in placing a small chaste kiss on the older womans lips whilst taking the door keys from her.

Turning her attention to the front door, Billie placed the key in the lock and opened the door before stepping inside, pulling a slightly embarressed Phoebe in with her.

"Hey don't worry, i can teach you it'll be fun." Billie says with a smile on her lips as she closes the door to the condo.

"Ok we can do that, so do you want to order the pizza first?" Phoebe asked while stepping closer to the young blonde in front of her.

"S....sure." Billie faultered slightly, she had just been hit with an intense wave of Phoebe's natural smell and her perfume, it was driving her crazy.

The brunette stepped back making the young blonde sigh in aggrevation and relief and went to retrieve her house phone.

After ordering the pizza, Billie was looking in Phoebe's cupboards and fridge trying to find ingredients to make a apple pie while Phoebe sat at the kitchen counter watching with amusment as the young blonde muttered to herself subconciously

"It's a wonder she can survive here, she can't cook that's ok but come on there's hardly any food, how she lives off this i'll never know." Billie muttered still rumaging around in her girlfriends cupboards until she gave a shout of victory, turning around she saw that Phoebe was looking straight at her a perfect eyebrow raised, her arms folded and a small smirk on her lips.

'God she looks so sexy when she does that.' Billie thought before shaking her head a little to focus on the task at hand "What? I found all the ingredients so we can start cooking." The blonde said while laying everything out on the kitchen counter.

"I didn't say anything, so i guess we should get started." Phoebe said the excitement in her voice fake, she was really nervous that she would mess this up in some way.

Billie noticed that her girlfriend was nervous but was confident that once they got started she would be fine

"Ok you can start by cracking the eggs in that bowl whilst i weigh the flour." Billie said handing Phoebe two eggs and a bowl, then going over to the flour and opening it.

What she didn't expect though was for the flour to puff up in her face creating a white mist around her which Phoebe couldn't see through.

"Billie are you ok?" Phoebe asked putting the eggs down gently and going to her girlfriend but stopped at the sight she saw.

Billie was stood in front of her covered in flour, her face looked so pale that she could pass for a ghost and even though her shirt was white you could clearly see that flour was all over it as well.

After staring for a couple of minutes, Phoebe couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing, grabbing onto the kitchen counter to keep herself up.

"Oh go ahead and laugh but i gotta tell ya you won't be laugh in a minute or two." Billie said smirking at Phoebe even though her girlfriend couldn't see her for she had her eyes closed, before grabbing a handful of flour from the bag.

"And hehe why hehe exactly is hehe is tha..." Phoebe said between laughs but was cut off by a handful of flour being flung in her face and down her top.

After a major coughing fit and wiping as much of the flour off of her face with her hands as possible Phoebe looked at Billie who was still smirking at her.

"Oh i'm so gunna get you for that." Phoebe said while slowly walking towards Billie who in her moment of madness had forgot that she was in a corner with no way out.

Looking into her girlfriends eyes the young witch could see excitement and a hint of lust swirling in them this made her shiver with delight.

Billie took a small step back while Phoebe responded with a small step forward, they continued this dance but it was quickly cut off as Billie's lower back and legs hit the counter by the fridge.

Phoebe stopped walking when she was a step away from her girlfriend, putting her arms on the kitchen counter either side of Billie, the brunette took the last step until she was face to face with the younger witch, there noses almost touching.

Giving a small chuckle Phoebe leant in looking like she was going to kiss the now trapped blonde who in turn closed her eyes but stopped when she could feel their lips lightly brushing and instead spoke

"Got you." Phoebe whispered before capturing Billie lips in a searing kiss, which became more heated.

Wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist, Billie forced her tounge into Phoebe's mouth and they wrestled for dominace, which Billie won surprising even herself.

Feeling confident Billie daringly unwrapped her arms from around her girlfriends waist and rake her nails down her back and over her arse,(causing Phoebe to moan into the kiss and trap her hands in Billie blonde locks), before moving her hands back up and settling them around her waist once again.

Phoebe was in heaven of that much she was sure, feeling Billie hands run over her body was an incredible sensation, forgetting her rule of taking things slow, Phoebe allowed her hands to loosen their grip from her girlfriends hair and run them softly down her face, then her arms before coming around her lower back, Phoebe hesitated for a second before slowly let her hands make their way under Billie's shirt feeling the soft smooth skin of her girlfriends lower back, this caused the young blonde to gasp before tightening her grip and kissing more forcefully. Taking this as a sign to go on Phoebe lightly raked her nails up and down Billie's back before bringing one of her hands around so it rested on Billie's stomach mentally noting the feel of her muscles contracting slightly, not recieving a protest of any kind just a small moan which made the brunette even more aroused than she already was, Phoebe carried on and let her hand trail up Billie's stomach, her fingers gently brushed Billie's covered breasts before moving her hand teasingly back down towards her stomach again, which made the the young witch stop breathing for a second before letting out a mixture of a gasp and a moan.

Breaking from the kiss so they both could have a very much needed breath, Billie with her eyes closed leant her forehead against Phoebe's

"Oh god Pheebs." Billie said huskily before reclaiming said persons lips once again.

Billie voice just then had Phoebe brinkering on the edge of insanity, it was so sexy, Phoebe let her hand trail up Billie's stomach this time going even slower than before, she brushed her fingers against Billie's covered breasts again almost carelessly, just as she was about to go back for more there was a knock at the door, stilling both of them in their activities.

"Ignore it." Phoebe said but before she could resume what they had been doing, there was another knock at the door, the person obviously wasn't going away.

"Why don't you get it, i need to go into the bathroom and freshen up i think but while i'm gone think about this." Billie murmered against her girlfriends lips before giving her one last kiss filled with passion and lust that left Phoebe spinning, then dropping her arms from around Phoebe and gently pushing her in the direction of the door.

"You are such a tease." Phoebe said softly before making her way to the front door, her thoughts on the stunning blonde that was walking the opposite way into the bathroom and what had just happened between them.

Smiling at the thoughts Phoebe opened the door and came face to face with a pizza boy who looked no more than 16, looking a bit annoyed but as soon as he got a good look at who was in front of him, his facial expressions and feelings turned to one of obvious lust and amusement which Phoebe wondered why and then remembered, she was still covered in flour.

"I have a delivery for you, umm it'll be 21.50." He said stuttering slightly before blushing and holding out the pizza.

Phoebe smiled at the young lad, before holding up one finger telling him to wait, then turned around and headed to her purse to get some money.

After paying the lad she closed the door and put the pizza on the kitchen counter which now she realised was covered in flour, shaking her head but smiling Phoebe got a cloth wiping the entire counter making sure she got every bit of flour off of it her thoughts still on her girlfriend in the bathroom, she didn't hear him flame in or walk towards her. She didn't even note he was there until he had her in his arms, natural instincts kicked in and she was just about to flip him off her until he spoke "Don't even think of trying anything." It was then that she took note of the athame at her throat.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Billie was pacing, her thoughts were somewhat erratic, 'oh god, oh god, oh my god what the hell just happened?! Where the hell did that sudden confidence come from?!' She thought before sitting on the edge of the bath and taking a deep breath _'From me.' _A voice in the back of her mind spoke 'You? What the hell?'

Billie thought starting to panic again _'Relax, you have nothing to fear, i'm just apart of you that is more, how would you say? seductive, more take what i want and get what i want, no holding back' _The voice told her again, it was werid but she relaxed, although she thought she was going a bit insane listening to voices inside her head 'Ok, sounds good but please a little warning next time.' and responding to them.

Billie suddenly got a bad feeling that something was wrong with Phoebe.

Rushing out of the bathroom and into the living room, she stopped short at what she saw, there was the demon that tried to get her to join him but what was worse is that he had an athame at her loves throat. She started to walk forward once again.

"I think that's close enough." The demon said pressing the athame tighter to Phoebe's neck causing little drops of blood to appear on Phoebe's neck making her gasp in pain, Billie stopped her fear at boiling point for her girlfriend.

"Now that i have your attention, once more i will ask you come with me and join my master." The demon said keeping the athame pressed tightly against the charmed ones neck, he new how quickly they could react if given the opportunity.

Billie stared intently into Phoebe's eyes then her gaze faultered slightly, she saw or rather felt that Phoebe was trying to tell her something so Billie reconnected their gaze and saw in Phoebe's eyes that she was screaming no.

The demon's patience was wearing thin, so he decided to try a more forceful approach.

"I'll make this simple, you have 72 hours in which to decide your answer although i'm pretty sure that you will spend that time trying to find a way to vanquish me which you won't find by the way, if you haven't accepted my offer in the next 72 hours then your precious witch here (he paused looking at Billie and giving an evil smile) well there will be no more charmed ones." After he had said this he flamed out, taking along Phoebe leaving Billie alone in the condo, who fell to her knees tears glistening in her eyes.

'How could i just let him take her like that? I should of done something but no i just stand there and watch him take the love of my life away, you idiot!' Billie thought angrily to herself before slowly picking herself up off the floor.

Taking in a deep breath she yelled at the top of her lungs

"PAIGE!!"

_Well everyone there's the end of chapter 11_

_So Phoebe's been kidnapped what's gunna happen next ?_

_Did you like the bit in the kitchen? i hope so :)_

_Next update should be in just under a week._

_So review no flames please can't wait to hear from all of you :D_

_Chapter title is Energy by Keri Hilson love her songs_

_Until next time!!_


	12. Empty Frames

**Chapter 12 - Empty Frames**

_So guys thanks for the reviews they were brilliant, i really love that your enjoying this story :D_

_So what's gunna happen now, Phoebe's kidnapped and Billie's in kind of a state well read on to find out._

_Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :)_

Previously - After he had said this he flamed out, taking along Phoebe leaving Billie alone in the condo, who fell to her knees tears glistening in her eyes.

'How could i just let him take her like that? I should of done something but no i just stand there and watch him take the love of my life away, you idiot!' Billie thought angrily to herself before slowly picking herself up off the floor.

Taking in a deep breath she yeeled at the top of her lungs

"PAIGE!!"

It was the next morning after Phoebe had been kidnapped. Piper, Paige and Billie had been up all night trying to figure out a way to get her back, they had tried to scry for her and the to call a lost witch spell but they didn't work so they had sent Leo up to the Elders to see if they had any information for them but they weren't holding out much hope.

At the present moment Piper and Paige were still looking through the book of shadows still trying to find come up with anything that could save their sister, while in front of them Billie was pacing the attic floor up to the point where it looked as if she was trying to burn a hole through it. her thoughts were in a mess but she was brought out of them by Piper slamming the book shut.

"Dammit! There's nothing in here, so in short as of this minute we have no way of getting Phoebe back, i hope those damn Elders tell Leo something that can help us." Piper said angrily throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis making Billie flinch away from her slightly she new what Piper's power could do when she was angry.

Paige stared at her big sister before turning to look at her charge who she noticed looked on the verge of what looked like a total breakdown, Paige walked over to her and wrapped her arm around Billie's shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. "We're gunna get her back." Paige stated firmly as she lead Billie to the couch in the attic pulling her gently to sit down with her.

"But what if we don't, i mean i just stood there staring like an idiot while the demon took her i should of done something and now she's gone, i haven't even had a chance to tell her i love her and now i might not be able to." Billie suddenly blurted out with tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself as if she could keep together by doing so.

Paige and Piper stared at the younger witch with raised eyebrows, "You love her?" Piper asked shocked she had no idea that things had progressed this quickly with her little sister and Billie, 'i mean love already they've only just started going out' Piper thought to herself 'but then again i fell in love with Leo pretty early on so i can't judge and they do have this Lovers Of The Light thing.'

Billie looked like a deer caught in headlights "Well umm i umm yeah." Billie finished lamely putting her head in her hands not knowing what to say.

Piper and Paige smiled at each other before Paige said "Well when we get her back you make sure you tell her."

Billie snapped her head up to look at her whitelighter and gave a small smile "I will." The blonde said making both sisters smile at her.

Before anything else could be said Leo orbed in causing the three women in the room to turn their attention to him.

Seeing their eyes on him Leo sighed and shook his head before saying "They didn't tell me anything, they said that a higher power had forbidden the from saying anything."

"I can take a guess at who that higher power is.' Piper said angrily 'damn angels" she muttered under her breath to quiet for anyone to hear.

"So now what can we do, we've tried everything we can think of and nothing." Paige said while Billie sat quietly taking it all in, they had no way of finding Phoebe she could be anywhere, she could be hurt although Billie was pretty sure she wasn't she had this feeling that she would know if Phoebe was hurt in anyway, the chances of finding her and getting her back were slim to none, 'No!' Billie thought to herself, you are going to find a way to save Phoebe and your are going to do it now!' and after this thought had crossed her mind Billie got up from the couch and walked over to the book before starting to flick through it making Piper, Leo and Paige to look at her in surprise.

"Er Billie what you doing?" Piper asked confused

"I'm finding a way to save Phoebe that's what i'm doing." Billie said with determination never once looking away from the book.

"Billie we already looked in there, there's nothing that can help us in there." Piper said gently to the younger witch beside her but Billie ignored the statement and carried on flicking through the book before she stopped at a page and looked at it intently, turning her head to Piper she said "What about this?"

Piper looked at the page Billie had stopped on while Leo and Paige walked over to join them to look as well.

"A spell for the answers you seek? How's that gunna help?" Paige asked a little bit confused

"I figure i could say the spell then i could get the answers to finding Phoebe and vanquishing this demon." Billie said confidently the voice in the back of her mind telling her she was on the right track.

"I dunno spells like this usually go wrong for us, what do you think Leo?" Piper turned her head away from the book to look at her husband who she could see had a thoughtful look on his face.

Leo was silent for a minute before giving his wife an answer "I think this is your best bet at this point, you've tried everything else, so i suggest you give it a shot but it's entirely up to you." Leo said to the three girls in front of him.

Piper and Paige could see the determination held in Billie's eyes and nodded their heads, "Ok i agree this is our best bet but i'm warning you now if something happened that's not supposed to i'm holding you entirely responsible." Piper said the last part to Billie who in turn nodded her head, excitement coming alive in her while she thought how they were finally a step closer to getting her girlfriend back.

"Ok here it goes." Billie said before taking a deep breath and reading the spell,

_**In this time and in this place,**_

_**Give me the answers so i can face**_

_**Bring forth what i need**_

_**So i can forfill my destiny**_

As soon as Billie had finished reading the spell there was a gust of wind in the attic before orbs filled the air and materialised into a girl, who fell to the floor, picking herself up and dusting herself off the people in the attic saw she was about 5ft7, slim but you could see she had muscles, dark brown hair with blonde streaks running through it which was in a messy short pixie cut and olive coloured skin, looking closely Billie noted she had a cute button nose and intense light brown eyes, she was wearing dark denim jeans which had rips in them, black and white converses and a long sleeved black t-shirt, she looked to be about 16/17.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything the girl looked toward the ceiling of the attic and shouted at the top of her lungs "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL HOW DARE YOU ORB ME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A DEMON FIGHT, I DON'T CARE IF A FIREBALL WAS COMING TOWARDS ME IT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO ORB ME OUT, I WOULD OF DEFLECTED IT ANYWAY, NOW BRING ME BACK YOU OVERPROTECTIVE NEROTIC WHITELIGHTER RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" The young girl said before putting her hands on her hips still looking at the attic ceiling obviously waiting.

Piper cleared her throat loudly causing the girl to look towards the source of the sound, "Hold on Aunt Piper i'll be right with you." The girl said before turning her attention back to the ceiling but as soon as she did that she gasped and turned to look back at Piper and rest of them.

'Aunt Piper?!" The girl said shock showing through her voice and on her features.

Piper looked at her husband in a somewhat state of panic, who shook his head clearly confused, while Paige and Billie were looking at the young girl in front of them confused as well.

Turning her attention back towards the girl, Piper decided to say something "I'm sorry Aunt Piper?" She asked causing the girls eyes to go wide in alarm.

"Oh shit!" The girl stated.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the underworld**

Phoebe was sitting on a hard, cold dusty floor in what she could only describe as a big dirty cave with her hands chained behind her back and her feet chained together. She had been in this position for what she figured was hours, the only thing that had kept her from lowering her defenses was the fact that Billie was safe and her sisters would soon find a way to save her, although she hoped it was very soon she was really uncomfortable.

Phoebe was ripped out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall into the cave, her hopes were lifted slightly thinking it might be someone coming to save her but they were quickly shot down when she saw it was the demon that had kidnapped her.

"Ah still awake i see,' The demon said pausing for Phoebe to say something but she kept silent so he continued 'I must admit i'm quite surprised at the fact that you haven't said one word since i kidnapped you, i had hoped that you would try and have a lovely conversation to try and get information out of me about what i'm doing but oh well." The demon said sarcastically before conjuring a chair and sitting about a meter away from Phoebe in front of her.

"Come on at least say something, you know your never going to get out of here don't you, your sister and Billie won't be able to find you of course they'll try but they won't suceed,' He said pausing once again for Phoebe to say something but she still stayed silent 'and if Billie doen't choose to come with me well then i'll kill you in front of her and then when she's all broken i suppose i could be kind and put her out of her misery." This caused Phoebe to get mad and struggle against her chains, "You touch her and i swear to god i'll find a way to vanquish you!." Phoebe said with vemon dripping from her voice making the demon laugh.

"Ah i new that would be what got you to talk, so you don't like the thought of me killing your precious Billie, shall i tell you how i would do it? First i would grab the back of her neck and throw her into a wall, then while she was getting up send a couple of energy balls at her making her fall again,' the demon said with glee in his voice whilst Phoebe was shaking uncontrollably, tears of rage and saddnes in her eyes, her vision replaying over and over in her mind as the demon talked, 'and then finally i would flame in behind her and kill her the mortal way, oh how i would love to feel her blood slowly dripping down my hand as she struggled for her breath, her life slowly ebbing away in my hands, then let her drop to the floor and listen to her final heartbeat."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Phoebe shouted at the demon, the images in her head of what he was saying and of the vision causing her pain like she had never felt before, she was gasping for breath it was like her lungs were being crushed and her heart was slowly being ripped in two, tears stung her eyes as they slowly cascaded down her cheeks.

The demon just laughed enjoying the witches pain before standing up and making the chair disappear, turning to leave Phoebe watched him go but made a rash decision and spoke "Who are you?!" She spoke her voice quivering slightly.

The demon stopped and stood still for a minute looking like he was debating before slowly turning around to face the middle charmed one and said "Humans call me Dylan." After he said this he turned around and walked out of the cave leaving Phoebe once again alone with her thoughts.

**Back at the manor**

It had been silent for quite some time in the attic, Piper, Paige, Billie and Leo were all stood in shock, Aunt Piper? Who's kid was this?

While the girl just stood nervously in front of them until she had, had enough and decided to say something, "Well it's been lovely seeing you but i umm really must be going." She said looking around for a way out.

Upon hearing this they all snapped out of their shock giving the young girl in front of them their full attention.

"You can't go, i mean i did a spell and it summoned you so obviously your important." Billie said.

'Oh more than you know.' The girl thought to herself sadly

"Ok why don't we start with something easy like what's your name?" Paige asked

Sighing the girl figured it couldn't hurt now to tell them her name, especially after what she had just called Piper, "My name's Parker Christy Halliwell." She said quietly but they all heard and gasped.

"So Parker, who is....who is your mum?" Piper asked knowing it was not her but they needed to know who it was, although she had a pretty good idea as to who it was already the young girl in front of them, her niece practically screamed Phoebe and Billie.

"I don't think i should tell you, i'm not sure i'm allowed." Parker said but inside she wanted to tell them really badly.

Afraid that she was going to say something like that Piper decided to go with her thoughts, "Your Phoebe's daughter." She stated looking intensely at her niece.

Parker paled slightly at hearing that statement, she new they weren't stupid but still she had hoped they wouldn't figure it out until she was sent back, she had recognised that she was in the past as soon as she had saw her, standing right in front of her not only three feet away was the one woman who she had always wanted to meet and yet now here she was and she couldn't even hug her.

Sighing once more Parker's eyes met with her aunts and she just nodded her head in response.

"Wait your Phoebe's daughter but...but then who's your father?" Billie asked stupidly not recognising her own features in Parker, her mind was running through different scenes in which Phoebe would leave her for a man these scenes broke her heart.

When the others heard Billie's question, Parker folded her arms across her chest and sighed sadly, she hadn't expected her mum to recognise her anyway, while Piper and Paige just rolled their eyes and groaned thinking how blonde their sisters girlfriend could sometimes be. (_No offense to blonde people but the blonde moment as it is so called seemed to just fit in here.)_

Leo chuckled quietly waiting to see Billie's reaction when she found out.

"I'm sorry Billie but sometimes you can be a right idiot." Piper decided to say

"What? What do you mean?" Billie asked frowning at the statement slightly hurt, while folding her arms across her chest.

"Take a close look at Parker, see anything familiar?" Paige asked making Billie look at Parker hard but all she saw was alot of Phoebe, no wait she did see something the blonde streaks in her hair, her lips and how she stood arms folded across her chest looking a bit cheeky, it started to click but Billie still wasn't quite sure. "It can't be." She muttered quietly but Piper heard her.

"Oh but i think it is, Billie meet your daughter." Piper said florishing her hands in Billie and Parkers directions causing said women to flinch away from the hands automatically.

The young blonde let the information sink in for a minute, "Your my daughter?" Billie stated/questioned

Parker sighed running a hand through her hair making it even messier than before, then taking a deep breath she said those two words that she had always wanted to say to the woman in front of her.

"Hi mum." She said quietly but they all heard making them all smile apart from Billie who was still in a bit of shock at seeing her future daughter in front of her but she quickly snapped out of it and started walking slowly towards Parker who in turn took an unsure step back but that didn't deter Billie who still kept walking towards her daughter until she was a step away and then stopped.

Reaching her hand up Billie brushed some hair out of Parkers eyes before stroking her cheek lightly. Parker leaned into the touch slightly trying to keep her emotions in check, she was actually quite glad at that precise minute that her ma wasn't there otherwise she would of been questioned on why she was feeling sadness.

"Parker." Bille breathed out making Parker give a small smile which Billie returned. Billie then surprised Parker by pulling her into a hug, Parker stood tense for a minute before succumbing to the embrace, wrapping her arms around her mothers waist she leaned her head on Billie's chest trying to memorise this forever, the way her mother held her and the way she smelled trying to take it all in for she knew she wasn't going to let herself be like this again.

Piper, Paige and Leo smiled at the sight before them before they remembered what they had been doing previously.

"Um sorry to break this up but the spell brought Parker here so we should concentrate on that." Paige said a little remorseful that she had to break up the little scene before her but they still had to get her sister back.

"Yeah your right, we need to focus on getting Phoebe back." Billie said while unwrapping herself from her daughter but not moving away.

"Wait getting her back, why where's she gone?" Parker asked deliberatly not saying ma, she hadn't said it since 'no don't think about it, if you think about it you'll break think about something else.' Parker thought angrily to herself.

"Well she was kidnapped yesterday by a demon, he wants Billie i mean your mum (god that's going to take some geting use to, Piper thought to herself) to join him so he can take her back to the future so she can reach her full potential or something and he's given her 72 hours to make her decision and if she doesn't choose to go with him well he said he is going to... to kill Phoebe." Piper said rushing the last part thinking of losing another one of her sisters was to hard.

Parker was silent as she digested all of this information wondering who the demon from the future was. "What's the demon look like." Parker asked the others thinking that she might know who it was and then she could get some information on it.

"Well he's in human form about 6ft1, has short black hair, very dark blue eyes which are kinda creepy and he's well he's got this sort of rugged, dark mean sexy look going on." Paige said a little bit embarressed that she had just basically admitted she had been checking a demon out.

As she listened to her aunt explain the demon Parker got paler and paler until she looked like a ghost 'No,' she thought 'it can't be me and Chris vanquished him, he should be in the wasteland.'

"I no who it is.' Parker stated 'His human name is Dylan but nearly everyone and everything knows him as Stolas Leonard, you won't find him in the book because he hasn't been born yet."

"Well that's just great he isn't born so there is absolutly no information..." Paige was cut off from her ranting by Parker "Actually there is information about Stolas Leonard in general, it isn't Dylan exactly but it's the closest you'll get in this time." Parker said while all the time thinking of ways to once again vanquish the son of a bitch,'god just like his father, he doesn't know how to stay dead.' She thought

"Well where can we get this information?" Leo asked although he had a fair idea of where she was about to say.

"Magic School." Parker answered simply

"Well then it looks like we're off to magic school, Leo can you take Wyatt over to dad's and then meet us there, Parker your coming to." Piper said

"What no you gotta send me back i'm not supposed to be here." Parker stated 'It's hurting to much to be here now i know what Chris felt like." She thought sadly

"Well Billie read the spell and it brought you to us so that means your supposed to stay and help us." Piper said back forcefully leaving no room for argument.

Parker just sighed and hung her head defeated, leaving everyone in the room wondering why she was acting like she didn't care.

"Fine you win,' Mumbled Parker, then walked over to Paige and held out her hand which Paige took 'Magic school here we come." Parker said before Paige orbed herself, Piper, Billie and Parker out leaving Leo to get Wyatt to bring to his grandpa's.

_Well that's the end of chapter 12 told you my rhyming was very good, so please don't point it out if you review lol._

_So i know that chapter wasn't very good but i was kinda having a writers block, i mean i new what i wanted to do in that chapter but i don't think i set it out very well, Parker has a very important part to play in this story, sorry if you don't like that i brought someone from the future in but it's what i want for the story._

_Oh a little in sight Kyle will probably be appearing in the next couple of chapters, i foresee a relationship being rekindled :)_

_**I also have a question for you, when Phoebe and Billie consumate (god i really hate that word) their relationship i don't really wanna write a lemon but at the same time i kinda of need to if i want to do my idea in it, any ideas as to how i could get around this or do you want me to write a lemon?**_

_SO REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! and the next chapter should be up sometime in the next week, although i will say i would like more reviews i have a target i want to reach for this whole story and we're not even half way there :)_

_The chapter title Empty Frames by Ne-yo_

_Until Next Time Readers :D x_


	13. Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 13 - Where Are You Now**

_So guys thanks for the reviews and thankyou to everyone who added me for an author alert or story alert, it gives me a great pleasure in knowing people like this story and myself :)_

_Now as some of you may have noticed i have just started work on another story but do not fear i shall still update this one once a week like usual that will not change, besides i love this story and you guys to much to do that._

_So i'm glad you guys like Parker and i love that there are reviews speculating about Parker and what has happened to her which i have found very enjoyable to read so thanks for that :)_

_Now as to the question i asked you about having a lemon in this story thanks for the advice and just to let you know i now know what i plan to do of course i'm not gunna tell you, you'll just have to wait a few chapters to see :P_

_NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY !!! :D _

Previously - Parker just sighed and hung her head defeated, leaving everyone in the room wondering why she was acting like she didn't care.

"Fine you win,' Mumbled Parker, then walked over to Paige and held out her hand which Paige took 'Magic school here we come." Parker said before Paige orbed herself, Piper, Billie and Parker out leaving Leo to get Wyatt to bring to his grandpa's.

**Magic School**

Orbs filled the air of a classroom at magic school before materialising into Piper, Paige, Billie and Parker.

As soon as they had finished materialising Parker dropped her hand from her Aunt Paige's and stepped away from the group taking a good look around, she had never been to magic school before, it had closed down before she was old enough to go.

"Right Parker where's this book?" Piper said loudly

Parker stopped checking out the school to turn her gaze on her aunt before shrugging and saying "How the hell should i know, i mean i may be from the future and all but it doesn't mean that i know where every single thing is in this time, just have Paige call for it or something."

The others didn't fail to notice the lack of aunt before Paige's name and how unhelpful Parker was being.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you want to get your mother back or do you just not care?" Piper said a little bit angrily while Billie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows looking pointedly at her daughter who refused to meet her gaze, meanwhile Paige looked a little uncomfortable she didn't want there to be an arguement.

"Of course i care, how could you suggest i don't!' Parker shouted trying to keep her emotions in check she didn't want her powers to get out of control but it just wasn't happening, 'Nothing is the matter with me except the fact that you seem to think i have all the answers, well let me tell you i don't, i'm not Chris ok, i'm not a friggin human book of shadows and book of memories of the charmed one's lives!" As Parker said the last bit of her sentence a pile of books that were stacked neatly on one of the desks suddenly flew across the room.

Piper, Paige and Billie looked stunned while Parker looked ashamed at what she had just done, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Parker tried to speak calmly, "Look i'm sorry ok? Just i'm very overwhelmed, please try and understand that i didn't plan on this happening, when Chris came back he planned and he memorised all the information he had and could get on the time period he was going back to but me i haven't had time to revise and learn so forgive me if i don't know many things ok?" She said as calmly as she could willing her emotions into check, she was angry at herself for letting her powers become out of control but at the same time she was sighing with relief as she knew it could of been much worse.

Piper looked at Parker with guilt, she hadn't thought how hard this must be for Parker, she just assumed that she would be like Chris and have the answers that they needed but it didn't even cross her mind that this wasn't even in the slightest the same as when Chris came back.

"I'm sorry to it didn't cross my mind that this was different i was just focused on that this could help us get Phoebe back." Piper said truthfully to which Parker responded with a nod and a small smile.

Billie who had been watching the arguement with great interest decided that they should move on so she cleared her throat making the other women to look at her, "So Parker you said get Paige to call for it, do you know what the book is called?" She said gently to her daughter, she still was having a hard time believing that she had a daughter with Phoebe let alone that she was here in there time right this minute.

"Umm it's called....' Parker said racking her head trying to remember it's name 'Titles and powers of the lords of the darkness." Parker finished smiling at the fact that she had remembered the name.

Paige had listened to the name carefully and nodded, sticking out her hands in front of her she said "Titles and powers of the lords of the darkness." Not a second later a ancient and worn thick black book with green lines running across it which looked like veins orbed into her hands.

"That it?" Paige asked Parker tilting the book towards her niece so she could get a better look, Parker just nodded her head.

Paige sat on the desk in front of her, while Piper and Billie stood either side of her, Parker didn't move from her position as Paige flipped through the book until she came across a bold black title, "Stolas Leonard well i guess this is it." She said leaning back slightly so her sister and charge could get a better look at the information as well.

**Stolas Leonard - Master of Sourcery and Black Magic**

**Said to be one of the greatest sourcerers the magical world has ever known.**

**The name alone strikes fear into the hearts of others.**

**Master at potions and dark spells, specialities include mind-control and extracting souls.**

**Powers include fireballs and flaming, but also holds the power of lightning.**

**Stolas Leonard is not a demon as such but more of a presense, he is unvanquishable for when the host dies, he merely seeks another body that is powerful enough to hold him and becomes one with that body it does not matter whether they are good or evil for eventually they will succumb to the power of which he holds. The last time he was seen was in 1872 in the body of the new source but when the source was vanquished he didn't make himself known again.**

Paige, Piper and Billie looked up from the book to look at Parker who was looking around the classroom was great interest.

"Well that was really helpful." Paige said sarcastically while closing the book.

"Actually it was, it told us his powers and what he specialises in although the bit about being unvanquishable is gunna be difficult." Billie said not put off by what she had just read it just made her even more determined to get Phoebe back.

Upon hearing what Billie said Parker snorted.

"Care to share what your snorting at Parker?" Piper asked

"You may of just got information on Stolas Leonard but your forgetting that he is Dylan and i can tell you that Dylan has more powers than measly fireballs." Parker said her voice dripping in disgust.

"Ok well do you know what they are?' Billie asked her daughter trying to meet her eye but Parker remained silent not meeting her gaze, 'Parker the more information we have, the easier we can get Phoebe back so tell me do you or do you not know his powers?!" Billie asked a little bit angry that her daughter just wasn't cooperating with them and she didn't know why.

Parker slowly turned her eyes towards them and sighed quietly "Yeah i no what they are, there's too many to tell you them all it would take too long so i'll tell you his main one's, energy balls, energy blasts, darklighter powers, manipualtion of the mind and he has some sort of super strength." Parker said listing off Dylan's main powers on her hand.

Billie, Piper and Paige were in shock that was alot of powers and it was very different since when did darklighters have other powers?

"Hold up how does a darklighter have more powers?" Piper asked confused and a little worried, Parker shook her head sadly "I can't tell you future consequences."

Piper hated that phrase just as she was about to respond, Billie intervened "That's ok we'll get to know in the future so right now it doesn't matter, what matters right now is using this information to get Phoebe back." Billie stated looking at her whitelighter for support.

"She's right let's use what we've discovered in anyway we can we only have (Paige looked at her watch) just over 24 hours left to figure out a way to save Phoebe and make sure that Billie doesn't go with this Dylan, so attic?" Paige said holding out her hand for someone to take.

Piper gave a small smile to her little sister before taking her outstrenched hand, "Paige is right we're wasting time now we have something to use we can go back and make a potion or a spell or something, so let's go." Piper said confidently.

Billie held Paige's other hand, while Parker reluctantly placed her hand in Billie's and without another word they all orbed out.

**In the Underworld**

Phoebe was hungry and the chains were rubbing her wrists raw but above all she was exhausted, she hadn't let her guard down once since she had been taken, hadn't slept, hadn't anything except watched the entrance to the cave ever since the demon, Dylan had left the conversation if you could call it that, that she had with him was replaying over in her mind add that to the vision and she was brinkering on the edge of hysteria, she needed to see Billie now, it felt as if her heart was being replaced by darkness, inch by inch and it was painful, she needed to have Billie in her arms to know she was safe, she needed her in her arms so she could kiss her and hold her and never let her go, Phoebe hung her head so it rested on her knees.

When she looked up again she alomst screamed right in front of her was Dylan and he was smiling.

"Well, well, well just a little under 24 hours to go before i get your precious Billie's answer and it looks like i'm going to be having myself a good fight as well cause she's here, oh i can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out i'm alive ah it'll be better than the fight although that will come in at a close second." Dylan said he had felt her as soon as she was in the past, her magic and his were interconnected it was a help and a hinder at times but right now it was a big help.

Phoebe looked at him tired and confused "What are you talking about who's here?"

Dylan merely chuckled before snapping his fingers making 30 lower level demons shimmer in, turning towards the leader of them he spoke "Guard her and when the witches comes kill the charmed one's, make sure that the blonde lives and leave the young girl to me." After he said this he turned back to Phoebe crouching down until he was at her level a manical grin spread on his face, "You know i'm surprised that you didn't feel anything when she arrived, you always seemed to be able to have a sense of when she was near in the future but no matter i'm sure when she comes here to save you, you'll feel her, after all she is your daughter." And after saying that Dylan got up spared one last glance at his minions before walking out of the cave, making sure he was in the correct position for when Parker appeared, leaving a very confused Phoebe staring after him. 'Daughter?'

**At the manor**

Back at the manor Piper was making the strongest potion she could, while Billie, Paige and Leo who had returned from dropping off Wyatt and Chris at Victor's were looking at the book and trying to come up with a spell that would transport them to Phoebe or Dylan.

Parker was sat on the couch just watching them, she wasn't going to get involved no matter how badly she wanted to, they needed to do this alone, 'but do they?' a voice inside her head asked her 'Dylan is from the future so doesn't that technically mean that you can intervene because this isn't technically supposed to be happening?' 'No!' Parker argued with herself 'I can't help i might do something to change the future and besides i need to go back right this minute i don't know if i could..' 'Face seeing her?' The other voice said 'It will be hard but let me put it to you this way, how would you feel if when you get back to the future things are worse or different and all becuase you didn't do anything? Plus you need to kick Dylan's arse back to the wasteland and make sure he stays there for good this time.' The voice said smugly and in that moment Parker knew she was going to stay and help, hell she could probably do this single handedly but they didn't need to know that, for now she would just help in getting Phoebe back.

Taking in a deep breath Parker stood from the couch and walked until she was stood in front of everyone, "I have an idea." She said making the others look at her.

A little while later the attic was in silence, mulling over Parker's idea it was actually really good, so good that it was almost sure to work.

"Ok so how do you want to do this?" Piper said while filling up some potion viles just in case something went wrong they had something to fall back on.

"We'll say this spell and your magic combined with mine will take us to the place where Dylan is holding her and then you and Paige get the demons cause i know for a fact that Dylan will have some guarding her and then you (she pointed to Billie) will get her out, she's probably tied up so...' Parker rumaged in her pockets, pulled out a small sleek black object and tossed it to Billie 'Use that it's guaranteed to work, leave Dylan to me, oh and if you need help just yell, now as soon as she's free Paige grab them and orb back here." Parker said forcefully

"What about you?" Paige asked she didn't think it was an appropriate time to bring up why Parker wouldn't say the word mum.

"Don't worry about me, i'll be fine, i need to make sure that Dylan is vanquished..." The others didn't need to hear the 'even if it costs me my life' to know that it was implied.

Billie who had been studying what her daughter had gave her and had come to the decision that it was some sort of key, looked up at hearing her words to give her a piercing stare before walking forward until she was standing right in front of Parker, "Under no circumstances are we leaving you behind, so here's the new plan everything is as you said except for the fact that as soon as i get Phoebe, Paige will orb us all back understand." Billie stated slipping the key in her pocket before resting her hands on her daughters shoulders, making Parker look her in the eye.

Looking past Billie to look at her aunts and uncle she could see that they all wore the same stern expression, sighing she nodded her head in agreement, she knew that she wouldn't be able to change their minds, everyone in this family was stubborn.

Seeing Parker nod her head in agreement, Billie smiled a little before turning around to face the other occupants of the room, "So is everyone ready?" Billie asked

Piper and Paige their heads grabbing some potions each and Paige grabbed a piece of paper with the transportation spell on, then came and stood either side of Parker and Billie.

Leo watched with some concern on his face, he met Piper's gaze and gave her a small smile.

"Be safe all of you and bring Phoebe home." Leo said simply.

They each took the others hand, then read the spell and in a flash of white, Leo was the only person in the attic, hopfully the spell worked and they were about to rescue Phoebe.

_Well that's it for chapter 13, what did you think?_

_I just realised i made an idiotic mistake, i didn't put baby Chris in this even though he's supposed to be, i guess it slipped my mind but he's in it now, so do me a favour and pretend he's been in it from the beginning, thanks :)_

_Next chapter is going to be the rescue of Phoebe, how's she gunna react to Parker?_

_Well your gunna have to wait for about a week to find out :P_

_So review, no flames please and well i guess i'll start work on writing the next chapter now :)_

_The chapter title - Where are you now by Honour Society_

_Until next time :D_


	14. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

**Chapter 14 - Confessions Of a Broken Heart**

_Hey everyone so like i promised the next chapter to Please don't leave me :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews and people who added me and the story to their alerts._

_One review suggested that i get a beta for this story and i have to say it's a good idea as you have probably guessed my spelling and punctuation are crap, SO anyone fancy being my beta give us an email :)_

_NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER !!_

Previously - "Be safe all of you and bring Phoebe home." Leo said simply.

They each took the others hand, then read the spell and in a flash of white, Leo was the only person in the attic, hopfully the spell worked and they were about to rescue Phoebe.

**In the Underworld**

Trying to ignore the demons surrounding her as best as she could, Phoebe shivered, she was cold and couldn't warm herself up for she was still tied up and to top it all off she was panicing, there was a hole inside her heart and it was hurting terribly, the absense of Billie was really getting to her, she didn't know how much longer she could stand being here, she had no energy left and she knew that when her sisters rescued her that she would need to help but Phoebe knew she wouldn't be any help at all, they were probably going to have to carry her out of here because there was no way she was going to be able to stand let alone walk and then her mind shifted to what the demon had said, 'she's your daughter'.

'What the hell is he talking about i don't have a daughter,' Phoebe thought to herself 'Ah but you do don't you remember your vision of what happened to Billie?' A voice answered her thoughts, 'What about my vision,' Phoebe closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts of the vision that resided there, 'You must remember what you said to her as she lay in your arms.' It answered quietly.

Phoebe racked her brain going over what she had said to Billie, even though it pained her to do so, suddenly she gasped her eyes wide as she found the answer.

"Who's gunna help me look after our little one." Phoebe whispered repeating the words she had said in the vision, 'There's your answer.' The voice said to her sounding happy, 'But that's can't be, i'm not pregnant and i mean me and Billie haven't even ... besides it's impossible come on we're two women for christ sake.' Phoebe thought angrily she had always wanted children and although she wouldn't trade Billie for anything, she was still a bit disappointed and hurt that she could never have a baby with Billie, sure they could adopt but it wouldn't look like them and have their DNA but wait what did it say in that prophecy, Phoebe tried to remember what it said but it was all very fuzzy like tuning into a rubbish signel on a tv.

'Ah but it is possible, i can't tell you how just trust me when i say, you will have her but to the point she is here right now.' The voice spoke again in a bored tone as if it didn't want to be explaining this, 'But i'm not pregnant! So she can't be here, the only way she could be here is if....' Phoebe thought but then stopped going over what the demon had said and fitted it all into place.

"Oh.' Phoebe said simply 'She's from the future.' She thought to herself 'And we have a winner, it took you long enough, god and i thought you we're supposed to be smart.' The voice said to Phoebe but she wasn't paying attention, she was to busy thinking about what the demon had said and had come to the conclusion, that her sisters and Billie had found a way to save her, although she prayed that Billie chose to stay behind for her safety and that they were coming to get her.

And her daughter was coming to.

Bright white and blue lights filled an empty hallway like cave before materialsing into Paige, Piper, Billie and Parker.

Once they had fully materialised Parker quickly took in her surroundings, using her sensing ability she sensed for any threat nearby but found none.

Relaxing slightly she used the same sensing ability to find Phoebe, in the future Phoebe could tell when Parker was close by while Parker could sense where Phoebe was even if she was millions of miles away, it was sort of like what whitelighters could do to find their charges but Parker could only do it for Phoebe and only when she really focused and when she was in life threatening danger.

Taking a deep breath Parker closed her eyes and focused on Phoebe's familiar aura, after a couple of minutes she found it although it was very weak and barely there, Parker summerised that Phoebe was exhausted and a pain that she hadn't felt in a while filled her heart but Parker quickly shook it off, getting in control of her emotions quickly, sending out an emotionless wave, she didn't want Phoebe reading her.

Piper, Paige and Billie had been waiting and watching quietly waiting for Parker to finish whatever she was doing.

"This way." Parker said quietly before confidently striding forward, looking totally relaxed and at ease, The sisters and Billie shared a look before follwing their niece/daughter although they were more tense and watching out for any demons.

They came to a little cave with two ways out, Parker didn't stop just went straight through the left exit, the sister and Billie followed not saying anything, they were really curious as to how Parker knew where she was going but knew that this was not the time to ask.

All of a sudden Parker stopped making Piper crash into her, "What are we stopping for?" Piper whispered not wanting to alert anything to their presense.

"See the light up ahead,' Parker said pointing towards a small light to which Piper, Paige and Billie nodded 'She's in there but there are about 30 demons guarding her, which is more than i anticipated." Parker said whilst racking her brain trying to calculate how much of a risk this was but she just couldn't do it this time, her mind was coming up blank as an answer which frustrated her.

"Well what are we waiting for." Billie whispered loudly her frustration of being so close to Phoebe but yet so far was starting to show, she knew that Phoebe was cold and hurt, there was a pain and emptyness inside her chest that with every breath she took tightened like an invisable cord and it was wrapping around her and squeezing her really hard, she figured Phoebe must be feeling the same way, the sooner she had Phoebe in her arms the better.

"Nothing but i will go in first......Just trust me." Parker added seeing Piper open her mouth about to object.

Closing her mouth slowly Piper nodded her head to show she agreed.

Once again Parker set off confidently not even faultering when they got closer and closer to the light, totally at ease as if this was just a normal walk.

As soon as they got to the entrance, Parker walked straight through and into the cave, Piper, Paige and Billie right behind her.

Billie immediately started looking her girlfriend and as she found her what she saw, slowly started ripping her heart in two, there was Phoebe in a corner of the cave, hands behind her back which Billie summerised must be chained, feet chained and eyes closed looking completely and utterly exhausted.

Parker was watching the demons who hadn't noticed them yet, chuckling quietly knowing that they were going to be too easy to vanquish she cleared her throat loudly, making the demons and Phoebe look towards the source of the noise.

"Hey, now since i'm in a nice enough mood, i'll give you 5 seconds to shimmer away, so shoo shoo." Parker said in a patronising voice motioning the demons with her hands to go, the demons just roared in anger, "Jeez you guys have really bad breath." Parker said waving her hand in front of her face and scrunching up her nose, making her look exactly like Phoebe when she did that.

Phoebe looked up towards the sound of a throat clearing and what she saw made her soar with joy but also worry, there was her sisters and Billie with potions in their hands, anger and determination rolling off them in waves that made Phoebe recoil slightly.

As soon as she met Billie's eyes, all those emotions just seemed to melt away and all that she felt was love, relief and a hint of worry but there was so much love it was barely readable.

She could feel the hole inside her heart slowly close up but knew it wouldn't completly go away until she had Billie in her arms, Billie gave her a small smile, which she returned weakly.

Billie could feel the emptyness in her chest slowly ebbing away as she look at the woman she loved but still needed to grasp hold of the brunette beauty across from her, just so she could reassure herself that Phoebe was real and not going anywhere, also because she knew as soon as she got Phoebe that they could go home and then she could take care of her. Making herself turn her gaze away from her girlfriend she turned it to focus on her daughter, who she noticed with shock look absolutely calm and relaxed and was talking to the demons!

"You know you guys should really think about getting a dentist demon or something, cause man i've never smelled such bad breath and i live with my cousins." Parker said smirking at how riled up she was getting the demons.

Paige chuckled a little at how taunting Parker was being to the demons but at the same time was worried about why she was doing so.

Piper wasn't fully listening to what Parker was saying, she was too busy focusing on waiting for the demons to make a move, so she could start blowing them up.

Billie was looking at her daughter like she was crazy, you don't talk to the demons at least not like this.

Phoebe was silently looking at the young girl in front of her, one look at her and you could obviously see that she was her and Billie's daughter, the nose, the skin colour and her eye colour obviously came from her but the smirk on her lips, the cheeky yet serious light in her eyes, the way she held herself confidently but slightly withdrawn and the shape of her body was Billie all over, 'That's my daughter,' Phoebe thought to herself slightly awed 'She's beautiful but i don't even know her name.'

Phoebe focused her attention on the scene that was happening in front of her and began to worry it seemed that her daughter wasn't even remotely scared that there were 30 demons in front of her and could attack at any second, focusing what little energy she had, she felt for her daughters emotions and was shocked to feel nothing except ease and a bit of pride coming off of her, before Phoebe could think about this any further it all seemed to kick off.

The demon at the front of the group roared loudly with anger and quicker than Phoebe could expect from it conjured and threw a energy ball straight at Parker who didn't move an inch until the energy ball was about a foot away from her, throwing up in her hand in front of her, the charmed ones and Billie watched in amazement and a little awe as she caught the energy ball in the hand.

Parker looked at the energy ball and then the demon before closing her hand into a fist making the energy ball dissappear in a small cloud of smoke. Giving the demons a cheek grin she said "Aw come on that is the best you can do? Shall i show you how it's really done?" As soon as Parker had finished saying this she threw her arm back and then forward conduring a fireball while doing so and quickly threw it at the demon, who didn't react in time and was hit and burst into flames.

The rest of the demons looked angry and Piper, Paige and Billie took this as a signal to start vanquishing the demons.

Piper flicked her wrists at the demons nearest her blowing them up and vanquishing them instantly, while Paige called for the energy balls that were being thrown in their direction and sending them back towards the demons they came from vanquishing them too.

Parker was conduring fireballs left, right and centre not even really trying to vanquish the demons she was too busy searching for Dylan but couldn't find him.

Billie edged her way around the fight trying to not to draw attention to herself but a couple of demons saw her and charged towards her throwing energy balls at the same time, Billie flung her arm out using her telekinesis to fling the energy balls back to their owners all the while moving closer to Phoebe.

Phoebe was watching the fight with worry, she knew she was of no help to them even if she was free but it still wasn't pleasant watching them battle the demons when all she was doing was sitting there tied up, helpless. She was so busy watching the fight that when a hand grasped her shoulder gently she nearly jumped out of her skin and tried to move away from the hand, "Don't worry love it's just me." A voice spoke softly, turning her head Phoebe came face to face with Billie and her breathing seemed to stop, she could feel the hole in her chest completely go and what filled it was pure unaltered love. "You shouldn't be here, what if Dylan comes, he's gunna make you go with him." Phoebe whispered struggling to get out of her chains wanting so badly to wrap her arms around the young blonde beside her.

Seeing that Phoebe was trying to get out the chains that bound her, Billie quickly fished into her jeans pocket, pulling out the black sleek object that Parker had given her, leaning over Phoebe so she could get to the chains around her ankles, Billie looked once again at the object before pressing a small long strip that was on the end into the object, making a long silver rod shoot out of the other end, studying it for a second Billie looked at the chains looking for the lock, when she found it Billie put the key like object into the lock and felt a turning of sorts even though she hadn't even moved the object to unlock it before hearing a quiet click and the chains around Phoebes ankles became unlocked.

Slipping them off Phoebe ankles gently, Billie then moved around to her girlfriends side again, "Lean forward slightly so i can get to your hands and don't worry about Dylan as soon as i've freed you we're leaving." Billie said ignoring the fighting that was going on behind her and focused on the older witch in front of her trying to convey how much that she didn't need to worry.

Phoebe nodded before leaning forward so Billie could get to the chains around her wrists.

When Billie saw Phoebe's wrists she gasped, Phoebe's wrists were red raw and bloody it was obvious that she had been struggling in them quite a bit, trying to be gentle but still Phoebe gave small gasps of pain Billie unlocked the chains on her girlfriends wrists and slowly took them off.

Bringin her arms slowly around to her front, Phoebe whimpered quietly in pain but Billie heard and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head before putting her arms around Phoebe's waist helping her stand and then supporting nearly all of her weight, when Phoebe sagged in her arms too weak to stand.

Making sure she had Phoebe in her arms properly Billie turned her head to shout to the others that she was free but the sentence died on her lips because there standing in the middle of the cave was Dylan and he was looking straight at Parker who Billie saw was slightly shaking with what must of been anger.

Dylan had been watching from the entrance of the cave as soon as the first energy ball had been thrown.

Keeping his eyes on Parker he noticed with amusement that she was searching for him. He carried on watching her not interested in Piper and Paige, no Parker had always held a fasination for him not sexual or anything like that, that thought alone made him sick, no it was the immense power that she held within herself, much more powerful than that so called twice-blessed idiot and the way she used that power as well with such grace and ease, oh how brilliant she would of been if she had joined his side but Dylan figured out years ago that she was a lost cause her mothers had seen to that.

Dylan came out of his thoughts to see Billie freeing Phoebe, he watched with satisfaction that Phoebe was weak and could barely stand. He thought that now was an appropriate time to reveal himself, he didn't want to miss fighting with Parker at any costs.

Strolling into the middle of the cave with his hands clasped behind his back Dylan stopped and stood silently waiting for Parker to spot him.

As soon as Parker's eyes met his, the small smirk that was on his face grew, bringing his hands from behind his back he motioned for the demons that remained (which wasn't many) to go, they didn't need to be told twice and shimmered out.

Still looking at Parker, Dylan was pleased to see that she had an expressionless mask on her face, although he could see her slightly shaking in rage but he knew that when she had an expressionless face on that she was feeling major pain.

"What's the matter Parker? Aren't you happy to see me?" Dylan asked pretending to be hurt,

Parker remained silent never breaking eye contact with Dylan.

Piper and Paige watched the scene unfold in front of them but at the same time slowly moved until they were within arms reach of Billie and their sister.

"I think that's far enough don't you Piper? Paige? I'd hate for you to leave so early, the party's just getting started." Dylan said making said women stop in their tracks and turn to face him.

"If you touch them i will vanquish you so slowly and painfully that you'll be begging me to end it and when your dead i'll make sure you stay that way this time." Parker said her voice sounding cold and demonic but still no emotion crossed her face.

Billie and Phoebe watched the interaction between Dylan and their daughter with worry, Parker wasn't doing anything but standing there, was she too scared to move? Did he have some sort of hold on her? Questions were swirling around Billie's head while Phoebe was focusing on her daughter trying to get a read off of her emotions but she was shocked when she felt nothing, no anger, no fear, no nothing it was like she wasn't feeling anything, Phoebe thought there must be something wrong.

They were brought out of their thoughts by Dylan chuckling darkly, "Ah Parker don't you remember the last time, it took Chris, yourself and Patience to vanquish me and what happened to Patience as you vanquished me?' Dylan said waiting for Parker to respond when she didn't he decided to carry on 'She died didn't she Parker and yet i'm still here so tell me how are you going to get out of here? Let alone vanquish me when it's just you." Dylan finished speaking, knowing that Parker would crack soon and her anger would explode, he could see she was shaking even more and when she did explode oh let the fight begin but he knew that he would have to push her that little bit more to get her there first.

"And that's the million dollar question isn't it Parker, how are you gunna vanquish me, lords no's how many times you and your cousins have tried and everytime that has been attempted what has happened? You have lost someone, first KJ, then Prue, then Melinda, then Wyatt, then Patience until just you and Chris were left, you seem to do that alot don't you Parker lose people." Dylan said feeling very satisfied that he was acomplishing what he had sought to do for years, break Parker he could feel the rage and pain boiling beneath the surface wrestling for freedom, he knew that she wouldn't say anything about the future in front of her family for fear of future consequences but Dylan didn't give a shit and he knew the final thing to say to get her to react.

"You always loose the people you love, don't you ladybug." Dylan said tauntingly and that did it.

Parker's heart broke, she raised both her hands in front of her and shot out bright red flames towards Dylan who merely laughed and quickly flamed out and into a different spot, all the while laughing.

"What's the matter, don't you like your nickname ladybug?" Dylan taunted again and Parkers heart broke even more upon hearing that name, the anger and pain she had been holding was set loose and roared in appreciation at being free, this caused Phoebe to close her eyes tightly, double over in pain and give an ear splitting scream, the anger she could somewhat handle but the pain was too much for her, it was like her soul was slowly being taken out of her body and then being stitched back in only to be taken back out again.

She could faintly hear her sisters and Billie shouting her name and Billie arms wrap around her even tighter as the last of her energy was slowly being drained by Parker's emotions, then it all seemed to suddenly cut off.

Breathing deeply Phoebe cluchted tighter to her girlfriend and looked up towards her daughter expecting to see her passed out of something but what she did not expect to see was Parker standing there taking really deep breaths and fists clenched by her sides, her shoulders moving with the effort of remaining calm.

Billie still had most of her attention on her love in her arms making sure she was ok but she metally stored to talk to Parker about this later. Paige and Piper were watching their niece, Paige was trying to figure out a way of getting Parker nearer to them so she could orb them all out, while Piper was thinking about what had just happened, this nickname ladybug was obviously very important if it caused Parker to react to it like that, she told herself that when they had gotten out of here and when things had calm down a little bit she would ask her niece about it but right now they had to get out of here.

Parker was wrapped in a nightmare the name ladybug was repeating over and over burning in her mind, she couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything except listen to her mind tourment her with her old nickname carving the emotional scars deeper into her soul.

Seeing that Parker wasn't paying attention to him, Dylan flung out his arm towards her effectively sending her head first into the wall opposite him and her family, leaving her a crumpled heap on the floor.

The charmed one's and Billie watched in shock as their niece/daughter went flying into the wall opposite them, Piper went to try and blow Dylan up, while Paige ran to Parker to help her, Phoebe and Billie could only watch on helpless, for they were in no postition to move.

Parker groaned as she slowly moved herself up onto her elbows and then onto her feet, all the while checking to see if anything was broken, with a thankful sigh that turned into a hiss of pain Parker was glad to note that nothing was broken but her ribs were probably badly bruised and she could feel blood running down her forehead and tasted it in her mouth. She could see Paige was right next to her and move away slightly not wanting the worry and attention that Paige was going to give her, taking a deep breath and spitting out the blood that had pooled in her mouth onto the floor, Parker walked forward slightly.

"You're gunna pay for that you son of a bitch!" Parker stated angrily and moving her hand in a sweeping motion she caught Dylan off guard and sent him into a wall just like he had done to her but she did it twice as hard, her anger fueling her power and giving it a boost.

As Dylan flamed out off the floor and into a standing postition, Parker was pleased to see blood running frrom his nose and mouth and she wasted no time and sent a green pulsing ball of electricity at him making him once again end up onto the floor.

Picking himself up off the floor again, Dylan quickly threw up his hands and flicked his wrists intending on using the new power he had picked up before he came to the past, Parker seeing what he was doing also threw up her hands and flicked her wrists, the two powers met in the air creating a loud and powerul explosion that made Dylan and Parker fly backwards, Dylan flamed into a different place before he hit a wall again, while Parker used her levitation power and stopped herself mid-flight, then gently lowered herself down to the ground.

The charmed one's and Billie watched in awe at the displays of power that were being shown, Paige had made her way back over to her sisters and charge and was waiting until her niece came with arms reach so she could grab her and orb all of them out.

"Come on Parker, you're not gunna win, so you might as well give up right now." Dylan said folding his arms against his chest seeing that Parker's energy was slowly draining, he didn't want to admiit it but his energy was draining away as well, it was always like this when they fought because they were as powerful as one another, it took them more energy to try and get the upper hand on the other although Dylan usually had a slight advantage because he had kidnapped and tied one of their people up, so Parker's focus was on saving them as well.

Spitting more blood out of her mouth into the direction of Dylan, she slyly started to move towards Paige trembling slightly with the intent on getting out of there, she wasn't going to win this fight, she knew as soon as he had flung her into the wall she wouldn't win plus the cut on her forehead and her ribs were burning, making her powers get weaker and weaker, they needed to get out or else Parker wasn't sure they ever would.

"Me give up? You know me better than that Dylan, maybe you should think about giving up, oh but wait... if you did you would fail and then that would mean your father wouldn't be very happy with you now would he? I wonder what would happen to you after that....?" Parker said cheekily knowing that Dylan hated to fail especially if the job was specifically from his father.

Dylan clenched his fists in anger but kept his face calm he hated when someone talked about his father and brought up when he failed for him, the punishments were so severe that even Dylan dreaded them. Parker had flourished in making Dylan angry and she relished in the accomplishment but what was even better is that she had managed to succeed in taking Dylan's mind off of where she was moving too and she was now stood right in front of Paige and Piper, ever so slowly she moved her hand behind her back and reached towards Paige waiting for a hand to take hers so they could orb out.

Billie was supporting a nearly unconcious Phoebe but never took her eyes off of her daughter, her mind was racing with ideas about what the future held cause it obviously wasn't good.

Piper was watching Dylan closely, he reminded her of someone his dark and broody looks, his anger and other things but she could not for the life of her figure out who he reminded her of.

Paige was watching Parker get closer and closer until she was right in front of them, if only she moved back a bit then Paige could grab her and orb everyone out, apparently Parker had the same idea, for Paige saw her niece's hand move towards her slowly and then stopped palm upwards waiting for Paige take it, which she did, while grabbing Piper hands as well making Piper look at her, Paige motioned with her eyes to grab a hold of Billie, Piper nodded slightly moving her hand to rest upon Billie's shoulder, Billie didn't even react she was too busy watching Parker and holding Phoebe up.

Parker felt that everyone was connected, she could feel all their magic flowing through her so she decided to say one more thing before they went.

"You know Dylan, your father's not gunna be to happy when he finds out that you failed again." She said and Dylan noticed that they were about to orb out, screaming in rage he threw a energy ball with as much power as he could muster up but Parker was ready and placed her hand out in front of them from which came a bright red shield surrounding them and absorbing the energy ball.

Paige didn't need more of a motive and orbed out taking her family with her, the last thing they heard was Dylan piercing cry of rage.

_Well that's the end of chapter 14 what did you think?_

_I did try and put some fight stuff in there but i wanted it to be more verbal fighting between Parker and Dylan._

_So they've escaped what's going to happen next? The next chapter is going to be Phoebe's reaction to Parker and Leo has a surprise for everyone. _

_The next chapter should be up in a week BUT i must stress that i am going to Liverpool on Sunday and i don't get very good reception up there so the next chapter might have to be up when i get back but no fear it will be up just watch for it :)_

_So REVIEW no flames please and REMEMBER what i said about needing a beta just email me if you want to do it :)_

_The chapter title Confessions Of A Broken Heart is a song by Lindsay Lohan_

_Until next time._

_TOODLES :D_


	15. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 15 - Leave Me Alone**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who added me and my story to their alerts!_

_As you can tell i am now back from Liverpool everytime i got reception up there it cut out after about a minute so i'm sorry that this has been a longer wait._

_So this is the next chapter of Please Don't Leave Me, hope you enjoy it :)_

_Oh by the way i'm still looking for a beta reader :)_

Previously - "You know Dylan, your father's not gunna be to happy when he finds out that you failed again." She said and Dylan noticed that they were about to orb out, screaming in rage he threw a energy ball which as much power he could muster up but Parker was ready and placed her hand out in front of them from which came a bright red shield surrounding them and absorbing the energy ball.

Paige didn't need more of a motive and orbed out taking her family with her, the last thing they heard was Dylan piercing cry of rage.

Orbs filled the air in the conservatory in the manor materialising into the charmed one's, Billie and Parker.

Billie dropped to the floor unable to hold a now unconcious Phoebe up any longer.

"Leo!" Piper shouted wanting to hold her sister but knew that Leo would need some space when he healed her.

Seconds later Leo orbed in, taking one look at the scene in front of him he knelt down and placed his hands over Phoebe instantly emmitting a golden glow that washed over her.

They were all so focused on Phoebe that they didn't notice Parker quietly slip out of the room and into the kitchen.

Leo moved his hands down to his sister-in-laws wrists gazing sadly at the cuts and blood on them but they were soon gone and his hands stopped glowling.

Phoebe's eyes opened slowly, she felt refreshed, energised and was pleased to note the throbbing in her wrists was gone.

She felt someone holding her around her waist and slowly sat up, turned around and saw her beautiful girlfriend looking at her with love and some concern.

Phoebe gave the a small smile which Billie returned uncertainly, "I'm ok,' Phoebe said Billie just raised an eyebrow in response, 'Really." The middle charmed one said looking into Billie's eyes so she could see that she was telling the truth.

Phoebe stood up slowly with Billie helping her just incase and looked towards her sisters before stepping out of her loves arms and going to give them a hug, which they returned tightly.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Phoebe said stepping out the embrace and going over to Billie who wrapped her arms back around her waist, she couldn't bare to be away from Billie for even a short amount of time now, as soon as Billie had got her out of the chains Phoebe felt her heart physically pull her towards the young blonde.

"Don't thank us,' Paige said before stepping to the side and flourishing her hand towards the space behind where she had just stood, 'Thanks your daughter." Paige finished smiling at her sister but it slippped off her face as she noticed Phoebe looking at the spot she pointed at in confusion, turning her head towards where she was pointing, she noticed Parker wasn't there.

"Where is she." Piper said voicing the question that was on everyone's minds.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the manor, Parker sighed as she leaned against the counter next to the sink, seeing her again had brought all the bad memories that she had been pushing to the back of her mind. She knew that she had to get in control of her emotions and thoughts, she didn't know when Phoebe got her new power but knew that it was around the time when her and Billie got together add that to her empathy power and it was almost impossible to lie or decive her but Parker had always managed to find a way of keeping certain things from her.

Parker got a clean cloth and ran it under the cold tap then put it against the cut on her forehead biting her lip slightly to keep the small gasp of pain that threatened to escape, after cleaning the cut on her forehead she chucked the now bloody cloth in the bin then made her way back to the sink.

Not knowing where everthing was in the kitchen, Parker twirled her hand lazily around in the air and conjured a glass catching it in her hand before it could smash on the floor.

Filling it to the brim with water Parker started to guzzel it down but tasted her blood in her mouth and spat it back out into the sink, she repeated this several times until she could taste no more blood. "Stupid bloody Dylan, always thinks he can just chuck me into walls." Parker muttered under her breath as she filled the glass once more. Parker felt the cool liquid flow down her throat calming her a little but that calm feeling vanished when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

The sister, Billie and Leo walked into the manor's living room looking for Parker but found nothing, Leo closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath sensing for Parker seeing as she was his niece he was sure he would find her, he thought she had most likely dashed out or something of the sort as he was healing Phoebe. So it was a bit of a surprised when he found that she was in the kitchen.

"She's in the kitchen." Leo told the girls who were about to make their way to the attic.

"How do you know?" Billie asked still holding onto Phoebe afraid to let her go.

"I can sense her." He replied simply and then turned around and started to make his way towards the kitchen, the girls following him.

Leo and the girls stepped into the kitchen quietly just in time to see Parker twirl her hand in the air and conjure a glass, Piper, Paige and Leo watched in amazement at the level of power that their niece had. After seeing Parker conjure her glass, Phoebe and Billie looked at each other in awe of their daughter before turning their heads back towards her when they heard spitting.

"Stupid bloody Dylan, always thinks he can just chuck me into walls." They all heard her mutter, Paige chuckled silently to herself. As Parker filled another glass of water Phoebe thought they had better alert her to their presense so she loudly cleared her throat.

Parker turned around slowly coming face to face with her family and mentally groaned she didn't need this right now.

"Hey Parker we thought you might like to meet your mum......your other mum." Paige added as an after thought.

"Yeah ok hi umm right well i need to ummm i need to have a look at the book so if you'll excuse me." Parker said putting down the glass and stepping past her family making her way out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

Phoebe looked towards her sisters, they could see the hurt in her eyes at being dismissed by her daughter.

Piper lead them through the kitchen just in time to see her niece start going up the stairs, "Hey where do you think your going?" Piper asked a little bit angry at her niece for the way she was treating her sister.

"I just said i need to have a look at the book." Parker replied before turning back around and making her way up the stairs once again.

"Don't you want to meet your mum?" Paige asked confused

Parker mentally sighed before back around to face the people at the bottom of the stairs "Of course but i don't want to be long in this time, so what i need to do is vanquish Dylan and get back to my own time cause the more time i spend with you lot the more likely i'm going to reveal something about the future, so it's best if i limit the contact between us... so if you'll excuse me." Parker said before rushing up the rest of the stairs quickly making her way to the attic.

The charmed one's, Billie and Leo were still at the bottom of the stairs looking at the spot that Parker had just been in, their thoughts on the scene that had just passed.

"That kind of makes sense, i guess." Paige said bringing everyone else out of their thoughts, "How? How does that make sense, surely she would want to be around us, i mean ok it obviously is difficult to not mention any future information but Chris managed to do it just fine and he was around us quite a lot." Piper said

"She hates me." Phoebe murmered quietly but they all heard her, "No Pheebs i'm sure that's not it didn't you feel anything from her as she was talking?" Piper said trying to squash the ridiculous notion her sister had concocted while Billie gave her love a comforting squeeze around the waist.

"No it's like she isn't feeling anything, like she's not there but i felt her emotions in the cave before they were suddenly cut off it was like she was emotionless." Phoebe stated confused.

"Well here's an idea why don't we instead of just standing here go up there and see her?" Paige asked making her way up the stairs.

"I have to go up there for a while the elders are calling me but i'll be as quick as i can." Leo said then leant down, kissed his wife on the cheek and orbed out.

"I hate it when the elders call him away, i bet it isn't even important either." Piper said her anger and distaste for the elders showing.

"Well when he comes back i'm sure he'll tell you what they wanted with him, now to more pressing matters our niece and their daughter." Paige said nodding her head towards her charge and older sister who she noticed was still hurt at what Parker had said.

Nothing else was said as the charmed one's and Billie made there way to the attic.

In the attic Parker was flipping through the Book Of Shadows trying to be careful with the frail pages but she was really anxious to get the potion and information ready so she could go before they followed up to the attic with more questions.

"Ha found them." Parker stated to herself happily, she had found the demons that Dylan had hired for lack of a better word to guard Phoebe all she needed to do was make some transportation potions and then she could go and vanquish the one's that got away.

Parker went over to the cupboards where the potion ingredients were held up in the attic and started pulling some off the shelves and putting them on the table beside her.

After getting all that she needed Parker started putting various amounts of the ingredients into a bowl not even really paying attention to what she was doing, she was paying more attention to the attic door.

Noticing she was missing vials to put the potion in Parker turned back to the cupboards snatching a couple of them off the top shelf when she turned back she sighed quietly and rolled her eyes in frustration, her family were standing by the attic door.

"What you doing Parker?" Paige asked curiously walking closer to her niece

"What's it look like, i'm making a potion?" Parker said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We can see what your doing i think what Paige meant was why are you making a potion?" Billie said still holding onto Phoebe noticing that her girlfriend was deliberatly being quiet, she hoped that Parker would talk to her soon so she would perk up a bit.

"I'm making some transportation potions so i can go to the underworld and vanquish those demons of Dylan's that got away." Parker said catching Phoebe's eye but quickly looking away.

"What? You can't go." Billie said worry for her daughters safety showing on her face, Parker just looked at Billie for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement, "Your completely right i can't go,' Parker answered making the charmed one's and Billie sigh in relief 'At least not dressed like this, if i'm going to the underworld i have to look the part don't i." Parker said before clicking her fingers and the charmed one's watched as Parker's cloths changed in a split second she was now wearing black skinny jeans with black knee high leather boots over them, a black top that didn't even cover her belly button, black fingerless leather biker gloves and she topped it all off with a black wig that went down to her shoulders. _(Similar to what Billie wore at the start of season 8)_

"Well what do you think?" Parker asked giving them a little spin, she honestly didn't care what they thought but it was polite to ask.

"Where did you get that?" Paige asked feeling a sort of deja vu, she looked just like Billie did when they met her, "I made it from a memory i can't remember where i saw this infact i think i was told about someone wearing this in a story when i was little but that is beside the point, don't you like it? Oh well it doesn't really matter." Parker said turning her attention to filling up a couple of vials with her potion, looking back up she was pleased to note that they were still staring at her although it was getting a bit annoying.

"You know it's rude to stare but whatever wish me luck." She said going to throw a potion at her feet but stopped short when she heard someone shout wait.

Phoebe was staring intently at her daughter, seeing her in that outfit made her think back to the first time she had met Billie, except for the sun glasses and gloves they wore the exact same thing their resembalance was uncanny. She saw Parker go to through a potion at her feet and automatically shouted out.

"Wait!" She shouted making Parker stop and slowly look her in the eye, Phoebe didn't have a clue what she was going to say she hadn't even thought about that it was just an automatic reaction, "Don't go, the demons are gone we should focus on Dylan he won't use them again after seeing them so easily defeated." Phoebe said feeling a little bit proud of herself that she had put such a good point across.

The charmed one's and Billie watched as Parker debated that for a minute before putting the vials down onto the table and clicking her fingers instantly changing back into her normal clothes. "Fine i guess you make a good point but i'm telling you this now if i see so much as another one of those demons i won't hesitate to go down to the underworld and find the rest of them and vanquish them." Parker spoke softly to Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked a bit shocked that Parker had given in so easily, they hadn't known her for long but it seemed that she had inherited that Halliwell stubborness but that just then showed them something entirely different.

Billie was feeling happy inside that Parker was talking to Phoebe and listening to her.

Before anyone could say anything else bright white and blue lights filled the attic materialising into Leo who looked rather happy.

"Ok mister spill what did the elders want with you?" Piper asked tapping her foot waiting for her husband to talk.

"Well your not going to believe this but it's actually something good for once." Leo answered smiling at what he was about to tell them.

"So go on then what is it?" Piper said impatience in her tone.

"Ok so they have decided to give you another whitelighter, wait let me finish,' Leo said seeing that the charmed one's were about to argue with him, 'They have decided to give you another whitelighter now that Parker is staying they think that i will not be enough for all of you considering my other duties as well and to some extent i agree, don't worry though Paige Billie is still your charge." Leo said ending his explanation

The charmed one's were stood in silence processing what Leo had just said, Billie saw that they weren't going to say anything anytime soon so she decided to ask, "So who is it?" Billie asked Leo making the charmed one's look to him in curiousity, Parker just stood to the side in silence looking bored at the scene in front of her but inside she was intrigued to know who this whitelighter was.

Leo gave a full blown smile and spoke to the ceiling "You can come in now." As soon as the words left his mouth another set of blue and white lights filled the air before materialising into a man of average height, short dark brown hair, hazel eyes and slightly olive coloured skin, the charmed one's gasped in recognition, while Leo smiled at them, Parker was fighting a small smile of her face she didn't want anybody to see that she knew who their new whitelighter was.

Billie was confused it was obvious that the sisters knew who he was but she was going to patient until they said something.

Paige was the first to snap out of her shock and whispered one word, a name, "Kyle."

Kyle looked at his ex-girlfriend and smiled, "Hello Paige, looks like i'm your new whitelighter."

He said the smile stretching across his face.

_Ok so there's chapter 15._

_I have to admit in my opinion it's probably my worst chapter but hopefully it will suffice until this weekend at which another chapter will most likely be updated :)_

_So Kyle's back YAY!! _

_What's going to happen next?_

_Review no flames please i would really like to know what you thought of this chapter:)_

_The chapter title is Leave Me Alone - Pink i was just listening to it over nad over again whilst writing this chapter :)_

_Until next time !_


	16. What About Now?

**Chapter 16 - What about now?**

_Hey everyone_

_Thanks for the reviews now if the way Parker treated Phoebe confused you which i know it did for some people then don't worry it will be revealed why she is being like that._

_So Kyle's back how are the charmed one's mostly Paige going to react? _

_Oh and one review pointed out that i have been using the word mum instead of mom, sorry i'm from England i forget that America spells it differently from now on i'll spell it with an 'o' :)_

_Well read on and see here is the next chapter :)_

Previously - Paige was the first to snap out of her shock and whispered one word, a name, "Kyle."

Kyle looked at his ex-girlfriend and smiled, "Hello Paige, looks like i'm your new whitelighter."

He said the smile stretching across his face.

"Kyle your our new whitelighter but Paige said you wouldn't be able to see her again?" Phoebe asked confused but Kyle just smiled at the sisters and said "The Elders had a change of heart and the fact that they knew that if they gave you any other whitelighter you wouldn't like them and Piper would probably blow them up." Kyle gave a small at what he said then became silent waiting for someone to say something, mainly that it was ok that he was their whitelighter he knew that Piper hadn't liked him very much especially after what he tried to do but he wasn't the same man now hopefully she could see that.

Seeing that the sisters weren't going to say anything Billie spoke, "Uhhh hi i'm Billie." She said giving him a small smile and a wave.

Kyle smiled back and nodded his head he knew about her, he had never stopped watching Paige so Billie had cropped up quite alot but he figured it would creep Billie out if he said so, not to mention Paige would be angry that he could see her but she couldn't see him so he stayed silent.

Parker watched the scene with interest, she wanted to know how this was going to play out because this wasn't how Kyle came back into the charmed one's lives, she mentally cussed she had done what she specifically didn't want to do. Parker had changed a certain event in the past although this didn't seem to have any repercussions in her future none of her memories had changed, it seemed alright. For now.

"So your our new whitelighter, for how long?" Piper asked seeing that her baby sister was still in shock so she wasn't going to be speaking. Piper wasn't all that fond of Kyle for what he had tried to do but she was still willing to try and move past that, after all you only became a whitelighter if you did good before you died.

"I'm here to stay Piper, for as long as you want me." Kyle said happily, Piper gave him a small smile while nodding her head.

Paige walked slowly towards Kyle never blinking, afraid he would dissappear if she did. Stopping just in front of him she studied him carefully, he hadn't changed, he looked exactly as she remembered. Kyle gave her a small smile it was filled with so much love that Phoebe staggered back slightly from the force of it. Billie, Piper and Leo looked at her worried but she simply smiled and indicated with her head towards her sister and new whitelighter. The others nodded their heads showing that they understood what Phoebe was telling them. Parker was too entranced in the scene in front of her to notice what had happened to Phoebe, she felt it too the love. She could distinguish between each couples love as well, Piper and Leo's love was full of confidence they were married so it made sense, Phoebe and Billie's love was there perhaps even stronger than Piper and Leo's but it was mixed with hesitancy for they had not confessed their love to each other yet. Paige and Kyle however was quickly becoming hidden behind a wall of sadness and doubt, Parker new that they doubted that eachother love the other still and were saddened by this and also saddened by the fact that they could never be with each other, all the love was starting to give Parker a headache. She gave a quiet groan of pain and rubbing the tips of her fingers on her temples tried to relax her mind like she was taught to do so she could switch off her empathy power.

At the same time Paige returned Kyle's smile her's to filled with love before quickly jumping forward and wrapping her arms around his chest holding him tightly. As soon as Kyle felt Paige's arms around him he lost his train of thought and automatically wrapped his arms around her pulling Paige even tighter to him.

"I missed you." They both whispered at the same time.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

Dylan was angry, no not angry he was pissed off, rage was burning through his veins, his eyes were bright red, the demons who had survived guarding Phoebe were cowering at his feet in terror.

"THEY ESCAPED! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS, HOW IT WAS THAT THERE WERE 30 OF YOU AND YET THE CHARMED ONE'S STILL ESCAPED WITHOUT A SCRATCH ON THEM!

AND NOW THE ULIMATE POWER IS EVEN MORE PROTECTED BY THE ARRIVAL OF HER DAUGHTER! THERE IS NOW LESS OF A CHANCE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO GET THE ULTIMATE POWER BACK TO MY MASTER NOW THAT SHE IS HERE!" Dylan continued his rant letting all of his rage show through his words, the temperature around the demons began to rise.

"WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A GAME TO HER!

AND YOU ALL JUST STOOD THERE WHILE SHE TALKED! TO! YOU! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID AS SOON AS YOU SAW THEM YOU SHOULD OF ATTACKED!" The temperature rose even more making all demons skin start to crack, "BUT WHAT CAN I EXPECT FROM STUPID! FILTHY! LOW-LEVEL! DEMONS!!" As Dylan finished that sentence the demons all screamed in pain as they burst into flames the temperature rising to a firey heat around them.

When all the demons had been killed Dylan took a deep calming breath, he needed to keep his head in all this especially since Parker was here now. Flaming into his layer, Dylan slumped down in the chair closest to him with an angry sigh. "Think Dylan think! You need to get to the ultimate power soon but you need Parker out of the way to do it!" Dylan muttered to himself running through various demons that were avaliable in this time period that could help him. Gritting his teeth in frustration Dylan thought about Parker, "Parker, the girl is more trouble and more dangerous than all the Halliwells put together but she must have a weakness every one of them does, so what is it!" Dylan carried on muttering to himself trying to figure out Parker's weakness.

Suddenly he sat up right it looked like he had been hit with lightening, a evil grin slowly made it's way across his face.

"Of course it has always been so obvious as to what her weakness is. Fear and anger that is her weakness and where do we access this? In her memories of course oh it has been staring me right in the face all this time her biggest weakness is her memories and with her family here it will make it all the more easier to access them. No let's not get ahead of ourselves we still need a demon to distract her, what demon can bring out Parker's weakness?" Dylan sat thinking hard about which demon would last the longest against her and he let out an low chuckle, "Oh i know just the demon to do the job and better yet he can't die, so i'll just bring him back here when they think they have banished him." Dylan said his voice filled with venom and glee before quickly flaming out, intending on getting the demon that was going to be Parker's downfall.

**Back at the manor**

The others had decided to give Paige and Kyle some time alone to talk and had retired to the living room, Billie and Phoebe were on the couch while Piper was sat on Leo's lap in the chair. Parker was leaning casually against the wall looking anywhere but at her family. The boys were at their grandpa's having a sleep over.

Phoebe didn't know what to do, well she did know she wanted to go over to Parker and give her a hug but she knew that Parker would probably push her away or something like that.

Billie was caressing Phoebe's hand with her thumb trying to think of a way to start a conversation but was coming up blank.

Parker was listening to her heartbeat, breathing in and out slowly keeping it at a steady pace, trying not to fall apart, here she was not two feet away from her family but she felt so cut off it was unreal.

Piper was feeling a little tired, today's events were starting to catch up with her and she was ready to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed this day has been long, Pheebs? Leo can orb you and Billie to your condo if you want?' Piper asked seeing her sister nod her head she carried on, 'Now Parker what to do with you?" Piper said but Parker interrupted her, "I can sleep on the couch although i think i'll be up all night researching and making potions and other stuff so don't worry about me." Parker said giving Piper a small smile glad that she had found a way that she could be alone but Phoebe seemed to have other ideas. "You can stay in the guest bedroom in my condo, a bed is better than a couch." Phoebe said leaving Billie confused as to where she was sleeping. Phoebe saw Billie was confused and knew why, catching her eye Phoebe rolled her eyes a at her girlfriend before mouthing 'with me' to her. As Billie made sense of the words she felt a small blush appear on her cheeks, thankfully the brunette had turned her attention back to their daughter so she hadn't noticed.

Parker was left stunned for a moment before trying to form a response, "Well i.....What i mean is........ummm i need..........to research yeah i need to research and stuff so ummm yeah." Parker finished lamely crossing her arms over her chest, knowing that she would be going with Phoebe and Billie to the condo, her future home.

"No, no research you need sleep, we all do and it would make me feel better if i knew that you were sleeping in a nice warm bed rather than on a couch with a couple of blankets." Phoebe said putting on a some what stern face. Parker gave a defeated sigh before nodding her head in acceptance. Piper, Billie and Leo watched in confusion and a little bit of amusement, Parker was very stubborn that they could tell but when it came to Phoebe it seemed that she was putty in her mom's hands.

"Ok then it's settled.' Piper said before turning to her husband 'I'll be upstairs when you come back try not to be too long." Piper said giving him a peck on the lips before turning and walking up the stairs to bed.

"Well then let's go, take us home Leo." Phoebe said standing up from the couch not letting go of Billie hand so the young blonde was pulled with her. Sticking out her hand to Parker she gave a small hopeful smile that her daughter wasn't going to brush her off. Parker stared at Phoebe's hand for a moment before slowly extending her own and grasping it. Phoebe's smile widened a little but Parker's face showed no emotion.

"What is it that Paige has been saying lately? Oh yeah i'm not a taxi service you know." Leo said with a small chuckle at his sister-in-law before taking a hold of Billie's free hand and orbing them to Phoebe's condo.

_So that's the end of chapter 16_

_I know it was a bit short but what did you think?_

_I promise to have the next chapter up this Sunday !_

_So review no flames please, i would like to know what you think of this chapter and the story in general and who do you think the demon is that Dylan is getting to deal with Parker, i think i had made it pretty obvious but just incase tell me who you think it is. _

_The chapter title is What about now by Chris Daughtry_


	17. Here Without You Baby

**Chapter 17 - Here Without You Baby**

_OK guys i promised to have the next chapter up by Sunday well here it is:)_

_Thanks for the reviews and now on with the chapter._

_Oh and thankyou for those who emailed me saying that they would be my beta but my lovely brother said he would do it, although how good he is well only time will tell :)_

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "What is it that Paige has been saying lately? Oh yeah i'm not a taxi service you know." Leo said with a small chuckle at his sister-in-law before taking a hold of Billie's free hand and orbing them to Phoebe's condo.

Billie was standing with her back against the door of Phoebe's bedroom feeling a little out of place as she watched her girlfriend search through her wardrobe for something to wear to bed.

It wasn't long before Phoebe came out with two sets of clothes in her hands, "Here you can have these and get changed in here and i'll get changed in the bathroom." Phoebe said smiling softly she could feel Billie's uneasiness and was trying to help lessen it.

Seeing the young blonde nod her head in response and take the clothes from her Phoebe made her way to the bathroom.

Billie stood staring at the clothes in her hand for a moment before quickly stripping out of her clothes and putting on the black shorts and white vest top, not knowing what to do she stood leaning against the bedroom door waiting for the brunette to make an appearance.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Phoebe's breath caught in her throat, Billie was stood in front of her showing far to much skin for the charmed one's restrains she had placed upon herself to handle, 'Damn why did i have to give her shorts i mean look at those legs they look so soft and smooth and they seem to go on for god damn miles, what i wouldn't give to have them around my waist......Wait no can't think like that to soon, to soon clean thoughts Phoebe clean thoughts you will not think about how you want to throw her on the bed right this minute and make her scream your name in pleasure....Dammit!' Phoebe thought never taking her eyes off of the blonde bombshell in front of her, she was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Billie staring at her and struggling with something before her eyes.

'Oh holy crap! She looks.....wow just wow,' Billie thought as she took in a small navy blue silk nightdress, it barely covered her thighs. 'Oh god she picked it just to tease me didn't she those soft silky shoulders and those luscious olive legs, there's no way i'll be able to sleep next to her when she wearing this.....actually scratch that there's no way i'll be able to sleep next to her period even if she was in sweats.' Billie mind was racing as she carried on taking in the appearance of her girlfriend, getting very hot as she did so.

Phoebe tore herself away from looking at Billie's body turning her head towards her girlfriends face to see she was checking her out as well, chuckling quietly Phoebe decided to have a little bit of fun, "See something you like?" Phoebe asked stepping closer to the blonde.

Billie connected her eyes to Phoebe's and blushed, "Well.....i umm.....i wasn't...........i hope i didn't......i mean." Billie stuttered growing more and more red, ducking her head in embarressment.

Phoebe walked until she was right in front of the blonde, lifting her hand and gently cupping Billie's chin, she tilted her girlfriends head up until there eyes once again connected, " Hey you have nothing to be embarressed about." Phoebe said giving Billie a small smile before reaching up slightly and capturing her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Billie wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist while Phoebe wrapped her arms around Billie's neck pulling her closer.

The young blonde manuvered them so they were at the edge of the bed then unwrapped one of her arms from around the brunettes waist before slowly lowering Phoebe and herself onto the bed never once breaking the kiss.

Phoebe felt herself being lowered onto her bed and smiled into the kiss unwrapping her arms from around her girlfriends neck Phoebe tangled one of them into the soft blonde locks while the other made it's way slowly up Billie's top, nails scraping teasingly as it did so making the blonde moan quietly. Opening her mouth a little Billie was met with the pleasant sensation of Phoebe's tounge brushing across hers. As they battled for dominance, Billie took her hands and grabbed Phoebe's nightdress nearly coming to an abrupt halt when she felt the silky skin of Phoebe's thighs. Phoebe complied with lifting her arms above her head. As Billie was about to lift the nightdress of her girlfriend both of them had a fleeting thought flash across their minds making Phoebe drop her arms to her sides and Billie let go of the brunettes nightdress, they pull away slightly so they could look at the other.

"Parker." Phoebe breathed out as an explanation making Billie nod in agreement.

"I don't think she would appreciate hearing her parents....you know." Billie said biting her lip a little not being able to say what she knew was about to happen.

"Yeah." Phoebe said between breaths, she was having a hard time not picking up where they left off, the lust in the room was pouring off them in waves. It looked like Billie was having a hard time restraining herself as well even though she couldn't feel the emotions in the room like Phoebe could.

"So bed?" Billie asked after a minute of silence

"Good idea." Phoebe said crawling backwards towards the head of her bed and getting under the covers motioning Billie to follow her which the young witch did.

They both turned on their sides so they were facing each other. Now that things had died down Phoebe's thoughts about their daughter caught up with her alone with the exhaustion of the past few days.

Billie saw that Phoebe was tired but also that there was something wrong.

"What's the matter?" Billie asked quietly moving closer to her girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Parker." Phoebe said while turning onto her back and Billie didn't need to know anymore than that, moving even closer and laying her head on Phoebe's chest Billie wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist even tighter, squeezing in comfort.

"Pheebs listen to me, don't worry about what happened today, i'm sure that Parker was just in her own little world or something, probably had her mind on vanquishing Dylan, do not think that she hates you, i know she doesn't." Billie stated firmly looking up into the dark brown orbs she loved so much.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked calmly but Billie could make out the hurt in her voice and eyes, "Cause i see the way she looks at you, you may not be able to feel her emotions but all you have to do is look into her eyes to see she loves you." Billie answered making Phoebe relax and smile at her, "Thanks, i was just...." Phoebe started to speak but Billie cut her off " I know and your welcome, now it's time for sleep i know your exhausted." The young blonde said leaning up and giving the charmed one and quick peck on the lips before lowering herself back down and leaning her head back on Phoebe's chest, closing her eyes, falling instantly asleep.

Phoebe smiled once more before getting herself comfortable and cuddling into Billie closer, the last thought that went across her mind was 'I love this woman.' Before sleep quickly took over her.

**In Phoebe's guest bedroom**

Parker tossed and turned in the bed her finger tips rubbing against her temples, desperately trying to relax so she could shut off her empathy power, she did not need to feel the emotions coming from the room next to her, especially since it was coming from her parents.

'Oh god this is wrong on so many levels, calm thoughts think calm thoughts, project a peacful aura.' Parker thought to herself taking a deep breath but no sooner had she thought that, the lust in the room next to her increased dramatically, 'Oh my fucking god!' Parker thought all attempts at relaxing thrown out the window as she got a pillow from behind her head and placed her face into it giving off a very muffled scream.

Then suddenly she felt the emotions change to peace, calm and tranquility.

"Oh thank heavens for that, they've gone to sleep." Parker muttered to herself before burying herself under the covers, figuring that she was in the bed she might as well make the most of it.

Slowly Parker drifted off to the land of the unconcious but what await there was not peace for her.

**Meanwhile in the depths of hell - Purgatory**

Dylan flamed in making sure that as soon as he did, he grabbed the nearest rock her could get his hands on, it wouldn't do very well for him to go into the firey pits of purgatory before he had a chance to complete his mission.

Looking around, although there wasn't much to look at Dylan's lips curled into a evil smile, "I've come to you with a propersition." Dylan said to the demon oppopsite him

The demon in question looked at him with a piercing gaze before slowly nodding at him to continue.

Dylan's smile grew,"If you help me i will release you from this hellish pit for ever." He said making sure not to break eye contact not wanting to look like he was lying.

The demon pondered for a moment before asking "What is it that you would like my help with?"

"A charmed one's daughter has come back from the future and she is now protecting her mother who is the ultimate power. I need to get this ultimate power back to my master in the future but with her protecting them i am finding it........somewhat difficult to proceed in my mission." Dylan said intending on saying what he wanted the demon to do but was cut off, "And you would like me to assist in getting rid off this little problem?" The demon asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Dylan said waiting for the demons answer, if he didn't say yes then Dylan was going to make sure he could never get out of this place again.

A cruel smile made it's way across the demons lips, putting a finger up to his lips the demon tapped them for a moment.

"I accept." Barbas said before he and Dylan were englued in fire and flamed out.

**Meanwhile back at Phoebe's condo**

Parker was drenched in sweat as were her bed sheets, that were wrapped tightly around her torso. Her face was screwed up in pain and she was whimpering, "Ma.........no please.........ma.........................................no mommy."

Parker's eyes shot open as she sat up right in bed breathing heavily, taking in her surroundings Parker took a shaky breath in and let it out slowly, "It was just a nightmare, i'm not there, was just a nightmare." Parker muttered to herself running a hand through her hair.

Shaking her head and angrily wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes Parker got out of bed knowing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep now, making her way into the kitchen/living room Parker searched for a glass.

After finding a glass and getting some water she made her way to the couch and settled herself onto it putting the glass on the table in front of her.

Putting her head in her hands Parker gave a sorrow filled sigh.

Phoebe was shaking slightly, her vision replaying itself over in her sleep, unconciously she tightened her hold on Billie as it played out.

She woke up with a start as the vision ended, tears falling down her face. Looking down she was met with a sleeping Billie and for that little moment all her tears ceased as she gazed down lovingly at the blonde witch asleep in her arms, kissing the top of her girlfriends head she watched as a smile stretched it's way across Billie's face and heard her sigh "Phoebe." Happily.

"I won't let anything happen to you i promise." Phoebe whispered before laying back and trying to go back to sleep, hopefully a peaceful one this time.

_Well that's the end of chapter 17 did you like it?_

_I tried to put more Phillie into this chapter cause i have notice that earlier one's have been badly lacking it._

_So review no flames please and the next chapter should be up by next weekend :)_

_The chapter title is Here Without You Baby By Nickleback_

_Bye for now :)_


	18. Whole Lotta History

**Chapter 18 - Whole Lotta History**

_Hello everyone well __thankyou __all for the reviews and added story and author alerts but a couple i would like to mention specifically._

_Kraft__ good to hear from you again was wondering if you were still reading this or not, your theories as i will call them always give me great satisfaction in reading knowing that they are i'll say going along the right lines._

_Black lightning __(Such a great name) another person who i liked to hear from you've been here since the beginning nice to know you've stuck with me and the story._

_.Hale __whatever i post is never enough for you is it, you always want more lol :P_

_Loved your last review especially, as soon as i read the first word i was chuckling for a good while, you always manage to give me a good ole laugh so i thankyou for your reviews :D_

_Super Saiyan Juuhachi - __You always give such great reviews and i appreicate them also thankyou for telling me about my mistake with the song :) As to whether Parker dies well like you said you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_Yes as Super Saiyan Juuhachi pointed out i put Nickelback not 3 Doors Down who sang my last chapter title, i must apologise for getting it wrong it's in my Nickelback part of my library on my computer so that's what it comes up with i must change that actually but again thankyou and sorry :)_

_I'm happy that people like the Parker bit with her parents emotions it was quite fun writing that part i'll tell you._

_So a quick recap Dylan has gotten Barbus out of Purgatory and Parker had a nightmare, what's gunna happen next?_

_Well read on to find out._

_Enjoy :D_

Previously - A cruel smile made it's way across the demons lips, putting a finger up to his lips the demon tapped them for a moment.

"I accept." Barbas said before he and Dylan were englued in fire and flamed out.

"Ma.........no please.........ma.........................................no mommy."

Parker's eyes shot open as she sat up right in bed breathing heavily, taking in her surroundings Parker took a shaky breath in and let it out slowly, "It was just a nightmare, i'm not there, was just a nightmare." Parker muttered to herself,

kissing the top of her girlfriends head she watched as a smile stretched it's way across Billie's face and heard her sigh "Phoebe." Happily.

"I won't let anything happen to you i promise." Phoebe whispered before laying back and trying to go back to sleep, hopefully a peaceful one this time.

Parker hadn't moved from her place on the couch all night, her head still in her hands as she tried to remove the nightmare from her mind. It wasn't working very well. The constant screams of mommy were swirling around in her thoughts.

Her head felt like an abyss and Parker was tinkering to close to the edge, she didn't want to fall in and she was trying her damn hardest not to but it was like it was pulling her, calling out to to her to fall into it and let the memories take her over.

"Hey how long have you been up?" Phoebe said sitting very close to her on the couch while Billie went into the kitchen to get some coffee and bring it over to them.

Parker snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard Phoebe speak, lifting her head from her hands she turned to look at the charmed one and decided to be somewhat honest, "Quite a while, i didn't sleep for long." Parker said before draining the glass of water in front of her, she hadn't realised she was so thristy, they didn't need to know that she suffered from nightmares almost everynight.

"What was that about nightmares?" Phoebe asked making Billie look at her in confusion and Parker look at her in worry, 'Don't say her telepathy starts kicking in now god dammit!' Parker thought to herself angrily this would be just what she needed for Phoebe's new power to start coming through.

"I never said anything about nightmares.' Parker said nervously not meeting Phoebe or Billie's eyes.

"Yes you did, i swear you said something like suffered from nightmares." Phoebe said looking to Billie for conformation but the blonde just shook her head in confusion. "She didn't say anything Pheebs." Billie said starting to worry about her girlfriend.

Phoebe was silent for a moment before saying, "I guess i must of imagined it."

"Must have." Parker said trying to hide a smirk, suddenly she stood up putting her arms above her head to stretch.

"So i gotta be going, places to be, demons to interrogate and everything you know so ummm thanks for the bed......i guess i'll see you later." Parker said making her way to the front door of the condo.

Phoebe looked at Billie who could see the plea for her to do something but what she didn't know, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't you need to change your clothes?" Billie asked her daughter who had just got to the front door.

Turning back around slowly Parker smirked at Billie looking exactly like Phoebe as she did so, "That was the best you could come up with to stop me going?" She said leaning her back against the door.

Billie chuckled, "Well it was the first thing that came to mind but now i mention it, you should change." The blonde witch said sitting on the end couch's arm rest near Phoebe.

Parker gave a dramatic sigh, "Fine i'll change." Was all she said before clicking her fingers and changing clothes, she now wore black skinny jeans, with a white tank top and black and blue high top sneakers, her hair was all messy and sticking out at odd angles.

Parker serveyed herself before looking at Phoebe and Billie, "Happy?" Parker asked to which they could only nod yes, her displays of power still shocked them.

Seeing their reaction Parker chuckled and before they could say anything else she gave them a cheeky wave and left the condo.

As they heard the door slam Phoebe and Billie looked at each other, "Something tells me, she's going be a handle growing up." Billie stated causing Phoebe to laugh and agree.

**Somewhere In The Underworld**

Barbas watched as Dylan paced the floor of the cave, he was getting fed up of waiting. "We should just go now, attack here when she least expects it, they just escaped so now would be the best time!." Barbas said his patience wearing thin.

"NO! We will go when i say, i need to give you a little lift in power and get a reinforcement if this doesn't work, so you will be patient!" Dylan said glaring at Barbas before going back to his pacing.

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet, my patience is wearing thin, so be quick!" Barbas said losing his cool.

Dylan merely chose to glare at Barbas once more, his thoughts on making a back up plan should this fail.

'I need a similar demon to Barbas but obviously there is only one demon of fear, i need another demon that can manipulate an emotion.............and i know just the one, of course i'll have to summon him from the wasteland but he will do.' Dylan thought pleased with himself, turning to Barbas who he noticed was getting very agitated.

"Patience Barbas, it would do us no good to just attack half cocked, wait for me here, i need to go and summon another demon, incase you fail. When i get back i will give you some more power to help you in this task." Dylan said flaming out before Barbas could respond.

Putting his fingertips together Barbas let himself go into deep thought and a cold sinister smile appeared on his face when he thought about the victory that surely lay ahead.

**Meanwhile in a cold and dirty alley**

Parker walked quietly, every step she took she made sure was balanced it would do no good tripping and alerting the demon to her presense.

She could sense that he was just around the back of that dumpster in front of her, not hiding just waiting for the next innocent to come along.

Deciding now was the time to alert him to her presense she spoke, "You for a somewhat powerful demon you sure do pick the shittest places to hide." She finshed speaking as she came to around the corner of the dumpster making sure she was a good couple of feet away.

The demon appeared to shimmer in but really he just took his cloaking power off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The demon said coldly assuming she was a demon trying to move in on his area, he prepared himself for a fight.

Seeing that he was getting ready to fight her, she raised her hands in front of her, "Whoa boy, calm down i'm not here to fight for your turf, i just need a little information." Parker said taking a slight step back so if i did turn into a fight she would have more options.

The demon still on his guard made a quick decision and said "What information is it and why if i have it should i give it to you?"

A small sinister smiled made it's way across Parker's lips, 'guess this will have to be the hard way.........for him' she thought.

Flinging out her hand in front of her, Parker used her telekinesis to hoist the demon off the ground and placed him against the wall behind him, his feet barely scraping the floor. "Cause if you don't i'll take great pleasure in killing your sorry ass." Parker said making her hand close into a fist causing the demon to choke.

"Ok........i'll tell......you whatever....i can." The demon chocked out making Parker lose the grip she had on his throat but still kept him against the wall.

"What do you know about the demon Dylan better known as Stolas Leonard?" Parker asked she knew this was a bit of a stretch but any information on him, was better than nothing.

The demon glared at her but answered her none the less, "All we know of him is that he is very exclusive, keeps himself to himself, only goes to a demon who's services he requires." He said intending on not saying anything else but a cold look from Parker spurred him to keep talking, "There have been rumors that he has taken someone out of the pits of hell and intends to keep them out, he wants the ultimate power,.............apparently his layer is near the old sources chambers." The demon said before going quiet causing Parker to sigh quietly she had hoped that she would get more out of him but it seemed that her luck could only go so far.

Looking him straight in the eye Parker said in a cold emotionless voice, "Thank you this is very useful information..........hope you enjoy the wasteland." Before quickly summoning a green pulsing ball of electricity and throwing it straight at the demon's chest, who in turn screamed in pain before going up in flames.

'The manor here i come' Parker thought as she made her way out of the alley, all the while thinking of who Dylan could of freed.

**At the manor**

Piper was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, the boys were still at her dad's, Paige was still in bed and Kyle and Leo were off doing whitelighter duties, it was very quiet.

That was until the front door slammed and footsteps could be heard, wondering why Phoebe would be here so early Piper stopped what she was doing and went into the living room. She was surprised to find Parker making her way towards the stairs.

"Hey what you doing here so early?" Piper asked her niece who in turn looked at her in a little confusion before shaking her head and quickly saying, "Got some information, need to check the book."

"Have you even had breakfast?" Piper asked but before Parker could even think of something to say her stomach answered for her and gave quite a loud grumble.

"I'll take that as a no, come on i'll fix you something." Piper said her motherly instincts kicking in as she made her way back to the kitchen, assuming Parker would follow.

Parker rolled her eyes as a small smile played on her lips, 'She will never change.' She thought quickly before following Piper into the kitchen and sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"So what do you want, i'm making pancakes if you want some of them." Piper said and immediatly Parker's eyes lit up and Piper saw the teenager that she was meant to be, before it quickly went and Parker said, "Yeah that would be fine."

As Piper made the pancakes, Parker sat silently, her mind going back to a memory similar to this and she gave a quiet chuckle but Piper heard it.

"What are you laughing at?" Piper asked curiously although she had to admit even in the little time Parker had been there it was nice to hear her laugh, Piper had a feeling that she didn't do it often.

Parker decided to share the memory seeing as it was a good one, she figured nothing bad could happen, "I was just remembering, when i was 7 you were making me pancakes like you are now i was sat quietly and then suddenly blurted out, 'can i help?" Parker said her voice sounding like her young 7 year old self, when she said the question as Piper placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and syrup.

Seeing Piper's confused yet a little bit amused expression, Parker decided to elaborate, "It was the first time that i had tried to cook and well i kinda got everything everywhere,' Parker chuckled once more and then continued, 'I was so scared i thought you were gunna have a fit and shout at me about the mess but you just smiled and said 'Chris's first time trying to cook was worse' and i burst out laughing. We cleaned the place up and sat and ate our pancakes it's one of my best memories." Parker said getting a far away look in her eye as she ate her pancakes, Piper just sat and watched her niece quietly, she could now see the kid Parker use to be, the mischief alight in her eyes and the small smirk on her lips as she ate.

They didn't say anything else as they ate, when Parker finished she got up and put her plate in the sink, just as she reached the kitchen door, she turned her head looking at the eldest charmed one, "Thanks for the pancakes aun......Piper." Parker said her eyes widening a little when she saw she had almost said aunt Piper but Piper merely smiled and said "Your welcome Parker."

Parker made her way out of the kitchen as Piper sat smiling to herself, 'well it's a start.' She thought.

**In the underworld**

Dylan was standing alone in a cave head bowed and hands clasped together in front of him, the only light was from the fire in front of him and all that could be heard were the crackle of the flames and the muttering of an ancient language coming from Dylans lips.

It was like this for 30 minutes before suddenly the fire widened and Dylan lifted his head his eyes filled with delight.

A ball of fire shot out from the flames before materialising into a man with black curly hair that went to his chin, a black mustache and goatee, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a long black coat that had red going down the sides.

Dylan smiled pure evil radiating off of him, "Parker you won't know what hit you." He said before flaming him and the demon to his layer, it was time to put his plan into action.

_Well that's the end of chapter 18, so who do you think this other demon is?_

_Well the first to guess correctly in a review i will send them a little sneak preview of a future chapter that is about Parker and Phoebe in a PM._

_So review tell me what you think and who the demon could be, i don't think it's too hard to guess i mean i have given quite a few clues but anyway guess away._

_The next chapter should be up in a week, so until next time._

_The chapter title Whole Lotta History is by Girls Aloud_

_:)_


	19. Mad

**Chapter 19 - Mad**

_OK everyone thanks for the reviews, really appreciated and well done to the person that got the demon right and got a sneak preview of a later chapter, i hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me too much :P_

_So ok i guess i have nothing else to say except on with the chapter!_

_Enjoy!!_

Previously - "Thanks for the waffles aun......Piper." Parker said her eyes widening a little when she saw she had almost said aunt Piper but Piper merely smiled and said "Your welcome Parker."

Parker made her way out of the kitchen as Piper sat smiling to herself, 'well it's a start.' She thought.

Dylan smiled pure evil radiating off of him, "Parker you won't know what hit you." He said before flaming him and the demon to his layer, it was time to put his plan into action.

**Somewhere in the underworld**

"Barbas it is time to put the plan into action." Dylan stated as he made a sweeping motion with his hands over Barbas, making him glow but as soon as it happened it stopped.

"I have just given your power a bit of a boost, so now not only can you show Parker her worst fear, you can show her multiple things at the same time add that to your power you picked up in purgatory and you should do just fine, remember only go after Parker but if the others are there then,' Dylan grinned as he said 'Make sure they can't help her but have a nice seat to the show."

Barbas nodded his head to show he understood but just as he was about to go, Dylan stopped him by saying one more thing, "Oh and if you fail, Andras here will willlingly be taking your place, now go!" Dylan ordered and Barbas didn't need to be told twice before makng his way to the manor.

**Meanwhile at the manor**

Piper was cleaning up the kitchen, while Paige sat at the table drinking her coffee they heard the front door slam and their sister shout "Piper? Paige?"

"In the kitchen Pheebs." Piper shouted back.

"Hey, is Parker here?" Phoebe asked as her and Billie entered the kitchen, Billie sat on a stool and allowed Phoebe to slip in between her legs and lean back against her.

Piper and Paige smiled at how cute the couple looked before Piper answered, "Yeah she's here, she's upstairs in the attic, no idea what she's doing though.....you might wanna go and check on her Pheebs." Piper said but as Billie got up to follow her, Paige spoke up obviously having catched onto what Piper was doing said "Hold up Billie, i need to talk to you."

Said blonde stopped dead in her tracks after hearing that statement, she knew exactly what Paige and of course Piper wanted to talk to her about but her girlfriend, it seemed was oblivious.

"Just come up when your finished, ok sweetie?" Phoebe said not noticing the fear emmiting off her girlfriend or the silent plea with her eyes to not leave her as she placed a sweet kiss upon Billie's cheek before turning around and swiftly making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her future daughter.

'Oh crap!' Was the thought running through Billie's head as she slowly turned around and sat back in her place at the kitchen counter not meeting the sisters eyes.

"So Billie, i take it you know what we want to talk to you about?" Piper asked enjoying the young witch's discomfort.

"Uhhh y.....yeah." Billie stuttered mentally smacking herself in the head, she shouldn't be scared actually scratch that she had every right to be scared this was not one but two Halliwells and one of them was Piper Halliwell, yeah she had every right.

Paige smiled at her charge, "Well good that makes things alot easier,' Paige said smiling a little before turning serious, 'If you ever hurt her...." Paige started to say but Piper interrupted.

"Billie, Phoebe's been through a lot in these past 8 years, she has suffered a huge amount of heartbreak, so i will say this once and once only, if you ever, ever hurt my little sister in anyway, shape or form, i will hunt you down and take great pleasure in vanquishing you....ok?" Piper said watching Billie to see how she reacted.

Billie's eyebrows rose when she heard Piper's speech and her whole body tensed but then she relaxed and gave a sincere smile, "Deal......but i will never hurt you know that right?" Billie asked making the eldest charmed one and her whitelighter smile at her, "Yeah we know but it still needed to be said." Paige said smiling at her charge which Billie returned.

Before anything else could be said, a loud explosion was heard coming from the attic, Piper, Paige and Billie looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic, all of them wondering what had happened.

Phoebe made her way up the stairs to the attic and her future daughter. 'God daughter, me and Billie have a daughter together, it never crossed my mind about how we would have kids, i mean my vision showed me with a little girl but i thought it wouldn't come true now cause of being with her.....well it certainly isn't how i was expecting it to play out but i now wouldn't how it any other way.' Phoebe thought as she made her way into the attic, to see Parker standing at the book of shadows, her forehead creased in concentration and muttering to herself, a potion was brewing on the table next to her.

"Hey, what you doing?" Phoebe asked quietly not wanting to startle her.

Parker looked up from the book and tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunched up with a confused expression before giving her head a shake and saying, "What did you say?"

"I said what you doing?" Phoebe repeated going to stand a few feet away from Parker and the book.

"Oh right thought you said something else, umm well i'm making a potion and just going through the book ruling demons out." Parker said concentrating on the book she didn't want to really speak to Phoebe especially on her own.

"Ruling them out of what?" Phoebe asked curiously, going to stand next to her daughter who she noticed moved away slightly as she got nearer.

"Information says that Dylan broke someone out of the pits of hell, i'm trying to figure out who." Parker answered quickly before moving over to the potion and throwing ingredients in, appearing to not be paying attention to what she was doing.

"Oh right, do you need any help?" Phoebe asked hoping she said yes.

Parker looked up at Phoebe before looking back at the potion, "Ummm i think i'm alright thanks."

Phoebe sighed quietly she thought Parker would say something like that but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, "Ok, well instead can i ask you a question?" Phoebe asked softly wanting her daughter to see that she wasn't going to push.

Parker looked up at Phoebe before giving a small smirk, "You just did but ok, if i can't answer it though, you'll just have to except that." She stated before reluctantly giving her full attention to the middle charmed one.

"Ok......why are you so powerful, i mean it looks like your as powerful as Wyatt, i was just curious as to why?" Phoebe asked tilting her head to the side and scruching her eyebrows as she looked at Parker curiously.

Parker stopped herself just in time from tilting her head to the side but instead bit her lip weighing the outcome of answering, deciding that it wasn't an out of bounds question Parker took a small breath before answering, "Well isn't it obvious? A charmed one and an ultimate power have a child together what do you think the result is going to be? All that power that the two of you hold, how do you think i was made?.....Oh and i'm more powerful than Wyatt just so you know." Parker said grinning to herself before going back to her potion but Phoebe had other ideas.

"See that's another thing, how? How the hell did me and Billie....' Phoebe said but Parker cut her off, "Oh hell no, i am not even discussing that.....ew." Parker said her face going paler at the thought of what Phoebe was about to ask, shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Parker once again went back to her potion, this was the hard part and she needed to concentrate.

_'Parker if i find you in that attic, you are going to be in big trouble!' _Parker looked up towards the attic door her eyes widened slightly, Phoebe was watching her daughter intently and wondered what she was doing, "Parker what you doing? What's the matter?" Phoebe asked seeing that Parker was looking at the attic door as if it would burst into flames at any moment, "Nothing, just thought i heard.....never mind." Parker said quietly before once again going back to her potion.

_'Why do you always do this Parker! For goodness sake when i say no going in the attic i mean it!'_

Parker who had just been putting the vital ingredient in her potion looked up toward the attic door again, this time her eyes really wide and mouth slightly agape and Phoebe could feel a slight fear radiating off her before she could ask what was wrong, Parker's hand slipped and the ingredient poured into the potion, creating a massive explosion that resulted in Parker and Phoebe being thrown away from it in opposite directions.

Piper, Paige and Billie burst through the attic door to see one side of the attic in a complete mess, it looked like a bomb had hit it, there were scorch marks all over the places, glass littered the floor along with old toys and clothes that had been boxed and placed in the attic over the years.

"What the hell happened in here?" Piper asked but before Paige and Billie could answer, Phoebe stood up from behind the attic's couch which surprisingly didn't have a scratch on it, coughing like mad.

"Phoebe!' Billie said alarmed rushing over to her girlfriend, Piper and Paige right behind her, 'Are you ok? What happened?" Billie asked leading Phoebe around the couch to sit on it all the while checking her for any sign of an injury.

"I'm ok, Parker was making a potion and i dunno what happened one moment everything was fine the next, she slipped too much of one ingredient into it and it exploded but before that she was looking at the door like it would burst into flames any second.' Phoebe said before doing a quick search, "Wait where is Parker!" Phoebe said starting to panic but before they could start searching, the top of the table where parker had been brewing the potion but had been shattered when it exploded and a pile of clothes were flung into the opposite side of the attic, the charmed one's and Billie watched as Parker rose straight after albeit a bit shakily, there was blood dribbling from a gash in her forehead.

"Stupid bloody potion! Voices! Voices i tell you, i swear i'm going mad, no wait i'm hearing things so i've already gone mad, great i thought i had at least another couple of years before that started to happen." They could hear her muttering angrily but didn't have a clue what she was going on about, Phoebe stood up and started to go over to her daughter but stopped when Parker cussed loudly.

"Fuck! I just had to be thrown into a bloody mirror didn't i, shit!" Parker exclaimed as she examined her hand where they could all see a large shard of glass embedded into it.

"Oh my god, Parker we'll call Leo." Paige said but was stopped by Parker.

Parker looked up when she heard Paige speak and noticed everyone was there looking at her, 'Great, just great now there's gunna be loads of damn questions.' She thought.

"No need, i can just...." Parker said before trailing off and the charmed one's and Billie watched in horror as she slowly pulled the shard of glass out of her hand, before chucking it on the floor and quickly using her other hand to try and stem the flow of blood that was now rapidly pouring out not once did her face show anything other than boredom.

"Uhh Kyle, i could use a little help." Parker said into the air seeing that she couldn't stop the flow of blood and as soon as the words had left her lips, bright blue and white lights filled the air before quickly materialsing into Kyle.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked not noticing the state the attic was in.

Parker didn't say anthing just stuck out her hand that was bleeding and used the other to point to her head, the blood was now dripping off her chin and she was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

Kyle didn't need to be told twice and placed one of his hands over Parker outstretched hand and the other on top of the gash on her forehead. His hands emmitted a bright golden glow and when he pulled his hands back Parker's forehead and hand were healed.

"Thanks." Parker said simply giving him a small smile before surveying the damage she had cause.

"So Parker care to tell us what happened?" Piper asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one hip but Parker wasn't listening, no she was too busy staring at the attic door.

The charmed one's, Billie and Kyle watched in curiousity as she went over to the door and looked down the stairs then gazed back at the door before starting to make her way out of the attic.

"And just where do you think your going? You need to explain what happened and clean up this mess." Piper said a little bit angry, Parker just looked at them all before rolling her eyes and waving her arm in a sweeping motion out in front of her towards the mess in the attic.

They all watched in disbelief as everything started to put itself back where it originally came from, mending itself if need be. After a couple of mintues the attic looked like it did before the explosion.

Parker looked at Piper, "Happy now." She said sarcasm oozing in her words before turning and making her way out of the attic, intending on finding out what the hell had just happened if anything or if she was really going mad.

Phoebe looked towards her girlfriend, who just shrugged her shoulders clearly at a loss as to what had just happened and what they should do.

Taking a calming breath Phoebe followed her daughter out of the attic her sisters and Billie right behind her, Kyle called out to them telling them that he needed to go but to call him if they needed anything before orbing out.

Parker walked down the stairs slowly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary but finding nothing. She made her way into the living room and looked around still finding nothing out of the ordinary.

'_Dammit Parker if your not casting spells and vanquishing demons, your making potions how many times have i told you that your too young to do this!'_

Parker quickly spun around to the direction of where the voice came from but found nothing there, 'Oh god i am going mad.' She thought but there was this nagging in the back of her mind that told her to be on her guard.

_You know your pretty worthless to take, no active powers at all, i wouldn't be surprised if they didn't notice you were gone.'_

Again Parker spun around trying to find where the voices she was hearing were coming from, her breathing was heavy, her heart was pounding and there was a small amount of fear coursing through her veins.

The charmed one's and Billie came downstairs into the living room to find Parker looking towards the conservatory her body tense and breathing deeply, Phoebe could feel the smallest bit of fear raditating off her daughter which worried her.

"Parker are you ok?" Phoebe asked stepping towards her daughter.

Parker jumped a little at the sound of her name but quickly got herself back in control and turned towards them, "Yeah i'm fine, just thought i heard something but i was wrong." Parker said looking once more in the direction of the conservatory before shaking her head trying to clear it of the voices she had just heard.

"You know you always managed to somehow get around your ma's powers." Piper said making Parker look at her and take a step back, her eyes wide, "What did you say?" She asked to which Piper looked at her confused but replied, "I said it's obvious that your not fine, what did you hear?"

Parker let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, "Oh right, i thought you said something else, no really i'm fine." She said flashing a small smile at them hoping it would make them believe her.

"Really your emotions say different.....why are you afraid Parker?" Phoebe asked her daughter making Billie look at Parker in worry, while Paige and Piper looked at their sister confused they thought she couldn't get a read off her?

"What? I'm not afraid." Parker said calmly but her mind was in panic, 'Shit, fuck, shit, oh bloody hell, stupid bloody emotions, your meant to stay under control so she can't feel me!' Parker thought causing Phoebe to raise an eyebrow at her. "You know that kind of language is inappropriate." Phoebe said making Piper, Paige and Billie look at her in confusion, "She didn't cuss Pheebs." Paige said confused, Billie and Piper nodding their heads in agreement.

Bright blue and white lights filled the air materialsing into Leo, "Hi hunny i thought you wouldn't be home till later?" Piper asked to which Leo smiled, "I wasn't going to be but the Elders summoned me and told me i needed to be here, Phoebe is coming into a new power." Leo said, everybody but Parker looked at him in surprise. "What is it?" Billie said seeing as the charmed one's were still in shock to say anything.

Leo looked at Phoebe, smiled and said, "Telepathy."

"Well that explains alot, like this morning, you actually read Parker's thoughts and just now.' Billie said putting pieces together, 'Parker why didn't you tell us? Surely you knew what was happening?" Piper said looking at her niece who had the expression of a deer caught in headlights, "Well i umm you see ummm i thought that it wasn't my place ummm cause you know in my future Leo was the one who told you all and ummm if i said anything then well ummm it could of messed up the future." Parker said thinking on her feet.

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?" Phoebe asked her daughter a small smirk on her lips, Parker smile sheepishly at all of them, "Well yeah." She said before ducking her head. Paige chuckled at how much Parker was like Billie when she was embarressed.

"So i have been hearing Parker's thoughts then?" Phoebe asked Leo who nodded his head yes, "You have but not fully, obviously just coming into your power you won't be able to control it so i would say you have been getting pieces of Parker's thoughts." Leo answered the Elders had given him some information on the power of telepathy but he knew quite alot anyway what with the books from magic school.

'Oh great, just great she can read my mind after all the practice i did to ensure she couldn't, cause her powers new she can read my bloody mind, how frigging fantastic.' Parker thought making Phoebe once again look at her, "I heard that." She said, infuriating Parker.

"Why don't you go and read someone else's mind!" Parker snapped angrily, she wasn't in the mood for this, the voices had stopped thankfully but she was still on edge.

"Come on Parker this isn't good enough! You need to be in control, if you were like this in a battle, then you'd be killed faster than you could say magic." She heard Paige say but when she looked towards her it wasn't Paige standing there, it was her Paige, Parker's aunt with the same long wavey brunette hair that had specks of grey and white in it, black rimmed glasses and her school teaching robes on.

Parker quickly closed her eyes and shook her head roughly, when she opened them she was relieved to see this times Paige standing there with everyone else, they all confused and a little worried.

"You ok Parker?" Paige asked concerned while the other looked at their niece/daughter in worry, something wasn't right.

Giving Paige a small smile Parker nodded her head to show she was but they weren't fooled.

"I'm just gunna go in the kitchen, get a drink, i'm thirsty." Parker said but as she put her hand on the kitchen door to push it open she stilled.

Parker could feel a wet, sticky substance on her hand and the kitchen door, pulling her hand away and looking at her hand Parker saw a red liquid slowly dripping down and off her hand onto the floor. Parker's eyes widened as she caught the slight coppery smell the liquid was giving off, it was blood.

Quickly wiping her hand on her jeans, Parker backed away from the door slowly her eyes wide as she saw that the whole door was covered in blood.

Turning her head to say something about the blood to Piper she stopped short when she saw no one was there.

_Ok everyone that's it for chapter 19 but i'm thinking of posting chapter 20 up on Sunday, it ll depends on whether you want me to or not?_

_So what did you think?_

_What do you thinks going to happen?_

_Review and let me know, no flames please and like i said if you want i'll post the next chapter up on Sunday :)_

_The song title is Mad by Ne-yo_

_Bye :)_


	20. Memory

**Chapter 20 - Memory**

_Hey guys so i promised another chapter on Sunday and well here it is!_

_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts :)_

_Umm this chapter might not make sense and it might contradict things from earlier chapters, i'm pretty sure it doesn't but can't be too careful and i did try really hard to make it really good :)_

_Now without further ado here is the next chapter _

_Enjoy !!_

Previously - Quickly wiping her hand on her jeans, Parker backed away from the door slowly, her eyes wide as she saw that the whole door was covered in blood.

Turning her head to say something about the blood to Piper she stopped short when she saw no one was there.

Phoebe watched her daughter as she stilled, her hand placed upon the kitchen door. Phoebe was confused when Parker looked intently at her hand but then became quite worried as a wave of fear washed over her then suddenly cut off, she realised it came from Parker, what was going on?

"Hey guys where are you?" Parker said loudly making her way over to the living room's couch where Billie and Leo were standing making Phoebe frown was this some kind of joke, they were right in front of her, Billie was obviously thinking the same thing because she said, "Are you joking, were right here Parker." She said standing in front of her daughter and waving a hand in front of her face but Parker gave no sign that she saw or had heard Billie.

"I don't think she can see us." Leo stated, "But why?" Billie asked in confusion to which she was met with confused faces and shrugs of shoulders. "Watch her closely, see what happens while me and Paige check the book see if we can find anything." Piper said as Paige orbed the book of shadows into her hands.

Phoebe couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going on and it didn't help that every now and then she felt her daughters panic and fear.

"Ok guys seriously this isn't funny, where are you?" Parker shouted before closing her eyes and sensing for Phoebe, she was in the room with her, what the hell?

"I know your here, so come out, this is really not funny." Parker said turning in a full circle seeing if she could spot any of them.

_'Parker time to go to magic school, come on kiddo shake a leg.'_

"Just ignore it, just ignore it, it's part of your imagination, it's not real." Parker muttered to herself.

_'Aww aunt Piper me and Mel just finished our homework, Mel deserves a little fun before chores.'_

Parker brought her hands up to her head and using her fingertips began to massage her temples, repeating the words "It's not real, just ignore it." Over and over again.

_'Parker you need a break me and Patience's both think so, take one please.'_

_'No Prue, i've got things to do, me and Chris have a lead on some demons of Dylans we need to get to them and interrogate them before Dylan finds out we know about them.'_

Parker looked straight ahead when she heard this and gasped in shock, there right in front of her was a younger version of herself and her younger cousin Prue, they looked so real, Parker's heart broke a little as she looked at her cousin, a memory flashing before her eyes even though she didn't want it to.

It seemed that whatever was happening was following Parker's thoughts because as soon as she thought about the memory the scene changed before her eyes, the manor was now in a complete mess, there were scorch marks everywhere, windows were smashed and everything was a mess on the floor, there was no furniture, just pieces of wood and foam scattered here and there but what Parker had her attention on the most was what was right in front of her, there was her younger self crouched on the floor silent tears streaming down her face, her clothes all ripped and blood was streaming from a wound in her arm but what was more important was the person cradled in her arms, her younger cousin Prue.

_'Prue come on kiddo, you gotta stay with me here, just stay awake think of Patience, think of Mel, think of Chris, think of Wyatt, think of anything just don't close your eyes.' _Parker watched as her younger self begged with Prue to stay awake, she wanted to look away she didn't want to see this, she still had nightmares about this very moment but her eyes refused to look away, the panic and fear were starting to rise inside of her, she couldn't watch this not again.

_'You know i always thought.......that you and Chris would be...........the first to............go your both............so..........so reckless but then.......there is another......part of me.......that somehow.....knows your gunna make.....everything....right again.' _

_'We will fix this not me, us.'_

_'No Parks......it's too late......for me.......i be....believe......in you.'_

Parker watched as Prue went limp in her younger selfs arms and they dissappeared, tears were burning in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

'Oh god, no do not think about this, it wasn't your fault, Prue believes in you, snap out of this and find a way to fix it!' Parker said to herself but a voice was speaking in the back of her mind, _**Oh but Parker it was your fault, you saw the fireball going towards her and yet you didn't shout out or try and push her out the way, no what did you do you stood in silence and watched as it was hurtled towards her and hit her, it was your fault she died.**_

Parker's breathing was erratic as she whispered, "It wasn't my fault, i didn't do it, wasn't my fault..."

_**'Oh but it was, just like Melinda's death was your fault, Wyatt's death and Patience's death, they were all your fault Parker you didn't do anything to save them.' **_The voice in Parker's mind said to her.

Parker shook her head, "No, no, no." She muttered as she put her head between her hands as she tried to block out the pain, she had a feeling what was coming next and it scared her to no end.

_**'You watched them die.' **_The voice said calmly although it had a hint of glee in it, Parker watched as before her eyes the memory of Melinda dying in her arms flashed in front of her.

Her whole body was shaking slightly, trying to fight, trying to move, trying to do anything, she didn't want to see this, what Melinda had said to her before she took her last breath, she didn't want to hear it ever again.

_'Mel i'm so sorry i didn't get there in time, i saw it coming but, oh god Mel i'm so sorry.'_

_'They will all die, the legacy of the charmed one's will die....The Taunter Of Souls will rise.......because of you Parker......you will stand and watch as each and everyone of.........us dies and you will do nothing.....In the end you will join him........You will rule the world....Cause pain and suffering..........i have seen it........promise me Parker.....promise me you will stop this!......You will fight it.......You need to save them....Chris....Wyatt....Patience.....Must save them....Promise me!'_

_'Mel i promise i will not stand by and watch as our family is torn apart.....i will stop him, what you saw will not come to pass, i will never join him, i promise you.'_

_'I hope.......so.'_

Parker watched as Mel started to have a fit, her whole body convulsing, blood spurting out of her mouth and nose.

Parker's body was shaking even worse now, Mel had the gift of Prophecy, what she said usually came true but from that moment on, Parker had done everything in her power to make sure that this was one prophecy that didn't come true, she had never told anyone what Mel had said, she was afraid if she did then it was more likely to come true.

'I don't want to see anymore, stop it! Parker you have to stop this! Stop thinking about the past! Think about something! Anything else! Dylan! Ways to vanquish him! Do not think about how you are.......' Parker thought but the voice inside her head interrupted her, _**How you are failing in making sure the prophecy does not come true, Wyatt and Patience died, you watched as their life slowly slipped away, Patience's in your hands, how did it feel as her blood covered your hands? How did it feel? Was it warm? Was it cold? Did you feel any sorrow? As her blood covered your hands, as you felt her life slowly slip away, her heartbeat slow beneath your fingers, as you just stared at her not saying a word, giving no comfort to her, no words of reassurance, no fighting words to hold on.'**_

Parker dropped to her knees as the voice inside her head said this, tears slowly started to slip down her face as she watched the scene play out before her eyes, it was only a couple of months ago, the pain was still fresh but what Parker was feeling was not pain no it was pure fear, reliving all of this was reminding her that she was failing, she hated to fail especially when the price was so high and reliving all of this when she thought she had safely locked in away in the back of her mind was increasing that fear.

"Stop it, make it stop, please just stop, say something, tell her to hold on, why aren't you doing anything!" Parker whimpered outloud.

Phoebe, Billie and Leo watched as Parker stared in front of her mesmorised, they didn't know what was happening or what to do.

"It wasn't my fault, i didn't do it, wasn't my fault..." They heard Parker whisper, "What wasn't her fault?" Billie asked her voice laced with worry as she watched her daughter look at something that no one else could see.

"I don't know but it looks like she is watching something." Leo said looking at Parker then to the spot she was looking at, trying to figure out what was happening and trying to recall if there was something like this he had heard of before but so far was coming up with a blank.

They watched as she shook her head muttering, "No, no, no." Then put her head between her hands her face contorted in pain.

Phoebe felt a rush of emotion coming from her daughter that made her wrap her arms around her stomach to help ease them, she could feel pain and saddness but above all that fear.

Parker started shaking, "What's happening to her!" Phoebe said loudly tears coming to her eyes as she felt her daughters pain.

"I don't know but what ever it is, it's not good." Leo stated looking at his niece in concern.

"Piper? Paige? Found anything yet?" Phoebe asked taking her eyes off of her daughter momentairily to look at her sisters who were pouring over the book of shadows, hearing their names being called they looked up towards their sister shaking their heads, "No, nothing we don't know what the hell is happening." Piper said looking at Phoebe sadly, she could see her sister was slowly falling apart at what was happening to Parker.

"Is her hair meant to be turning white?" Billie asked her voice showing a note of panic, making the charmed one's and Leo snap their heads in the direction of their niece, sure enough the blonde streaks running through her hair had turned white.

"Oh god." Phoebe said as she felt the fear from Parker increase dramatically.

"What? Do you know what's happening to her now?" Billie asked/demanded.

"Phoebe can you get a read of what she's feeling?" Leo asked wanting more confirmation before openly suggesting what he knew the sisters were thinking.

Phoebe nodded before saying the one word that they didn't want to hear, "Fear." She said making Piper and Paige pale a little.

"What does this mean?" Billie asked never taking her eyes off her daughter who she could see was shaking even more.

"Barbas the demon of fear, he brings your greatest fear to life and basically sets it loose upon you, your frozen in fear, your hair turns white and you die from the fear you feel." Paige said looking at her niece to notice that the brunette part of her hair had started to go white as well.

Piper who had also seen this knew they needed to do something and fast.

"Me, Paige and Leo will try and write a spell to bring Barbas before us and then we'll have to find a way to vanquish him." Piper said but Leo turned to her and said, "Piper you know as well as i do that the only way to vanquish him is to over come your fears, Cole was an exception to this because he was invincible."

"Phoebe, Billie try and snap her out of it, we need her to know we're here, try and make her focus on you not whatever she is watching but hurry we don't have much time." Piper said as they watched Parker fall to her knees, tears slowly slipping down her face, her hair half white.

Billie and Phoebe rushed over to their daughter as Piper, Paige and Leo went to the book to try and come up with a summoning spell for Barbas.

"Stop it, make it stop, please just stop, say something, tell her to hold on, why aren't you doing anything!" Phoebe and Billie heard Parker whimper as they got right in front of her but she still gave no sign that she saw them.

"Parker you need to snap out of this, it isn't real, your alright." Phoebe said crouching down with Billie so they were eye level with their daughter, now she was closer to her Phoebe could feel the fear radiating off of Parker even more and saw that she was shaking badly, her breathing erratic and eyes wide.

Parker gave no sign that she heard Phoebe.

"Parker, come on your safe just listen to me, come on focus Parker, you need to listen, it isn't real, whatever your seeing. It. Isn't. Real. You need to snap out of it." Phoebe tried again but again Parker gave no sign that she had heard, Phoebe looked at Billie and she could see the panic in her eyes because it wasn't working.

Reaching out Billie grabbed Parker's shoulders so she was in Parker's eye line, making her look right at her, "Parker listen to me, ok nothing else just me. Billie said calmly but forcefully looking straight into her daughters eyes but they still gave no sign that they saw Phoebe or Billie or any sign that she had heard Billie.

"Your safe, nothing's happening, there's nothing there, come on Parker you need to pay attention to me, just focus on me, not whatever your seeing right now, me. Focus on me." Billie tried again and this time was rewarded was a slightly confused look.

Parker was falling, the memories of Prue, Melinda's and Patience's deaths were flashing in front of her, one minute her younger self would be holding Prue, then the next minute Mel, then Patience and it didn't help that the prophecy was swirling around in her head, Mel's voice repeating it over and over again, her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to give up soon, her mind was starting to become foggy but the memories didn't start to fade.

She felt a weight settle against her shoulders, 'Oh god what's going to happen now, i can't hold on, i don't want to see anymore.' Parker thought to herself but the voice inside her head had other ideas.

_**Why? This is just the beginning, you deserve to see everything you have ever done wrong, everything you could of stopped, all those lives you could of saved, your family, all those innocents that died because you never act, you never do anything, you know you deserve this.'**_

Just focus on me, not whatever your seeing right now, me. Focus on me." Parker thought she heard someone say and was slightly confused, what the hell was happening? Wait was someone coming to help her? Her fear started to decrease slightly at the thought of someone coming to save her.

The voice inside her head chuckled, _**You really think someone would want to save you?After everything you have done? No, you need to see what you have caused. **_Parker was afraid of what was going to happen but then she heard a soft voice calling to her and she tried to focus on it but the scenes were still flashing before her eyes and the fear she was feeling started to increase again. "It's all my fault." She moaned

Phoebe and Billie noticed the confused look cross Parker's face and knew that Billie was slowly getting through. "Parker come on, focus on me, it's not real." Billie said running her hand through Parker's almost all white hair, "It's all my fault." They heard her moan.

"It's not your fault, Parker whatever your seeing it's not your fault, come on Parker just look at me, please Parker see me not whatever's behind me, look at me." Billie said soothingly still running her hand through Parker's hair, Phoebe had gripped Parker's shoulders to keep her looking at Billie as she watched her girlfriend painstakingly slowly get Parker back.

"It's not your fault." Parker heard a voice say, wait that voice sounded like, "Mom?" Parker said quietly making Billie and Phoebe look quickly at each other in surprise before turning back to their daughter. "Yeah Parker it's me, you need to snap out of it ok, you need to listen to me and snap out of it, a demon is doing this to you, stop looking at whatever he's showing you and look at me." Billie said softly feeling Parker's shaking stop slightly.

Parker thought her mind was playing tricks on her, her mom was dead, what she was hearing wasn't real.

"Your dead, i'm imaging your voice, your not real." Parker said her voice breaking slightly at the end as a memory of visiting her mom's grave flashed into her mind, Phoebe recoiled at what her daughter had said it was obvious that her vision would come true, 'No.' The thought flashed across Phoebe's mind before she reminded herself that she needed to focus on the task at hand and worry about this later..

Billie was shocked into silence at Parker's sentence but the blonde quickly recovered, "No Parker i'm not dead, i'm right here you just need to stop looking at whatever's there and focus on me, i'm right in front of you, just look." Billie said the last part practically begging her daughter to see she was there.

_**It's your mind playing tricks, are you that sad that you need to create an imaginary mom, that is weak, oh dear Parker what is the matter with you, are you feeling guilty because you were the cause of your mom's death as well? **_The voice inside Parker's head said to her making Parker's heart break a little more, "No i didn't do it, she loved me, i didn't kill her, stop saying that, i didn't do it, i didn't kill any of them, they loved me, i loved them, i was just too late." Parker said angrily her fear decreasing as she thought of her families love for her.

Seeing that Parker was fighting, Billie allowed a small smile to cross her face before she said three words that Parker had longed to hear from her, "I love you, I'm here." Billie said and Phoebe smiled at the love coming from Billie directed at their daughter and decided to say something as well.

"I love you too Parker." Phoebe said and this time Parker looked directly at Billie not through her, "Mom? Where am i?" Parker stated but didn't break her gaze away from the woman she had longed to see, her memories and thoughts were all jumbled, she didn't have a clue as to where she was.

Billie smiled at her daughter before saying, "Your in the past remember, i cast a spell and it transported you here." They both watched as Parker's face fell as she heard where she was, her recent memories coming back full force.

Parker became aware that Phoebe's hands were on her shoulders, one of Billie's hands was running through her hair and that she was kneeling on the floor in the living room of the manor, she quickly stood up and backed up a couple of steps wanting to put some distance between her and the two in front of her.

They both looked hurt at this but before anything could be said Piper and Paige came running over a piece of paper branished in Piper's hand.

"We have a spell, it was quite hard to think of one, so is every......." Paige trailed off as she noticed that Parker was standing in front of them looking a little ruffled and her hair was all white save for a few brunette streaks running through it, they had obviously got to her just in time.

"Oh you got to her." Paige said simply, while Parker looked on confused.

"Got to her? What are you talking about?" Parker asked confused not sure what had just happened to her, all she knew was that she had just relived some of the worst memories in her life.

"Barbas the demon of fear was making you live your greatest fear and well we're lucky Billie snapped you out of it because umm well." Phoebe said not sure how to tell her daughter what had happened to her.

"Well what?" Parker said impatiently running a hand through her hair before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You kind of went into a trance and your hair..." Phoebe said trailing off her eyes flicking up to the nearly pure white hair covering Parker's head.

"What about my hair?" Parker asked but no one answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance Parker waved her hand in front of her and conjured a mirror that was big enough so she could see her whole face. Using her telekinesis to make it float in the air Parker looked in the mirror and gasped, "What the.....what the hell.....my hair!" She exclaimed angrily while running a hand through it, seeing that it was pure white except for the brunette streaks. "Dammit! I'm too young to have white hair!" Parker said before waving her hand over the mirror and making it dissappear.

"On the plus side, it'll go back to normal in a couple of days." Leo said but shut up when Parker glared at him.

"I'm gunna vanquish Barbas and then i'm gunna vanquish Dylan, oh boy and when i do it'll be painful." Parker said the fear now absolutly gone, instead it was replaced with anger, making the other look at her in confusion.

"Dylan? What's he got to do with this?" Billie asked to which Parker answered, "He broke someone out of the pits of hell and i'm guessing that was Barbas, i swear that i'm gunna kill Barbas and send him to the waste land for doing that." Parker said before hearing a chuckle that came from behind the charmed one's, Billie and Leo.

They all heard it too and turned towards the source of the noise, there standing right in front of them was none other than Barbas.

_Ok so that's the end of Chapter 20 what did ya think?_

_Was it good, did i do the scene justice, or do you think it could of been better?_

_Review, no flames and let us know._

_The next chapter should be up next weekend, of course i might feel kind and do one sometime in the week and then another one on the weekend, it all depends if i'm in a good mood :)_

_The chapter title is Memory by Sugarcult_

_Until next time! :D_


	21. Addicted

**Chapter 21 - Addicted**

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and adds for me and my story :D_

_Really pleased you liked the last chapter._

_Oh i think i should do this again, I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, they belong to Constance., cause if i did well Phoebe and Billie would of obviously been together and also i would of brought from the future one of Phoebe and Paige's kids._

_So what's gunna happen now?_

_Well read on and find out. Here is the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "Dylan? What's he got to do with this?" Billie asked to which Parker answered, "He broke someone out of the pits of hell and i'm guessing that was Barbas, i swear that i'm gunna kill Barbas and send him to the waste land for doing that." Parker said before hearing a chuckle that came from behind the charmed one's, Billie and Leo.

They all heard it too and turned towards the source of the noise, there standing right in front of them was none other than Barbas.

"Barbas." Piper stated moving closer to her sisters and Leo.

"I take it your Barbas then." Parker drawled sarcasm dripping from her voice, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a glare.

"Ah Parker how did you like your fears? They weren't even your greatest fear that is what makes it so excellent." Barbas said.

Parker made to lunge at him but before she could even take a step Phoebe had wrapped her arms around her daughter, keeping her in a tight grip.

"Such spirit even when you have realised that all is pointless." Barbas said a patronising smile on his face.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in vanquishing you, you piece of shit." Parker growled as she struggled to try and get out of Phoebe's grip without hurting her.

"Parker stop please you can only defeat him by overcoming your fears." Phoebe said to her daughter who was still struggling in her arms.

"Still afraid of losing the one's you love aren't you Phoebe.' Barbas said looking at the palm of his hand as he waved it over her, 'Shall we see who you are the most afraid of losing."

"Do it and i will vanquish you so slowly it'll be more painful than putting all your past vanquishes together." Parker said menacingly making Phoebe stare at her in surprise, she wasn't expecting that to happen.

"How did you escape purgatory Barbas?" Piper asked wanting to know if Parker was correct in her assumption that it was Dylan while at the same time trying to figure out a way to vanquish him, she didn't really want to try and overcome her greatest fear whatever it was.

"Perhaps i shouldn't tell you, after all it would do me no good to get on their wrong side." Barbas said but still didn't do anything.

'Why isn't he attacking from what they've told me he likes to see them suffer, so why is he talking to them.' Billie thought, "I have no idea.' Phoebe said making Billie look at her, 'You didn't say that outloud did you?' She asked her girlfriend who was beside her and got a shake of a head in response.

"It was Dylan wasn't it, i can't believe he was so desperate that he needed to use someone that is a failure." Parker said taunting him as she stopped struggling in Phoebe's arms, she had a plan of sorts she just hoped it would work.

"A failure you say, shall we see who is the failure when your all dying from your worst fears. Barbas sneered, the charmed ones, Leo and Billie took a step back. As Phoebe stepped back she loosened her grip on her daughter, giving Parker the chance to break free and step forward.

"I don't think you'll be scaring anyone anymore Barbas, i hope you like the wasteland." Parker said before putting her hands out in front of her and hit Barbas straight in the chest with green electricity bolts, she continued electricuting him until he gave a shout of pain and then stopped and watched as he went up in flames.

"No one scares me, arsehole." Parker muttered quietly.

Turning around to face the others Parker was met was angry and surprised faces.

"What?" Parker asked looking at them confused.

"What the hell were you thinking, you almost died because of him and you go up against him again!" Phoebe said almost shouting making Parker raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well it worked didn't it, he's vanquished." Parker said annoyed.

"That's not the point Parker, it's the fact that he could of used your fear against you before you had a chance to do anything." Billie said softly while placing a calming hand on Phoebe's lower back they didn't need an argument.

"Yeah well he didn't so let's forget that and just remember he's gone, he won't ever be coming back and move on to more important things." Parker stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like you telling us what you saw." Leo said causing Parker to scoff.

"Yeah like that's gunna happen." She said rolling her eyes.

"It could help you get over your fear cause it looks like it was pretty bad." Paige said softly she really wanted to help her niece but knew that Parker was going to be stubborn.

"Look it's real nice of you and everything but no, actually hell no am i going to be telling you anything so why don't we do something productive, i am going to go back out on the streets for more info you lot can do what you like." Parker said shrugging her shoulders.

"Actually me and Billie want to talk to you, could you give us a minute." Phoebe said turning to her sisters and brother-in-law who all nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"What now?" Parker asked tiredly.

"When Billie got you out of your trance, you were kind of confused and disoriantated and you said some things...." Phoebe said trailing off not sure how to approach the subject, she could feel Billie tense next to her remembering what her daughter had said.

After a few minutes of silence Parker got annoyed, "Well what did i say?"

"You said i was dead." Billie said quietly, Parker's eyes widened as she heard the that.

"I think you heard wrong." Parker stated but inside she was panicing, 'Oh god i said that, great just great now there's gunna be loads of questions, dammit why oh why did i have to say that, stupid Barbas, stupid Dylan this wouldn't of happened if it weren't for him.' Parker thought to herself.

"No Parker we know what we heard.' Phoebe stated grabbing Billie's hand needing to no she was not going anywhere, 'Is it true?" She asked in a smaller voice.

Parker didn't meet their gaze, instead she looked up at the ceiling and gave a sorrow filled sigh.

"Yeah it's true, your.....dead in my time." Parker said stumbling over the sentence, she never took her eyes off the ceiling. 'I never got to know you.' She thought brokenly. Phoebe gasped as she heard her daughters thoughts.

Billie and Phoebe looked at eachother, Billie could see pain and sadness in Phoebe's eyes, along with tears and Billie gave a small smile, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze in comfort. She didn't want to think about how she wouldn't be there in the future, she needed to think about the here and now, she knew otherwise she would fall apart.

"I won't let it happen Billie, i promise." Phoebe said quietly so only Billie could hear, the tone of her voice had Billie feeling confused it sounded like she knew what was going to happen, she would ask her about it when they were alone.

"I should go look for demons, gotta get information on Dylan." Parker said suddenly, not looking at her parents before quickly turning and walking out of the manor.

Billie and Phoebe let her go, they wanted to call her back but knew that she wouldn't want them to, it was obvious to them that Parker didn't like to show any sign of weakness and showing emotion about this, to her was obviously a sign of weakness.

As they heard the front door open and close, Piper, Paige and Leo came out from the kitchen to see Billie and Phoebe standing there but no sign of Parker.

"What happened? Where did Parker go?" Paige asked concerned for her niece.

"She told us a fact about the future and now she's gone to find some demons to get some information out of." Phoebe said her voice showing no emotion, she felt numb her vision had been confirmed, Billie would die in her arms, the part where Billie went limp in her arms and she shouted out for Leo to come but he never did flashed before her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Piper asked curiously, she didn't think it was anything good if her sisters and Billie's reactions were anything to go by.

Billie merely shook her head at the question before asking, "Leo can you orb us to the condo please."

No one said another word as Leo went over to them and placed his hands on their shoulders and orbed them to the condo.

Billie and Phoebe had been sat on Phoebe's couch in her condo staring at each other for what felt like hours, they hadn't said a word since Leo had orbed back to the manor.

Billie decided to break the silence and ask the one question that been going over and over in her mind. "You had a vision of how i die didn't you." Billie stated quietly.

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as she heard Billie, nodding her head Phoebe let the tears fall.

"Why didn't you tell me." Billie asked, she wanted nothing more than to gather the brunette witch in her arms but stopped herself, knowing if she did she was less likely to get any answers.

"I didn't....want to worry.....you.' Phoebe stuttered, 'I thought that.....if you new...then it was more....likely to happen."

Everything was silent for a few minutes until Billie broke it again, "Pheebs what did you see?" Billie asked gently moving an inch closer to her girlfriend.

"We were....in an....alley way and ......you d.....died in my arms.' Phoebe whispered out the last part before starting to sob quietly, 'I'm so sorry i couldn't save you."

Billie closed the space between them and took Phoebe into her arms holding her tightly as her girlfriend cried into her neck. Billie was surprised that she was so calm about this, it was her death they were talking about but she had this nagging feeling that everything was going to be alright, so she held onto that and focused on soothing Phoebe's cries.

After nothing worked Billie did the only thing left she could of think of, she took Phoebe's face in her hands and kissed her, hard.

Phoebe responded, gripping Billie's t-shirt tightly with one hand while her other tangled in long blonde locks of hair, she wanted to forget the vision which was currently swimming in her mind.

Billie invaded Phoebe's mouth with her tounge, she wanted to squash the older woman's fears at least for now, for she knew that once this stopped they would come rushing back.

The kiss was rough and full of passion neither woman wanted to break away but oxygen was becoming an issue, reluctantly breaking away from each other Billie rested her forehead against Phoebe's, "I love you Phoebe Halliwell and nothing is going to make me leave you." Billie said confidently, knowing that Phoebe needed to here it but she was also happy that she had finally admitted her love for the woman in front of her.

"I love you too Billie Jenkins, i can't live without you." Phoebe whispered back passionately before capturing the blondes lips once more.

Their tounges fought for dominance as their hands carressed the others body softly, both could feel the fire burning inside them and both happily gave into it.

Billie stood up bringing Phoebe with her, never breaking the kiss and started to push Phoebe gently in the direction of the bedroom still never breaking the kiss.

As they got in the bedroom, Billie began to undo the buttons on Phoebe's shirt before sliding it off her shoulders, down her arms and onto the bedroom floor. Phoebe kicked the door closed with her foot before grabbing Billie and turning them so the younger witch was pinned against the door, she slowly let her hands trail down from Billie's shoulders, down her arms until she reached the hem of Billie's t-shirt, the blonde put her arms up in the air, breaking the kiss Phoebe gave a small tug and lifted the t-shirt up and over Billie's head and arms before throwing it carelessly to the floor and straight after reclaiming the blondes lips.

Her hands trailed up Billie's toned stomach until they reached her covered breasts. Billie's breath caught in her throat as she felt Phoebe's hands glide over her breasts before coming to a stop on her neck. Billie grabbed hold of Phoebe's waist and pushed her backwards.

As Phoebe felt her legs hit the bed she let herself fall backwards quickly landing on her back before crawling towards the head of the bed with Billie following her, until the young blonde was straddling her hips.

Billie leant down and kissed Phoebe with all she had, snaking one arm around Phoebe's back, Billie's hand quickly found Phoebe's bra clasp and undid it before pulling the bra off and tossing it in a corner of the room. Phoebe quickly did the same and now they both only had their jeans on. Billie broke the kiss and leaned back slightly and took in the sight of Phoebe's gorgeous tanned body, starting from her very toned stomach from all the working out she had done over the years to her gorgeous breasts.

Phoebe in turn studied Billie, her very lightly tanned skin the muscles she could see that were tense around her stomach and then her breasts, damn her breasts were beautiful.

"See something you like." Billie whispered huskily making Phoebe snap her head to Billie's face.

She gave her blonde girlfriend a slow, sexy smile which made Billie shiver before quickly sitting up making Billie sit up also, she was now in line with Billie's breasts but didn't take her eyes off the blondes face.

"I definately like what i see." Phoebe said equally as husky as she leant forward and licked her way up the valley of Billie's breasts, getting a small moan from the blonde witch. Phoebe flipped them over so she was now straddling Billie who was laying against the matress.

They kissed once again as Phoebe's hands made their way down her girlfriends body until they came to rest on the belt on Billie's jeans.

The brunette noticed Billie tense and broke the kiss to look into her eyes, "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Billie said but Phoebe could tell she was lying, "Billie tell me what's the matter, if you don't want to do this we can stop." Phoebe said soothingly.

"No i don't want to stop, it's just i.....i uhh....i'm a......i've never done this before." Billie whispered out the last part and Phoebe was a little bit stunned but quickly composed herself.

"Are you afraid?" Phoebe asked running a hand through the soft blonde locks of Billie's hair, giving the younger witch a sense of calm.

"No i'm not afraid, i know you won't hurt me, it's just that.........i have no idea what i'm doing.......what if i'm not good?........What if you don't like it?" Billie asked the last part quickly before closing her eyes.

"Billie sweetie look at me,' Phoebe said and didn't speak again until Billie's eyes were locked with hers, 'I didn't know what i was doing my first time either but it's ok........and i'll like it no matter how good it is because it's with you." Phoebe said smiling at the blonde woman below her before slowly leaning back in and capturing her lips.

After a couple of minutes Phoebe's hands once again made their way down Billie's body and came to rest on the belt of her jeans, when Billie didn't tense Phoebe slowly undid the belt wanting to give Billie enough time to back out if she didn't want to carry on.

After undoing the button and the zip, Phoebe broke the kiss and pulled Billie's jeans down, revealing her long, smooth, luscious legs.

She made her way back up Billie's body intending on getting another kiss from the blonde but was surprised when she was flipped onto her back and Billie straddled her hips.

Billie slowly lowered herself onto Phoebe and was delighted when she heard a gasp of pleasure as her skin met Phoebe's, she had to stiffle her own moan when she felt Phoebe's breasts push up against hers.

Billie hands carressed their way slowly down Phoebe's body making sure to add slight pressure when going over her breasts as they came to rest on the button of Phoebe's jeans.

Making quick work of them, both girls were now left in only their underwear. Phoebe once again flipped them back over and started kissing Billie neck, running her teeth across where she could feel her pulse every now and then.

"Oh god Pheebs." Billie said making Phoebe look at her and smile sexily. Billie grabbed the back of Phoebe's neck and pulled her closer so their lips were almost touching, they could feel each others breath on their faces, "Make love to me." Billie whispered before smashing her lips against her girlfriends in a hot searing kiss.

Parker closed the front door to the manor, turned around and started walking not really having a destination in mind she just knew that if she had stayed in there any longer then she would of said something to Billie and Phoebe that she would of regretted.

'Dammit i swear i'm going to kill Dylan and make it so he can never, ever come back.' Parker thought to herself angrily, 'It's not like i ask to come here, that stupid spell brought me back, i nearly get killed cause of some of my fears a demon brought to life, i can't believe i nearly died in the past, jesus i mean me and Chris are alike but i don't want to die like he did.' Parker thought.

Her feet stopped of their own accord and she looked up and saw she was in a park, no not just any park it was the park, where she had come ever since she was little to relax, this was one of the only two places that brought her peace and calm, of course her park in the future had more trees and a pond that had all sorts of different creatures in. 'Well it did have until there was that battle here, it destroyed everything.' Parker thought sadly as she made her way to a park bench that was close by.

Sitting down Parker put her head in her hands and gave a heavy sigh before sitting quietly, deeply lost in her thoughts.

A while later Parker looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to darken, 'Better make my way back.' She thought as she stood up and started walking back to the manor, her whole body was tingling slightly and she has no idea why.

Walking into the manor Parker was met with the sight of Wyatt running straight at her.

He quickly jumped into her arms and turned his face into her chest making Parker confused but she wasn't for long as Leo came round the corner with a slightly amused expression.

"Hello Parker." Leo said giving her a warm smile making Parker give a small smile back before cocking an eyebrow and looking down to her cousin and then back at Leo.

"Bathtime." Leo simply explained making Parker give a quiet chuckle.

"Wyatt it's time for your bath, now are you going to come here or am i going to have to come and take you out of Parker's arms?" Leo asked his son and watched as his son looked at him then at the person who was holding him.

"Who..... are you?" Wyatt asked, Parker gave him a genuine smile and answered, "I'm Parker."

Wyatt stared at her for a moment before suddenly saying, "No bath! Don't want bath!."

"You should have a bath Wyatt, it'll make you nice and clean......there will be bubbles." Parker said adding that last bit on as an afterthought.

"Bubbles!" Wyatt exclaimed happily giving Parker a big smile before orbing into his dads arms.

"Bubbles!" He exclaimed again, Leo laughed, "Come on then big guy. let's go and get some bubbles." Leo said taking his son upstairs and into the bathroom.

Parker shook her head at how cute her cousin was as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Parker, Pheebs said you went looking for demons for information, now i don't like that...... but did you find anything out? Piper asked looking up from the newspaper she was reading as she saw her niece come though the kitchen door, Paige put down her drink and gave her niece her full attention.

"Huh demons, oh no, no i didn't get any information." Parker said getting herself a glass of water before sitting at the table, her body was tingling even more now and it was starting to worry her, she looked at her right hand to see if she could see anything different but didn't notice anything.

Paige watched as her niece studied her hand intently, "What are you doing?" Paige asked confused.

"My whole body is tingling and i don't know why." Parker said but before Piper or Paige could say something else Parker's skin started to glow a soft light green colour.

"What the hell!" Piper shouted as Parker stood up from the table and lifted up her t-shirt to see her stomach glowing as well, her whole body was glowing.

A moment later it stopped and Parker's skin went back to it's normal colour. "OK what was that?" Paige asked really confused while Piper looked too shocked for words.

Parker was confused what the hell was that, the tingling from earlier and then glowing.

'The glow was the same colour as my elec........electricity balls.' Parker thought and quickly looked at the calender on the wall, putting two and two together Parker's face paled.

"Oh that's it......ew" Parker said outloud causing Piper and Paige to look even more confused.

"Ok explain. What the hell just happened." Piper asked confused, giving her niece a look to know she wanted answers and was going to get them.

Parker ran one of her hands through her still almost all white hair, before scratching the back of her head, looking really uncomfortable. "Umm well you see ummm oh god i can't believe i have to do this,' Parker said her face paling even more, 'Well umm you see umm i have arrived." Parker finished she did not want to say that her parents had finally conceived her, it was really gross to think about, let alone even say.

"What do you mean arrived?" Piper asked still confused but taking in Parker's really uncomfortable, embarressed and slightly disgusted expression she understood and she started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny? I still don't get it." Paige said. Piper leant over the table and whispered in her little sisters ear.

"Oh i see,' Paige said before joining her older sister in laughter, 'Well i guess congratulations are in order kiddo, your going to be born in about 9 months!" Paige said and watched in amusement as a faint pink tint appeared on Parker's cheeks and she bowed her head in embarressment.

"I guess you'll be staying here tonight them." Piper said.

Parker nodded her head vigorously which set another round of laughter off, they were still laughing as Parker made her way out of the kitchen to find a spare pillow and some blankets.

**At The Same Time**

Moans filled the air in Phoebe's condo.

Phoebe lay on her back eyes half closed as she felt Billie kiss and lick her breasts, her fingers working wonders down below.

Phoebe pulled Billie up towards her and crashed their lips together as she felt her orgasmn wash over her and she moaned Billie's name into her girlfriends mouth. Both had their eyes closed so neither noticed the soft light green light that enveloped Billie's chest and Phoebe's stomach.

After Phoebe had ridden out her orgasmn Billie rolled off her onto her side. "Billie....that...was...amazing." Phoebe said between breaths, leaning over and placing a gentle, loving kiss onto Billie's lips.

"Yes you were." Billie whispered before reclaiming the brunettes lips.

A few minutes later they were asleep in each others arms.

_Well that's the end of chapter 21 what did you think?_

_People have been saying they wanted Billie and Phoebe to go further, well they went all they way is that far enough for you :P Was that part good, i did it to the best of my ability (Well at least that is what i think)._

_What did you think about when Parker glowed, i wanted to do something different than in series 6 when Chris started dissappearing and then came back, i hope you liked it :)_

_Review and let me know, no flames please._

_Oh this chapter hasn't been beta read kinda just finished writing it, it's 3.30 in the morning so i apologise for any mistakes but i wanted to get it finished._

_The chapter title is Addicted by Enrique Iglesias._

_The next chapter should be up in the next week, i'm thinking Friday!_

_Bye for now :D_


	22. Innocence

**Chapter 22 - Innocence**

_So guys thanks for the reviews i can't believe this story has nearly got 100, wow so pleased :D_

_So i'm glad you all liked the last chapter, glad to see that you found Parker's glowing bit and the bit after funny, i like to add some humor here and there if i can :)_

_So how do you think, Piper and Paige are going to be to Phoebe and Billie when they seen them next?_

_And what is Parker going to be like, when she comes face to face with her parents again? _

_Well read on to find out!_

_Umm in this chapter there is going to be a bit about Parker's powers, now just to clear things up cause some poeple might get confused, she is an Ultimate power and Charmed Ones daughter, so she is very powerful and when they mention Billie's projection power, they have found it cause of the staff not cause she turned her parents into assassins, they came for dinner but nothing happened, it was when the staff turned the charmed one's evil and Billie changed their minds by accident that they found out about her projection power._

_Damn i hope that makes sense :S_

_Here is the next chapter for Please Don't Leave Me _

_Enjoy !!_

Previously - 'Well umm you see umm i have arrived." Parker finished she did not want to say that her parents had finally concieved her, it was really gross to think about let alone even say.

"What do you mean arrived?" Piper asked still confused but taking in Parker's really uncomfortable, embarressed and slightly disgusted expression she understood and she started to laugh.

"Oh i see,' Paige said before joining her older sister in laughter, 'Well i guess congratulations are in order kiddo, your going to be born!" Paige said and watched in amusement as a faint pink tint appeared on Parker's cheeks and she bowed her head in embarressment.

"Billie....that...was...amazing." Phoebe said between breaths, leaning over and placing a gentle, loving kiss onto Billie's lips.

"Yes you were." Billie whispered before reclaiming the brunettes lips.

A few minutes later they were asleep in each others arms.

Parker was sitting on the couch in the living room of the manor, blankets on the floor by her feet, she was shaking slightly.

"Damn nightmares." Parker muttered as she looked at the grandfather clock, seeing that it was nearly 8 in the morning she decided to get up and make some breakfast.

"It'll keep me busy." She said to herself as she made her way into the kitchen and to the fridge deciding on making some toast and bacon.

Piper and Leo walked down the stairs, the boys still asleep, to be hit with the smell of bacon.

"What the?" Leo asked knowing that it couldn't possibly be Paige as she was still in bed.

"Parker." Piper said simply a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen to see Parker dishing up two plates of bacon and toast.

"Hey, i was up early so i decided to make breakfast." Parker said to Piper and Leo as she put the plates on the table and went back to get some coffee.

"You didn't have to you know." Piper said as she sat down at the table, Leo was already digging in to his plate full.

Parker smiled, "I know but i figured it would be nice for you to have someone cook you something for once.' She said making Piper look at her in surprise, 'Also like i said i was up early, so...." Parker trailed off before giving a shrug and getting her own plate.

"Do i smell bacon?" Paige asked coming into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee machine.

"Correct, grab some." Parker said gesturing behind her with her hand towards the pile of bacon and toast that was on a plate that was on the counter.

"So what time do you think Billie and Phoebe are coming over today?" Paige asked a while later a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Dunno, although i don't think it will be till _much_ later." Piper said putting emphasis on the much smirking at her little sister, Parker pushed her plate away from her suddenly not hungry.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Paige asked as she watched her niece push her nearly full plate away from her.

"I need to clean my mind." Parker muttered but Paige heard her, "Clean your mind? Why would you.....oh!" Paige said catching on before chuckling at her niece.

"I still can tease them right?" Paige wondered outloud making Piper laugh, "Paige even if we said no, you still would." Piper said, 'Although it will be really funny to see their faces, when she asks them...' Piper thought but was cut off but Parker shouting.

"No!.' Parker shouted making the whole table look at her, 'Please keep those kind of thoughts for when i'm not around." She finished, Piper looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You have telepathy as well?' She asked shocked, Parker nodded, 'So you've been reading our thoughts the whole time?"

"No i learned to control it so now i can keep out of people's thoughts, the only reason i sometimes slip up is because i'm tried." Parker said to her aunt before standing up from the table and looking down at her clothes, squinting her eyes at her outfit she eyed it carefully before clicking her fingers and changing it. She now had on a black hoodie that had a werid celtic symbol on the front, with jeans that went to her knees and were really frayed at the ends with blue all star converses, her hair was now spiked up in different directions.

"Ok i'm good for the day, so now i'm just gunna go upstairs and do some stuff." Parker said but was only met was shocked faces. She sighed, "What?" She asked a bit annoyed and then she remembered she had done this when she was in Billie and Phoebe's presense not her aunts and Uncle.

"How did you do that?" Paige asked with a awe quality to her voice, "Umm it's my projection power, i just projected what i wanted to wear on myself." Parker explained.

"Projection power like Billie?" Paige asked to which Parker nodded.

"How many powers do you have Parker?" Leo asked, Parker cocked her head to the side.

"Umm i dunno?" She answered mentally going over the powers she had and counting them up.

"OK, what powers do you have?" Piper asked intrigued.

"I don't think i should tell you, it could mess up the fu..." Parker said but was cut off by Paige, "Oh come on, it won't mess it up, it'll just give us an advantage of knowing what to expect from you." Paige said, Parker looked thoughtful for a second before sighing.

"I guess it couldn't hurt.' She muttered but they all heard her, 'Ok i have green electricity balls, premonitions, telekinesis, telepathy, projection, energy waves, empathy, sensing but only for Phoebe, i can freeze things, blow things up, a green shield, i'm a firestarter and levitation but i'm working on being able to fly, oh and energy balls for some reason." Parker stated ticking them off on her hand as she said them.

Paige let out a breath she had been holding, "Damn that's a lot of powers kiddo, it makes it sound like your invincible." Paige said looking at her niece giving her a smile.

"14 powers." Leo stated in amazement.

Parker nodded, "Not even Wyatt had that many." Parker said shrugging.

"Your gunna be a handful aren't you." Paige stated causing Parker to look at her and smile innocently, "Lil ole me? Never.' Parker said before making her way out of the kitchen quickly, they could hear her laughing as she went upstairs.

"Phoebe and Billie definately have their work cut out for them, i mean 14 powers." Piper stated, Paige nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah and it looks as if she is going to be a trouble maker as well." She said before they all went back to their breakfasts.

**Phoebe's Condo**

The light shone through a gap in the curtains onto Phoebe's face effectively waking her up.

She felt a warm naked body on top of her and looked down.

"Billie." Phoebe whispered a little breathlessly, the young blonde's head was resting on Phoebe's shoulder and her right arm was lazily drapped over her stomach, their legs were wrapped around each others.

She looked beautiful, Phoebe let herself remember back to last night and she gave a massive smile, it was everything she expected and more, the men she had slept with before didn't compare in the slightest to Billie.

"You know it's kind of creepy that your staring at me but also kind of nice." Billie said not opening her eyes or moving from her position, Phoebe's eyes widened when Billie spoke and then her cheeks starting turning red embarressed at being caught, how did she know?

"Sorry, i just can't help myself, your so beautiful." Phoebe said whispering the last part in Billie's ear, her warm breath making Billie shiver.

They layed in silence until, "Your naked!" Billie exclaimed in surprise making the brunette chuckle. "So are you." Phoebe replied trailing her hand down from Billie's shoulder to rest on her hip where she lightly traced different patterns.

'Why am i naked?' Billie wondered before last night rushed back into her mind, she took a deep breath in, justing thinking about it made her....."Damn." Billie said under her breath as sher opened her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Phoebe said still tracing patterns on Billie's bare skin before moving so she was leaning over the blonde who was now on her back.

"Last night was perfect." Phoebe whispered her lips an inch away from Billie's.

Billie looked up at the older witch and bit her lip, she didn't know how but she could feel that Phoebe wasn't lying she meant what she said. "Yeah it was." Billie said her body becoming hotter, she had just realised that she could feel every bit of Phoebe's naked body on hers, every single bit. Billie gulped as she tried to control her emotions but was finding it difficult to rein in her lust for the woman on top of her, she just prayed Phoebe didn't notice, 'Oh,' Billie thought as she saw Phoebe raise an eyebrow and give her a cheeky smile, 'She noticed.' The blonde thought before Phoebe's lips decended onto hers hungrily.

"Shouldn't we be getting dressed to go to the manor?" Billie asked breathlessly as they broke apart. Phoebe didn't speak, instead she kissed her way down from Billie's neck to her breasts.

"They can wait." Phoebe said before quickly going back to what she was just doing.

**Somewhere In The Underworld**

"It seems that Barbas failed." Dylan stated calmly as he sat at his desk in his layer, Andra was standing in front of him with an eager gleam in his eyes.

"Perhaps now is the time to induce a bit of anger into the situation." Dylan mused as he looked at Andras, who bowed his head waiting for the order. Waving his hand over Andras he watched with satisfaction as Andras turned invisable and then visable again.

"Make no mistake Andras, failure is not the outcome that i want, you may go." Dylan said forcefully, 'I will not dissappoint you my lord." Andras said before shimmering out of the layer.

"This must work, i am running out of ideas for distractions." Dylan said as he flamed out.

**The Manor**

It was 4 in the afternoon and Parker was up in the attic sat on the couch looking through the book of shadows, not looking through it for any specific demons just looking through it. This reminded her of when she and Chris were about 12 and 10, they would sit up in the attic for hours and just look through the book, making up random funny stories of where they would vanquish the demons that were on the page they were looking at, it was easier for them to joke about the demons than take it seriously, it made it easier when they were older and going to actually vanquish a demon, they replaced their fear with the stories they use to make up and most of the time (in Parker's case) they replaced the fear of the 'what if the demon gets the better of us' with sarcasm.

Kyle orbed into the attic after he had sensed Parker in there alone, only to see her laughing at the book of shadows.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked before going over to sit next to her, Parker closed the book before turning to her future uncle, "Just remembering some stories me and Chris used to tell each other." Parker replied honestly.

"Ok, well i was wondering if i could talk to you?" Kyle asked, he had been watching over Parker since the Halliwells had found out that he was their new whitelighter and although the Elders made him stay and not interfere when Barbas was attacking, he still watched and noticed a couple of things he wanted to ask about, he didn't expect to get any answers but he needed to ask anyway.

Parker appeared to mull the thought over for a bit before answering slowly, "I guess you can do that."

"Right well first off i want you to know that you don't have to answer any of them if you don't want to." Kyle said making Parker give him a smile and nod her head.

"So the Elders wouldn't let me interfere with Barbas yesterday, although now that i think about it i don't know what use i could of been really but anyway what i wanted to ask you is, if you know what your greatest fear is because Barbas said that what he showed you wasn't even your greatest fear and if what you saw was enough to do this,' Kyle said gesturing to Parker's almost white hair, 'Then i was wondering what happened to be worse than what he was making you experience?" Kyle asked and didn't break his gaze away from his charge, he really wanted to get an answer, he thought that he might be able to understand Parker better if he knew this because to Kyle she seemed, strong-willed, brave, independant, stubborn but most of all a shell, there was really no soul in Parker, the only time when he has seen a slither of something is when Barbas was tormenting her, sure she had been angry and stuff but it seemed like Parker was unable to feel or act in a way that would show the real her.

They sat in silence for a while before Parker sighed and spoke quietly, "I know what my worst fear is, well i think i know what it is, i'm not telling you what but what i can say is that what Barbas made me experience was like a pinch of salt to what it could of been." Kyle nodded then asked the other question that he didn't think was going to go down well, "After Billie had brought you out of your trance and you realised where you were and who was there you back away from them as though you detested them and their touch, Why?" He asked and watched as Parker sucked in a deep breath, her hands trembling slightly.

"Some things are best left unsaid Kyle but i will tell you this, the love i have for my parents has over the years become twisted and pulled at, i can only take so much."

Kyle sighed there was obviously some problem for Parker concerning Phoebe and Billie and Kyle had a feeling that it was going to come out pretty soon, shaking his head Kyle reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a blue powder the Elders had said that it was from the angel of destiny and given it to him to use on Parker, when he had asked what it did all they said was that it would help sooth her memories. Kyle looked at the blue powder for a while, then suddenly blew it out of his hand and watched as it floated out of the attic door going to find Parker. "I hope this works." Kyle said before orbing out.

The blue powder travelled down the stairs and reached Parker who was about to go down to the living room, it swirled around until it was in front of her and then went up her nose, without Parker noticing.

"Achoo!" Parker sneezed and then rubbed her nose before shaking her head looking a little confused and going down the stairs to the living room.

As Parker's feet hit the last step, Phoebe and Billie came through the front door.

Not even looking at them Parker went straight over to Wyatt who was on the floor with his building bricks, Chris was asleep up stairs.

"Hey Wy can i play?" Parker asked her cousin who in turn gave a shout of "Parker!" Before nodding enthusiastically. Parker chuckled as she sat by her cousin and started to build a tower.

Wyatt knocked it over before she got very far, "Hey that's not fair." Parker said sticking her tounge out making Wyatt giggle.

Phoebe and Billie smiled as they watched their daughter play with Wyatt but were also a little hurt at Parker's ignorance of them.

"Hey Pheebs, Billie." Piper said as she came into from the kitchen smiling a little when she saw how happy her son was and how happy Parker seemed to be with him before turning her head and smirking at her sister and Billie.

"So what did you two do when Leo dropped you off at home last night?" Piper asked making Phoebe and Billie blush a little trying to think of something to say, they didn't really want to say anything about what happened last night, "We just talked a little while and then went to bed." Phoebe answered hoping her sister would buy it, she felt like she blushing as red as a tomato.

"Who went to bed?" Paige asked as she came down the stairs but as soon as she saw Phoebe and Billie a shit eating grin appeared on her face.

"Hey you two, where have you been? We expected you much earlier." Paige asked mentally laughing as she watched her sister and charge catch each others eye and turn away blushing like mad.

"We umm overslept and then decided to get some work done, Phoebe with her coloum and me with a paper i have due soon." Billie said giving a small smile hoping they brought her lie, she wasn't very good at lying.

"Uh huh, you know you two look like your glowing today,' Paige said almost bursting out laughing as both their eyes went wide, 'Well anyway an interesting thing happened to Parker last night.' Paige said making Parker stop playing with Wyatt and look up her face in a picture of shock and horror, her aunt really wasn't going to do this was she? And in front of her too!

"What? What happened? Your ok right?" Phoebe asked concerned but Parker didn't even acknowledge her she just kept staring at Paige.

"Well you see it was really werid she was sitting down in the kitchen and then suddenly started glowing a light green colour, she was like a firefly." Piper said trying to keep down a laugh at Billie and Phoebe's confused expressions.

"What? Why?" Billie asked confused looking at her whitelighter to see she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you tell us." Paige asked, "Seeing as it was cause of you." Parker said quietly shocked at her own words, still not looking at Billie and Phoebe.

"Because of us, what did we do?" Phoebe asked she was really confused.

"Oh come on, i can't keep this up any longer." Paige said as she started to laugh mostly because of her sisters and charges confused expressions.

"We know you didn't just talk and go to bed last night." Piper stated, Phoebe and Billie looked at each other then at Piper. "What?" The blonde witch asked.

"You guys did the dirty." Paige said still laughing, Phoebe and Billie looked shocked and then blushed, "Well umm we umm..." Billie said embarressed, these were her girlfriends sisters not to mention that her daughter was in the room for crying out loud!

"So what if we did? It still doesn't explain how you know and why Parker glowed green?" Phoebe said not feeling embarressed, last night was amazing and nothing was going to take that feeling away, she had nothing to be embarressed about and she grabbed Billie's hand and gave it a squeeze in comfort she could feel that Billie felt uncomfortable. "We know because Parker glowed." Paige said making Phoebe even more confused, "Why would..." Phoebe started to say but stopped when Billie let oud a loud gasp.

"Oh my god." The blonde exclaimed as she came to a conclusion, Piper and Paige smiling at her confirmed it, "Oh my god." Billie exclaimed again as her eyes went to Parker then to Phoebe's stomach.

"Billie?" Phoebe asked as she watched her love look at their daughter and then to her stomach?

"Billie why are you looking at me like that?" Phoebe asked slightly afraid, she could feel that Billie was in shock and there was a slight panic underneath.

"I can answer that." A voice said making everyone look towards it only to see the angel of destiny in front of them.

"You? Why? What's happening?" Phoebe asked making Parker roll her eyes and mutter, "Idiot." Everyone heard her though and turned to stare in her direction instead, "Did i say that outloud? Well that's just brilliant." Parker said sarcasm lacing her words as she stood up and leant against the arm of the couch.

"You have been given a gift Phoebe, one none of the other Lovers Of The Light have ever been blessed with before." The angel said smiling.

"Which is what?" Phoebe asked still confused, Parker scoffed and raised her hand as the angel turned to stare at Parker, "Her.' The angel said simply as Phoebe stared at her daughter, 'The love you and Billie hold for one another was finally released last night and it gave you the ultimate gift, a child." The angel said giving another smile.

Phoebe stared at her daughter who didn't look at her. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, her sisters looked at her and smiled, Billie was still frozen in shock.

"I'm actually pregnant?" Phoebe asked the angel who smiled and nodded making Phoebe's eyes glaze over with tears. "Congratulations." The angel said.

Phoebe turned to Billie to see that she was stood frozen, "Billie? Are you ok?" Phoebe asked fearing the answer, she didn't want Billie to say she wasn't ready for this.

Billie's head snapped in the direction of Phoebe when she heard her name and it took her a moment to assemble in her mind what Phoebe had asked her.

"I'm just a little shocked, i mean i didn't know we would actually make her together, i thought it would be cause of some spell and i thought that it would happen a bit later not on our first..." Billie said trailing off as she remembered Piper and Paige were in front of her

"But your ok with this?" Phoebe asked fearfully but her fear dissappeared when her girlfriend gave her a full blown smile, "Are you kidding, were gunna have a kid, sure i'm a little scared but i couldn't be happier, were gunna have her." Billie said happiy gesturing with her hand towards Parker, who when looked was glaring slightly at the angel of destiny in front of them.

The angel turned to look at Parker, "Why do you look at me like that child?" The angel asked calmly.

"Maybe cause this wasn't how they were supposed to be told and cause your a bitch who i don't really like." Parker said angrily before clapping a hand over her mouth looking shocked.

The charmed one's and Billie looked at Parker in shock but when Billie started to speak the angel of destiny cut her off.

"Why do you feel this way child?" The angel asked and the others watched in shock, they expected the angel of destiny to be angry but here she was standing as calm and as cool as she had been when she had first arrived, Parker on the other hand was angry and it showed in her eyes and how tense her body was. "Let's see, you think your so good with your angel shit, you think you can decide people's lives, plan them out and i hate it, you have no right to mess with people's lives, who decided you could have so much power! Who decided you could be for a lack of a better word keepers of the people and their lives?" Parker stated angrily before once again covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"What did you do?" Parker asked looking at the charmed one's and Billie who all looked back in confusion.

"We didn't do anything." Paige said the others nodding in agreement.

"That is correct they did not do anything, i on the other hand did." The angel said causing Parker's head to whirl in her direction.

Parker bent down so she was eye level with Wyatt, "Hey Wy, why don't you go upstairs and see if you can wake your brother, he needs to be woken up now but don't come back downstairs, one of us will come and get you, sound good?" She said to her cousin who simply ndded his head before orbing off to his bedroom.

Parker stood up slowly and locked her gaze with the angel in front of them, "What the fuck did you do to me!" Parker asked angrily, the building bricks that she and Wyatt had just been playing with flew into the wall opposite her, the angel didn't even blink but answered, "A powder was used on you, it will help sooth and heal your memories."

"Sooth and heal my memories,' Parker said calmly mocking the angel, 'Sooth my bloody memories, well let me tell you it isn't fucking working! Why can i not tell a lie, everything that comes out of my mouth is what is in my head and it's the truth!." Parker asked her whole posture was in a position to fly at the angel and beat her senseless.

"This is the only way, your memories can heal, you need to tell the truth, so for the next 24 hours you will have to tell the truth about yourself, your memories, your past." The angel said but her tone was forceful.

Green electricity danced in Parker's right palm, "You stupid bitch, do you not think! There are rules about coming back to the past! You just want to break them! People are not supposed to know of the future! " Parker shouted the electricity dancing around the palm of her hand even more, the angel didn't do anything but watch Parker with interest and pity?

"Parker i think you should calm down, it can't be that b..." Piper said but Parker cut her off, "You have no bloody idea how bad this is! Not only is it wrong! Not only is it against the rules! It is an invasion of my fucking privacy!" Parker stated her hands shaking with anger.

"Parker please calm down, this may be a good thing, your so closed off, maybe this will all turn out for the best." Phoebe said, Parker turned to glare at her mother and they were all shocked to see that her eyes had gone bright green.

"Oh but of course this will all turn out for the best, for you! You have no idea what has happened in my future, the things i have seen, the deaths, the tourture on me and everyone else, the people i've had to m..." Parker cut herself off clamping her lips shut, eyes wide but the damage had already been done.

"You've been tortured?" Phoebe asked sadly her eyes now filling with tears for her daughters pain, the happiness that she had just felt was now gone.

Parker kept her lips shut but they could see she was trembling with the effort of not answering.

"There is no point in trying to keep quite Parker, it will all come out, it is the only way for your memories to heal, for you to heal." The angel said, Parker glared at her, "Why don't you do me a favour and fuck off, before i do something i _won't regret_ but i don't think the other angels would like." She said venom dripping from her voice, her threat crystal clear.

"It will happen Parker whether you want it to or not." The angel said before dissappearing.

The others watched as Parker ran ahand through her hair, her face full of panic.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She muttered under her breath but they all heard.

"Parker why is thi...." Phoebe started to ask softly but Parker cut her off, "No! No, no no, no! You will not ask me any questions at all for the next 24 hours!" She said loudly before starting to pace.

"Bloody angels, have no bloody right, need to do something quickly, fix this." Parker said as she paced the living room floor, the charmed one's and Billie watched on as they saw Parker panic, then jumped when she gave a gleeful shout and then started laughing like a maniac.

"What?" Paige asked confused and also a little worried about her niece, "I love finding loop holes in everything, i'll just cast a silencing spell on myself that lasts for 24 hours." Parker said happily as she quickly conjure a pen and paper and began writing a spell but before she could write two sentences the pen and paper flew out of her hand and into Billie's.

"Are you insane! Give me that back." Parker demanded but Billie just tightened her grip on the two objects and shook her head.

"The angel did this for a reason Parker, this needs to be allowed to continue." Billie said firmly.

"Give me them back." Parker said coldly but Billie shook her head, Parker didn't move a muscle but stared at Billie suddenly the pen and paper were ripped out of the blonde's hands and zoomed until they hovered in front of Parker, who had a small smile on her face.

"Told you, you should of given me them." Parker said simply as she grabbed them out of the air and began to write the spell once more.

"Why is this so bad Parker? I know that were not meant to know about the future but why is this so bad, even Chris wasn't this bad." Phoebe asked confused and they saw Parker's eyes which had now gone back to brown soften a little then harden. "Mine and Chris's cases aren't the same.' Parker stated, 'Plus like i said it's an invasion of my privacy, this is my life, they are my memories and i don't. Want. To. Share. Them. With. You." Parker said each word forcefully.

Leo and Kyle orbed in beside Piper and took one look at the scene and knew not to speak.

"Parker please don't be like this we just want to help you." Phoebe begged, the others watched as Phoebe took a step forward while Parker took a step back.

"Stop it, just stop." The young firestarter said taking another step back but Phoebe didn't back down.

"Why are you so afraid of letting us in, did we do something in the future?' Phoebe asked before quietly saying, 'Did i do something in the future?" Causing Parker to scoff and a hurt expression appeared on Phoebe's face.

"It was me wasn't it?" Phoebe asked sadly watching as her daughter shook her head slowly, her hands still trembling.

"What did i do Parker?" Phoebe asked, knowing she had to keep going, she was going to get an answer.

"Shut up, just stop it." Parker moaned as she used every ounce of strength she possessed to keep herself from telling her anything, her anger towards this whole thing was rising and fast.

"No, i won't, i want to know, no i demand to know why you are so cold towards me! What did i do to you that was so bad?" Phoebe asked desperate for her daughter to tell her something.

Andras was invisable in a corner of the living room watching Parker closely, although having time to enjoy the show that was playing out. He sensed Parker's anger start to rise and rise until it was so high but fully contained, Andras decided that it was now time for him to act.

Pointing his hand at Parker he watched as a red mist went towards her before swirling around her and entering her. Everyone but him did not notice this, Andras smiled evily, this was going to be good.

"No, i won't, i want to know, no i demand to know why you are so cold towards me! What did i do to you that was so bad?" Phoebe asked desperate for her daughter to tell her something.

She demanded, demanded her she had no right to demand anything of her, Parker's anger rose until she could contain it no longer, and she let it loose.

"EVERYTHING!" Parker shouted, Phoebe just stared at her daughter in silence, this answer confused her and saddened her, Piper, Paige, Leo, Kyle and Billie watched in silence as Parker finally spoke to Phoebe, they knew this needed to happen, it was obvious that something between Parker and her mom had happened in the future and now they were about to find out what.

"You were my mother! i wanted to make you proud! I tried my damned hardest to please you but nothing worked!" Parker stated angrily, things in the living room began to shake slightly.

Phoebe could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she stood in front of her daughter but said nothing, knowing Parker had more to say.

Andras watched from the corner of the living room with glee it was working, sending more anger Parker's way he watched as it took effect.

"Nothing i did was ever good enough for you! I got good grades! Did my homework and chores, practiced and practiced at magic school but did i ever hear a well done? A i'm proud of you? NO I BLOODY DIDN'T!" Parker said her voice rising , her whole body starting to shake, the vase on the coffee table exploded, other things in the living room carried on shaking.

"When i was 10 i came to realise that you would only speak to me if i asked you a question or someone was watching but even then it was in a dull emotionless voice!' 'I figured out the reason behind that, wanna hear it?" Parker asked her whole body still shaking but tears were glistening in her eyes.

The others watched as Parker poured her heart out.

Phoebe was reeling from emotions coming off her daughter, there was a lot of anger but underneath there was also pain and anguish, Parker wasn't trying to dull them down this time.

"People say i'm a lot like you, in my looks and mannerisms but you never saw that did you! Oh no! You saw her!' Parker said angrily pointing at Billie, 'Every single thing i did reminded you of her! When i was old enough i figured it out, i could see it in your eyes everytime you looked at me!" The objects in the living room started shaking even more but still no one said or did anything.

"I remember feeling your emotions one time, i felt saddness and pain but also anger. I was confused until you looked directly at me and the anger increased. YOU WERE ANGRY AT ME!" Parker shouted the grandfather clock exploding into small pieces, Phoebe still said nothing, just continued looking at her daugter.

Andras was very happy, it was working brilliantly, Parker was going into the stage of fury. Going to give her some more anger to push her over that edge he did a double take when nothing happened, Parker wasn't feeling anger anymore? That wasn't right.

Parker blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes, her anger had slowly ebbed away until there was now just pure pain and grief.

"I was a good kid, i didn't deserve any of your anger. You were angry at me cause i was so much like her but at the same time, i wasn't her, i guess i was an echo of what you wanted.

When i was 8, i had just saved Chris from a fireball, me and him were alone and we didn't hear the demon shimmer in, it hit my shoulder instead of the back of Chris's head, you and Aunt Piper came rushing in when you heard the commotion and Aunt Piper blew up the demon, she immediately started fussing over Chris, YOU! You merely stood there and looked at me, asked if i was alright even though you could clearly see the wound on my shoulder, when i didn't answer you just turned around and went back to wherever you had come from. NOTHING ELSE! I COULD OF DIED AND YOU DIDN'T CARE! Later on that day me and Aunt Piper were in the kitchen and i without thinking it through asked her 'Aunt Piper why doesn't mommy love me?' " Parker said her voice the perfect immitation of her younger self, her face full of pain.

Phoebe was desperately trying to keep the tears at bay, the pain coming from Parker was becoming nearly unbearable.

Parker looked Phoebe in the eye, "Her exact answer was ' She does love you Ladybug, she just has a hard time showing it.' Hard time my arse! You never showed me you loved me! Never told me! I never got a hug or any affection from you at all! How do you think i got so good at being expressionless! It was because of you!" Parker said giving up and letting the tears slowly slide down her face, her body was no longer shaking from anger but from grief.

Phoebe watched her daughters face as tears fell from her eyes and her heart started to break.

"You know when it happened, as i held you in my arms, as i felt you slowly slipping away inch by inch.......as i frantically tried to get you to stay with me......to hold on, i felt a sense of peace......i don't know why i just did but then you.....you moaned in pain and it.......it brought what was happening back." Parker said her mind relieving the last moments before her ma died.  
"Do you kn.....know what the last.....words...you spok....spoke to me.......were!" Parker said in between breaths, trying to find any courage to carry on, they wanted her to talk, they wanted her to be more open with them, well she was bloody well going to! She was going to tell them her worst memory, her greatest fear. She was going to say the words that had never been heard by another soul except her, she had never repeated them to anyone not even Chris.

"I was begging you to stay with me, 'Ma, please ma you gotta stay with me, what about Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige they need you............i need you, please fight......stay with me." Parker said a sob escaping at the end as she willed herself to carry on. Phoebe's eyes had tears streaming from them, she was breathing heavily trying to control her emotions and Parker's. The others watched in silence, tears falling from their eyes as well they knew that they needed to let this happen. Parker took a deep breath in to try and calm herself, it didn't work. "I pleaded with you to stay, i could feel your breaths becoming futher and futher apart, your blood was all over my shirt, my jeans and my hands as i desperately tried to stop the flow of it. You took....took my hand and.........and made me look........look into your eyes........and you said.........'I........i get.' Parker couldn't say it all these years after and she still couldn't speak that one sentence that had reshaped her whole life. She knew she had to do it, thinking of every single happy memory she had, Parker spoke the one sentence that had haunted her more than Mel's prophecy, "I get to......be with......her,' Before you closed your eyes and.....i felt you take your.....last breath and your soul....lea.....leave your body." Parker gave a humorless chuckle before saying, "I must of looked at you for a good 5 minutes , feeling nothing. I was like an empty shell but then i felt it, every single thing you have never done for me, never given me, never said to me, came rushing back to me in one emotion......hate." Parker said her face contorting in pain. She siezed upon the chance to say what she had been dying to say since she had first seen Phoebe. "I hated you, you left me there with nothing! Your last words coursed through my mind like fire and i hated you even more, i was so angry, so angry." Parker whisperd the last words but they all heard. "There was a pain in my chest that i had never known before and it was ripping it's way through the whole of my body, tearing at anything and everything." Parker said choking on a sob that she had refused to let out. Nearly every object in the living room was either broken, floating or shaking.

Parker was close to loosing control but she couldn't care less here was the woman who had given her life but never shown her love and in that instant something snapped in Parker, she wanted to make this woman suffer but the pain and saddenss was becoming unbearable. "For that moment i hated you, i have never hated someone so much, not even Dylan. You didn't care about me! I tried to be the b.....best, the perfect daughter for you.....bu....but it was....ne.....never enough. I want this to stop, the pain, the anger, the nightmares, everything i just want it to stop but it never stops, it never ends. I just wanted you to love me." Parker said the last part as a whisper but they heard her, then before their eyes they watched as everything stopped floating and shaking.

As Parker fell to her knees and broke down.

_Well that was certainly a long chapter, now more of Andras will becoming back in the next chapter, don't think i have forgotten about him, he is still there. _

_What did you think? Was it good? Was what Parker said what you were expecting? Or something entirely different._

_Now the next chapter should be up in about a week but i might post it this Sunday it all depends on how many people review._

_So REVIEW no flames please and if enough people review i'll post the next chapter up on Sunday, if not well until next Friday :D_

_The chapter title is Innocence by Avril Lavigne._

_Bye !_


	23. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Chapter 23 - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**

_Hey guys well i'm in a good mood and guess what it's Sunday so i've decided to give you another chapter :)_

_Thank you too all who reviewed and added this story to their alerts, brilliant :D_

_So i have nothing let to say except on with the chapter!_

_Enjoy !_

Previously - You didn't care about me! I tried to be the b.....best, the perfect daughter for you.....bu....but it was....ne.....never enough. I want this to stop, the pain, the anger, the nightmares, everything i just want it to stop but it never stops, it never ends. I just wanted you to love me." Parker said the last part as a whisper but they heard her, then before their eyes they watched as everything stopped floating and shaking.

As Parker fell to her knees and broke down.

Parker's heart was ripping into so many pieces, she couldn't even put a number to it. She had held in all her anger, all her saddness, all her pain for years and had let it build up and now it had been let out. The agony in her chest, in her mind, in her heart, in her soul was so bad that she couldn't hold herself up and did nothing as she felt her knees hit the floor except cry.

Phoebe watched as her daughter continued to cry and felt something sharp carve into her soul, she felt her daughters saddness, her pure raw grief, her pain. Her daughter was in pain and she was just standing there doing nothing. Phoebe slowly put one foot in front of the other moving towards Parker who was looking down at the floor and didn't see her ma walking towards her. Crouching down until she was kneeling like her daughter, Phoebe took a quiet but deep breath trying to get in control of the emotions swirling around her, thankfully she could only feel her own and Parker's, she didn't know why but she was grateful if she had to feel the others emotions she thought she probably would faint from overload. "Parker." Phoebe said softly tears still falling slowly down her face, "Honey please look at me." She said again when the young witch gave no sign that she had heard, when Parker still didn't look at her Phoebe sighed sadly before reaching out her hand and gently grasping her daughters chin, Parker flinched under the touch but subconciously raised her hand up until it covered Phoebe's.

Phoebe titled Parker's head up until their eyes met and she had to forcefully make herself hold the gaze, looking into Parker's eyes she could see Parker's pain it was even worse than feeling it, she was so young but it looked as if hundreds of years of pain and tourment were held in her eyes. "Parker i promise what you went through won't happen now, i'm so sorry for all the hurt i put you through, for everything you have been through but i will put it right, it won't happen now." Phoebe said and felt Parker squeeze her hand a bit tighter but it looked like Parker wasn't registering what she was saying properly, Phoebe needed her daughter to hear and see she wasn't her future self. "Parker. I. Love. You. I. Will. Always. Love. You." Phoebe said each word seperately, wanting them to get through to her daughter and then waited she didn't know what she could do now, she needed Parker to make the next step and come to her, to let her in so she stayed completely still and silent never breaking the eye contact she had with her daughter.

'Don't do it Parker! You need to get out of here, now! Do not get swept in, she isn't your ma remember, none of them are your family, they are their younger selves not the people you knew!' Parker thought to herself while trying to calm her breathing and stop her tears, she would not fall in, she would not, she needed to get out, clear her head and probably take her rage that she knew would be kicking in later out on a couple of demons, her heart felt like it was physically trying to fight it's way out of her chest. "Parker. I. Love. You. I. Will. Always. Love. You." She heard Phoebe say and every thought ceased, 'She loves me? No! It's a trick she just feels sorry for me and is trying to make me feel better so i can vanquish Dylan so Billie doesn't die, do not fall for it, do not look at her and see your ma, do not take her words in, don't listen to them, she doesn't love you, she doesn't, she....' Parker thought but her mind was acting against her it was like it didn't want to think this because it wasn't true, the powder the angel had used on her didn't let her lie but it was more than that, it didn't let her lie in her thoughts either, it didn't let her lie to herself, Phoebe was telling her the truth she did love her. Parker let her empathy power search for Phoebe's feelings and all she was felt was a wave of saddness but also unconditional love, Parker's eyes started to shed more tears and it felt like her heart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mommy." Parker said quietly before leaning forward and collapsing into Phoebe's waiting arms. Phoebe held her daughter as close and as tight to herself as she possibly could, not having any plans of letting go for a long time. "Shh it's ok Parker, i'm here, i'm here." Phoebe said gently in her ear as Parker held her shirt tightly and cried into ma's chest.

Andras watched with satisfaction, sure it wasn't what he wanted, he liked his victims to feel anger, rage not saddness and pain but on the other hand Parker was now in no position to do anything to Dylan and it looked like she would be that way for a while. Smiling, pleased with himself and the turn of events Andras shimmered out of the manor, none of the occupants any the wiser that he had been there.

Piper, Paige, Leo, Kyle and Billie watched as Phoebe held her daughter close to her and let her cry all her pain out. "We should give them some time alone." Billie whispered surprising the others, they had been sure that she would want to go over there and help comfort her daughter. Seeing there surprised expressions Billie elaborated, "As much as i want to i can't do anything, they need some time alone, this is between them for now." The blonde witch said before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to give her daughter and girlfriend some space. The others looked once more at the mother and daughter before following Billie into the kitchen.

Phoebe held Parker tightly for ages until Parker suddenly pulled away and stood up. "I need to go, get out of her.....i just need to......to....just leave." Parker stuttered, Phoebe frowned a little Parker's walls were going back up, she couldn't let that happen. Phoebe stood up and grabbed her daughters wrist as Parker turned to flee and pulled her so they were facing each other, Phoebe held Parker's upper arms so she couldn't go anywhere. "Your not going anywhere, you can't run away from this Parker, it's ok to cry, it's ok to be like this." Phoebe said before pulling her daughter into another hug but felt Parker shake her head so pulled back, "No it isn't, i can't be like this, i'm not meant to be like this, it's weak, i'm not weak, i'm strong.....i have to be.....strong....cannot do this." Parker said struggling slightly in her ma's grip, she wanted to go, she needed to go, get her emotions back in control, her powers under control cause she could feel them fighting to be released. "It is ok to be like this, it's not weak Parker, this doesn't make you weak. You can cry, you can shout, you can scream, you can even hit me if it makes you feel better but you are not running away from this, from me, i won't let you." Phoebe stated and guided Parker to the couch before pulling her down and taking her daughter in her arms once more.

Parker curled up into a ball and held onto her ma like her life depended on it, she knew it was stupid of her to want to go, to run away from this but it was what she did, whenever something got to emotional Parker high tailed it out of there as fast as she could, it was like a defense mechanism it had always kept her from feeling something she didn't want to, it kept her from hurting but now she was hurting but her ma seemed to be slowly taking the pain away. "It's ok to cry Parker, i'm not going anywhere, we're going to stay here in this spot, i'm not going to go away." Phoebe said softly making Parker tighten her grip, "You can't promise that, when i go back to my time your not going to be there, i can't do this.....get close....cause when i..........go back it'll.....all fall apart......i'll fall......apart." Parker said between sobs. Phoebe said nothing to this for she knew that it might be true, she might not be there when Parker got back but if she had anything to do about it, she would make sure Billie would be.

They sat in silence after that the only sounds being Parkers sobs until they slowly subsided and Parker's grip on Phoebe loosened. She had fallen asleep.

The others came into the living room to see Phoebe and Parker on the couch with Parker asleep and Phoebe holding her daughter close to her. "Pheebs?" Piper asked softly not wanting to scare her sister who was looking at Parker intently. Phoebe's head snapped around at the sound of her name, "I was a terrible mother." The empath said sadly. Billie's heart cracked as she saw how broken her girlfriend was and went quickly over to sit next to her, placing her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and stroking her daughters hair softly, "Phoebe it was your future self you can stop it from happening." Billie said her tone telling Phoebe to not even try and argue. Phoebe sighed, "Billie, she's only 17 and look at her she's been through more than all of us put together, i'm her mother, i'm meant to protect her, love her, care for her. Instead i ignored her and hated her, how am i meant to help her now when she hates me?" Phoebe asked tears glistening in her eyes. Billie smiled sadly at her, "She doesn't hate you Pheebs, if she did she wouldn't be like this with you now, she wouldn't of let you near her, let you in. As for helping her all you can do is be there for her, show her you love her and that your not the mother from her time, cause your not Phoebe your not her, you are loving, kind, caring and considerate." The blonde witch said placing a quick loving kiss on her girlfriends lips. "We need to talk to Parker together, it won't be easy but it has to be done, as for now though we should put her to bed. Paige could you?" Billie asked, Paige nodded her head and came forward placing a hand on her charges and sisters shoulders before orbing them out and into Phoebe's bedroom of her condo.

"There's going to be alot of tears tomorrow morning." Piper stated quietly after Paige had orbed her sister, niece and Billie out, before going upstairs to fetch the boys, Leo right behind her. Kyle stood there for a minute before shaking his head, 'I don't know if that powder was such a good idea.' He thought sadly before orbing out.

Phoebe carefully placed Parker into her and Billie's bed and under the covers, kissing her daughters forehead Phoebe started to pull away but the grip Parker had on her shirt tightened stoppping Phoebe who looked at the young witch closely. Seeing that she was still asleep, Phoebe's heart softened as she took in the vulnerability that was being shown on Parker's face. Making a spilt second decision Phoebe carefully pulled back the covers and slid in next to her daughter who immediately wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist holding her close. Phoebe looked at her girlfriend who was standing at the end of the bed, Billie gave a small smile to Phoebe. Phoebe gave a shaky smile back before gesturing to the other side of Parker. Billie slowly made her way to the other side of the bed and carefully slid under the covers not wanting to wake Parker before turning onto her side so she was facing Parker and Phoebe. "It'll be ok Pheebs, we'll make sure she'll be ok." Billie whispered.

Parker's hand subconciously moved behind her and grabbed one of Billie's wrists before pulling forward and bringing her hand and Billie's hand until they rested over her hip and on her stomach, snuggling closer to Phoebe, Parker sighed in what appeared to be peace. Billie looked surprised and turned her gaze towards Phoebe once more who was smiling down at thier daughter, giving a small smile of her own, Billie tenderly moved forward until she was really close to her daughter. The two women could feel their daughters even, peaceful breaths, they stared into each others eyes for hours until they gradually feel asleep as well, neither one of them moving an inch away from Parker.

_Well that's the end of chapter 23, what did you think?_

_I know it's much shorter than the last but was having real trouble writing this, i mean i don't know if i did Parker's and Phoebe's reactions justice, do you think Parker would of reacted that way, i would love to hear how you think i should of written it :)_

_So the next chapter should be up most probably on Friday, so watch out for it._

_Review no flames please, i really wanna know what you think of the chapter !_

_The song is Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word by Elton John Ft Blue _

_Until next time !_


	24. Stay With Me

**Chapter 24 - Stay With Me**

_Well as i promised the next chapter here it is._

_Thanks for all the reviews, i' m still so happy that this story has got over 100 reviews :D_

_Now the chapter._

_Enjoy !!_

Previously - The two women could feel their daughters even, peaceful breaths, they stared into each others eyes for hours until they gradually feel asleep as well, neither one of them moving an inch away from Parker.

Parker was dreaming, well she thought she was mist was swirling around her feet and she could barely make out 5 feet in front of her, what the hell was this place, there was nothing here. "Like the place, i thought you would feel more comfortable here if we didn't have any distractions." A voice to her left said, she turned only to jump back into a fighting stance as she saw who was before her.

Dylan chuckled as he took in how Parker reacted to him, "Calm yourself Parker i am not here to fight you no matter how much i want to, think of this as a sort of limbo we can cause no physical harm to each other." Dylan said making Parker scoff, "Well that sucks, i was looking forward to kicking your butt." Parker said standing up properly but not relaxing completley, she didn't trust him. "Whatever, now onto more pressing matters, i see Barbas did a good job on you, shame it didn't go all the way." Dylan said spitefully looking at her hair which was still almost all white. "Why don't you go to hell, oh wait you've already been and got kicked out didn't you, seems like no one wants you, dear me you are a loner aren't you." Parker said smirking when she saw him turn a nasty shade of red, "Yes well you would know all about being alone wouldn't you Parker." Dylan said calmly but inside with roaring in triumph when he saw his words slice through her making her wince in pain. "Why don't you just tell me what you have to say before i find a way to allow me to hurt you here." Parker answered venemously. "Interesting gift your cousin had wasn't it Parker, although i suppose it was only a matter of time until the power of premonition got a boost in your family wasn't it." Dylan stated grinning when he saw Parker's confused yet wary expression. "What the hell are you on about?" Parker asked not liking the way Dylan was smiling at her, "Why Parker i'm talking about your dear deceased cousin Melinda who had the power of prophecy." Dylan answered and he watched with satisfaction as Parker paled. "You have been holding out on me Parker, not just with your powers but with your knowledge, i must admit i always thought you were a lost cause so it came as a little shock when i heard that you were prophesied to join me but when i thought about it, the amount of power we would have, we could rule our world and rule all other dimensions as well! Why do you fight it Parker, the prophecy is already coming true, you should just join me now to save you any heartbreak." Dylan said stretching out a hand an eager gleem in his eyes. Parker looked at the hand like it was some type of disease, "Listen and listen closely Dylan. I. Will. Never and i mean never. Join .You." Parker said stating each word clearly and forcefully. The mist was beginning to become thicker, Parker looked at Dylan to see he was still grinning manically, "You will join me it was prophesied by your own cousin, it is only a matter of time but until that time comes let's get back to what we do best, i'll be seeing you soon ladybug." Dylan said before the mist was too thick to see him but Parker could hear his laughter echoing all around her.

Parker's eyes snapped open, her breathing was coming in short sharp breaths but as she went to sit up and get out of bed she became aware of two other people on either side of her and two hands that weren't hers on her stomach. Following one arm Parker took in the sight of Phoebe asleep really close to her, following the other hand Parker wasn't that surprised to find that it belonged to Billie who was also asleep. "Dammit, how am i meant to get out of here." Parker whispered to herself still lying on her back, she didn't want to wake them she knew if she did then they would want to talk but right now that was what Parker wanted to do the least, she needed a little time to her thoughts in order and process everything that had happened in the last day or so, she would talk to them eventually she knew they wouldn't let it go so she really didn't have a choice but she chose later rather than now. Sighing quietly Parker lay still waiting for an idea of how to deal with this to strike, 'Yes!' She mentally shouted to herself as an idea swam into her mind. Her projection power, she could just project herself into the living room. Parker bit her lip, she had never projected herself anywhere before but that didn't mean she wasn't sure she could do it. Taking a deep breath Parker exhaled calmly and closed her eyes, she thought about being in the living room of the condo, suddenly she felt as if some sort of liquid was being poured over her and just as quickly as it came it went again. Opening her eyes Parker smiled in triumph she was lying on the couch in the living room of the condo. She made sure to be quiet as she retrieved a glass of water and sat once again on the couch, Parker's hand went under the neck of her hoddie and brough out a necklace with a werid pendant, the pendant was bright crystal blue with a black out line but it had a green mist swirling in it, it was like a marble and was attached to a beautiful black and blue chain that if you looked close enough had flecks of green and gold dotted in. Parker smiled as she felt the small weight of the pendant in the palm of her hand before focusing all her attention and staring intently at it, a light green mist spreading over her eyes.

Phoebe and Billie woke at the same time only to find the space in between them empty. "Parker!" Phoebe said loudly her voice had a slight edge of panic in it, as she looked around the bedroom for her daughter. "Where is she?" Phoebe asked turning to Billie who was looking at the door seeing that it was open slightly, they hadn't left it open last night. "She's obviously up, looks like that talks gunna come sooner than later." Billie said to her girlfriend as she swung her long legs out of the bed and made her way to the bedroom door, Phoebe right behind her. As they opened the bedroom door they immediately saw their daughter sitting on the couch looking at her hand, or rather something in her hand. "Parker?" Phoebe said to her daughter softly as her and Billie came around to the front of the couch but Parker didn't notice them. "Parker we would like to talk to you." Phoebe said to Parker but still Parker said nothing it was only then that they took a real look at what Parker was staring at, "What's that?" Billie asked, Phoebe shook her head saying she didn't know before looking at Parker once more, "What's the matter with her eyes?" Phoebe asked her girlfriend a little worried at seeing the light green mist that was spread over her eyes. Billie came closer to take a look at her daughters eyes and upon seeing the mist became worried, "I dunno, what's wrong with her, Parker?" Billie asked waving a hand in front of Parker's face, the mist suddenly cleared from Parker's eyes and she blinked. "Whoa." Parker muttered but Phoebe and Billie were close enough to hear her, "Parker what was that?" Phoebe asked sitting on the coffee table in front of her daughter as Billie sat on the couch next to her. Parker looked at Phoebe sitting in front of her as she only just realised she wasn't alone, nuts! "What was what?" Parker asked putting on an innocent face, stuffing the necklace back under her hoodie. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her daughters attempt, "You know what, why did your eyes have a green mist over them and what's with the pendant?"

'Oh crap think of something, come on Parker where's that sarcastic remark?' Parker thought to herself, "Are you positive that you saw a mist in my eyes, i mean maybe your eye sights going in your old age and it's just a neckalce." Parker answered, 'Ah there it is.' Parker thought as she took the glass of water off the coffee table in front of her and started gulping it down. Billie had to bite back a laugh at her daughters remark and Phoebe's expression which was one of complete and utter shock but she recovered quickly before saying, "Your calling me old!" "No, i am merely stating that your age is old, not that your old." **(Heard one of my friends say it once, it may not make sense but it was a good line. :)) **Parker said mentally patting herself on the back for getting the talk off the subject of her eyes. "Parker i saw it too so there's no point in trying to deny it." Billie said backing her girlfriend up although what Parker said was funny. 'Damn i hate having two perceptive mothers who never give up or forget! Wait what! Mothers there not....i mean....they are but....not yet and since when.....did i.......besides what ma put me through.....i mean i just can't..........but she's not her........so i can.....i want to but........all the stuff that's happened.........can i really do it? It'll be hard.......but worth it.....oh crap i've gone sentimental.' Parker thought to herself before smiling slightly at her minds crazy thoughts. "Why are you smiling? And don't think we've forgotten about your eyes, so explain now please." Billie said but smiled it was nice to see Parker a little happy, 'I don't think i've seen her smile in a genuine way since she's been here.' Billie thought to herself, Phoebe shook her head at the blonde witch, Billie got the message Phoebe hadn't seen Parker smile either. Parker huffed in annoyance, "Stupid parents, never forget things, just once a little lapse in memory....is that too much to ask." Parker muttered under her breath but Billie and Phoebe heard her and smiled, she had called them her parents. "So you gunna tell us what just happened?" Billie pressed. Parker rolled her eyes, "I was trying to get a premonition, well actually more like a few of them." She said and watched as her mom's eyes went wide with shock, while her ma's screamed happiness. "You have the power of premonitions." Phoebe exclaimed happily making Parker chuckle quietly, "Yeah along with empathy, telekinesis, projection, sensing for you, a green force field, green electricity balls, telepathy, energy waves, freezing things, blowing things up, levitation but i'm working on being able to fly, i'm a firestarter and energy balls for reasons i do not know." Parker said naming off her powers like she had done with her aunts and uncles. Phoebe and Billie listened in shock, eyes wide and mouths slightly open, making Parker chuckle, "You know your gunna catch flies." The young firestarter stated and chuckled a little harder when they both instantly shut their mouths with a snapping sound.

"How can you.....How can you have so many powers?" Billie asked awed but confused as well, Parker gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "How many more times, ultimate power,' Parker said pointing to her mom, 'Charmed one,' She continued pointing at her ma, 'You are the lovers of the light and you created me on their own took a lot of power and love, you two alone are a force to be reckoned with but together almost unstoppable, hence why i am so powerful, even more than Wyatt.....i love how that just rolls off my tounge, more powerful than the twice-blessed." Parker said with a lazy smile on her face. "Oooook.' Billie said ringing out the word, 'Your powerful we've got that and you were trying to have a premonition, did you get one?" Parker didn't look in her parents eyes, instead choose to stare at her glass which she had put back on the coffee table after finishing her water. "Yeah i did." She mumbled, "What did you see?" Phoebe asked gently but Parker shook her head, "It's not important, hey can you talk to people in your dreams?" Parker asked suddenly her face full of curiosity making her look like the young adult she was not the Parker they were used to. "Umm yeah you can but it's not usually a dream when our family is concerned, why did you talk to someone?" Phoebe asked but already knew the answer, "I wouldn't exactly call it talking, more like sarcastic comments and cutting sentences but yeah i did." Parker said shrugging her shoulders slightly, stupid truth powder was still working, she was trying to not make a big deal out of it, when really she was quite angry and freaked Dylan had never been in her dream before or her mind it was one place Parker was safe from him, his mind-control never worked on her which she was grateful for. "Who was it?"Billie asked curiously Parker gave a quiet laugh, "Dylan thought he would be nice and say hello or rather i'll be seeing you soon." She answered using her fingers to quote him, to her mom before snorting, "I'll be seeing you soon, more like he'll be seeing the end of my fist and if i'm in a nice mood my fire instead of my electricity soon." Parker said smiling a little at the image of Dylan going up in flames right in front of her. Phoebe and Billie looked at each other and gave a nod, they would deal with that later but right now they had to start the talk that they had said about earlier. "We can research how he could do that later but right now we need to talk Parker." Phoebe said to her daughter and noticed her visably tense, giving a quiet sigh Phoebe continued, "Yesterday quite a few things were said and we need to talk about them if you want to release the pain your holding." Parker looked at her ma and raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the couch, "Your using your psychology stuff on me." Parker said not amused, she didn't need her ma to psychoanalyse her, she had Chris for that. "No, i mean i'm not doing it on purpose, Parker don't try and change the subject we need to talk and we're going to, now." Phoebe stated looking at Billie for a second before turning her gaze back to her daughter, "When did i die?" She asked softly making Parker wince a little from how easily her ma could talk about dying, "When i was 13." Parker said her voice void of emotion, she didn't want to say that but the powder was making the words come right out of her mouth. 'This is going to go so badly, i know it,' Parker thought to herself but a calm soothing voice replied, 'It will all be ok Parker, just trust that and tell and show them everything you can.' 'I suppose it won't go that bad, i mean i new it wouldn't be easy and stuff maybe i should just tell them some things and then after that see if they have any questions.' Parker thought to herself surprised by how calm she was, she was about to talk about the pain and suffering she had been through, had put people through, talk about it to her mothers and yet she was absolutely calm. Phoebe and Billie watched their daughter who looked to be in deep thought before Billie voiced a question she had been wanting to know since last night, "Parker you said you were tor...tortured is it true?" The blonde said quietly, Parker shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Yeah it's true where i grew up, it was like finding a needle in a haystack for someone that hadn't." The firestarter said gritting her teeth for the next question she knew had to be asked after a question like that, "What happened to you." Phoebe asked shakily she was quite glad that Parker had cut off her emotions from her but at the same time she wanted to know what her daughter was feeling. Parker smiled sadly, "Lots of things, i don't think i should go into detail." She said as gently as she could, she was fine now well apart from the scars but she had vanquished the bastards that had tortured her for weeks so slowly and painfully that eventually every lower level and some upper level demons feared her, it was also how she had gotten so good at fighting, drawing out a vanquish and finding the weak spots on demons. "We need to know Parker." Billie said moving closer to her daughter by an inch just incase she needed to comfort her or anything. Parker looked at Billie for a minute with Billie never breaking the gaze before Parker abruptly cut it off and sat forward placing her hands on her hoodie, "I'll just show you, you can get the idea of most of it then cause i don't really want to say." Parker said sure she had put it behind her but not completely, she slowly lifted up her hoodie and pulled it off her head, leaving her arms in and let it cover her front but left her back bare. Billie and Phoebe stared at their daughter not sure what she was showing them, seeing her mothers look so confused Parker gave a sad sigh and got up before turning around painstakingly slowly. Phoebe and Billie gasped in horror, tears made there way to their eyes as they took in the sight of Parker's back, long scars laced every inch, there were a few shallow ones but most were deep, they both knew instantly what the scars were from. Being whipped.

"Parker i...." Phoebe trailed off at a loss for words as she slowly reached out a hand and let her fingers brush against one of the scars, Parker flinched slightly and Phoebe took her hand away immediately. "I'm sorry did i hurt you?" The charmed one asked fearfully as Parker pulled her hoodie back over head and sat down. "No don't worry, i just wasn't expecting the contact that's all, your fingers were cold.' Parker said, 'So umm you get the idea of what happened but umm i think it'll just be easier to let me ummm talk and stuff." Parker said mumbling towards the end, she never really had been good at important conversations. Phoebe and Billie nodded their heads at her to continue. "Ok so umm were to begin, oh ok well umm everything was good, well i say good everything was normal, i was doing well in school, i loved spending time with my cousins especially Chris, i had great friends, i absolutely loved magic school i thirsted for the knowledge that was in it's walls and if you couldn't find me i would most probably be in the library of magic school reading my way through the sections in there one by one, it was alright, i was relatively happy, then the demon attacks became more frequent, we eventually stopped going to mortal school and then pretty soon after that magic school but only because demons came and attacked before taking it over, we barely got out in time.' Parker said as her mind went back to flinging her cousins through the door that lead from magic school to the manor and then only just getting out in time herself, 'Over time we lost the manor and many people in it to, Uncle Leo and Uncle Kyle were the first to go, to busy protecting their charges to notice the darklighters orb in behind them, KJ was the first to go out of us, the second generation, the stupid oaf was being his usual over-protective brotherly self to the twins and in turn got hit but a couple of fire-ice balls, then went Prue soon after died in my arms, it was so messy, she said that she thought me and Chris would of been the first to go, we were both really reckless you see not caring especially after KJ died us three were really close and we took it almost as hard as the twins, almost." Parker said letting everything come out, it wasn't really that difficult whatever was going to her head was coming out of her mouth, the powder was actually making it easier to talk, she felt sort of detached from it all. Phoebe and Billie said nothing just continued to listen to their daughter. "I still have nightmares about her death, i have nightmares about alot of things but mainly the deaths of people who have died in my arms or have died because of me, i saw the fireball going towards her but i just watched as it hit her, didn't say anything, i look back on it now and think to myself how could i of just stood there? Prue, my cousin her death was my fault. Patience fell apart, she was a reck her twin was gone she had lost part of herself, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, would scream in her sleep for months on end everyone tried to talk to her, snap her out of it except me, i couldn't stand to be within 10 feet of her, i was the reason she was like that, i closed myself off from her and Aunt Paige not speaking to them or going to see them, i couldn't, the pain they were going through was to horrible to stand, until one day Chris sat me down and practically begged me to go and see Patience, he said that i was the only one that would be able to get through, they all looked up to Wyatt, Chris and me, me especially cause i was the most powerful and apparently i was really good to talk to i didn't think that but that's what they all said." Parker said taking a breath before carrying on. "So i did, i went straight into their house not even saying hello to Aunt Paige and burst into her room, she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling but at the sound of the door slamming shut as i slammed it behind me looked up.......i've never seen her with so much hate, she took one look at me and then chucked me with her powers through her bedroom door, i didn't react i didn't do anything as she continued to basically beat the crap out of me, she screamed at me that she hated me, that it was my fault, i was there i could of saved her but i didn't, she went on for a good 4/5 hours before collapsing into my arms, saying over and over again i hate you but i knew she didn't mean it, i got one of those shallower scars you saw on my back from her throwing me into the tv, after that she slowly started to come back to us. Then you died and well you know all about that, afterwards....Aunt Piper and Paige were devastated, they had lost another sister and well they didn't take it too well, Aunt Piper especially. She went on demon hunts sometimes as long as 24 hours trying to find those that killed you, i didn't stop her i was always in the attic doing something or other, anything to keep my mind off the pain and rage that was fueling my body, Aunt Piper went next along with Aunt Paige, on one of her 24 hour demon hunts, she had taken Aunt Paige with her and we were too late, Patience went backwards she had no one from her family left, sure we were her family but it wasn't the same, she was basically an orphan we all were but there was a war going on so no one really cared about a couple of kids who didn't have any one, our family was falling apart and we couldn't do anything about it. Wy was the oldest of us at 17, i was 14 nearly 15 when Mel got kidnapped by some demons when really they were coming after me and Wyatt, she had jumped in and pushed me and Wy out of the way when two demons tried to grab us, i had a quick premonition of them coming for us just before they actually did, i found her but she was already as good as dead, they had beaten her to within an inch of her life, Mel had the gift of prophecy as a power and before she died she told me a prophecy, it scared me more than anything i have ever heard, before she died i promised her that i wouldn't let it come true but i'm failing her so badly, i promised her and i'm slowly breaking that promise, the last thing i said to my cousin and i'm going back on it." Parker said her voice cracking slightly near the end tears burned in the back of her eyes but she didn't let them fall she was determined to say this, they needed to know what was at stake if Dylan succeeded, Phoebe and Billie listened to their daughter sadly, tears glistening in their own eyes as they listened to her life, that was full of so much pain and anguish it was a wonder to both of them how she could be anything but a shell. Parker smiled sadly as the memory that had just surfaced in her mind, it may not have been her worst one but it had caused alot of pain and loss of control to the most important person in her life. "Next was Wyatt, he was 19, i was 16 Chris was 17 nearly 18, he believe it or not died in hospital after a car crash, Chris sensed his pain and orbed us to him, we pulled him out of the wreckage but Chris hadn't gotten his ability to heal yet so we orbed him to a hospital......he lasted 2 days, doctors and nurses weren't that sympathetic really since they hated magic, it had been exposed a couple of years ago but we threatened their lives unless they helped him, when he flatlined they all just stood at the door with some what pleased expressions on their faces, i have never seen Chris so angry, it actually scared me but when i saw the lightning dance across his hands i pulled him away, telling him they weren't worth him becoming a killer before......" Parker trailed off and had a far away look in her eyes, when she didn't speak again Phoebe decided to do something, "Parker are you ok?" Phoebe said reaching forward and placing her hands on her daughers shoulders, instantly triggering a premonition which made Parker startle and project it into Billie's mind as well.

_**Premonition**_

_They were in a hospital room, Wyatt was on the hospital bed and the heart monitor showed he was flatlining they could hear the monotone sound that went alone with it, Parker was across from him, she didn't look that much different except for the fact that she was covered in blood and her shirt was ripped with 3 jagged lines down the front horizontically. She was looking at the door where Chris could been seen also covered in blood shouting at the doctors and nurses who stood in the open door to the room, with eager gleems in their eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! MY BROTHER IS DYING AND YOUR JUST STANDING THERE! DO SOMETHING, HE NEEDS YOUR HELP! YOUR MEANT TO HELP PEOPLE, SAVE THEIR LIVES NOT WATCH THEM DIE! WHY SHOULD HE DIE AND YOU GET TO LIVE!" Chris shouted at the doctors, you could see the lightning power Elders possessed was dancing in his hands. Parker saw this and went over to him, albeit cautiously. "Chris, don't do this your good, they aren't worth it, go to Wyatt he needs you bring him back." Parker said gently but Chris continued to glare at the doctors and nurses, "Chris your not a killer, you don't murder people.' Parker said softly, Phoebe and Billie watched as the lightning stopped in Chris's hands as he rushed over to his brother and started CPR. Parker turned back to the doctors and nurses, her hands shaking, "My cousin is not a murderer but i didn't say i wasn't either, i hope you rot in hell." Parker said her voice cold and Phoebe and Billie watched in shock as she put her hands out in front of her and engulfed the doctors and nurses in front of her in flames, over the crackling of the flames and the screams of pain from the people came a piercing cry. Parker stopped throwing fire at the doctors and nurses and the ashes of their bodies fell to the floor in heaps, she was shaking in rage but when she turned around, the sight was saddening. Chris was laying over his dead big brother, his voice desperate and pleading, "Wy please come back, please i need you here.....don't leave me, your my big brother, i need you to protect me, please Wy, please..." Chris sobbed the last word out, Parker stood there watching her favourite cousin cry over the dead body of his big brother, "Chris he's....he's gone....he can't come back.....Chris you know this." Parker said softly, Chris glared at her, "HE IS NOT GONE! HE'S JUST....JUST.....MESSING WITH US! HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S MY BIG BROTHER, HE NEEDS TO BE HERE TO LOOK OUT FOR ME ON DEMON VANQUISHES, TO MESS UP MY DATES.......TO.....TO......AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"Chris screamed, the scream was heart wrenching, throwing himself away from Wyatt's body into the wall opposite and spread his arms out either side of him letting the control of his powers slip and let the lightning loose around the room. Parker slowly walked forward letting the lightning hit her but it didn't stop her from reaching Chris, Phoebe and Billie watched as their daughter reached out her hands and grasped Chris's arms bringing them down to his sides making the lightning stop. "Chris i'm so sorry." They heard her whisper, tears slipping down her face and then watched sadly as Chris slowly slid down onto the floor sobbing his heart out, Parker following him and wrapping her arms around him along the way, "I'm so sorry." Parker whispered again, while Chris kept repeating over and over brokenly "He's gone."_

Phoebe and Billie jumped a little when they came out of the premonition before looking at Parker who looked really pale, "Parker?" Billie asked moving closer but seeing Parker flinch she stopped. "I don't want to talk anymore." Parker whispered shakily. Phoebe moved off the coffee table to sit beside her daughter, who she felt was slightly traumatised. "Parker....." Phoebe started but Parker cut her off, "I killed them....i killed them they deserved to die, you don't know what people were like, they brought back the witch trails, if you were even accused of being a witch you were burned, i narrowly escaped being burned twice, i ended up hating mortals almost as much as i hated demons. I killed them and i didn't feel any remorse or guilt, i didn't do it for pleasure or power, my cousin was in pain, i didn't think, i'm not evil.... you believe me right." Parker said looking at her ma pleading with her to understand, her voice sounding horrified. Phoebe could feel Parker trembling next to her and wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders pulling her into her chest, "Shhh Parker it's ok, we believe you, we know your not evil, how much you hate demons and how much you fight against evil proves it." Phoebe spoke softly running a hand through Parker's hair which had some more brunette streaks running through it but was still majorly white. "Parker you need to tell us the rest, we need to know the rest." Billie said softly moving across the couch nearer to her girlfriend and daughter, running her hand softly up and down Parker's back remembering her scars, hoping to sooth Parker who took a deep shaky breath before speaking, "There isn't much left a year went by it was me, Chris and Patience we started out the resistance again, Chris and me were the leaders, he remembered it from the other version of him, we fought many battles, ever so slightly started to win the war against Dylan and.....him, of course over that year we were captured, tortured beyond reality, rescued or escaped, killed more demons and for me mor.....mortals as well but then one battle became Patience's last, us three were all fighting Dylan, all pretty wounded and haggered, our determination and hatred for him allowed us to get the upper hand and vanquish him but it cost us Patience's life, there was a massive explosion and Chris later i found out was blown up into orbs and reformed somewhere else unconcious, i didn't have time to put up my shield entirely so my arms and legs got badly cut and bruised but Patience....Patience had deep, deep wounds, there was so much blood pouring out of them i had to wonder how she stayed alive for so long.....i didn't say anything to her, no reassurance, no fighting words to hold on, her blood covered my hands it was so sticky and warm, i felt her heartbeat slow beneath my fingers but still didn't say anything, we just stared at each other before her eyes closed and she died." Parker took another deep breath it was nearly all over just that little bit more to say, "Me and Chris had to dig her grave, no one wanted to bury a witch, even if they were dead they had to be burned, i remember the dirt getting underneath my fingernails, it was raining at the time which only made it worse, we could of done it by magic but something was telling us not to, so we didn't. It took us hours until our heads dissappeared beneath the Earth and then we jumped out and lowered Patience's body into it, filled it back up and said 'Goodbye Patience, we hope your happy up there say hi to everyone for us.', we stayed inside after that cooped up in an office planning our next move, having no idea that Dylan had come back here, we thought we had vanquished him but there was still a war going on, we were fighting these demons and a fireball was sent my way, Chris being the over-protective freak he is, orbed me out and i ended up here, you know the rest.............it's been nearly 3 weeks since Patience died." Parker finished quietly and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, making her relax ever so slightly into her ma chest, loving the feeling of calm that her mom was providing her by running her hand up and down her back, "I don't have as much pain about all of them as i did before, i have no more tears, it was easier to talk about than i thought." Parker stated quietly but a little confused.

Phoebe and Billie didn't know what to say, so they just sat there with Phoebe running her hand through Parker's hair and Billie running her hand up and down her back as they listened to their daughters deep even breaths. After a good hour Phoebe broke the silence, "I'm glad you told us honey, you can heal now, it'll get better." She said reassuring her daughter who still felt tense in her arms, although she didn't know if Parker knew this or not. Parker didn't reply but moved more into her ma's hold, making sure she didn't move away from her mom before starting to trace patterns on her ma's arm that was across her front. They once again sat in silence but before long were interrupted by orbs filling the room and then materialising into Paige, making Parker jump and then move to get up but Phoebe didn't remove her arms from around her daughter and continued to stroke her hair. Parker sighed and rolled her eyes a little but settled back into her ma's embrace. "Hey we were just wondering....." Paige said but stopped at the sight in front of her, her mouth opened into an 'o' expression, Parker mentally laughed to herself before saying, "What is it with this family and wanting to catch flies." Before sniggering when her aunt shut her mouth abruptly and gave her a smirk. "So i take it things went well?" Paige said, Parker rolled her eyes, "Oh no things went absolutely horribly that's why i'm sitting in my parents arms quite contently." The young firestarter said sarcastically, Phoebe smiled at her daughter, while Billie chuckled at her whitelighters expression, Paige looked at a loss for words. "Who made you so sarcastic? I think i need to have a little talk with them." Paige enquired curiously. Parker's body shook with silent laughter and a cheeky smile was on her lips, "Well go right ahead, i would love to see you tell yourself off." Parker said chuckling as her aunt caught on. "You get it from me." Paige said shocked, Parker nodded but couldn't resist adding, "What you thought i got it from Aunt Piper or something? Come on it's almost as bad as getting blood out of a rock, getting her to be funny and sarcastic, she's more where i got my anger from, ah that was a good training lesson." Parker said sighing feeling totally relaxed as she let her mind wander to one of her better memories of when her aunts helped her practice her powers. Billie, Phoebe and Paige shared a smile as they took in how different Parker was, at how relaxed and happy she seemed to be at that moment. "So are you coming over anytime today or what, Piper's making dinner, i think it's lasagne." Paige said, immediately after Parker sprung from the couch and was on her feet, with her mothers and aunt looking at her in surprise, shock and a little worry. "What i want some of her lasagne is that so bad?" Parker asked her eyes alight with happiness as she remembered the last time she had her aunts lasagne, rubbing her stomach with her hand as the feeling of hunger intensified with the memory. Phoebe, Billie and Paige watched in amusement at how different Parker was acting, she was being so carefree it was nice and they hope it stayed, they didn't want the emotionless Parker back but they also knew that she had other things to deal with before she could be near enough fully healed. "Ok then i guess were going to the manor." Phoebe said standing up, she wanted to talk to Parker some more but wanted to let her daughter be happy for a little while before she put a dampener on her mood, Billie nodded smiling at Parker as she too rose from the couch and was delighted when she received one back. "Yep take us to the manor driver." Billie said cheekily to her whitelighter who muttered, "Taxi service once again." Under her breath but took Billie's hand in hers. "Actually i'm going to make my own way there." Parker said making everyone look at her, "What? You can't walk there it'll take too long, this ways faster." Paige said but Parker merely gave a small smile, "I wanted to try my projection power, i did it this morning to get from between you two and it worked, so i wanted to try it for a longer distance." Parker explained making Phoebe look at her in worry and Billie look at her with curiosity. "What if something goes wrong?" Phoebe asked with a worried tone, Parker stiffled a exasperated sigh before smiling softly at her ma, "It'll go fine, the worst thing that could happen is that i end up in the bath tub or something." Parker said simply, "If your sure." Phoebe said, she didn't want to be laying down rules and try and tell Parker what she could do and what she couldn't do, it was too soon for that, well at least on most things. "Yep i'm sure so i'll see you guys in i dunno a couple of minutes." Parker said popping the 'p' on her yep. The two charmed one's and ultimate power didn't say anything, merely smiled at their daughter/niece before orbing to the manor.

_Well that's the end of chapter 24._

_What did you think? Now some of you might say that Parker told them everything to easily and she was too calm and happy afterwards but the powder helped relieve the pain she was in and sooth her, also she had decided to try with Phoebe and Billie and theres this wonderful thing called denial and Parker's tinkering on the edge._

_I didn't plan this chapter at all, i usually have a little plan in my head on how i want the chapters to play out but this i just sat and wrote as it came into my head, so i some of it might not make sense._

_Sorry if there are any spelling mistaked or punctuation errors, me and my beta (my brother) are still not talking, stubborn idiot doesn't want to apoogise :P _

_Anyway REVIEW and i might post another chapter up on Sunday if not some time next week._

_Now Christmas is next Friday, Woo and all that jazz but i thought i should let you know i will not be updating from probably the 23rd- 27th which is next weekend, i will however try and post another 2 chapters next week, to give you something to read before i go off for Christmas, the same with new year, i will be too drunk (hopefully) from the 30th till the 2nd of January to even try and update, although i never rule it out, i might write a chapter while i'm drunk just for the fun of it :D_

_So look forward to hearing from you and like i said i might update this Sunday, it all depends on the reviews people!_

_The chapter title Stay With Me by Dj Ironik, was listening to it while i wrote this chapter :)_

_Toodles!_


	25. Relax, Take It Easy

**Chapter 25 - Relax, Take It Easy**

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews, sorry i didn't update yesterday but i didn't like how i did this chapter so i re-write it :D_

_So there's nothing left to say except on with the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "Yep i'm sure so i'll see you guys in, i dunno a couple of minutes." Parker said popping the 'p' on her yep. The two charmed one's and ultimate power didn't say anything, merely smiled at their daughter/niece before orbing to the manor.

Orbs appeared in the manor's living room quickly materialsing into Paige, Phoebe and Billie. "How long do you suppose it will take Parker to get here?" Paige asked her sister and charge but no sooner had the words left her mouth, a white misty flash appeared about 3 feet above the coffee table and projected Parker into the air, who straight away landed on the coffee table with a loud crack effectively breaking it.

Parker gave a moan in pain and frustration before saying quite loudly, "Dammit! Guess i need to work on that." Paige started to laugh at the sight of her niece before her and then laughed louder when Parker tried and failed to get up. Piper who had heard the commotion from the kitchen had rushed in, hands raised ready to attack but upon seeing her niece she stood in shock. Parker looked at her aunts and her parents who she noticed with a little bit of joy weren't laughing but they seemed to be pretty close, the young firestarter rolled her eyes, "Is somebody going to help me or am i going to have to sit here all day?" Parker sarcastically drawled out. Billie smiled at her daughter before walking forward and holding out her hands. Parker grabbed hold of her mom's hands and felt herself get lifted out of the now demolished coffee table, Parker rubbed her back it was a little sore after being smashed into the wooden table. "Are you alright Parker?" Phoebe asked concerned when she saw her daughter rubbing her back and started to go towards her intending on checking her out, remembering her scars something she was going to have a better look at on a later date. Parker placed her hands in front of her palms up and took a step back, "Whoa calm down ma, i'm fine just a bit sore, my own fault i guess i haven't got the long distance down yet." Parker said before sighing. "You owe me a new coffee table." Piper stated smirking at her niece who in turn rolled her eyes and swept one of her hands in the direction of the table and they watched as it mended itself until it was as good as knew. "Never gunna get use to that." Paige muttered but they heard, Parker flashed her aunt a cheeky grin "Oh you will, i do it quite frequently." Parker said still grinning cheekily.

Paige raised an eyebrow at her niece who in turn put a innocent expression on, "What?" Parker asked innocently but couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face straight after.

"Ok enough of this, the lasagne is ready." Piper said causing Parker too look at her eyes wide, "You mean it's been ready all this time and you only tell us now!" She asked her voice surprised and eager. Piper nodded, "Well let's go, we can't keep it waiting." Parker said getting a wistful look on her face making he aunt smile at her.

They were sat around the dining table Parker already on her third helping of lasagne, while even Leo was only on his second. "Wow Parker you weren't kidding when you said you wanted some of Piper's lasagne." Paige stated while Billie and Phoebe watched their daughter in a little shock at how she ate so fast, where did she put it all?

"Hey i love aunt Piper's cooking, it's a fact of life, deal with it, Chris had to." Parker said before shoving some lasagne into her mouth. The whole table smiled at the use of aunt before Piper's name but didn't comment on it. "This might be a mood breaker but onto more serious topics, Dylan." Leo said looking at Parker watching for her reaction, as was the whole table. Parker looked up from her plate to her uncle and titled her head to the side while scrunching up her nose, Leo was blown away by her resembalance to her mother Phoebe, she looked almost exactly the same. Parker slowly nodded before saying, "Good point, we need to discuss him or rather as i like to think of him we need to discuss the thing." Parker said her words becoming heated towards the end. "He'll probably send more demons after you guys and me, he did say he would see me soon." The young witch said casually, making Piper, Paige and Leo look at her in confusion. "What do you mean, he said he would see you soon, your telling us you've spoken to him, you've seen him." Piper asked looking towards her sister and girlfriend only to see they weren't surprised by this. "Yeah he came to me in a dream last night.' Parker said outloud before muttering, 'Stupid bloody demon, one nights peace, just want one nights peace but nooooo he doesn't understand peace does he, stupid arrogant bas..." "Little children at the table." Phoebe interrupted after hearing Parker muttering to herself, nodding at her two nephews across the table from them who were in their own little worlds playing with their food. Parker looked at the younger version of her cousins, smiled and shook her head, "Sorry i forgot." Parker replied.

"Before we get into Dylan visiting your dreams Parker, i think we should discuss the most important issue first." Piper said and Parker knew exactly what she was talking about making her smirk slightly, oh this was gunna be good.

"What could be more important than the topic of Dylan?" Paige asked her big sister who was staring at Phoebe. "Phoebe can't go on demon vanquishes anymore." Piper stated, Phoebe looked at her in shock, while Billie looked at Piper with agreement in her eyes. "What! Why?" Phoebe asked, Parker sniggered quietly at the look on her ma's face it was one of complete and utter shock. Piper smiled at her little sister, "Pheebs your pregnant now, you can't go around vanquishing demons, one of them could harm the baby, i mean her." Piper said a little confused as she pointed to her niece who was still laughing quietly to herself. "But...but...you need my help to vanquish Dylan." Phoebe spluttered, looking at her girlfriend for support but was met with a serious gaze, "Pheebs, Piper's right what if something happened to Parker?" Billie asked softly and saw Phoebe's eyes flash with fear, she knew there wouldn't be any more argument in the matter. "Your right but i don't want anything to happen to you, i can't be there to protect you." Phoebe said looking into her love's eyes so Billie could see how worried she was. "Hey don't worry about me i'll be fine and besides i think it's i who has to look after you now." Billie said smiling at her girlfriend lovingly. "Oh i don't think any of you will have to worry about her." Parker said quietly but they heard her making all of them look at her in confusion, "Why wouldn't we have to worry, it's dangerous for her now." Paige asked, Parker gave a quiet chuckle before standing from her seat and taking a step away from the table, "Ma stand up please." Parker asked politely, Phoebe looked at her puzzled but did as she was asked and rose from her seat, taking a step away from the table as well so she was now facing her daughter. Parker stood silent, with her hands by her sides not doing anything, Phoebe became slightly worried, "Parker what are you....Ahhhhhh" Phoebe started to ask but suddenly screamed when Parker threw fire at her and instinctivly held her arms up in front of her and closed her eyes but the flames never hit her, confused Phoebe opened her eyes to see a light green shield spread out in front of her with Parker grinning at her from the other side, looking behind her she saw her sister, girlfriend and brother-in-law looking at her in shock, but what she was most interested in was that the shield was covering her entire family. Phoebe lowered her hands slowly and watched as the green shield closed in on itself until it dissappeared completely. "Did you really think someone as powerful as me, more powerful than Wyatt would leave themselves and their mother unprotected? Oh and there's more." Parker said before quickly picking up her plate and throwing it in the air, before Piper had time to act Phoebe had throw her hands up in the air to catch the plate as it came back down but it froze in mid-air. Phoebe looked behind her towards her big sister to see her shaking her head. Parker removed the plate from the air and set it back down on the table, "I think that's it oh no wait your levitation might get a boost soon." Parker said as she sat down in her chair with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Billie breathed out looking at her girlfriend who looked very surprised before a smile made it's way onto her lips. "I agree with Parker i don't think you'll need to worry about me." Phoebe said still smiling as she sat back down. "Ok how did you do that?" Billie asked in amazement, Piper was the one to answer, "When i was pregnant with Wyatt he showed some powers from the womb, looks like Parker is doing the same thing." Billie's eyebrows rose as she stared at Phoebe's stomach, "But it's not even been a day yet." Billie said her voice full of shock. Parker rolled her eyes, "When are you going to get it through your head, me, child of the lovers of the light, ruler of magic, very powerful can do basically anything i want and i obviously want to protect myself and my mother....well one of them anyway, the shield can protect anyone i want it to who is near me when it goes up, didn't you notice it went up around all of you when i threw the fire?" Parker said.

"So i can go on vanquishes, i'm safer than all of you now, i'm invincible." Phoebe spoke delighted with the change of events, she didn't really want to be sat out for around 9 months, especially not when Dylan was after them or more specifically Billie.

Leo sat quietly watching the scene in front of him, he could see Piper and Billie trying to find an arguement as to why Phoebe still shouldn't go on demon vanquishes anymore but Leo knew it was a lost cause especially when Piper went when she was pregnant with Wyatt, Paige was just sat there appearing to be taking it all in. Leo cleared his throat making the whole table look at him, "Now it's settled that Phoebe can't get hurt i think we need to move back onto the topic of Dylan." He said, Phoebe shot him a grateful smile and Parker shot him a genuine smile which he returned.

"Just so you know, i'll still worry about you and her, being invincible won't change that." Billie leaned over and whispered into Phoebe's ear placing a hand over her girlfriends flat stomach before removing her hand and looking at Leo, although she didn't miss the love and lust in Phoebe's eyes as she pulled away. "Ok so to start with, we need to know what he's planning next." Paige said to the table. Parker leaned back into her chair, concentration written all over her face as she stared at a spot on the dining table in front of her. "How are we meant to do that?" Billie asked and watched as all heads turned towards her daughter who didn't notice. "Parker? Any ideas?" Piper asked when Parker didn't look up. "Nope." Parker replied looking up to meet the eyes of her family, 'Can't tell them, i'll have to go myself, they won't be able to blend in very well, i mean their the charmed one's and ultimate power and it's a demon bar.' Parker thought to herself but it seemed that her thoughts weren't private at that moment for Phoebe looked at her daughter intently before saying, "Don't lie Parker, where's this demon bar, i didn't even know there were demon bars."

"Dammit,' Parker muttered under her breath, 'I am teaching you how to control that as soon as possible." Parker said loudly to her ma, "Demon bar?" Paige asked her niece who sighed. "There's a couple of demon bars that i know are here in this time, the name explains them there basically places demons go to do what humans do in bars although there is usually a lot more violence, i can go there, try and get some information from some demons see if they know anything about what Dylan's planning." Parker explained to her family who didn't miss the use of 'i' instead of 'us'. "I'm not to sure about this but if it's the only way to get some information, then i guess _we_ have to do it." Piper said putting emphasis on the 'we' but Parker shook her head, "No, you can't go, look your really hated in those places more so than normal, it's demon central there like the underworld, i can go in and be out really quickly, no offence but you'd probably just get in the way not to mention if one of them recognises you we'll have more demons coming at us than if we were being chased by a hive of bees." Parker explained but Piper didn't seem to want to give up, not to mention her mothers looked about ready to chain themselves to her. "Parker i don't want you going in there on your own, what if you get into trouble?" Phoebe said, Parker gave a little chuckle, "I've been getting into trouble with demons for years ma and besides nothing can get passed my shield not even good people unless i want them to and i could keep it up most likely forever if i wanted to." The young witch said giving a comforting smile to her ma. "I still don't like you going on your own." Phoebe said quietly making her sisters and Billie nod, "Why don't you guys wait outside the bar unseen of course, while Parker goes in and tries to get some information, that way you'll be there to rush in and help her if anything goes wrong." Leo said, "Which it won't, i've been doing this for years and the only time, i got caught was my second time going and it was Wyatt's fault in the first place, i'll be fine." Parker said confidently. The charmed one's and Billie were silent for a few minutes as they thought through what Leo had said, "I guess that's as good as were going to get." Billie said giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze when she saw how afraid for Parker she was. Parker's tounge was in between in her teeth as she gave a whistle, "Looks like were going to a demon bar then." Paige said clearly intrigued at the prospect.

Parker nodded, "Yep and were going tonight." She said making everyone look at her in surprise, 'This should be good' Parker thought to herself.

_Well that's the end of chapter 25, what did you think?_

_Good? Bad? There going to the demon bar in the next chapter, you know the one Cole went to in season 4? I think it was, well it's going to be like that, (Laughs manically) I'm gunna have fun writing the next chapter i think, which should be up on Wednesday or Thrusday. _

_So REVIEW, no flames please and watch out for the next chapter._

_The chapter title Relax, Take It Easy is by Mika_

_Bye for now !_


	26. Words Are Not Enough

**Chapter 26 - Words Are Not Enough**

_Hey guys did you all have a nice Christmas?_

_I was meant to update yesterday but didn't have time, so i'm updating now, cause i have a spare 10 minutes. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews and added story alerts._

_So there going to a demon bar, this should be interesting._

_Just letting you know this is taking place in 2009, just for the sake of so i don't get confused with dates and years and something else which i will tell you about later._

_For now......_

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "Looks like were going to a demon bar then." Paige said clearly intrigued at the prospect.

Parker nodded, "Yep and were going tonight." She said making everyone look at her in surprise, 'This should be good' Parker thought to herself.

"Tonight, shouldn't we plan first and go tomorrow?" Paige asked her niece who made a watch appear in front of her and looked at the time. "Nope we're going today, actually scratch that we're going in a hour, so i need to change.' Parker said standing up to look at her clothes and clicking her fingers she changed her cut offs to black ripped jeans and her high tops to black leather boots that went to her calfs. Parker stared at her hoodie for a moment before clicking her fingers and changing it to a blood red long sleeved shirt along with a black leather coat over it that went to her knees which she left open, she clicked her fingers once more and her hair was now spiked in different directions, the others watched as Parker nodded to herself. "Oh wait almost forgot." Parker said before twirling her hand in the air and not a moment later catching two daggers that had materialised in the air and putting them in her boots. "Ok i'm good." The firestarter stated at her family giving them a wide smile.

The silence and stares were beginning to get on Parker's nerves, "Ummm hello what's with the staring? You kinda need to get ready, i wanna go." Parker said to her family crossing her arms over her chest. "Right, yeah....wait what do you mean we need to get ready, i think we're pretty ready?" Paige asked confused making Parker roll her eyes. "You know i always wondered were KJ and the twins got their brains from." Parker muttered to herself but Phoebe and Billie heard causing them to chuckle quietly. "You might wanna get some potions and stuff, you know as a precaution cause i can tell you know the bar aquires alot of upper level demons and ma can't exactly premonition them to death can she, so potions!" Parker said clapping her hands together and suddenly the dining table had about 20 vials full of different potions on the it. "Grab whichever one's you want, i got your basic potions and them i've got Aunt Piper's exploding potion as well, so choose however many you want but hurry up about it, i really wanna go." Parker said, 'I get served in the bar.' She thought to herself giddy but Phoebe looked at her daughter with an expression of surprise but it was also stern, Parker smiled guiltily, "You heard that huh.' She asked her ma who nodded her head, 'Nuts! I am teaching you control as soon as we get back." She stated to her ma while everyone else looked on confused as to what they were talking about, Phoebe just continued to stare at her daughter, while Parker tried desperately to not meet her eyes but they were like magnets and made her connect with them.

Parker sighed, "I take it you don't approve then?" She asked her ma, "No i don't your not old enough add that to the fact that it's a demon bar and i definately don't approve." Phoebe said, Parker huffed 'Spoil my fun' She thought directly to her ma making Phoebe stare at her wide eyed. "Could you let us in on your private conversation?" Billie asked her girlfriend and daughter, while Phoebe looked at her in compliance, Parker was looking at her sheepishly. "Your daughter here, really wants to go now because she gets served in the demon bars." Phoebe said. Parker now had two parents staring sternly at her which made her groan, "Oh come on, it helps me relax while i'm there." Parker groaned out, "I bet.' Billie said, Paige, Piper and Leo stayed quiet it wasn't there place to interfere although it was amusing to watch, 'Under no circumstances will you drink, hell even i'm not old enough yet and if i can't you certainly can't." Billie stated, Phoebe turned her head briefly to give her girlfriend a smile before turning back to her daughter who looked put out. "Fine but if i get found out now, i'm blaming the fact that i wasn't allowed to drink, i'll probably be really nervous or something now." Parker said hoping to guilt them into allowing her at least one drink but her mothers weren't fooled, "Nice try Parker but your still not allowed to drink." Phoebe said as Billie chuckled at her daughter trying to guilt them into letting her drink, Billie had to hand it to Parker she was good, Billie had almost backtracked and if Phoebe hadn't of said anything she probably would have.

"Uhhh was worth a try, shall we get going?" Parker said before directing the question to her aunts as well.

"I don't where we're going." Paige said for she thought they were orbing there. Parker smiled at her aunt before shaking her head, "I can give Aunt Piper directions, we're driving not orbing." The young firestarter said shocking the charmed one's and ultimate power. "Driving but what if you get into trouble we won't be able to make a quick escape if we need to." Piper said thinking her niece was a little insane but Parker's smile didn't slip off her face, "I'm not gunna make you park anywhere near the bar we'll park a couple of blocks away and then walk from there, we're only driving cause Wyatt was the one that orbed us there in my time, i can't exactly guide you when aunt Paige is orbing us can i." Parker said in a 'it's obvious' tone. "Alright missy enough of that, shall we get going?" Piper said while Parker tried and failed to hide a smirk.

"Take a left here, then a right then another left straight after." Parker said from one of the backseats of the car. Piper followed her nieces instructions, "Park over there." Parker said pointing to a little alcove off of the road they were on.

They all got out of the car and no one failed to notice Parker's excitement and the gleam in her eyes, "Hmmm now where to put you." The Ruler of magic said tapping her chin with one of her fingers. The charmed one's and Billie took this time to look at their surroundings, all they could see was an empty street filled with empty shops which had broken windows, bits of rubbish and glass littered the road and sidewalks. It gave off a errie silence making the charmed one's and Billie shiver but looking at their niece they could see she was completly at ease and it made them relax slightly although Billie moved closer to Phoebe and slid one of her hand into her girlfriends. Phoebe looked at her blonde girlfriend as she felt Billie's hand slide into one of her own and felt that she was a bit creeped out. Giving Billie hand a squeeze in comfort she turned her attention back to her daughter who was looking off in the other direction. "Perfect, follow me." Parker said to her aunts and mothers before walking off leaving them no time to question her.

They walked about about a block and a bit before coming to a stand still in front of what use to be a three story house. "Uhhh Parker what are we doing?" Paige asked a little confused as to why they were just standing in front of a wall, Parker turned around to face her family and gave a cheeky smile, "Going up." She said pointing up and before anything else was said bent her legs and propelled herself into the air using her levitation power to carry her onto the roof. The adults stood in shock with their mouths open and their eyes wide. Paige shook her head and grabbed onto her sisters, Phoebe still had Billie's hand in hers and orbed them up onto the roof where Parker was waiting with a bored expression.

"Man you take your time, seriously i thought i was gunna have to come back down and get you.' She said giving an exasperated sigh, 'Well come on." Parker said walking over the roof her family following right behind her. After they had walked over about 5 house roofs Parker came to a stop and slowly walked to the edge. "Couldn't of picked a better spot." She muttered to herself as she turned back to her aunts and mothers. "Ok the bar is down there,' She said pointing down to where she had just looked, 'Now no one can see you up here but they can still hear you so try and keep quiet, if i get found out which is a big if, the entrance is where the two demons are standing outside, their like the bouncers of the club and aunt Piper's powers should be able to blow them up, now is there any questions?' Parker asked, 'No, well ok i'll try and be as quick as i can but it could take a couple of hours, so you might want to get comfortable." Parker said as she slowly walked towards the edge of the roof but just as she was about to go Phoebe called out.

"Parker wait." Phoebe said loudly making Parker sigh, 'I knew it was too easy.' She thought to herself but turned around to face her ma, "Yes?" She asked her ma softly but looked up suddenly when she felt a massive wave of fear rush through her and it wasn't hers, her ma was looking at her with worry filled eyes. "I don't want you to go in there." Phoebe said truthfully, she was afraid of what would happen if they found her out, sure she knew Parker could look after herself but she could still worry. Seeing that her ma wasn't going to be soothed with a few well choiced words, Parker sighed and walked towards her, an idea quickly forming in her head. "Ok i get that your scared for me but i'm a big girl i've been doing this for years my powers out shine any demons in there but i know your not gunna let me go in when you feel like this so i've got an idea." Parker said walking until she was face to face with her ma who was looking confused, "Don't move and especially don't fight me." Parker said bringing her hands up until her finger tips rested on her ma's temples, closing her eyes Parker pushed with her mind into her ma's but before she could get too far in she was met with a barrier, 'Don't fight me' Parker thought gently to her ma and felt the barrier slowly lower itself until she could push all the way into her ma's mind, she quickly found the part she was looking for and connected with it before retreating and stepping away. 'Ok?' Parker thought to herself but Phoebe could hear it as if Parker was speaking to her. "What did you do?" Billie asked her daughter, who gave her a smile, "Telepaths can connected together and share each others thoughts, it's different to reading people thoughts which is what the power is for, this connection that i just made actually allows ma to see through my eyes, and hear everything i think and hear well if i want her to." Parker explained but seeing the confused faces elaborated further.

"Say for example me and mom were talking in the manor but ma was at her condo well if i opened the connection she would be able to hear everything mom says to me and everything i think and say back, it's like she's actually there but can't say anything but the plus is she can still get on with whatever she is doing cause it's on a part of her mind that is connected with mine not the whole of her mind." Parker said and understanding lit Phoebe and Billie's eyes, 'Thank heavens, i didn't have anymore explanation left in me' Parker thought to herself but with the connection open Phoebe heard her.

"So when you go in the bar, i'll be able to see everything that's going on along with everything you thinking." Phoebe stated, Parker nodded her head. "Oh also since mom has projection as a power she can project inside your mind and connect with you and see and hear inside my head as well. So can i go now?" Parker asked, 'I really wanna see what the bars like in the past.' She thought making Phoebe roll her eyes slightly, "You sound like your sight seeing, how does Billie project into my mind? And i'm still not entirely happy about this but it's the best i'm going to get." Phoebe said to her daughter.

"To project into her thoughts mom all you have to do is close your eyes and think of me and ma together, you'll see this like white line in front of you and all you have to do is reach out with your mind and latch onto it and hey presto your connected, now if you don't mind i'm going to be off." Parker said and before they could say anything else quickly made her way to the edge of the roof and jumped down using her levitation power to slow herself down and make her feet gently hit the ground.

The charmed one's and Billie went over to the edge of the roof and watched as Parker stopped in front of the demons, after what looked like a little discussion she went inside the bar and they lost sight of her.

"Can you see what she's doing?" Paige asked her sister who nodded her head before turning to her girlfriend. "So do you want to connect, as Parker put it?" Phoebe asked Billie who nodded looking nervous before sitting down and closing her eyes like her daughter had said and concentrating on Phoebe and Parker together, as soon as she did this a pure white light appeared in the front of her mind if she looked closely she could see it was in a straight line. Billie reached out with her mind which wasn't easy to do, towards the white light and felt it wash over her mind as she touched it, when she opened her eyes again she could see Phoebe, Paige and Piper in front of her but she could also she in the back of her mind lots and lots of demons and she could also hear someone speaking it was Parker. "Whoa that's weird." Billie stated making Phoebe smile at her while Piper and Paige chuckled, she could feel Billie presense in her mind, as well as her daughters it was weird like Billie said but also nice, it made her feel more close to them. "So now what we wait?" Paige asked as Phoebe sat down next to her girlfriend and clasping their hands together. "Yeah we wait." Phoebe said as she focused on Parker's thoughts and what she was seeing but the others didn't miss the worry in Phoebe's voice.

_So that's the end of chapter 26, what did you think?_

_I decided to put Parker and the demon bar in the next chapter._

_So review, no flames please, the next chapter should be up probably either Sunday or Monday._

_The chapter title is Words Are Not Enough by Steps_

_Have_ _a great new year and i wil see you in 2010!_

_Bye for now !_


	27. Nobody's Home

**Chapter 27 - Nobody's Home**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, i hope you had a good new year :)_

_Now this chapter is mostly going be Parker in the demon bar._

_Her thoughts are in Italics and normal conversation is_ like usual,_ just cause it's going to be easier for me to write without having to worry of mistakes._

_Now on with the chapter!_

_Enjoy._

Previously - "So now what we wait?" Paige asked as Phoebe sat down next to her girlfriend and clasping their hands together. "Yeah we wait." Phoebe said as she focused on Parker's thoughts and what she was seeing but the others didn't miss the worry in Phoebe's voice.

Parker entered the demon bar and a smile fought it's way onto her face, it was the same as it was in the future. _Ah lovely, although this music could do with a change....oh look they even have pool and the lap dancers are well a bit.....you know what it doesn't matter, i'd still grab one, i wonder if Chris has been to a demon bar since i came here, he always did have a thing for the lap dancers in the demon bar in New York.....oh crap i haven't even really thought about Chris he must be going out of his mind with worry about me, worry about that later concentrate on where you are now._

The young firestarter made her way to the actual bar and leant against the side, "What will it be?" A bartender asked her and Parker did a quick check on him, _Kolos demon such idiots, god at least in the future they have better demons serving, ma i'm sorry but for appearances i gotta order a drink. _"Vodka and coke." Parker said not even looking at the Kolos demon who in turn nodded his head and went to get her order.

After she had been given her drink, Parker made her way to a table in the corner, wanting nothing more than to be in the thick of it but knew her mothers wouldn't like that very much, so instead settled for watching everything that was going on. _See how much your spoiling my fun oh lovely parents, if you didn't worry so much i would be in there right now, maybe even having a game of pool._

Parker sat down and put her feet up on the stool in front of her, placing her drink on the table her eyes looking everywhere and after about 20 minutes a smirk of satisfaction was placed on her face. _Excellent. Oh your so not going to like this my dear mothers but i can happily say i am going to enjoy every minute of it, watch me act!_

"Hey there beautiful, what's a little girl like you doing in here by yourself?" A demon asked standing on the opposite side of the table Parker was sitting at,making it obvious as he checked her out. Parker had a good look at him, tall, dark, blonde hair and icy blue eyes, quite handsome and was wearing a black tight shirt and black sinny jeans showing you all his muscles. _Quite hot if i do say so myself, shame he's evil._

"What makes you think i'm alone, little boy?" Parker replied, mentally chuckling as she saw his face harden slightly as she called him a little boy but then his game face was back on. "Aren't we cheeky, maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He said leaning his on his palms on the table to tower over Parker slightly, trying to look intimidating but all it did was make Parker give a little laugh before leaning in herself so they were only an inch away from each other. "There are no lessons you could teach me, that i haven't already been taught." Parker whispered in his ear before leaning back and giving him a bored look. As the demon went to reply, he was interrupted by another male voice laughing as it said, "I think you should take that as the message to get lost, your chance is gone."

Parker looked over the demons shoulder and her body became tense, _Dylan. Don't even think about coming in ma, mom i'll be fine._

The demon took one look at who was behind him and scampered off quicker than Parker thought possible, Dylan came and sat down on the stool on the other side of the table where the demon had just been standing. "Dylan, i must say i'm surprised to see you here." Parker said smoothly picking up her drink and taking a sip, _Screw the you cannot drink rule, Dylan's here and i need to have something to relax me, you can shout at me when we're at the manor._

"Parker, Parker, Parker shouldn't you know by now that i'm always watching you, so naturally when i found that you were going to this bar i needed to come and see you.....afterall this is going to be probably the only time i can talk to you without the charmed one's and ultimate power trying to how should i put it........ah yes butt in." Dylan said clasping his hands together on top of the table looking completely at ease, whereas Parker was still on edge, her whole body was tense and he hand that wasn't holding her drink was shaking from the effort of not forming a fireball and flinging it at Dylan. _Calm yourself Parker it would do no good to lose control, your in a demon bar for crying out loud! Do you want a repeat of that time when you were caught? _A memory of being surrounded by about 70 demons with Wyatt by her side and her hands glowing green quickly flashed in her mind before she pushed it back down, all to aware that her mom and ma had seen it quickly as well.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen but my question to you is, what are you going to do?" Parker spoke calmly, taking a big gulp of her drink. Dylan didn't answer but smirked.

"This place doesn't change much in seventeen years, does it Parker?" Dylan asked and Parker was caught off guard,_ What the hell is he playing at? Just stay alert and pay attention!_

"No, i don't know what i expected exactly but it certainly wasn't this." Parker spoke truthfully, she was indeed interested about how this bar didn't have a big changes made to it in the next seventeen years. "I can point out a few differences though but what intrigues me more is the similarities, would you like to hear the biggest one i noticed, ladybug." Dylan said but a frown mared his features when Parker didn't flinch at her nickname but smiled slightly instead and nodded her head a little for him to carry on. "The lap dancers are very nice don't you think Parker? I like one in particular, i don't know if you can see her from there but it's the athletic blonde one on the far left." Dylan said and watched as Parker's head turned towards the stage and look at the far left, her face paled dramatically before she looked back and locked eyes with him. "I don't know what your talking about." Parker said a bit to quietly.

_Concentrate on something, the drink concentrate on that, just don't think about those blues that you could fall into everytime you saw them, that soft long blonde hair that you loved to run your fingers through when they slept, that small athletic figure that made you crazy with lust, no stop!_

"Oh i think you do Parker, you know she was the hardest, she was everywhere even when you didn't want her out there, did you know half the time you told her to stay when you went on a rescue mission she went anyway and you were none the wiser." Dylan said and felt great pleasure as Parker's hands started to shake.

The young firestarter brought the glass to her lips and downed the rest of her drink, signaling to the bar to get her another one, which was brought to her straight away and she downed that one as well, ordering another. "You think i didn't know she went, i knew where she was for every minute of everyday, i knew what she did for nearly every minute of everyday....i know." Parker stated as she finished her third drink and went onto her fourth.

"Did you know she was the hardest to kill? Put up a good fight to, you know for a whitelighter she wasn't that much passive, much more agressive i can see why you liked her.......but wait you didn't like her did you? No you loved her." Dylan said coldly and watched with glee as Parker flinched and the hand that was holding her now fourth empty glass clenched and made the glass shatter into pieces. _Deep breaths Parker, just breath, do not break, do not break in front of this piece of shit!_

"Do not use the past tense Dylan, i love her, i will forever love her but enough of that, what is it you really wanted to talk to me about." Parker demanded.

_Well done, steering it clear.....i'm so gunna have to deal with this later though, maybe a bottle of vodka would be better, it sure sounds more entertaining._

"I came to see if you had thought anymore about my offer?" Dylan stated honestly, looking at Parker with an eager gaze.

"You really think i would join you? You honestly have gotten it past your thick skull and into your mind that i would ever join you, after all you've put me through, what you've done to my family along with countless of innocence, what you've done to the world. Even if you had done nothing, I. Would. Never. Join. You. My family is good, i am good, i would never go evil and try and rule, it is not right, i may be Ruler Of Magic but that doesn't give me the right to rule the magical community, it gives me the right to guide them, lead them if they would like but never rule over them, like they were any less important than me." Parker said her insides boiling in rage but she took a deep breath and calmed herself, if only a very little.

"What a lovely speech but are you forgetting one very important fact? Your cousin predicted that you would join me! Now i hate good magic with a passion but even i cannot deny the prophecy that she spoke, when she lay dying in your arms." Dylan said, Parker's body began to shake in an effort to control herself from lunging at Dylan. _I need to go, god dammit i hate Dylan!_

"You know nothing of Mel's power, she states prophecies but they can be thrawted by the people who are involved and i intend to make sure that this is one prophecy that doesn't come true." Parker stated determination written across her face.

"You are failing in that task then aren't you Parker! Join me, we could do so much together, i even vow to protect your family, we'll put them on an island of some kind so they will not be hurt but will be out of the way.' Dylan said he wouldn't obviously save them but when Parker was on his side she wouldn't care. Parker knew that Dylan was lying, he hated the Halliwells more than any other demon out there, the only reason he was even talking to her was because of the prophecy.

"I do not appreciate being lied to Dylan and even if that was a true vow, i would never agree my family would rather die than let me join you to save them." Parker said calmly but inside she was a mess of rage and pain, arguing with herself. _Just kill him, he's right here all it would take is to throw out your hand and let the electricity do it's job. NO! Don't even think about it, your in no fit state to try and even if you did kill him, all the demons in here would know your good and i doubt you could kill them all in your current state._

"Join me Parker, rule the world with me, rule all the dimensions with me, we could be unstoppable.' Dylan said but Parker shook her head roughly, 'Would you not even do it to save the one you love?" Dylan said making Parker's head snap in his direction so they were staring at each other, Dylan knew this would get her attention. "Yes Parker, you join me and i can promise that she would live, she would never know you but i would make sure that no harm could come to her. Brooke would live." Dylan said a light shining in his eyes as he saw Parker stall on her answer. _She would be alive, all i have to do is say yes._

As Parker was about to answer a brief memory flashed in front of her eyes, Brooke was laying with her back to Parker's chest with Parker's arms wrapped around her waist, they were just laying on the firestarters bed in the resistance headquarters in silence, until Parker spoke.

_**Memory**_

_**"Brooke, do you ever think about what it would of been like if none of this ever happened or if things had gone differently?" Parker asked Brooke making said girl turn around in Parker's arms and looking her straight in the eye.**_

_**"I think all the time about what it would of been like if none of this ever happened but what do you mean by differently?" Brooke asked, Parker gave a quiet sigh.**_

_**"I just mean, what if i had taken over instead? I've given this a lot of thought over the years and....what if had? I could of stopped all my families deaths, i could of controlled this.....i'm the ruler of magic for crying outloud, i should be able to kill him, i should be in control, this shouldn't of happened! I just.......maybe i shouldn't of fought, maybe i should of just given in to my powers and ruled, he wouldn't of stood a chance against me, i could of stopped this, it would of been different but...." Parker said but stopped talking when Brooke put a finger to her lips. "No Parks! Never think like that, if you had given in then you would of gone evil, you would of been corrupted by your powers and ruled possibly even worse than he does, this is not your fault ok. People die, you can't save everyone Parker. Things happen for a reason, this happened for a reason always remember that and anyway i can think of at least one good thing that came out of this." Brooke said softly grinning at the younger girl who looked confused. "I fail to see anything good that has come out of this mess." Parker stated but Brooke's smile didn't faulter. "I met you, i fell in love with you.' Brooke said leaning up closer to Parker's face, 'And i wouldn't change that for the world." She whispered before capturing Parker's lips with a kiss, her arms wrapping around the younger girls neck. The light from the window shined in and hit Brooke's hand, bouncing off the diamond ring that was on one of her fingers.**_

Parker came out of the memory trying to hold back the tears and was doing an excellent job, that memory had reminded her of why she was fighting, why she never gave up. "No. Dylan. I will never join you, the best thing that came out of this was i got to meet Brooke, you ultimately gave me the most happiest and best times of my life, i will not give them up for anything, Brooke meant the world to me, she may be gone but i will not let the memories that i have of her fade away by joining you.' Parker said before leaning forward and placing her hands on the table either side of Dylan's so she was now right in his face which was full of shock, 'I am here now, the spell that my mom read brought me back for a reason and i know what it is. To end this. No more games Dylan, no more hiding, you will kill no more. You can't play with my memories, my nightmares, torment me anymore. This isn't a threat....it's a promise, next time i see you, i will kill you and make sure you stay dead this time Dylan." Parker said leaning even closer until they were a breath apart, their eyes locked in a fierce battle. "And i'll take great pleasure in doing so." Parker whispered to him in a errie calm voice before getting up and quickly making her way to the door to get outside, leaving Dylan too stunned to do anything. His plan had back fired on him.

Parker walked out the door and around the corner so the demon bouncers couldn't see her before letting her back fall against the wall behind her, her legs giving out beneath her a little making her slump down the side of the wall until she was basically crouched on her legs. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and then taking deep one's in, filling her grateful lungs with oxygen. _Breathe, come on Parker, where's the confidence from then? Oh i know it's deserted me, let's think about something, sing a song, count in Italian, anything just don't think about......... _"Brooke." Parker breathed out to the empty street, blinking back tears. Giving a little sniff, Parker forcefully and painfully pushed the memories to the back of her mind and focused on getting to her parents and aunts and getting back to the manor.

A thought quickly crossed Parker's mind, _Shit the link! _Before she quickly severed the connection to her parents before standing and straightening her coat out, making her way to the roof that her family was on.

Phoebe and Billie learched forward suddenly as they felt Parker close the connection to them. "What happened?" Paige asked her sister and charge, they had been keeping up a running commentary since Parker had entered the bar but now they were silent it worried her.

"She....she cut the connection." Phoebe said stuttered a little looking at her girlfriend who was looking right back at her with worried eyes. "Well shouldn't we go and find her? You said she had come out." Piper asked.

As Billie was going to reply a figure come hurtling onto the roof, landing smoothly. "Come on then, don't just stand there. I don't know how long it'll be before Dylan tells them inside that i was here and that, that means that your here somewhere too!" Parker said to them a little angrily but they could see the slight redness of her eyes and the way her whole body was trembling slightly, she was in pain but was doing her best not to show it, even Phoebe could only detect a hint of sadness from her daughter, it was being overuled by a wave of calm.

Parker didn't wait for a reply but went towards the edge of the roof and jumped off landing softly on the ground. A swirl of orbs appeared a moment later but Parker didn't say anything to them as they fully materialised just made her way back in the direction of where Piper had parked the car.

The drive back to the manor was in silence, Parker was sitting in the back next to the window, Phoebe sat the opposite side while Billie sat in between them. The young firestarter stared out of the window in a daze, she looked to be focusing on something but in reality all she was doing was watching everything blur past her eyes. Phoebe and Billie were looking at their daughter seeing that her upper body was tense, one of her legs was shaking while her fists were clenched in her lap. They didn't say anything to her but Billie reached her hand across and placed it over one of Parker's fists, which slowly opened and allowed Billie's hand to slip in and hold it tightly, rubbing her thumb gently across the top. Parker's eyes closed against the tears she felt burning in the back of them willing them to not fall. Billie tugged her daughters hand towards her and Parker allowed herself to be pulled into her mom's arms but she still didn't let the tears fall.

Piper drove to Phoebe's condo and stopped just outside, Parker didn't say a word but got out of her mom's arms and out of the car just as it started to rain. Billie and Phoebe quickly followed after saying good night to Piper and Paige before running towards the building and getting under the shelter of the entrance to the condo's. "Parker come on honey, your getting soaked." Phoebe called out to her daughter but Parker merely looked to the sky and closed her eyes. "Parker your gunna catch your death, come inside." Phoebe tried again but Parker acted as if she didn't hear her ma, Billie suddenly went out and walked until she was right in front of Parker, slowly reaching out and grasping her daughters shoulder. "Parks?" Billie said shortening Parker's name in hopes of getting her to listen, it worked effectively making Parker open her eyes and lower her head to look at her. "Come inside please, it's freezing out here and now we're both soaked, we need to get into dry clothes. We can go inside and just sit on the couch and talk if you want?" Billie asked but was met with a shake of Parker's head, "Ok no talking we can just sit on the couch in silence if you want but we have to go inside....ok?" The ultimate power asked and was delighted when she received a nod of Parker's head. Billie took one of her daughters hands and gently pulled her in the direction of where Phoebe was standing. The three women made their way inside and up to Phoebe's condo.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside, with no place to go  
No place to go, to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah

The words were flowing through Parker's mind without her consent, they explained her so well.

_Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

She had no place where she belonged, sure she had Chris and they were really close, they were family but Parker had always felt cut off from him somehow.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

No one was ever really there for, her ma's condo in the future wasn't home for her, the manor was the closest thing she had to a home but even then it wasn't her home and Parker knew that.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find_

Ever since she could remember she had hidden her feelings behind an emotionless wall, she couldn't remember the last time she had a dream, nightmares always haunted her sleep and never let her have any peace.

_she's losing her faith_

She had lost her faith a long time ago, precisely one year ago is when she nearly gave up everything, when she had thought what was the point in fighting anymore, all it did was get people killed, get the one's you loved killed but Chris had pulled her back, had given her a reason to carry on fighting, he didn't know it but he had given her a reason to carry on living.

_She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

Fallen from grace, she could pin point the exact moment, the exact second when she had fallen, when she had taken her first human, first mortal life, when Wyatt died, those doctors and nurses that she had made go up in flames. After that she was a shell for weeks but then again the resistance just thought it was because of Wyatt, only Chris really new why but he wasn't in any fit state to talk to her about it, so she had pulled herself out of the mess and grief she had submerged herself in. It had taken ages and even afterwards everyone could see a difference, she remembered all the looks she use to get, they thought she had gone mad but in reality she couldn't of been more sane. Killing sprees of demons followed and mortals but no one knew about them, not even Chris. Parker didn't take any pleasure in killing them but when they were about to burn someone accused of witch craft, she felt a sense of justice, a sort of see how you like it, that's what you were going to do to these poor innocents.

It was like that had been sung especially for her.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Parker had never dreamed about Brooke, no nightmares either but that didn't mean she didn't think about her, she was always thinking about her, every single thing about her. Parker had never mourned for her fiancee, she had never stopped to cry about her for she knew if she did then she would never stop. That pain she knew would never decrease, it would always burn her heart, slowly split it down the middle and fill it was darkness and poison but Parker relished that pain, it made Brooke stay real to her, it was like she was still there.

"Parker?.....Parker?.......Parker!" Phoebe said ending up shouting at her daughter who was stood in front of her with a blank look on her face, her eyes lifeless and dull. A small light seemed to seep back into Parker's eyes before she blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, i kinda zoned out, what were you saying?" Parker said softly her voice no louder than a murmer. Phoebe sighed sadly, zoned out didn't even describe what happened, it was like Parker was somewhere else completely.

"I was saying do you want these clothes or are you going to project some on like usual?" Phoebe asked gently holding out the black shorts and white t-shirt in one of her hands, not really sure if her daughter was fully with her or not. Parker looked at her ma for a moment, "Umm i umm, i'l take the clothes thanks, don't really want to use my powers." She replied saying the last part quietly and was thankful when her ma pretended not to hear and just gave her the clothes. "Ok well i'm going to get changed, Billie should be back out in a minute, so why don't you go and get changed and then we can sit down and..." Phoebe said not knowing what she was going to say, she could see Parker didn't really want to talk. "Right." Parker answered in a monotone voice before slowly walking to the room which in the future would be her bedroom.

Phoebe walked into her bedroom and quickly changed her clothes before she fell onto her bed closing her eyes, giving a heart felt sigh. She felt the bed dip not a moment later and a hand trail softly through her hair. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend looking down at her with worry. "What's the matter?" Billie asked but had a pretty good idea what the matter was. "She's got even more pain Billie, you saw it just as clear as i did. She was in love, she had a fiancee by the looks of the ring on her finger and she died. It's obvious that she hasn't dealt with it, hell it looks as if she hasn't even grieved for this Brooke girl. I just think that we've failed her so much, she shouldn't of had to grow up in the life she has, she should of grown up in a happy and safe or as safe as could be environment but instead she grew up in a world of pain, loss, destruction and so much more. Billie what if...." Phoebe said but was cut off by a hand going over her mouth.

"We'll help her through it Pheebs, yeah i can see she's in pain but the thing about Parker that you and i both definately know is that she doesn't like to show weakness, so i think this time we have to wait for her to come to us, although i think it will be a while before she does, you heard her promise to Dylan. For now we can just go and sit with our daughter and give her comfort from us just being there." Billie said giving Phoebe a kiss before jumping off the bed and holding out her hand to her girlfriend, who took it and allowed Billie to pull her to her feet.

They went out of the bedroom into the living room only to find Parker not there. Billie gave Phoebe a shrug before going to the bedroom Parker was in and knocking softly, when she didn't get an answer Billie turned her head to Phoebe who motioned they should go in. Quietly opening the door, Billie started to step in the room, "Parks we....." Billie said but stopped short when she saw her daughter was lying on her stomach across the bed in her shorts and t-shirt Phoebe had given her, fast asleep. The blonde witch shook her head as she went over to her daughter and placed her under the covers before smoothing back Parker's hair from her forehead and placing a kiss there instead, Phoebe had followed her and bent down afterwards also placing a kiss on Parker's forehead before they both turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Neither woman said a word as they made their way into their bedroom and got into bed, wrapping their arms around each other, with Billie resting her head against Phoebe's chest. Not long later sleep over took them as well and all that could be heard throughout the condo was the sound of three people breathing peacefully.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 27._

_What did you think?_

_Parker's given her promise to Dylan and Phoebe and Billie have found out something else about there daughter._

_The song lyrics just popped into my head and i had to put them in the story, they described Parker and bits of her life brilliantly._

_Next chapter, Piper and Paige's questions, alot more Phillie and a surprise!_

_I've been thinking, after this story is over about doing a story about Parker, i've already got the storyline in my head. I'm just wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it if i posted it? Of course there would be Phillie in it but the story would be about Parker and someone else._

_Let me know so if i should i can start writing it :)_

_Anyways review, no flames please and the next chapter should be up in about a week._

_The chapter title is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne_


	28. Break Away

**Chapter 28 - Break Away**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and i can now say that after this story has finished i will be posting the story about Parker :)_

_Was anybody else having crazy snowball fights this week? I certainly was :)_

_Without anymore being said, on with the chapter !_

Previously - "Parks we....." Billie said but stopped short when she saw her daughter was lying on her stomach across the bed in her shorts and t-shirt Phoebe had given her, fast asleep. The blonde witch shook her head as she went over to her daughter and placed her under the covers before smoothing back Parker's hair from her forehead and placing a kiss there instead, Phoebe had followed her and bent down afterwards also placing a kiss on Parker's forehead before they both turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Neither woman said a word as they made their way into their bedroom and got into bed, wrapping their arms around each other, with Billie resting her head against Phoebe's chest. Not long later sleep over took them as well and all that could be heard throughout the condo was the sound of three people breathing peacefully.

**Phoebe's condo**

Parker woke up with a start, her breathing heavy as she jumped out of bed and quickly got into a fighting stance all the time looking around her room, when seeing no threat she slowly stood from her stance and scratched the back of her neck giving a huge sigh in the process. She was on edge, frustrated, she needed something to do. The idea came straight into Parker's mind, demon hunting it would get rid of all her frustration and pain for a while not to mention about twenty demons as well. Looking down at her clothes Parker clicked her fingers and her clothes instantly changed to a simple tight dark blue t-shirt with black jeans that flared out at the bottom along with some very worn out white converses, her hair she made stick out at the sides but lay flat on the top, giving her a very crazy look. She needed to go to the manor first to make some transportation potions, looking at the clock that was by her bed, Parker saw that it was 7.05am, she was a little stunned, she had never slept so long, she was always woken by here nightmares after about 4/5 hours of sleep.

Shaking her head to get rid of her confused thoughts Parker made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room but as she got to the front door she paused, her parents would worry about her if they woke up and she wasn't here. Deciding to leave a note Parker found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote.

Was up early, gone to the manor

See you there

Parker

Leaving it on the kitchen counter, Parker made her way to the front door once more and quickly slipped out of the condo. She had decided to walk to the manor or run instead of project herself there, she wasn't really in the mood to use magic at the moment, although she knew she would have no problem using it when she was in the underworld. Taking in a deep breath Parker began her treck to the Halliwell manor.

Billie slowly woke from her slumber to feel a soft weight pressing into her side and on her stomach, a warm breath tickeling her neck. Keeping her body still she turned her head slightly only to be met with her girlfriends gorgeous sleeping face inches from her own. If possible Billie fell in love even more with Phoebe at the sight of her looking so peaceful and calm. One of the brunettes arms was draped across her stomach but bent so her hand was just brushing Billie's left breast. Not wanting to ruin the moment but also wanting to check on her daughter, Billie carefully slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room, going straight to Parker's room and opening it quietly so as not to disturb her daughter but was slightly shocked when she saw that the young firestarter wasn't there. Frowning Billie closed the bedroom door and made her way into the living room figuring Parker was sitting on the couch but stopped short when she found the area empty, just as she was about to turn to go and wake Phoebe up a piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter caught her eye. Going over Billie picked it up and relaxed when she read what was on it. Parker had gone to the manor, that was alright although Billie really wanted to see her daughter if only to check her over and see how she was coping.

Making her way back into Phoebe's bedroom, 'Well i guess it's our bedroom now.' Billie thought to herself she put the piece of paper on the bedside table and slipped back under the covers. Phoebe immediately moved herself so she was next to Billie once more, wrapping one of her arms around Billie's stomach pulling her close. A smile crept it's way onto the blonde witches face as she snuggled into Phoebe's embrace more. She felt Phoebe take a deep breath and exhale happily. Leaning forward Billie pressed a kiss to Phoebe's lips and was stunned yet delighted when Phoebe returned it. One of Billie's hands reached up and snaked itself in Phoebe's hair gently tugging the older witch closer while opening her mouth inviting Phoebe's tounge in. They didn't battle for dominance, the kiss was passionate yet soft and gentle. Breaking away for air Billie opened her eyes to come face to face with Phoebe's beautiful big brown eyes. "Good morning." Billie said quietly, Phoebe smiled, the hand that was draped over her girlfriends stomach pulled the younger witch impossibly closer, making Billie turn on her side. Phoebe's hand snaked underneath Billie's top at the back and started to draw patterns on the bare skin of the blondes back, Billie shivered slighlt under the touch. "It is definately a good morning, i could wake up like this everyday." Phoebe whispered before capturing Billie's lips in another kiss, moving her body so Billie was now flat on her back and her upper body was layed over the younger witches. Before it could go any further though Phoebe pulled away, "I'm taking it you got up to check on Parker?" Phoebe asked her girlfriend but didn't move to get off her instead she just leant up on her one of her arms slightly, the other arm that had been drawing patterns on Billie's back was now drawing patterns on the blondes stomach, she felt the muscles there tighten but didn't stop as she watched Billie try and focus on the question instead of what Phoebe was doing to her and making her feel. "Y....yeah i did but....she wasn't there." Billie said grabbing blindly at the bedside table for the note Parker had left them, as she felt her fingers close around the piece of paper, she brought the note before Phoebe's eyes so she could read it.

The hand that was under Billie's top stilled in it's movements before it started to slowly retract itself. "I guess we better get dressed." Phoebe said moving to get off of her girlfriend but was stopped when she felt Billie's arms encircle her waist and coming to rest at her back locking themselves their. "You really think that i'm going to let you get up that easily?" Billie asked smirking and before Phoebe had time to answer, the younger witch flipped them over and pinned Phoebe to the bed. Billie leant in until their noses were touching but instead of going to kiss her, Billie turned her head and whispered in her ear, "Oh no Miss Halliwell, i have plans for you and they involve you staying right here, on this bed, with me." She whispered in the brunettes ear seductively before starting to place kisses all the way from Phoebe's ear to her neck where she started to suck teasingly.  
Phoebe gulped nervously, she hadn't seen this side of Billie before, granted they hadn't been together for very long but she had to admit she found this side of Billie very, very sexy. "Wh...what..p...p..plans." Phoebe managed to stutter out, the feeling of Billie's lips on her neck was driving her crazy and she was nearly sent over the edge when she felt Billie's teeth scrape softly over her pulse point. The blonde witch looked up from Phoebe's neck and gave a smirk, "Let me put it this way, when i'm done with you, you'll be begging me for more." Billie said, she didn't know where the hell this was coming from, it was like something inside her had exploded and all she wanted to do was show Phoebe how much she loved her and wanted her.

Phoebe felt as if her heart stopped as Billie spoke those words, she didn't know where the hell this was coming from, she new she was the more dominant one in the relationship but she didn't mind what Billie was doing right now, if anything she wanted more and she was going to get her wish. "Billie..." Phoebe trailed off breathlessly and Billie didn't need another motive as she quickly closed the distance and connected their lips in a firey kiss, Phoebe barely had time to register her top being removed before Billie had started to remove her bottoms as well. As soon as Phoebe was free of all clothing, Billie leant back and trailed her fingers on her right hand from Phoebe's neck down the valley of her breasts coming to a stop at her waist. Phoebe was silently screaming at Billie to go lower, right now foreplay wasn't even in Phoebe's mind, she wanted Billie, needed her so badly but it was obvious that Billie wanted to drag this out. The blondes fingers started to trail up her girlfriends body but stopped when she got to her stomach. Billie leant her head down until her nose was pressed against Phoebe's stomach and pressed her lips their very softly, "Hey little Parker, i can't wait to meet you." Billie whispered to her girlfriends stomach but Phoebe heard and tears made their way to her eyes at seeing Billie be so loving and gentle.

Billie felt the thing that exploded in her slowly ebb away until it was replaced with this sudden urge to protect Phoebe and the little Parker that was growing inside her, looking up from Phoebe's stomach only to meet her girlfriends eyes which she noticed where glistening with tears, leaning up Billie placed soft chaste kisses up Phoebe's body until she got to her lips. "I love you." Billie whispered quickly capturing Phoebe's lips with her own. "God i love you so much Billie Jenkins.' Phoebe thought to herself but was met with a surprised gasp from the blonde witch on top of her, pulling away she saw that Billie's eyes were wide with shock and she was looking at Phoebe in disbelief. "What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, "I....i...heard your thoughts." Billie stuttered out quietly, her eyes still wide in shock, Phoebe's own eyes went wide as well, deciding to test out if what Billie had heard was real, she thought, 'Kiss me.' No sooner had the thought left her head, Billie's lips were once again aginst hers, pulling away she could see Billie breathing deeply, "You heard that?" The brunette witch asked to which Billie nodded, "I think i can hear you when you think directly to me." Billie said her voice showing her shock as well.

Phoebe tested Billie's theory, 'Billie, i love you, there is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you, i love every single thing about you, our first night together was the most special night i have ever experienced.' Phoebe thought passionately her eyes never leaving Billie's, "Phoebe..i...i...wow." Billie said then thought that she should try thinking to Phoebe, what with her being a telepath it would be easier, 'Phoebe, i've loved you ever since you showed me what you and your sisters really looked like under those glamours, that first night we spent together was a first for me on many things and i'm glad that you were the one i shared it with, i love you more than anyone could ever know.' Billie thought never taking her gaze off Phoebe and was delighted when Phoebe gasped and quickly pulled her in for a kiss as they broke apart Billie asked while trying to get her breathing back in control, "I take it you heard me then.' She asked the older witch quietly, 'I meant every word." She added before bringing there lips together once more but it didn't stop there this time, Billie didn't really take notice of her clothes being torn off of her but she did take notice when she felt Phoebe's naked body press up against her own and she felt something explode inside of her like before, locking her eyes with her girlfriends beautiful brown one's Billie smirked before licking her lips and saying, "I believe i said i had plans for you Miss Halliwell." Before leaning her head down and latching her lips around one of Phoebe's nipples and sucking, making her teeth graze over the sensitive nipple after a while making Phoebe give a moan filled with pleasure and pain. Billie hissed in pain slightly when she felt Phoebe's hands grip her back and then her fingers scrap downwards, her nails digging into Bille's soft, warm flesh.

'I'm going to make you scream my name over and over again Phoebe.' Billie thought and felt Phoebe dig her nails into her back harder, drawing blood but she didn't feel any pain anymore instead it was quite pleasurable. Billie switched her mouth to Phoebe's other nipple and let one of her hands tweak and pinch the other, while the other one slowly glided down her girlfriends body, she couldn't wait any longer she needed to feel Phoebe. It wasn't long before the condo was filled with screams and moans, you could barely make out the name "Billie." That was being shouted over and over again.

**Somewhere in the underworld**

Parker was walking through some tunnels in the underworld, she had no idea where she was and she didnt't care. She had left the manor about ten minutes ago, thankfully Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper hadn't seen her, Wyatt had when she had gone through the living room to go upstairs but she just put a finger to her lips and told him to keep quiet to which he nodded and giggled a little. So far she had only found one demon, if she wanted to get rid of her frustration she needed a group of demons, about the minimum of nine to give her a challange, preferably upper level but she wasn't going to be picky right now, she'd take what she could get.

Just as she was about to round a corner she stopped short when she heard voices and peered around the corner slowly and cautiously, sure she was looking for a fight but that didn't mean she was going to go in head first without even having a look at the situation. She could see there was about fifteen demons in a cavern, all were human looking and wore black tight leather pants, with black fitted shirts on, their left forearms had a serpent tattooed on that was wrapped around a sword with a skull as the hilt. Knowing these were Cozmack demons Parker smirked, this was brilliant they were in between upper level and lower level demons at this point in time, they were gaining power rapidly and in another few years would be upper levels demons and a force to be reckoned with in the underworld but the best thing about them was that they were a hive, so Parker new that more and more would come until she vanquished the king and she had no intention of do so, it would take away all the fun of killing them if they all died without her killing them personally. Stepping out from around the corner Parker strolled into the cavern as if she was walking into the manor.

"Say i was wondering if you boys could help me, you see i'm kinda lost, i don't know my way around these places and being all alone....." Parker spoke trailing off, looking up at the demons through her eyelashes. One of the demons came forward until he was an inch away from Parker, "What or who are you looking for sweetheart, a pretty young thing like yourself shouldn't be alone around here it's not safe, i'll keep you safe if you want....and anything else you want as well i'd be happy to help with." The demon said trying to sound sexy but failing miserably to Parker's ear who had to stop herself from laughing, "Oh i can think of a thing or two that you could help with." Parker replied batting her eyelashes, all the while trying to keep her laughter in check, this was too easy. The demons thought he was getting lucky, Parker didn't need her telepathy to know that and before he could take another step and touch her she quickly conjured a pulsing green electricity ball and shoved it at the demons chest, stepping back and watching as he screamed before going up in flames. "Who's next?" Parker asked smirking before quickly going into a fighting stance as the demons charged at her.

**At the manor**

Billie and Phoebe walked into the manor quietly, both were too busy thinking about what had happened about thirty minutes ago to see that Piper was right in front of them talking. "Uhh Pheebs, Billie, any one in?" Piper asked and watched confused when both women seemed to shake themselves from whatever trance they were in and direct their attention to Piper. "Sorry Piper what were you saying?" Phoebe asked her big sister who shook her head annoyed but smiled none the less, "I was asking why Parker isn't with you?" Piper replied looking behind the two women to see if her niece was behind them or something, when she looked back the two women she could see they looked confused and a little worried.

"What do you mean, Parker's here she left a note saying she woke up early so she was coming here." Billie said but became more worried when Piper shook her head, "Well i haven't seen her, Paige!" Piper called her youngest sister who was in the kitchen but came into the living room when she heard her name being called, "You called?" Paige asked before saying a quick hello to her charge and sister upon seeing them. "Have you seen Parker?" Phoebe asked her little sister and when Paige shook her head she started to panic. "PARKER!" Wyatt shouted happily from his playpen making the sisters and Billie stare at him, "Have you seen Parker sweetie?" Piper asked going over to Wyatt and picking him up, Chris was with his father at the Park, Wyatt didn't want to go. Wyatt didn't look at his mother, Parker had told him to be quiet he wasn't going to say anything. Seeing that Wyatt was keeping quiet and not meeting anyone's eyes, Billie spoke, "Hey Wy, you won't get into trouble, Parker's playing hide and seek with us and we can't find her, if you tell us where she is, i'll get mommy to give you a cookie." Billie said softly grinning a little when she saw Wyatt eyes light up at the mention of a cookie but still he didn't answer, he looked as if he was debating something. Finally he spoke, "See Parker, she said.....quiet.' He said putting a finger to his lips and making a shushing sound, 'Went upstairs." He finished pointly to the stairscase proudly, grinning. Billie gave him a big smile, "Thanks buddy, i'll get mommy to get you a cookie now." Billie said but as soon as the words were out of her mouth bright blue and white lights filled the air above Wyatt's hand that was pointing towards the stairs case before materialising into a cookie which dropped into the little boys hand, who gave a squeal of delight before biting into the cookie.

The charmed one's and Billie watched in amusement. "Ok i guess you don't have to get him one anymore Piper." Billie said to the eldest charmed one, who nodded smiling, "Shall we go find my lovely niece then, i think she has something to explain." Piper said making her way over to the stairs, Billi, Phoebe and Paige already starting to go up them.

When they got into the attic, they saw that it was empty but they could see that ingredients were out along with a couple of potion vials. The sisters and Billie went over to the table they were on and instantly knew what Parker had been making. "Transportation potions? Why would Parker need them?" Paige asked confused, Phoebe and Billie looked at each other and nodded their heads. "The underworld." Billie said Phoebe continued nodding, "She is so grounded." The empathy said before going over to the book of shadows and looking through it for the 'To Call A Lost Witch Spell' "Pheebs, what you doing?" Billie asked coming to stand next to her girlfriend. Phoebe didn't say anything but pointed to the page making Billie look at her and nod, "Good idea." She said before they started to read the spell.

**In the underworld**

Parker was full of energy, she hadn't had a good demon fight since she had been here, sure the skin over her knuckles on her right hand was cut open after she had decided to repeatedly punch a demons face in and only vanquish him when his face was the spitting image of a pancake, sure her lip was bleeding and she could taste blood in her mouth which she had to keep spitting out when it became to full, sure felt her head splitting open, as all the demons roars were causing her a headache but it was so worth it, she could feel her powers yelling in appreciation at being let loose on these worthless evil things and Parker wasn't going to dissapoint them by stopping anytime soon, the adrenaline rush was too much of a good opportunity to pass up, she must of vanquished at least one hundred or so since she had come into the cavern. However before she could send another electricity bolt or burst of fire she felt a tug at her magical core and felt herself being taken away from the cavern.

**The attic at the manor**

Landing with a thud but managing to stay upright, Parker looked up to be met with the sight of the attic door, she cursed under her breath before saying quite annoyed, "Dammit was only half way through, could of done another hour at least, they would of nearly all been gone but nooooo i had to get bloody transported back but still was bloody fun while it lasted." A clearing of a throat brought Parker back to where she was, slowly turning around Parker was met with the sight of her aunts and mothers who didn't look happy with her, along with her cousin Wyatt who was waving madly at her making Parker chuckle and wave back before turning to look her mothers in the eye. "Uhh hi." She said giving a sheepish grin but her parents weren't amused. "Why Parker?" Phoebe asked quietly leaving Parker confused for a moment as to what her ma was going on about but then it clicked, "Oh....i needed to....let off some steam." She answered and if it were possible her mothers faces became even more angry. "I see and you felt that you had to do this in the underworld did you?" Phoebe asked her face looked thunderous but her voice was weridly calm which made Parker take a small step back in surprise but her confidence didn't faulter, she had nothing to feel guilty about. "Yep, i did it in the future along with Chris, it was something we did to take our mind off everything, get rid of all our frustration and stuff, ah sweet victory, i'm gunna call it a victory even though i only vanquished about one hundred of them i could of had them all in another hour but oh well i'm still calling a victory for me. Score one for me, i don't see what the big deal is?" Parker asked and it was true she didn't know what the big deal was, she had done this at least once a week with Chris, they had started when they she was ten and Chris was twelve, sure at first they had gotten hurt pretty bad but over the years they kept coming back with less and less injuries until it was just a blood nose or a cut lip.

Phoebe sighed, all the anger she was feeling suddenly left her body as she felt her daughters confusion, "Parker, the big deal is that you could of gotten hurt, even worse than you already have and don't tell you you haven't i can see it,' Phoebe said talking louder when she Parker about to respond, 'You could of died and we wouldn't of even known, do you know how scary that is the thought of losing you?" Phoebe said walking towards her daughter who was still looking on in confusion. Piper and Paige left the room, Piper still holding Wyatt to give them some privacy, they knew Parker needed to understand this, it was important.

Parker was straight up confused, she had grown up her whole life with no one really caring about her, grown up in a world where you had to fight to survive, where you had to be strong or else you would most likely fall, she had to grow up very quickly, hadn't really gotten to experience things most kids her age did. She was trying really hard to wrap her head around what her ma was saying to her, what she was explaining to her but she just wasn't getting it. Seeing her daughters eyebrows scrunch in confusion, Billie decided to give it a go, taking Parker by the hand she pulled her over to the attic couch and made her sit in the middle while Billie sat on one side of her and Phoebe sat on the other. "Parker in the future when you go out to fight or on a rescure mission, what do you feel?" Billie asked softly and watched as Parker thought about her question carefully, "Well if it's a fight excitement, caution, anger and usually an under lying sense of dread and fear." Parker answered honestly, she figured it would be best to do so if she wanted to understand. "Why do you have a sense of dread and fear Parker?" Phoebe asked seeing where Bille was going with this, "I ummm, i.....well i....cause.....it's not for myself......i couldn't really care what happened to me..........it's for the people fighting with me......the not knowing whether their going to make it back or not." Parker said but her voice still held confusion. "Ok, when Chris is fighting with you, what do you feel then?" Billie asked but knew what the answer would contain already or something similar, "I...i feel safe, anger, excitement but above all fear....for Chris....he's the only family i have left i don't even want to imagine what i would do if he..........died." Parker answered looking towards her mom with a confused gaze, "I don't get what this has to do with me going to the underworld, i'm trying really hard to understand but i still don't get it?" She asked before wiping her mouth with the hem of her t-shirt as she felt the blood from her mouth spill over and wiped the cut on her lips carefully. "You love Chris don't you?" Phoebe asked softly willing her daughter to understand where they were coming from, Parker turned her head to look at her ma before looking at the attic floor, "Of course i love Chris, he's my best friend, he's like my brother we're close, we we're always close ever since i was born apparently, i care for him deeply, more so than i ever did for my other cousins, i don't know why i just did, i.........oh." Parker said her face full of realisation.

"I'm sorry.' Parker mumbled placing her head in her hands, 'I never thought, i've just never had umm well..." She trailed off getting uncomfortable with the talk and squirming slightly in her seat wanting nothing more than to bolt out of the attic and go downstairs but she was determined to at least try and get through this. Phoebe and Billie noticed that Parker was getting uncomfortable but felt proud when she stayed where she was instead of running like she would usually of done, it proved how far they had come over the past few weeks. "Just understand that we care about you, you can't just go to the underworld on a whim because you need to vent...." Phoebe said but trailed off when Parker shook her head, "I didn't go down there to vent." Parker said but didn't elaborate. "Care to explain, what were you doing down there if not venting? You said it yourself you went down there to let off some steam." Billie said but Parker shook her head, "There's a difference between me venting and me letting off steam, venting i have a choice, letting off steam not so much." Parker said once again wiping her mouth with the hem of her t-shirt. "I don't understand." Phoebe said to her daughter and watched as she sighed before quickly standing up to face them.

"Look i'm seventeen year old, i got all my powers in the first ten years of my life, i already had three powers showing from the womb and not many people were there to help me and the one's that did, didn't have much time to help me either so i basically had to figure out how to use them on my own, the only people that really helped me near enough constantly were Wy and Chris and even then they couldn't help with it all cause they didn't know what i was going through, Wyatt came the closest because he had similar problems when he was growing up but not nearly as much as me because Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were there for him constantly helping him. I had to figure eight out of my fourteen powers on my own, three of the other six i already knew how to use because i had been using them from the womb, the other three Wy and Chris helped with. New powers kept coming to me so fast i couldn't keep up, i had to end up leaving the one i was learning and going onto the new power i had just received and the powers that i had to leave began to grow out of control, so much so that i blew up an entire street once just because i let everything get bottled up, lucky no one but myself and Wyatt were there but still...." Parker trailed off looking at her mothers to see they were looking straight at her with rapt attention, scrunching up her nose Parker ran a hand through her hair which now had only a few white streaks running through it.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions, everyone Halliwell knows this and everyone knows that when we get angry or sad things start to get a little out of control, well think of that but tenfold for me, when i get the slightest bit angry things start to shake or something will blow up or my hands will glow or sparkle with electricity, when i get sad it usually starts to rain and before you ask no i don't have control over the weather at least i hope not, i never was told i did, that was one of the reasons i kept up a emotionless mask, i hid everything behind a wall so people wouldn't get hurt. I could destroy the entire world, with my anger if i wanted to that is what venting is for me, my choice to act on my emotions, i can let my emotions loose that's why things started to shake when me and ma well you know.....but there are other times when i can't control it, when i feel myself slipping. When i feel my magic pounding my chest shouting at me to let it loose, i can ignore it for a while but it gets louder and louder until it's screaming in my head to let it out and if i don't i dunno what would happen i guess i would explode or something. So that's what letting off steam is for me, i don't have a choice if i didn't do it, i don't like to think about it to be honest, think of the constant battle between good and evil, well that's what it's like for me, a constant struggle to keep my magic under control and i also have the constant struggle not to give into my powers and become evil and rule there's always that factor but that's quite easy considering i have seen more evil than anyone on this Earth could possibly imagine." Parker said lowering herself until she was sitting cross legged on the floor, fiddling with her hands waiting for her parents to speak.

Phoebe and Billie were stunned in silence, they had no idea it was that bad, sure they knew Parker would have it more difficult because of her powers but still they didn't imagine it would be that bad. 'That means she's struggling with it right this second, how can she be so calm?' Billie thought making Phoebe look at her and shrug her shoulders slightly. Before they could do anything else Parker chuckled, "You know it's kinda rude to have a mental coversation with someone else in the room, especially when they are a telepath as well and can tell what your doing." The ruler or magic said giving another chuckle as she looked up and met her parents wide eyes.

"Sorry, we're just shocked but we understand why you went now, i'm not going to say we approve of your methods but we still understand just next time you need to let off some steam...come and tell one of us ok?" Phoebe said softly moving off the couch and lowered herself onto the floor until she was opposite her on of her knees touching one of Parkers as they both sat crossed legged with Billie joining them a few moments later. Parker gave a shy smile, looking at them from under her eyelashes nodding her head in agreement.

"So now we got that cleared up, care to tell us more about your powers?" Billie asked curious to see if they could find a way to help their daughter get more control. Parker tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose, "Like what?" She asked innnocently making Billie and Phoebe smile as they saw the kid Parker was meant to be briefly. "Well how well can you control them individually?" Billie asked making Parker's mouth go into a small 'o' shape, before fiddling with her hands again. "Well ummm my freezing, blowing things up, shield and levitation are brilliant cause i had them from birth and i watched Aunt Piper when she blew things up, umm...uhhh my electiricity balls are brilliant to along with my telekinesis because Wyatt and Chris helped me with them, umm i can get premonitions but i usually have to focus on my necklace and focus myself so i can get one, i've only got one about twice when i touched something, ummm i don't really use my energy balls cause i don't like them so i have no idea how good they are, my projection power is absolutely amazing if i do say so myself, although i gotta practice projecting myself to different places that's not very good yet, can't get the landing right." Parker said smiling sheepishly at her mothers who laughed slightly as they remembered when she had projected herself to the manor and fell onto the coffee table.

"My telepathy's good but i don't like to use it unless i really have to, it's an invasion of privacy, umm my empathy's quite crap really my own emotions are messed up enough as it is, so i don't really need other people's emotions on top of them but i did learn to turn it off so that's something, umm my sensing for you ma used to be really good, i only needed a second and i could pinpoint exactly where you were, what part of the street you were on and everything but since....well yeah i didn't have to use it anymore so it takes a little longer to find where you are, ummm that's everything." Parker said having no desire to talk about her final two powers but her parents noticed she left them out. "You missed two." Phoebe said, Parker sigh, "No i didn't i just uhhh fine, my energy blasts are to put it lightly out of control, i mean there meant ot be out of control anyway but cause of how much power i have and cause i can't control it properly or fully when i use that power i sort of usually blow up stuff mainly buildings....as for being a firestarter i hate it, i only use the fire when i really have to and even then i don't like it." Parker said a little anger seeping into her voice.

"Why?" Billie asked gently as she could tell Parker was angry and didn't want to make it worse, Parker didn't just say anything but held up her hand in front of her parents. They watched as her hand started to glow a bright red along with her forearm and then suddenly catch fire, Parker was looking at the fire in concentration and they watched as the fire started to twist and turn getting smaller and then getting bigger and it suddenly went leaving Parker's arm free of the fire and there were no burns. "I don't see the problem?" Billie asked confused, Parker looked at her mom in saddness, "Yeah not many people do, only people who can control fire notice the problem, i have limited to near no control over the power, you saw it as it was twisting, getting bigger and smaller well that was me trying to make a fireball. Most firestarters are used as body guards to the source so they don't really have time to learn their about it and try and attempt to control it, those who well it takes them years to learn how to control it and they usually do it through their minds, me being as frigging powerful as i am get to channel it through my hands but i only had about three months to try and learn about it before another power came along, that's why it's so out of control, your lucky it usually spreads over the whole of my body if i'm trying that, i can direct it outwards but even then it takes a lot and i'm very lucky if i can make a fireball out of it. It even affects my shield sometimes, you saw when we rescued ma, my sheild sprung out red well that was because of the fire, it reacts when i'm angry or so i've summerised." Parker explained before letting a small yawn escape through her lips, she was tired what with being up so early, the underworld fighting, explaining all this and not to mention that the adrenaline rush was wearing off, it was starting to take it's toll on her.

"Ok for now we're going to go downstairs and get you cleaned up but later on we'll be back up here and we are going to help you with your firestarter power and we need to talk about what happened in the demon bar." Phoebe said as she saw that her daughter was getting tired, getting up to her feet putting her hands out and offering them to Billie and Parker. Parker looked at her ma and a brief flash of fear crossed her face before she put on a calm expression and took the hand her ma offered allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, her mom doing the same.

With that said they made their way out of the attic and down the stairs to the living room where Billie pulled Parker down onto the couch with her, wrapping one of her arms around her daughters shoulder along the way, Phoebe sat on Parker's other side and watched as Parker off her own accord lay her head on Billie's shoulder and wrap one of her arms around Billie's waist before falling asleep. Billie looked at her girlfriend and smiled getting one in return but it wasn't long before she too felt her eyes close and was asleep breathing peacefully, her arm tightening around Parker's shoulders slightly.

Phoebe watched her girlfriend and her daughter sleeping peacefully and silently said thank you to however was watching over them before taking one last look at the two sleeping and standing up making her way to the kitchen.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 28._

_I was going to leave it after Billie and Phoebe in the bedroom but my muse must of given my sudden inspiration because i just couldn't stop writing. I always thought Billie had a little bad in her and wanted to show it but not too much, i contrasted it too how much gentle she was to Phoebe when she got to her stomach and spoke to little Parker which is what i will be calling the fetus fro now on._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes but i just finished this and wanted to put it up straight away._

_What did you think? Review and let me know._

_A little insight into the next chapter: Dylan decides that he cannot get the Ultimate Power to join him and now sets his sights of doing something else completely but for that he must go and visit someone from this time, who is very close to home._

_The sisters and Billie talk to Parker about what happened at the demon bar and they find out about the prophecy._

_Parker gives Paige and Kyle a push in each others direction._

_So the next chapter should be up in about a week._

_The chapter title is Break Away By Kelly Clarkson, brilliant song in my opinion._

_Until next time ! :)_


	29. One Shot

**Chapter 29 - One Shot**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews :)_

_Umm nothing else to say._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - Phoebe watched her girlfriend and her daughter sleeping peacefully and silently said thank you to however was watching over them before taking one last look at the two sleeping and standing up making her way to the kitchen.

**In The Underworld**

"My fathers plan is not going to work, Parker is more determined than ever to kill me now, that little promise in the bar was quite unexpected but no matter.' Dylan thought to himself as he swept through the underworld intent on finding the chamber. 'Father is not going be happy with me for doing this but it must be done, if i cannot get the Ultimate power to join me and come to the future then i will have to eliminate it, i cannot have her be allowed to live but be on the side of good, it would be catastrophic for our side.' He thought as he stepped into the chamber and immediately dodged a energy ball aimed his way.

"I come in peace, if i didn't you would already be dead." Dylan said speaking calmly to the darkness but a rough voice answered, "Yeah sure that's what everyone says, now leave before i make you." Dylan rolled his eyes a habit that he had unfortunately picked up from Parker after their many confrontations, "Now, now is that really anyway to speak to your son?" Dylan said and watched as the man came forward from the darkness an energy ball in his hand, waiting to fire. "I have no son, i'm pretty sure i would remember having a child." The man sneered, Dylan again rolled his eyes, "I am Dylan better known as Stolas Leonard and i come from nearly eighteen years in the future, i am your son, in the future you are the source and we near rule the underworld along with the world, there are only two people that stand in our way are Parker Halliwell and Chris Halliwell, the other Halliwells are dead myself and some of our demons killed them." Dylan said proudly and watched as the man his father smirked. "Say i believe you, why are you telling me this?" He asked curiously. "I needed to get you out of your decrepit chamber and start you on your path to being the source but first you must find the half witch/half whitelighter called Sarah of the Marks family and make her fall in love with you so you can produce an heir, me." Dylan explained and watched as his fathers face twisted into one full of eagerness before it was quickly hidden behind a calm mask. "And why would i do this?" He asked Dylan to which Dylan smirked and replied, "You'll do it because, first you will become the source and in the future we will be unstoppable and second you will get your revenge on the Halliwell family for all that they have done to you over the years."

"When you put it like that....where can i find this Sarah Marks?" Cole asked his eyes alight with evil making Dylan smile in satisfaction things were running smoothly now all he needed was to point his father in the right direction of the woman who would give birth to him and figure out how to kill the Ultimate power.

'This will work out in my favour after all and if i'm lucky i'll get Parker as well but in the mean time that little gift i sent her should be arriving any minute, this should add some fuel to the fire.' Dylan thought before grabbing his future father and flaming them out of the underworld.

**In The Manor**

Parker's eyes snapped open as she shot off the living room couch, her chest rapidly rising and falling to match her breathing. Her palms were sweaty and you could see on her t-shirt the sweat that had seeped onto it down her back and around her neck. "Parks, what happened?" Parker heard a voice ask her, she turned around and saw her mom sitting on the edge of the couch looking at her with concern. "Shit." Was all Parker said before walking quickly out of the living room and into the kitchen where she could hear her aunts and ma talking, her mom following right behind her.

"Hey Parker did you have a nice nap?" Phoebe asked her daughter as she entered the kitchen but one look at Parker and the middle sister could tell something was wrong. Looking around Parker began to panic as she noticed Wyatt was missing. "Where's Wyatt?" Parker asked quickly looking at Piper who looked confused but answered, "He's upstairs asleep but i should be waking him up in a minute for his lunch." Parker what's going o...." Phoebe started to ask but stopped when Parker put her hand up telling her to be quiet, she watched as her daughter cocked her head to the side and her eyes went towards the ceiling before looking towards the kitchen door where Billie was stood, her posture tense and her hands clenched into fists. After about a minute they saw Parker relax her body and sit down at a seat on the kitchen counter. "What was that all about?" Paige asked her niece who gave a quiet sigh, "I just dreamed something and thought it was real that's all." The firestarted muttered looking at her hands that were clasped together on top of the counter. "What was it about?" Billie asked as she took a seat inbetween her daughter and girlfriend. "Ummm Dylan thought something about me and then thought about how a little gift that he had sent me would should be here any minute." Parker answered not wanting to talk about the rest of what she had dreamed. Before anyone could say anything else an athame materialised into the room and flew into the wall embedding itself into it with a piece of parchment pinned underneath. Nobody said anything as Billie got up and pulled the athame out of the wall along with the piece of parchment, her eyes flew across the parchment, she looked up at her daughter with wide eyes before holding the parchment out to Parker who quickly took it and looked but her eyes narrowed and her hands started to shake causing the mugs that were on the counter to shake.

"What does it say?" Paige asked but Parker didn't answer, Phoebe leant across to her daughter and took the parchment out of her hands, Parker was too busy trying to calm down to notice. Phoebe gave it a once over before she too went wide eyed but quickly shook herself out of her shock and cleared her throat, she read.

_They will all die, _

_the legacy of the charmed one's will die_

_The Taunter Of Souls will rise._

_Because of you Parker, you will stand and watch as each and everyone of us dies and you will do nothing._

_In the end you will join him _

_You will rule the world_

_Cause pain and suffering._

_Did you really think your little threat was going to scare me away? You know me better than that._

_There is no point in trying to fight this, you will join me Parker just as Melinda predicted._

_Why must you continuously try and thrawt this prophecy, you know you could of saved them all if you had joined me from the beginning._

_It is your destiny to rule the world by my side, like i have said before it is only a matter of time._

_Realise this now before it is too late._

_Dylan_

Piper and Paige looked stunned as their sister finished reading, they all looked at Parker who had her head bowed and hands on the table, her whole body shaking. "Parker is this real?" Piper asked, "Yes it's real, your daughter has the gift of prophecy, she predicted it before...." Parker trailed off closing her eyes tightly, her body starting to shake even more, she was losing it Dylan new that it would cause a reaction like this, this was his plan she had to get back in control.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Piper asked a little angry but Parker shook her head, "I.... need......a minute." She stuttered out quietly, gripping the edge of the counter with her hands, her knuckles going white from the force she was using. "Parker why didn't you tell us!" Piper said her tone more forceful.

"I said i need a minute!" Parker shouted standing up, lifting her head up and glaring at her aunt, her eyes now bright green, the mugs that had been shaking smashed against the wall by the cabinets.

Piper stared at her niece in shock and watched as Billie turned her daughter around and wrapped her arms around her, holding Parker against her tightly as the young ruler of magic buried her head in her mom's chest but continued to shake. Phoebe got up from her chair and went over to her daughter, she softly ran her fingers through Parker's hair and breathed out in relief when she felt Parker start to relax and wrap her arms around Billie's waist but didn't remove her head from where it was buried.

"Parks? You ok now?" Billie asked her daughter quietly when she felt only her hands shaking.

"Nearly." Parker said sounding muffled before taking a deep breath in and filling her senses with her mom's scent instantly washing away all the anger that was still in her system.

"I'm good." Parker said as she stepped out of her mom's embrace and turned towards her aunts who were looking at her in shock and was that a little fear?

"I'm sorry, i was just angry and you questioning me when i was trying to calm down wasn't helping." Parker said honestly, her face filled with shame.

"Ok but now can you answer the question?" Piper asked, Parker sighed as she sat down at the counter once more, "I didn't tell you cause well at first it was because i wasn't allowed and then after all that's happened i didn't want to." She said truthfully well almost truthfully there was one more reason but they didn't need to know what it was.

"Parker we have a right to know about a prophecy that includes us." Paige said making Parker look at her aunt in confusion, "What are you talking about? It doesn't include you." Parker said, now it was the charmed one's and Billie's turn to look at their niece/daughter in confusion.

"Yes it does, it says the legacy of the charmed one's will die." Piper said. Parker shook her head, "Yeah but that's not you, that's talking about your kids, the legacy of the charmed one's, they are the legacy, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige's kids will be the new charmed one's in the future." Parker explained, the Charmed one's and Billie sat in silence trying to absorb the information they had just been given. Parker rolled her eyes and mentally sighed, "It'll just be better if i explain the whole thing in one go instead of in bits, ok so basically my cousins will die and the Taunter Of Souls will rise that's Dylan and well the rest is self explanatory." She said muttering the last bit darkly. "So what everyone's going to die and then your going to join Dylan is that what your telling us." Paige said, "I will never join that piece of shit!" Parker said angrily, her hands starting to shake again but stopped when Billie covered them with hers, "We know Parks, we know." She said soothingly. Parker took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly before giving a nod of her head.

"Maybe we should talk more about this some other time, me and Billie want to go to the attic and help Parker with something, don't worry it's nothing serious." Phoebe said as she saw her big sister about to speak but then nod instead.

Phoebe got out of her chair and motioned for Parker and Billie to follow her, which they did but Parker looked confused. "Umm what are we doing, cause i have somewhere i should really go." The young firestarter said to her mothers who looked at her and smiled, shaking their heads. "Your not going anywhere, don't you remember we said we were going to help you with you fire ability and we need to talk about what happened in the bar." Phoebe said and watched as a brief flash of fear showed across her daughters face but was quickly replaced with a face of indifference.

Bright white lights filled the air in front of them as they got to the stairs in the living room before materialising into Kyle, "Hey Kyle, what you doing here?" Phoebe asked, "I was just checking up on Parker, you know seeing if she needed anything." Kyle answered turning his gaze towards Parker, "Yes i need something, i need to talk to you for a minute.....in private, i'll meet you in the attic." Parker said to her mothers when she saw they weren't moving.

Phoebe and Billie smiled at their daughter before making their way up the stairs to the attic.

"What did you want to talk to me about Parker?" Kyle asked curiously.

Parker smiled as she started to pace, she didn't know how she was meant to say this, she couldn't be blunt, she had to be subtle or at least not to obvious. "You know i love my cousins, ever single one of them, they were all brilliant and when we all got together it was like a massive party, full of joy and laughter even when we were vanquishing demons we managed to crack jokes at the demons expense, so when i got brought back to the past and i saw Aunt Paige not with anyone, i worried a bit you know i want my cousins to be born, no that's not right i need my cousins to be born. I love them to much for them not to be born, so when i see a certain person not taking chances to be with my Aunt i get a little annoyed with said person." Parker said to a stunned Kyle before making her way to the stairs intending on joining her parents, "Are you telling me in the future i'm with Paige and we have children!" Kyle whispered yelled.

Parker looked at her future Uncle and smirked, "Well i won't have a cousin called KJ in the future if you don't act, i can tell you that." The ruler of magic said and without another word turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, 'So much for being subtle.' Parker thought as she made her way into the attic.

Parker and Kyle were unaware however that their conversation was heard by a very confused half witch/half whitelighter.

_Well that's the end of chapter 29._

_What did you think?_

_Now there's not many chapters left in this story, well i say that if i write it how i have it in my head then there's only about 10 chapter left._

_So review and let me know what you think._

_The next chapter should be up in about a week._

_The chapter title is One Shot by JLS_

_So until then ! _

_See ya :)_


	30. Knock You Down

**Chapter 30 - Knock You Down**

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, really appreciated :)_

_So coming up in this chapter Billie and Phoebe try and help Parker control her fire ability, what will happen? We'll you'll have to read on and find out._

_Also Paige and Kyle move a step in the right direction......finally._

_So without anything else, sit, read and enjoy the next chapter!_

Previously - Parker looked at her future Uncle and smirked, "Well i won't have a cousin called KJ in the future if you don't act, i can tell you that." The ruler of magic said and without another word turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, 'So much for being subtle.' Parker thought as she made her way into the attic.

Parker and Kyle were unaware however that their conversation was heard by a very confused half witch/half whitelighter.

Phoebe and Billie were sat on the attic couch watching their daughter pace back and forth in what appeared to be very deep thought.

"Ok i don't think this is a good idea, i'm mean i've handle my firestarting ability quite well for a while now and i don't think anything you try will help me control it better." Parker stated honestly for she thought that this was a waste of time, she could be doing something much more productive with her time, not to mention she didn't want the talk that would follow this, about what happened in the bar.

Billie shook her head at her daughter as she tried to get out of this, what they were doing while Phoebe stood up and dragged Parker to sit on the couch but she didn't resume her seat.

"This is a good idea Parker, nothing may happen at first but you will notice a difference after a couple of tries." Phoebe said confidently but her mind was saying something else with Billie listening to every word, 'Billie, this may not work she's had this power for quite a long time and it's harder to control a power that has been out of control for a lot of years so just be ready for some anger or dissappointment if this doesn't go well.' Billie nodded her head ever so slightly to show she heard her girlfriend and understood.

"Ok first your just gunna breathe, it may seem silly to you,' Phoebe said when she saw Parker roll her eyes, 'But it really helps to calm and relax you." The charmed one finished making Parker look at her in disbelief, "Your kidding me right? Relax! I can't relax, have you forgotten already that i am in a constant battle with myself to not give into my powers, if i relax just for a second then i could loose control, i could destroy everything." Parker said getting worked up at the thought of loosing control of herself and the damage it could do. "No you won't, if it gets to much we'll be here to help you get back in control, just like back in the kitchen." Billie said softly knowing her daughter was going to find it very difficult and uncomfortable to try and relax.

"F...fi...fine." Parker stuttered out letting her head fall into her hands as she breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

After about ten minutes, Parker lifted her head from her hands to look at her parents, "It isn't working, oh well you tried it doesn't matter, i'm just gunna go downstairs now." The ruler of magic said quickly, going to stand up but was pushed down on her shoulders by both her mothers making her sit on the couch again. "You aren't trying Parks, i know your scared to relax but it'll be ok, we won't let anything happen, trust us." Billie said putting her arm around her daughtes shoulders and pulling her slightly closer.

Parker stared blankly for a moment before slowly nodding her head and leaning back against the couch her eyes closing once again. There was a tense silence within the attic as Phoebe and Billie watched their daughter try and relax, they could tell she was trying really hard for the look of concentration on her face but that was't going to help. "Think about something peaceful and calm Parker, it could be something that you have seen, something you have done it your past that you felt was peaceful and calming, or it could be a person that you felt calmed you, that you felt calm and at peace just by their presense." Phoebe said, speaking softly not wanting to scare Parker with a loud voice. They both watched as the tension from Parker's body was released but before they could say anything else a memory and thoughts filled their minds and they certainly wasn't theirs.

Parker listened to her ma and her thoughts immediately went to the one person that could always keep her anger under control, the one person that coould always calm her in an instant, the one person that wasn't afraid of her or her powers. Brooke. A memory instantly came into her mind, it was the day when Parker felt normal for once, when she felt all her fears, all the expectation that was on her shoulders, all her burdens wash away, it was the day her and Brooke first kissed.

Without realising what she was doing Parker relaxed, allowing the connection from her mind to her parents to open but Parker didn't notice, she was too engrossed in her memory.

_**Memory**_

_**"Come on Parker, you know for someone that can run about ten miles in under fifteen minutes you sure are a slow walker." Brooke stated as they walked through the park with Parker trailing behind ever so slightly. "I'm not a slow walker thank you very much." Parker said loudly with conviction before muttering so Brooke wouldn't hear, "I'm just enjoying the view too much to keep up with you."**_

_**Brooke sighed before looking over her shoulder and giving Parker a cheeky smile, "Anyone would think your checking me out from behind." She said chuckling when she saw Parker start to splutter, "What....i would.....i mean i'm wouldn't."**_

_**"Calm down Parks, i was only messing besides i'm way older than you." Brooke said pretending not to notice Parker's face fall at her sentence. "You no your only three years older than me Spence." Parker said in a soft voice. **_

_**"Physically yeah but in reality i'm twelve years older than you Parks.....anyway why are we talking about this?" Brooke asked trying to sound confused so Parker wouldn't figure out she wanted her......badly. This made Parker shrug as she tried to look like she didn't know either, "Just pointing it out i guess." Parker said quietly.**_

_**They now walked side by side in silence until Brooke decided to break it, "You know Parks, i like these walks with you, there soothing especially when the day has been pretty hectic." The whitelighter said grasping one of Parker's hands in her own and lacing their fingers together, they both shivered at the contact and tried to ignore it when they saw the other do the same. Parker turned her head towards Brooke intending to speak but her words caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of the whitelighter leaving her a little stunned, she felt her foot collide with a rock, then she was falling and because Brooke's hand was still placed in her own, Parker brought the whitelighter down with her, she just managed to turn in mid-air so she ended up sprawled on her back on the ground with Brooke right on top of her.**_

_**"Damn, i'm really sorry." Parker said as she braced herself on her elbows, while Brooke was leant on her hands. "It's ok although your not so clumsy usually, what happened?" Brooke asked but didn't make a move to get up off Parker who didn't fail to take in the position they were in, she was leant on her elbows with her legs bent and spread apart because Brooke was inbetween them on her knees, leaning on her hands which were either side of Parker's torso, their faces were only inches apart. Parker gulped when she felt Brooke shift slightly, making her thighs come into contact with Parker's own.**_

_**"I...I tripped over a rock and didn't have time to catch myself cause i was surprised." She replied, unconciously leaning her face towards Brooke's until she stopped surprised that she could feel the whitelighters breaths on her.**_

_**"Parker you ok?" Brooke asked when she felt said girl tense underneath her and then she realised the position they were in and she had to forcefully stiffle a moan when she felt Parker's body suddenly relax underneath her.**_

_**"I'm never better Spence, never better." Parker murmered softly, looking at Brooke through her eyelashes and giving a shy smile blowing Brooke away with her beauty.  
You could see a struggle going on within Brooke until she smiled the same shy smile Parker was giving her and leaned in slowly never breaking eye contact with the firestarter underneath her. The kiss was simple, sweet and quick with both girls breaking it off to look at the others reactions, when they only saw neither regretting what had just happened they were quick to reclaim the others lips in another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate.**_

The memory abruptly ended but was replaced with another, Parker was still unaware that the connection was open and her parents were seeing this as well.

_**Memory**_

_**"Oh god, please Parks........please be alive." Brooke said as she lifted away pieces of rock and plaster, along with small stones and small metal beams.**_

_**This continued for a while until Brooke moved a rock and saw a pale hand laying under it. "PARKER!" Brooke shouted as she began to remove the rocks and metal beams out of the way faster, revealing a very battered, bloody and unconcious Parker.**_

_**When all the rocks and metal beams were moved off of Parker, Brooke carefully lifted her girlfriend into her arms and climbed out and away from the collapsed building. Brooke set Parker down onto the ground softly before placing her hands over the most bloody part of the firestarters body, letting out a breath when the familiar golden glow began to emmit from her hands. The healing took a while because Parker had many injuries, Brooke at one point had to turn her girlfriend over so she could heal her back as well. As soon as Brooke's hands stopped glowing, Parker bolted up into a sitting position gasping for breath. **_

_**"Oh Parks, i thought you were dead when that building collapsed." Brooke said tearfully as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms, holding her tightly. "S'ok Spence....i'm ok, although my whole body feels like it's been hit with a truck and my head feels like it's being repeatedly smashed with a sledge hammer, i couldn't be better." Parker said as she rested her head against Brooke's chest and closing her eyes tightly, the light was giving her an even worse headache.**_

_**Brooke kissed her girlfriends hair not letting go of Parker even a little bit. "Shall we go home?" Brooke asked, looking down at Parker and waited patiently as Parker took a deep breath before looking up at her. "I'd hardly call it home but yeah." Parker said to her girlfriend, her eyes closing off their own accord, she was so tired, she knew she should be alert and tense, they were out in the open it wasn't safe but being in Brooke's arms Parker felt safe, she felt that nothing could to get to her, she felt light and calm.**_

Parker winced a little at that memory, it was like they were showing her important parts of her relationship with Brooke and it seemed that they were building up to something big. 'No, it couldn't..." Parker thought before trailing off starting to try to build her defences again but it felt like something was blocking her, her mind flashed to another memory.

_**Memory**_

_**"Brooke we should stop, i have to go to a meeting.....Brooke please stop......" Parker said between breaths as she lay sprawled on her and Brooke's bed, her girlfriend on top of her sucking slowly on her pulse point on her neck. "You really want me to stop?" Brooke murmered against the skin of Parker's neck, her hands slowly trailing up and down her firestarters arms. "Y....yes.....i've got a meeting to go to......Patience's has got........important information for us apparently..... i need to go." Parker stuttered out, her breathing becoming heavier and a small quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt Brooke bite down on her pulse point softly, that was always her weak spot.**_

_**"You need to go but the question is.....do you want to go?" Brooke asked looking up at her girlfriends face and giving a sexy smirk. "No not really.' Parker said as she leant up and captured Brooke's lips in a slow sensual kiss before breaking away, 'But i should, you know we can't.....i can't." Parker whispered out the last part making Brooke sigh sadly and roll off her girlfriend, onto the bed letting Parker stand and walk to the door, "It's me isn't it." Brooke asked in a small voice making Parker halt and turn around to see her girlfriend with her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees, tears glistening in her eyes which tore at Parker's heart. The firestarter walked slowly over to their bed and sat down next to Brooke, taking one of her arms from around her knees, Parker laced her fingers with her girlfriends before leaning back against the headboard, letting her legs spread out in front of her. "Spence it has nothing to do with you....it's me i'm not ready......i mean i am ready but there's always this part of me that i have to control.......it's not safe to.......you have no idea how badly i want to but..........it's difficult to let myself......uhhh.......i just can't loose what little control i have over myself, i can't......i can't hurt you.....i could so easily.........i would never........never forgive myself if i.....did something to you." Parker explained with difficulty, this was the first time she had told Brooke any of this, sure she had told Brooke of her constant struggle for control and stuff but she had never explained why they couldn't be together, Parker should of seen this coming, of course Brooke would think it was her. Parker was brought out of her thoughts by a weight settling on her legs and lap. Parker focused and saw that Brooke was now straddling her, Parker gulped, "Spence i don't think...." Parker started to say but was cut off when her girlfriends lips decended onto hers. **_

_**Breaking away Brooke looked into Parker's eyes which were wide and glassy. "Parks i know you would never hurt me. I'll keep you in control, i won't let anything happen to you, i'll keep you from losing yourself......i promise." Brooke said as she once again claimed Parker's lips, trapping one of her hands in Parker's short spiky locks while the other snaked around her waist. Parker shakily slid her hands around Brooke's back and underneath her top before slowly letting her hands wonder until they came to rest on her girlfriends hips. Parker slowly lifted Brooke's shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the floor carelessly as she went back to Brooke's lips, her hands traveling softly over her whitelighters bare back, Brooke hadn't worn a bra. Parker's breath caught in her throat and she tensed as she felt Brooke push herself further into Parker's lap making her chest come into contact with Parker's. **_

_**"It's ok Parks, your not gunna loose yourself, i'll be here the whole time and i'll keep you here with me." Brooke whispered against her girlfriends lips and waited for the tension to fade from Parker's body before her hands slowly unbuttoned the shirt Parker was wearing.**_

Parker's breathing was slightly erratic as she came out of her memory, she was shaking slightly, her palms and forehead sweating she was desperately fighting for control, she could feel her body beginning to get hotter but she couldn't get what she wanted, something was still blocking her from taking control.

It was like she was in a trance, another memory flashed before her eyes making her begin to shake even more, her hands were burning.

_**Memory**_

_**"Chris what the hell do you think you were doing! We can't just send a team off on a little wild goose chase! We have limited people with actual offensive powers and you've just sent about a third of them on this mission! Hell i'm not even going to call it a mission because we have no concrete evidence of what Zartol told you! All we have is his word! For all we know this could be a set up! You even sent Patience! Just what the hell were you thinking, please tell me cause i'm trying really hard to understand!" Parker shouted at her cousin who was stood in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face while she ranted. **_

_**As soon as Parker had finished yelling, Chris's face changed to one of deep guilt. "Parker i didn't want to send a group to this but i had to, just think if i didn't and then we found out that what Zartol told me was actually true, those people's lives would be on our minds all the time, what happened to them would be our fault for we did nothing to help them, i sent a team to check it out, i sent people with offensive powers because if it is a trap them they will be able to fight their way out of it easier, i sent Patience with them because even though it was against my better judgement, she can freeze anything except you of course and her telekinetic orbing is absolutly brilliant and also because they will follow her lead and she isn't stupid, if it's a trap then as soon as their is an opening to get away she'll sieze upon it, we wouldn't we would carry on fighting until either we were dead or those that set the trap were dead." Chris explained calmly but you could hear the silent plea he sent out for Parker to understand.**_

_**Parker sighed and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up even more before nodding to show her agreement to her cousin, who let out a quiet thankful breath before looking at his cousin with a mixture of emotions, fear and uneasiness being the most dominant.**_

_**"There's something else." Chris said quietly, Parker looked at him telling him silently to continue, Chris took a deep breath to ready himself for an explosion and said quickly, "I let Brooke go with them to" Before taking a step back and watching his cousin, fearfully.**_

_**Parker stood tense for a moment before she leant against the table behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know." Parker replied simply, Chris looked at his cousin with wide eyes, shocked. "Yow know and your not angry?" He questioned, the firestarter shook her head, "No i'm not. I know that even if you had told her no she couldn't go, she would of gone anyway, she's stubborn and firey, she will do what she wants to even if it is going against someone's command. I know she goes on the rescue missions nearly all the time, even though i tell her not to, i know where she is every minute of every day, except when she goes to the underworld, like now." Parker said sounding calm but Chris knew better. **_

_**"Aren't you worried about her at all?" Chris asked and watched his cousin's upper body tense, her eyes hardening with anger. "Of course i worry, every time she goes out of this fucking building i worry, i worry even more when she goes to the underworld and disappears off my radar completly, you have no idea how worried i get but i over rule the thoughts in my head with the thought of her being in my arms when she comes home to me....safe and sound." Parker said her arms unfolding from her chest and falling down to the sides where her hands gripped the table she was leant on tightly.**_

Parker came out of that memory with tears in her eyesthat was the discussion her and Chris had before......

Parker tried to move, to open her eyes but it was like her body was on lockdown, she couldn't move a muscle. She could feel her magic fighting against her pounding inside her head, saying that it was in control now and it was going to stay that way, Parker shouted back trying to take control but her magic merely swatted aside her attempts as if they were flies. She new it was only moments before something terrible and most likely catastrophic would happen. She felt something in her mind pushing at her, it wasn't her magic, no it was someone elses. Using what little she had left of herself Parker searched for who the magic belonged to and was stunned when she felt the connection that she had with her mothers was wide open.

Before she could even attempt to do anything about it, Parker's mind swept into another memory.

_**Memory**_

_**Parker and Chris were running down the corridors of the resistance, taking sudden twists and turns until they came to the entrance hall. Parker saw about six people lying on the floor, some with blood gushing out of their body while others were hunched over them trying to stop the flow of blood. Upon seeing this Chris immediately rushed to the people on the floor and started to heal them. While Parker looked for someone in particular but when she saw her cousin Patience on the floor with a nasty gash on her side she went straight over to her.**_

_**"Patience what happened." Parker asked calmly for she already knew the answer, placing her hands over the gash and pressing down to slow the bleeding until Chris could get over there.**_

_**Patience gasped which quickly turned into a groan of pain as she felt Parker apply pressure to her wound. "It was a trap.......as soon as we got there they attacked." Patience answered gritting her teeth against the pain as Parker applied even more pressure, her hands now stained with her cousins blood. "How many? Chris!" Parker asked before shouting for her cousin who came over a few moments later and immediately started to heal Patience. When Patience was healed she sat up before taking a few breaths and standing up without assistance. "About fifty of them, most of them higher level....Dylan showed up about half way through." Patience explained before tears came to her eyes and she looked at Parker who looked back confused. "Patience's what's the matter, you couldn't of known, you couldn't of stopped this, some people need to learn to consult others before making important decisions." Parker said softly to her cousin before shooting a narrowed glance at Chris who was stood next to her.**_

_**"No Parker it's not that, it's.......oh god Parker i'm so sorry." Patience whispered, the tears in her eyes slowly falling from her eyes and dripping down her cheeks while Parker still looked on confused. "Patience what is it, you can tell me, what's the mat..." Parker said before trailing off as she looked her cousin in the eyes and saw the pain and grief and was hit with it as well but it wasn't for herself, no it was for Parker. Looking away from her cousin, Parker slowly turned her head and looked around the room, searching for.....**_

_**"Patience, where's Spence?" Parker asked innocently making Patience look to the ground. "Patience where is Brooke." Parker asked again this time louder, shocking her cousin making her look at Parker, she never called Brooke by her name unless it was serious.**_

_**"Parker she....when we.....Dylan he...." Patience said struggling to make a sentence, Chris looked at Parker in saddness he knew what was about to be said but it seemed Parker was in denial. **_

_**"She's what Patience? Did she orb to our room, she didn't want the fuss i'm sure." Parker said waiting for her cousin to nod her head but instead was met with both her cousins looking at her in pity. "Please tell me when i go to our room, she'll be in there waiting for me.....please." Parker said nearly begging at the end for her cousin to tell her what she wanted to hear. "Oh Parker i wanna tell you that.....so much...but we were fighting....and Dylan came and......." Patience said trailing off as more tears slid down her face, 'She didn't see him......i shouted to her but....she....she didn't move in time.....it pierced her heart........she...she......." Patience said and watched as Parker shook her head, holding up her hands her palms out in front of her. "No....no.....don't." Parker whispered she felt her heart start to rip but Patience carried on. "Parker....she....she didn't....she didn't make it, Parker she's dead." Patience said quietly and watched as her cousins face fell and her body started to shake but her eyes were hard. "Your lying right....this is some kind of sick joke......tell me your lying.......please Ash tell me your lying." Parker begged, you could hear the desperation in her voice. Patience looked at her cousin and watched as the strongest woman she knew, probably the strongest woman in the world slowly fall apart. "I'm so sorry Parks." Patience whispered brokenly.**_

_**Parker closed her eyes and forcefully pushed the emotions that were springing out back inside herself, deep down into the very depths of her soul and incased them in an iron clad box of emotionless space. "I'm going to my room." Parker spoke, her voice strained.**_

_**Chris and Patience didn't miss the use of the word 'my' in her sentence and watched in slight disblief and huge sorrow as their leader, their friend, their cousin, their family slowly turned away and walked off, every step measured and tense, she wasn't going to be the same again.**_

Parker felt a force propel her forwards up into a sitting position on the couch and then onto her knees on the floor. The iron clad, emotionless space she had locked those emotions in suddenly broke and the emotions charged out and into every fibre of her being. Her head and heart felt like there were white hot pokers being carved into them, her eyes felt like they were burning and she closed them tightly against the pain, she was vaguely aware of a hot sticky substance slowly dripping from her nose and down her chin. Her stomach was in knots but at the same time it was churning, she could feel a hot thick substance bubbling in her stomach before it started to make it's way up and into her throat. Parker violently retched onto the attic floor, one of her hands that was supporting her up went and clutched her stomach tightly as she felt the churning continue and the same bubbling sensation make it's way up her throat, she was violently sick again.

Her whole body was trembling but what was the worst was her soul, it was being twisted and pulled and turned inside out and then being slowly cut up before being repieced together and repeated all over again. She felt her magic pushing against her bones and then breaking past them and pushing against her skin which was now coverd in sweat, her magic continued to push and somewhere in Parker's mind alarm bells rang but she was too far gone to even try and do anything, now all she could do was loose herself in her pain. She felt the presense of her parents magic blow out of her by her own magic the connection in their minds severed, her magic didn't want to share it's body, it was going to be useless when it the magic broke free anyway. Now that it was just her own magic in her body, it filled the last part of her mind where her parents presense had been and grew brightening as it did so making it unbearable for Parker who now clutched her head in immense agony, tears starting to glide down her face from the pain, it was worse than everything she had ever felt before.

Phoebe and Billie were physically thrown back as they felt their daughters magic chuck them out of her mind, closing the connection leaving them with just their own thoughts. Their eyes instantly went to their daughter and what they saw made them stop. Parker was kneeling on the ground, her hands clutching at her head, her eyes screwed up in pain, blood was running from her nose, her whole form trembling and her skin thick with sweat, her whole t-shirt was now drenched. Phoebe and Billie saw the sick in front of their daughter and put two and two together but it was confirmed as Parker's hands flew out in front of her to hit the floor, her head bowed downwards and she was once again violently sick.

The air was charged with magic, the couple could practically taste it and they knew it was coming from their daughter, she was loosing control no she had lost control that much was clear from her thoughts, her magic had siezed control as Parker relaxed and broke all the restraints their daughter had placed upon herself, her memories and her emotions but the question they both were wondering was how come nothing had happened, Parker had said that she could probably destroy the whole world just by her anger, surely loosing control would have worse consequences. They then felt it, the magic in the room began to grow hot and started to crackle.

Billie and Phoebe raced to their daughter but as soon as Phoebe tried to touch her she was blow away with what Parker was feeling, she doubled over in pain and let out a ear splitting scream at the same time Parker grabbed her head and screamed in pain making her magic smash against the walls of the attic. Billie didn't know what to do and could only watch as her daughter lost herself and her girlfriend stumble back into a corner quickly falling to the ground and bringing her knees to her chest. The blonde was torn between going to her girlfriend and getting her out of there or going to her daughter and trying to get her back in control.

The attic door burst open and in rushed Piper, Paige and Leo who had just come back from the park with Chris. Upon seeing the scene in front of them they stopped in their tracks and looked in confusion before it quickly turned to worry. Piper looked at her sisters girlfriend and saw she was torn at what to do. "Billie we'll get Phoebe, you help Parker." Piper said before she rushed over to her sister and took her in her arms, rocking them back and forth trying to push forward soothing and calms emotions towards her empathic sister.

Billie didn't need to be told twice and turned her full attention back on her daughter, who's hands were now brightly glowing red. Billie sat behind her daughter and pulled Parker into her arms, hissing when she felt Parker's burning skin touch her own but she didn let her daughter go, she only pulled her closer wrapping her arms tightly around Parker's chest locking in place, she could feel Parker trembling against her body, could feel the heat seeping off her skin onto her own, could feel her daughters magic pushing against her own trying to force it to go away but Billie held firm.

Parker felt arms encircle her and pull her backwards until she was leaning against a soft body, arms wrapping around her chest, trapping her between them and the soft body. Parker whimpered as she felt her body tremble even more if that were possible, her magic was starting to seep through her skin, it burned so badly. "Shh Parker it's ok, you can control this." A voice spoke to her, it took her a moment to realise that it was her mom's voice that was speaking to her, it was her mom that was holding her but just as she was about to try and force out a reply, her magic took over her voice and spoke for her instead.

"Shh Parker it's ok, you can control this." Billie whispered to her daughter gently, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Parker's not here at the moment, why don't you come back and try never." Parker spoke sarcastically but it wasn't Parker, this voice was slightly ruff and had an undertone of meance to it, Parker's magic was speaking for her, Billie was astounded she didn't know magic could do this, especially your own but Parker was powerful and she had said her magic spoke to her now it seemed to of found a way to speak to everyone. "Parker you need to fight." Billie murmered softly in her daughters ear, deliberately ignoring her magic. "She can't fight me, i am too powerful for her, she is weak and pathetic....i can't believe she's managed to keep a lid on me for all these years....i must thank you for setting me free....now let me go." Parker's magic said and Billie suddenly felt very guilty this was her and Phoebe's fault, they wanted her to relax and she had told them it wasn't a good idea but they hadn't listened. "My daughter is in there, she isn't weak if i had been through half the stuff she had then i would of given up a long time ago but she didn't and that proves how stong she is." Billie said with conviction this time speaking directly to Parker's magic, in the back of her mind she felt a bit silly but that was over ruled with the will to bring Parker back.

She watched as Parker's face twisted into one of unimagineable pain, "Mommy....help me." Parker said quietly and Billie's heart tore as she realised how vulnerable her daughter actually was. The ultimate power thought about what she had seen in Parker's memories and came to the conclusion that there was only one way that she was going to get Parker back. She became aware of the attic floor shaking and new she didn't have much time.

"Parker, listen to me your not going to like what i have to say but you need to do it....tell me about Brooke." Billie said softly to her daughter and felt her tense, no trembling what so ever. "Please Parks it's the only way, fight it and tell me about her." Billie said her arms locking around her daughter even tighter as she felt Parker shift about in them.

Parker's magic was shouting at her to not even try and attempt to speak, that she was in no fit state to do anything. "What makes you think i will allow Parker to talk." She felt her mouth move as her magic used her to speak. "She doesn't need your permission, she controls you, you do not control her." She heard her mom say and was shocked that her mom was speaking to her magic but that thought was cast aside as she went over her mom's words, she was in control, she had been in control for nearly eighteen years and she would be damned if she let her magic start to control her now. To say speaking herself was easy would be a lie, as she tried to speak it felt as if a boiling water was being poured down her throat, making her instantly close her mouth before taking a deep breath and trying again, pushing against the pain which wasn't an easy task, Parker gave one final push and created a small hole through her magic, allowing her to peek through and take over her voice. "She was everything to me." Parker forced out, her voice sounding raspy and quiet. "What was she like Parks?" Billie asked softly and watched as her daughters face betrayed a hint of a smile before it twisted into one of pain again, "She was like a fire on a cold winters day......she was beautiful.....passionate......caring.....brilliant....strong....she was mine." Parker spoke between her teeth, she could feel her magic roaring at her to shut up, that it didn't want to hear this and in that moment Parker relised something, it wasn't her that didn't want to remember the painful things in her life, it was her magic it didn't want to remember. 'Remembering is painful Parker especially when i know that it is all our fault, we could of done something about it and we didn't, she died because of our incapability of working together.' Her magic whispered to her in her mind, leaving Parker confused, they had sort of worked together for nearly eighteen years hadn't they? 'No we haven't magic works with their user, you have worked against me all these years, sure you used me but you've never let me have full rein, i know you were afraid that you would destroy the world or whatever but you should know that i wouldn't of allowed that, i come from two pure sources of good....i would never become evil.' Her magic said and Parker felt her straining muscles relax ever so slightly, she felt her magic start to cool and pool back into her but this time it was fusing with her, there wasn't a struggle.

"You know it's not our fault right? I realised a long time ago that everthing happens for a reason, it happened for a reason." Parker spoke in her mind but it sounded so false and it made her magic rumble inside her making it sound like laughter. "Of course it's our fault but we live through our denial and i closed off our pain so we couldn't actually grieve, do you know how much i wanted you to hunt down that son of a bitch and rip him apart but no you stayed in your room and tried to control me even more. We have to face it, she's gone and she's not coming back." Her magic said angrily making Parker arch her back against the oncoming emotion. "She's gone." Parker whispered brokenly.

Billie watched her daughter as she went silent a confused expression crossing her face. She felt Parker's skin cooling and saw her hands stop glowing. Before Billie could dwell on what was happening Parker arched her back making Billie's arms slip from around her before they quickly tightened their hold again and brought Parker back down into her chest. "She's gone." The ultimate power heard her daughter whisper and watched as tears came to Parker's eyes. "Oh Parker, i'm sorry." The blonde whispered in the firestarters ear. "She's gone, she's really gone." Parker said and then the walls shook with her grief, all the furniture and boxes exploded and Parker started to cry for her lost love for the first time.

Everyone in the attic was still as they watched Parker. her whole body wracked with sobs. Piper, Paige and Leo stood up silently after making sure Phoebe was ok and left the attic. Phoebe was shaken after the events that had just taken place, her daughters emotions were absolutely painful to say the least, it had felt like her head was splitting open and she was sure nothing was going to stop the pain. The charmed one slowly picked herself up and off the floor before making her way to her daughter who was wrapped in a tight embrace by Billie. As Phoebe got within a foot of her daughter and girlfriend she saw Parker open her eyes and her head turn towards the table with the transportation potions she had left on there earlier. "Don't even think about it Parker." Phoebe said firmly making Parker turn her gaze on her and Phoebe wasn't surprised to see the anger directed towards her in Parker's eyes. "Do not tell me what to do." Parker said angrily as she shot out of her mom's arms and stood in one fluid motion.

"I can do what i like, do no even think you can say any different." The firestarter continued but she didn't feel her magic working against her to break free like it usually would, instead it was working with her filling her power and confidence. "I will not let you out of this house when your like this, Parker i know your hurting." Phoebe said forcefully making Parker laugh, her eyes going hard as she looked at her ma, "You know nothing, you wanted to help me well let me tell you something mother, you very nearly caused the end of the world, i hope your happy with yourself, i don't need those potions anyway remember i've got my own way of getting around, Dylan here i come." Parker said to her parents but in reality she had no intention of going to find Dylan. Without another word and before Phoebe and Billie could stop her Parker projected herself out of the manor, landing in a deserted alley right outside a bar.

**In the Underworld**

"As soon as the charmed one and the ultimate power are alone, you are to report to me immediately, do you understand!" Dylan asked the demon who was on their knees below him. The demon gave a nod of his head to show he understood as he rose to stand, "Make sure you are not seen." Dylan commanded before the demon shimmered out.

"Soon, everything will happen soon." Dylan murmered quietly to himself before saying louding to the group of demons surrounding him, "Be ready to go as soon as i give the word."

**In the Halliwell attic**

The sisters and Billie were upstairs in the attic, Billie and Paige were scrying for Parker while Phoebe and Piper were trying the 'To Call A Lost Witch Spell' over and over again ending with the same result, nothing. Bright white and blue lights filled the air materialising into Kyle.

"Kyle what are you doing here? Do you know where Parker is?" Phoebe asked in a rush making Kyle cross his arms over his chest. "Yes i know where she is." He replied but didn't elaborate which made Phoebe get a little angry. "Well where the hell is she!" The empath asked loudly, "She's at a bar." Kyle said simply. "She went back to the demon bar." Billie stated in disbelief but Kyle shook his head, "No i'm pretty sure it's a human bar, quite close to here actually." The whitelighter said and watched as Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

A few minutes later Phoebe grabbed her girlfriends arm and dragged her to the middle of the attic, "I've got a spell to take us to Parker, we'll be back soon, if anything should happen i'll call Leo." Phoebe said quickly to her sisters before saying the spell, making her and Billie become engulfed in golden lights which swept them away.

"Umm Paige i actually came here to talk to you." Kyle said softly, Paige looked at him for a moment before nodding, looking at her big sister she silently asked with her eyes for her to leave them alone. Piper gave her baby sister a small smile before walking out of the attic, intending on checking on her boys and seeing if Leo wanted anything to eat.

"What do you want Kyle, i mean you haven't really spoken to me in the past couple of weeks." Paige said, you could hear the hurt she was trying to cover up and Kyle immediately felt guilty. "Paige i didn't mean to shun you, i was just afraid to get close to you again." Kyle answered honestly. "Why?" Paige asked curiously, Kyle sighed before taking a step closer to the youngest charmed one, so they were now only a step apart. "I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again." Kyle spoke with a gentle tone leaving Paige stunned, her eyes wide but she quickly composed herself. "Why Kyle, you left me and never came back, you could of come back at any time, screw the Elders." Paige said a little angry, she still loved Kyle she knew she always would and him saying this was giving her hope and she didn't want it to be ripped from her. "I was always watching you, i just thought it would be better if you never saw me again, no matter how much it hurt, i'm a whitelighter, your a witch it isn't allowed, i didn't want to put you through what Piper and Leo went through, i couldn't put you through that but Parker said something to me earlier and it made me realise that i would fight through everything just to be with you again and she said some other things to me that proved to me everything would work out, that we could be together, even if the Elders try to break us up. Paige i never stopped loving you." Kyle whispered the last part and Paige's heart melted, "I heard what Parker said to you, i was confused as to what she was talking about but now i know." Paige said stepping closer to Kyle and leaning up on her toes, "I still love you." Paige whispered and that was all it took for Kyle to close the gap and connect their lips, in a soft, loving kiss.

**A bar**

Parker was sat at a table in the far corner of the bar, her thoughts when she had projected out were on how drunk she wanted to get and her magic had responded by taking her to the closest bar avaliable but sitting here now with a shot of vodka in her hand and the bottle on the table Parker couldn't bring the drink to her lips. She suddenly didn't want to forget the pain and anger that was coursing through her, she didn't need to because it was slowly ebbing away, it was slowly turning into an emotion Parker knew very well, acceptance.

"Mind if we sit here?" A voice asked, Parker looked up to come face to face with her parents who were looking at her in saddness and a little anger. The short haired girl ran a hand through her hair and gave a quiet sigh as she guestured with her drink for them to sit down, which they did right opposite her. "Parker give me the drink." Phoebe asked softly causing Parker to roll her eyes but thrust the drink out towards her ma who took it in surprise, obviously she had expected a little more resistance.

"I was going to drink that, i had a plan in my mind, go to a bar get absolutely steaming and block out everything but when i sat down i couldn't do it. I don't want to forget the pain, i feel it slowly going away and something else is filling it's place, it's werid i thought i would destroy the world with my emotions and loss of control but i never thought i would say that this was the best thing that could of ever happened to me, i don't need to control my magic anymore....it's not fighting me, i feel no struggle, i feel normal." Parker said giving a small smile to her mothers who smiled back but you could still see the uncertainty in their eyes. "I'm ok, well no actually i'm far from it but i'm getting there, i just....need to be alone for a little while....i need to think on some things.....i need to remember all of the good things and bad things....and i rather be alone to do it." Parker said her eyes pleading with her mothers to leave her alone and let her deal. Parker watched as they looked at each other and she knew they were have a conversation in their heads suddenly her ma sighed in what appeared to be defeat because the next thing she knew she was engulfed in a hug from both sides and had two kisses placed on her head. "Honey please don't drink, promise me." Phoebe whispered in her daughters ear and felt a small weight lift from her shoulders when she felt Parker nod her head. "We love you Parker." They said making Parker smile, "Yeah me too." She replied and watched as they made their way out, sitting back Parker waved to the bar and ordered a water, when she had the glass of water in her hands, Parker sat back and closed her eyes letting every memory she had of Brooke wash over her mind.

**In the Underworld**

"My liege the charmed one and ultimate power are alone, they left a bar in which their daughter is currently in, the other charmed ones and the whitelighters are at the Halliwell manor." A demon said as he shimmered into one of Dylan's caves. Dylan smiled with glee, 'Finally.' He thought before turning to the group of demons, "It is time, go to Halliwell manor and keep them busy you know who you are, the rest of you go to the bar and entertain Parker, while the select few of you that have been choosen come with me....it is time to put an end to the ultimate power and show the charmed ones that they are not as powerful as they think." Dylan said making the demons roar in appreciation. Dylan shimmered out with only one thought repeating in his mind, killing the ultimate power.

_Well that is the end of chapter 30._

_What did you think?_

_I apologise for any spelling or punctuation mistakes in this chapter, it's quite long so some have probably slipped through the cracks._

_You may think that, what the hell happened with Parker and her magic, well i ave always had an idea in my head that magic has a mind of it's own and hopefully many of you agree with me, so i portrayed that when Parker's magic took control, it took over everything including her movements and voice. I wanted to show just how powerful Parker's magic is but in the end it still had the same hopes, fears and guilts like Parker does and in the end they showed through and allowed Parker to connect with her magic like she has never done before. So now her and her magic are one, there is no struggle anymore, she is completly one who person, without any restraints on herself or locks on her emotions and because of this her powers....well something might happen, you'll just have to wait and see._

_Yes Paige and Kyle are together now, well they have gotten passed a barrier and confessed to each other, being a couple is the next step. _

_So Billie and Phoebe are now alone, Dylan is going to attack, we're almost full circle but the question is: IS PHOEBE'S PREMONTION GOING TO COME TRUE? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you, the next chapter should be up next weekend._

_The chapter title is Knock You Down by Keri Hilson ft Ne-yo and Kanye West_

_REVIEW and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, don't forget there is the rather large matter of Cole as well._

_So until next time._

_See ya! :D_


	31. Slipped Away

**Chapter 31 - Slipped Away**

_H_e_y everyone, thanks for the reviews!_

_So is this the chapter where everything comes full circle? _

_Everyone wants to know if Phoebe's premonition comes true and Billie dies, __**so read on and find out!**_

_I don't own Charmed and everything else i'm supposed to say._

_Read on,_

_AND ENJOY! :D_

Previously - Paige i never stopped loving you." Kyle whispered the last part and Paige's heart melted, "I heard what Parker said to you, i was confused as to what she was talking about but now i know." Paige said stepping closer to Kyle and leaning up on her toes, "I still love you." Paige whispered and that was all it took for Kyle to close the gap and connect their lips, in a soft, loving kiss.

"We love you Parker." They said making Parker smile, "Yeah me too." She replied and watched as they made their way out of the bar she was, sitting back Parker waved to the bar and ordered a water, when she had the glass of water in her hands, Parker sat back and closed her eyes letting every memory she had of Brooke wash over her mind.

.......it is time to put an end to the ultimate power and show the charmed ones that they are not as powerful as they think." Dylan said making the demons roar in appreciation. Dylan shimmered out with only one thought repeating in his mind, killing the ultimate power.

Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle were sitting in the living room watching the tv, waiting for Phoebe and Billie to bring Parker home. "How long do you reckon their going to be?" Paige asked from her seat, her and Kyle had decided to keep quiet about what had taken place up in the attic for now but were still sitting pretty close on the couch, while Piper was sat on Leo's lap in the chair. "Quite a while i would assume, they have alot to talk about." Piper answered her little sisters questions as the past hours events ran through her mind. "That was some serious power." Paige stated making her sister and brother-in-law nod their heads in agreement, while Kyle listened, they had told him earlier about what had happened in the attic and his mind had needed a minute for it to process everything he had heard before he could respond.

"I can't imagine what it's going to be like when she's born, she's already got three powers in the womb and they seem to just keep on coming, i mean she has fourteen powers that's a huge amount, i'm just having a hard time seeing how their going to help her learn all of them without the same consequences happening." Paige said voicing her concerns, Piper looked to the ceiling thoughtfully before looking at Paige. "I agree but things will be different this time around, Phoebe will have a much better relationship with Parker so that should make a huge difference and we will all help in anyway we can but....' Piper said trailing off, they could see she was deciding on whether to say what else was on her mind or not, "I think.....as a precaution, that at birth we......bind Parker's powers." Piper finished, leaving the others shocked, Leo was the first to come out of his shock, "You know Phoebe and definately Billie would never allow that." He said softly which made Piper sigh, "Yeah i know but it's an idea which they might have to consider, if they can't handle a magical baby, especially one as power as Parker." Piper said the words spilling from her mind and out of her mouth but she meant every word.

"I just don't think you should mention it with Parker in the room, she would probably blow up at you." Paige said with a smirk as the image of Parker shouting at her big sister formed in her head.

Piper saw the smirk Paige was wearing and narrowed her eyes at her baby sister, knowing exactly what she was thinking, the smirk immediately slipped from the youngest charmed ones lips as she saw the look her sister was giving her. Leo and Kyle caught each others eyes and had to look away quickly, keeping their lips pressed in a tight line to stop the laughter from escaping.

The manor was admitting a peaceful atmosphere, the people in it were in a relaxed state.

That was until twenty demons and darklighters shimmered in.

**An Alleyway**

Phoebe and Billie walked along the empty alleyway in silence, the wind had picked up a bit and was swirling around them and they could fee a light drizzle spraying down on them from the sky. They held hands and walked as close together as physically possible, trying to shelter each others body from the cold, the sky had darkened and it was now nearing pitch black. They were going to call Leo and get him to orb them home but decided to walk instead and have sometime to themselves, they still hadn't said anything about that morning, it seemed both were afraid to start and now they needed to talk about their daughters memories that they had seen when she had lost control, not to mention everything with Dylan and him wanting Billie. Things were starting to pile up and as Billie walked in deep thought, she made up her mind to start talking about what happened this morning. "Pheebs uhhhh about this morning......i didn't mean to...." Billie said but was cut off by Phoebe spinning so she was in front of her and pulling her into a heated kiss.

When they broke away from each other, Billie's head was spinning, she couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, that was some kiss. "Billie i don't want you to apologise, i liked it, every second of it i should be the one saying sorry." Phoebe said which made Billie confused, "Why would you have to say sorry?" The blonde asked as they continued the walk to the manor.

"I hurt you." Phoebe said in a small voice as her hand went up and stroked Billie's back where the scratches from this morning were. Billie flinched slightly at Phoebe's touch, she could feel Phoebe's hand glide over her scratches which had begun to sting slightly but it wasn't overly painful. The brunette withdrew her hand away from her girlfriends back when she saw and felt the blonde witch flinch under her hand, "I'm sorry Billie." Phoebe said sadly looking down, she felt a soft hand cup her chin and force her to look up where she met her girlfriends beautiful eyes. "Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, i'll admit they sting a little now but that's ok cause how i got them was well worth it.' Billie said before a smirk made it's way across her lips, her eyes lighting up with mischief, 'I never knew you were so loud." She said remembering how loud the brunette had screamed her name, Phoebe gasped but then a smirk the same as Billie's spread across her face, "Well i never knew you could be so fiesty." The older witch chuckled as she watched Billie blush and avoid eye contact, Phoebe leant her head in and brushed her lips against her girlfriends ear, "I really liked that side of you." She purred in the blondes ear, making Billie shiver a little.

The young blonde witch took a step back, breathing deeply to control herself from taking Phoebe right there and then. Phoebe chuckled as she saw the effect she was having on her girlfriend. "Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to make our way to the manor?" Phoebe asked smiling. Billie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend playfully as she took a step forward and laced her hand with Phoebe's. "You know we still have alot to talk about." Billie stated as they started walking towards the end of the alley, "Yeah but it can wait until we get home, i don't want to let this happiness fade right now." The middle charmed one replied, giving Billie's hand a light squeeze making the blonde flash her beautiful brunette a dazzling smile, leaving Phoebe stunned for a moment.

"Aww how touching but didn't your mothers teach you to not walk down dark alleys at night?" A cold voice spoke from behind them. Phoebe and Billie turned around as one, not letting go of each others hands. There right in front of them with about ten demons and a darklighter was....."Dylan." Phoebe said with hatred, Dylan smirked.

**A Bar**

Parker was still sat in her seat at the table in the far corner of the bar, her glass of water still being held in her hands untouched. It had been a good twenty minutes since her parents had left her alone. The firestarters head was tilted so her face was looking up at the ceiling but her eyes were closed, her lips had a small smile on them, her whole body was really relaxed. She looked peaceful.

After a while, Parker's eyes slowly fluttered open and a full blow smile swept across her face but you could still see in her eyes the pain that was still present in her soul. 'Time to go to the manor, their probably worried and most likely want answers.' Parker thought as she slowly stood from her seat, putting her untouched glass of water down on the table she made her way to the exit and out of the bar. Parker shivered slightly as she felt the wind hit her full force, she didn't have a jacket on her and she could project one to herself as their were people around. As these thoughts crossed her mind, Parker felt her skin begin to heat up until it was a nice toasty temperature. 'What the?' Parker thought but smiled as she felt her magic give her head a little nudge, letting her know that it had warmed her up. 'Thanks.' She thought and felt two little nudges in her mind. Feeling happier than she had in a long time she started to slowly walk to the manor, knowing that was where her mothers would be. She didn't want to project herself there because she knew that questions would be shoved down her throat as she soon as they all saw her, no she wanted to have a nice peaceful walk and try and figure some answers to questions she knew they would ask, so she was prepared.

As she walked around a corner away from the bar, she was aware of twenty or so demons flaming and shimmering in behind her. Parker rolled her eyes as her green shield automatically sprang out and around her, she turned around slowly and had to stiffle a laugh as she saw the demons faces, which were full of surprise. "I guess Dylan didn't tell you about my powers, well this should be easy." Parker said and then said mentally to her magic, 'Let's see how well we _**work**_ together then shall we?' As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a fireball appeared in each of her hands, Parker looked at her hands and smirked before looking at the demons on the other side of her shield, that were throwing fireballs and energy balls at her green shield trying to penertrate it but having no success. "Oh yes so easy." Parker murmered before dropping her shield and immediately chucking the two fireballs in her hands at the demons, effectively sending two of the demons to the wasteland.

**The Manor**

Arrows and fireballs were flying everywhere in the living room along with shouts and explosions, Kyle and Leo were behind the couch, Piper and Paige who were by the bottom of the stairs had told them to orb to the boys and then orb out, Piper had even tried to make Paige orb out as well but none of them were having any of it, sure Leo and Kyle couldn't do much but they weren't going to leave their women here to fight by themselves, especially when there were so many demons and darklighters. Kyle had orbed to the attic quickly and grabbed the emergency potions the sisters kept just in case and now him and Leo had five vials each but were waiting for the right time to throw them.

"Arrow!" Paige cried sending the arrow that was heading her way back in a mass of blue and white orbs towards the darklighter that had shot it at her, it embedded in his chest and made him explode but Paige didn't have to time feel proud of herself for more arrows and fireballs were heading her way. Piper was next to her, flicking her wrists and blowing up as many darklighters and demons as she could, the demons were taking longer though she had to blow them up at least three times before they were vanquished.

There were still about half the amount that was there originally and the two sisters were tiring.

Leo saw his oppurtunity and rose from his position from behind the couch just as Kyle did the same, throwing one of his vials at the demon in front of the couch who had his back to Leo, the vial hit the demon squarely in the back and made the demon go up in flames with a loud scream, vanquishing him instantly.

"I thought we told you to go!" Piper shouted to her husband, giving him a brief glance to see him duck behind the couch once more before focusing her attention on the five demons and three darklighters left in front of her.

**At The Same Time - An Alleyway**

"Dylan, what do you want, i'm not joining you." Billie stated as she gripped Phoebe's hand tighter, her fear increasing slightly as she saw Dylan smile. "I know, i've given up on getting you to join my master, your too good, what he ever wanted you for i'll never know, instead i've come up with a better plan." He said, his voice sounding cold and meanacing but they both could detect a hint of glee underneath making them take a step back. "Don't you want to know what it is?" He asked his smile never wavering, the demons behind him were shuffling around, Phoebe and Billie could see that they wanted to attack but were holding still waiting fro Dylan to give his command.

Phoebe decided to humor him as she thought of a way to escape, she couldn't call Leo she knew the darklighter would shoot as soon as Leo appeared, she wouldn't put her brother-in-law in that kind of danger. They might be able to run but there was the great risk of getting a fireball in the back. It looked like they would have to fight their way out of this but Phoebe didn't even have any offensive powers, well unless you counted little Parker's but even then she didn't know if she could use them, off her own accord.

"What is it Dylan, although i'm pretty sure evil doesn't tell good it's plans, that's just stupid." Billie said, making Dylan narrow his eyes angrily at the blonde. "It's simple, i'm going to kill you and Parker can't stop me, she's going to be a bit tied up." Dylan said as he pulled a long bladed athame out of his back jeans pocket and watched with satisfaction as fear flashed across the charmed one's face, she knew what was about to happen.  
Billie didn't let his threat faze her, she was too worried for her daughter to focus on it right now. "I swear if you harm her...." She started to say but was cut off by Dylan chuckling darkly, "Parker can handle herself, i would bet that she has already nearly killed them all, you should be more worried about yourself," Dylan said, Phoebe and Billie watched as his eyes became black, there was no pupil or anything it was like a black space, it looked like....."The source." Phoebe whispered and gripped Billie's hand even tighter, her fear increasing, this was it, her vision of Billie dying in her arms happened here.....in this alley and Phoebe didn't know if she could stop it.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Dylan said and that was all it took for the demons behind him to make an energy ball appear in each of their hands and throw them at the surprised Billie and Phoebe, before rushing forward to attack.

Billie released Phoebe's hand and thrusted her own hands forward, sending the energy balls telekinetically back towards their owners, two of the energy balls hit their targets but the others were merely dodged.

Dylan stood back and waited for the right moment to grab the ultimate power, the athame that was in his right hand was burning, he could feel it's heat radiating in his hand, knowing what it was about to do.

Phoebe dragged Billie backwards until they were stood side by side once again. The brunette took a fighting stance and saw Billie out of the corner of her eye raise her hands, prepared to use her telekinesis. The demons snarled and flung more energy balls at the two women, Billie flung her hands out in front of her and sent the energy balls back once more, vanquishing one more demon but she didn't notice the energy ball that she had missed until it was too late, "PHOEBE!" Billie screamed as she watched the energy ball fly through the air towards her girlfriend.

Phoebe reacted on instinct, her hands flung up in front of her, palms out and her eyes closed.

Dylan saw his chance and flamed out.

The charmed one didn't feel the energy ball hit her, slowly opening her eyes Phoebe relaxed a little and a small smile was on her lips as she saw her daughters bright green shield had encased her.

Her smile was wiped off her face as she heard a dark chuckle to her left, leaving her hands out in front of her Phoebe turned her head.

Billie was stood about three feet away looking at Phoebe but then her eyes trailed down to her own stomach, Phoebe followed Billie's gaze and her face twisted into one of pain. There sticking out of Billie's stomach surrounded by blood was Dylan's long bladed athame. "I said you should of been more worried about yourself." Dylan whispered in Billie's ear before he pulled his athame out of her stomach slowly and pushed her towards the ground. Phoebe was still in shock, nothing was registering in her mind. Dylan wiped his athame on his jeans getting rid of the blood before looking down at the young blonde, who's hands were now on her stomach. "Don't die too quickly, i want Parker to see you before you go." Dylan said smirking before flaming out, the remainder of his demons and the darklighter following.

Phoebe's body seemed to jolt as she was snapped out her shock by Billie's moans of pain. "BILLIE!" Phoebe shouted as she rushed to her girlfriend and dropped to her side, picking her up gently and placing the blonde witch in her lap. "LEO HELP!" Phoebe shouted desperately but she knew he wouldn't come.

"Phoebe." Billie spoke her voice strained.

"Just hold on, everything's going to be ok i promise you just need to hold on." Phoebe said to the blonde woman lying in her arms, blood was pouring out of the wound in her abdonmen.

"Please hold on i need you to stay with me who's gonna help me look after Wyatt and Chris huh? Who's gonna keep me company in my flat and watch movies with me and teach me how to cook? Who's gonna help me look after our little one huh? i can't raise her all by myself.' Phoebe had now begun to cry, silent tears ran down her face and landed on the blonde hair beneath her, her vision was playing itself out and in that moment Phoebe had never hated magic so much.

The blonde looked into Phoebes eyes and saw her crying, very slowly with great effort the blonde lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that were falling down Phoebe's face.

" Don't cry..... Pheebs..... please...... you know i....... hate it when you...... cry." The blonde whispered through breaths, her heartbeat slowing.

" Please you have to stay awake, just hold on Leo! Leo Help!." Phoebe shouted into the air, the desperation in her voice was horrible.

" I don't think........ i can............. it hurts to.......... to much..............Pheebs i'm................i'm sorry.............we were meant.............. forever........your gonna................be a great...................mum.............i.................... love ................you." The blonde wheezed out the last three words and then taking one final breath her eyes closed and she went limp in Phoebes arms.

" NO! Wake Up!LEO! LEO! Phoebe cried shaking the blonde slightly in her arms ' Billie, i love you, please don't leave me."she whispered the last part and then collapsed onto Billie sobbing uncontrollably, her vision had come true.

Billie was dead.

**An Alley**

Parker had just vanquished the last demon before a painful and heartwrenching feeling swept through her body, it wasn't hers so it had to be. "Ma." Parker said quietly before closing her eyes and searching for her mother, when she found her Parker tried to project herself to her but it wasn't happening. After trying a few times, Parker felt a block surrounding where her ma was preventing her from using magic to get to her, taking a deep breath, Parker opened her eyes and started sprinting in the direction of her ma. All the while worrying about what could of happened.

**The Manor**

The demons had been vanquished and aside from a fireball in the shoulder, Piper and Paige were fine. Leo had healed Piper's injury and now they were assessing the damage that had been done in the attack. Leo and Paige suddenly bent over, their arms wrapping around their torsos.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked alarmed as she saw the tears start to stream down Paige's face, while Leo grimaced in pain. "It's Phoebe, she's in a lot of pain." Leo said through gritted teeth. "I can't feel Billie anymore." Paige said as she straightened up, the tears flowing more freely now. Piper's eyes went wide, "What are you waiting for go!" Piper said loudly and without another word, Paige grabbed Leo's arm and they orbed out. Leaving Kyle and Piper standing there in worry.

**An Alley**

Phoebe was still sobbing uncontrollably on her girlfriends dead body, the rain had now picked up and was falling a little heavier, soaking through her top but Phoebe didn't care. "Please wake up Billie.....please i need you." Phoebe said through her sobs.

"Ma?" Phoebe heard a soft voice call, with difficulty Phoebe lifted her head and saw standing about ten feet away was her daughter, who was looking at her in confusion and saddness. "Ma what's going on, i felt your pain, it was massive, what hap..." Parker said but trailed off as she focused directly on the body in her mothers lap, taking a couple of steps closer, Parker stopped short as she saw the long blonde hair and face of her....."No." Parker whispered, tears making their way to her eyes. "Wha....Ma....tell me.....mom's not..." Parker couldn't form a sentence, this was something she didn't ever want to see, it couldn't of happened but as she looked into her ma's eyes and watched as the love and happiness she had become accustomed to see in them slowly fade to be replaced with a blank emotionless void, one that Parker had seen growing up and watched with saddness and pity as her mother didn't say anything but looked down at her other half, her soulmate and cried once more.

Phoebe didn't say anything to her daughter but stared at her for a moment before her gaze was pulled back to her lover who looked so peaceful, she looked like she could be sleeping but Phoebe knew she wasn't. Tears spilled out of her eyes again and Phoebe didn't even try and stop them. The charmed one raised a shaky hand and softly run it through the smooth and silky blonde locks of her girlfriend, pleading in her mind for Billie to wake up but she didn't feel the connection to Billie's mind anymore, there was just an emoty space where it once was.

Parker couldn't move, she refused to let the tears fall, she didn't know what to do, the look in her ma's eyes told Parker that she was slowly becoming the mother Parker knew and the firestarter didn't want that to happen but here she was not doing anything, just standing as she watched her mother cry, she wasn't even trying to comfort her.  
Very slowly Parker placed one foot in front of the other but stopped short when she saw bright white and blue lights fill the space in front of her, materialising into...."Aunt Paige, Uncle Leo." The short haired girl said, Leo and Paige were silent for a moment as they processed what Parker had just called them before turning to the sobbing they could hear coming from behind them.

As Paige saw the scene, her heart broke into a thousand pieces, she couldn't feel Billie anymore and knew exactly what that meant, her charge was dead, Paige had failed her but what was even more heartbreaking was seeing her big sister cradling Billie in her arms and crying her heart out.

Leo went over to his sister-in-law, knowing that it was useless but he would still try and placed his hands on top of Billie's stomach waiting for the golden light to show she was healing, he was willing for it to come but nothing happened. Leo with drew his hands and looked up meeting Phoebe's eyes, time seemed to stop for a moment as they stared at each other before Leo spoke. "Phoebe i am so sorry....i can't.....i can't heal the dead." Leo choked out, he watched as Phoebe's face twisted into one of grief before she once again dropped her head and cried, the sobs shaking her whole body.

"We need to go." Paige spoke trying to be as controlled as she could, her arms wrapping around her niece, who hadn't moved the entire time and pulling Parker into her chest, her arms tightening their hold on the young girl.

"What about Billie." Leo asked quietly, he didn't think they could take her, they had to leave her here so someone could find her and alert the police. "I am not leaving her!" Phoebe spoke forcefully, her voice sounding rough from all her crying but she managed to tear her gaze away from the blonde lying in her arms, to look at her brother-in-law and give him a glare. Leo looked back with soft and compasisonate eyes, "Phoebe we can't take her with us, she needs to be found by someone so they can alert the police." He said as gently as he could, while grasping one of Phoebe's hands with his, Phoebe shook her head at Leo's words, "I am not leaving her here!" She said again, her arms pulling Billie's body even closer to her own.  
Seeing that leaving Billie wasn't an option, Leo sighed quietly before placing his hands on top of the empaths shoulders and orbing them to the manor.

Paige looked down at her niece, who had now wrapped her arms around her aunts waist and held her in a tight grip, the whitelighter/witch wondered what was going to happen next.

"It's going to be ok Parker." Paige whispered, kissing the top of her nieces head, her words sounding false even to her own ears before she orbed them to the manor.

_So that's the end of that chapter._

_What did you think?_

_Billie's dead, argh! What's going to happen?_

_Well i could tell you but that would ruin the next chapter. :P_

_So please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and your thoughts on what's going to happen next._

_Don't forget that Cole's still out there somewhere._

_And what about Brooke, some people have said that they would like to see Brooke in this story, will she make an appearance?_

_Will Phoebe become the mother that Parker grew up with? Or will she pull herself together and not cast her daughter aside?_

_AND OF COURSE THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION........Is Phoebe going to try and find a way to save her love AND more importantly if she does will it work?_

_Well your going to have to wait until the next chapter for these answers, well some of them anyway._

_The next chapter should be up next weekend, although if i get enough reviews i might be nice enough and post it up on Wednesday or Thursday and then post another on the weekend, you choose._

_The chapter title is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne._

_So see ya next time :D_


	32. Straight Through My Heart

**Chapter 32 - Straight Through My Heart**

_Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, i'm glad you liked the chapter._

_So i said if you wanted i would post another chapter this Wednesday and guess what it's Wednesday so i'm posting another chapter._

_So nothing left to say except:_

_ENJOY!_

Previously - " NO! Wake Up!LEO! LEO! Phoebe cried shaking the blonde slightly in her arms ' Billie, i love you, please don't leave me."she whispered the last part and then collapsed onto Billie sobbing uncontrollably, her vision had come true.

Billie was dead.

"I am not leaving her here!" She said again, her arms pulling Billie's body even closer to her own.  
Seeing that leaving Billie wasn't an option, Leo sighed quietly before placing his hands on top of the empaths shoulders and orbing them to the manor.

Paige looked down at her niece, who had now wrapped her arms around her aunts waist and held her in a tight grip and the whitelighter/witch wondered what was going to happen next.

"It's going to be ok Parker." Paige whispered, kissing the top of her nieces head before orbing them to the manor.

It's amazing what can happen in the space of a day, you wake up feeling on top of the world, beside you is the best person in your life, the person you love, the person you would give anything for, the person that brightens up not only your whole day but your whole life, the person who completes you. Your soulmate. It is happy and light, romantic and loving. Then at the click of someone's fingers, that can change, everything can be torn away from you, all that happiness and love is replaced by darkness, anger, guilt and rage but above all pain, you want to shut it out but it keeps pressing in on you so tightly you can hardly breathe, making you feel like your suffocating. You want to escape, you want everything to go back to the way it use to be, before everything changed and you think that can happen but deep down inside yourself you know that nothing will ever be the same, that you can't fix it.

You hope, you pray, you kick and scream, you shout and cry until your voice is horse, you wish for everything to go back, so you can do all the things you wanted to do, to say all the things you wanted to say, to show how much they meant to you but you can't. Death is apart of everyone and everything.

Some people have a little ray of light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel, they sieze upon it, grasp it with both hands, holding on tightly never wanting to let go and sometimes it works, they get a chance to do it again, most fail but there is that smidge of people who fight, fight for it, fight for the one they love and win.

Death is apart of everyone......but witches can postpone it.

Dark, that was the best word to describe the manor at that moment, the silence that was sweeping through the rooms inside the old victorian manor was deafening.

Upstairs in her room Paige was being held by Kyle as she wept for her lost charge, who she thought of as a sister. Downstairs in the kitchen Leo and Parker were sat opposite each other at the table, Parker's head was placed in her hands as she looked down at her feet, the tears that were in her eyes were burning but she refused to let them fall, she had knew that there was a big possibility that her mom dying would still happen but it still hadn't prepared her for all the pain that she was feeling right now, all the guilt.

Leo was watching his future niece in concern and saddness, Billie was gone and Leo knew that getting Phoebe back would be next to impossible if what Parker had said was anything to go by, he watched as his niece's shoulders moved up and down steadily, she knew what was going to happen, she knew that history was going to repeat itself and Leo hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

Piper stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms folded across her chest, her posture tense, as tears slowly slipped down her face. She watched as her little sister sat in the chair in the living room and just stared blankly at the white sheet that covered Billie's body, which lay on the couch.

When Leo had orbed in near enough an hour ago, she had looked so devastated, so heartbroken and for once Piper didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say to Phoebe that would make it better, because there was nothing to say that could make it better, no words from her would give Phoebe the comfort she needed, the love she needed, no physical contact like a hug or stroke of her hair could sooth her mind, her soul, Piper knew that there was only one thing in the whole world that could help Phoebe but Billie was dead and the eldest Charmed one knew that she wouldn't be coming back.

Phoebe's eyes suddenly looked up and locked onto Piper's, the eldest sister very nearly flinched from the gaze she found herself under, Phoebe looked like she was dead, there was no emotion showing in her eyes, it was like she wasn't even there. "Pheebs, Pheebs please kiddo, come with me upstairs, you need to rest." Piper said as gently as she could and felt slightly happy, although she shouldn't of when she saw Phoebe's eyes start to shed more tears, it meant Phoebe was feeling something, it meant she was still there. "P...Piper she's......she's...." Phoebe started to say before her sobs started and cut her off. Piper crossed from her position at the stairs to the chair Phoebe was sitting on in seconds, taking her litte sister in her arms, Piper held her close to her chest, stroking Phoebe's hair gently. "Oh honey, shhh it's going to be ok." Piper said she knew Phoebe wouldn't believe her but she had to say something and that was what had formed in her mind. "N......no it's........Piper.....she's never..........i'm never going to see her again." Phoebe whispered the last part, her mind was in torment, her lasts moments with Billie were playing through her mind like a song that was on repeat.

"Pheebs, listen to me, you can always see her, in your memories, she'll always be with you, no matter what you do or where you go she'll always be there." Piper said, surprising herself with the words that were coming out of her mouth, it was like someone was telling her what to say.

Phoebe abruptly stood up, turning around so she could face her big sister, her whole body enraged, "Stop trying to make everything better! Nothing will ever be the same again! She's gone! I have nothing left!" Phoebe said loudly the tears still streaming down her face but these were now tears of anger. Piper sat quietly as she listened to what her sister said before anger bubbled to the surface, making her stand as well, her face mere inches from her sisters. "You have nothing to live for! What about me! What about Paige! What about Leo! What about Chris and Wyatt! What about Dad! Huh what about all of us! Or more importantly, what about your DAUGHTER! You are becoming exactly what she described you as!" Piper shouted making her sister look at her in shock, she hadn't even given a second thought about Parker.

"Piper i....." Phoebe started to say but Piper cut her off, "No Phoebe! I know you hurting, i see you hurting but you have to remember you have a daughter who needs you, you have to stay as strong as possible, for her. Do not become what Parker hated." Piper said forcefully but softly as she noticed her sister's anger deflate until all that was left was the pain and saddness of Billie's death. "Piper i don't know if i can, i need her, she's my other half, she completes me, i can't live without her." Phoebe said brokenly but inspiration struck her at her words, "And i'm not going to, i am getting Billie back." Phoebe said starting for the stairs but was stopped when she felt a hand enclose on her shoulder and pull her backwards, until she was once again standing in front of Piper. "Pheebs, you can't meddle with death, remember we tried, you tried and it didn't work, you can't do this, it was her time to go." Piper said, her voice sounding soothing but Phoebe was undeterred. Shaking off her sisters hand, Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the hope that had settled into her heart to start a fire and spread, "I refuse to believe i was meant to find love, only for it to be taken away from me, i can do this and i will, it wasn't her time to go." Phoebe said quietly before turning and quickly making her way up to the attic.

The eldest charmed one was in a state of panic, she stood in the living room for a moment, debating whether to follow Phoebe up and deal with her sister by herself or get back up. She choose to get back up, knowing that if anyone could make her see reason right now it would be Parker, whether the mother and daughter knew it or not.

As Piper, Parker, Leo, Paige and Kyle entered into the attic they were met with the sight of Phoebe pouring over the book with a pad of paper and a pen. "Pheebs you need to stop." Piper said softly, as they all walked over to her, except for Parker who shut the attic door behind her and leant against it, not wanting to move any further into the room.

"Pheebs you need to stop....just stop." Piper said gently again when her sister ignored her, placing her hands on top of the empaths, stilling them in their movements of page flicking. "Piper i can't stop, i need to find a way to fix this." Phoebe murmered trying to move her hands out of her big sisters grip but Piper held firm. "No Phoebe, you can't, you can't mess with death, you can't fix this.....you can't bring her back, no matter how much we want to." Paige spoke quietly from beside Kyle, her eyes looking on in pity at her sister who she could see was clinging onto this hope.

As Parker heard what her aunt said she failed to supress a snort, making everyones heads turn to her. "What?" Piper asked, her eyes widening in shock when her niece gave her a steel gaze. "Nothing." Parker muttered under her breath but they all heard her. She couldn't tell them how much her projection power could do, yeah they weren't supposed to mess with death and his order of things but since when had they ever listened to the rules but Parker wouldn't say anything because it wasn't her place to, if they figured something out then she would try and help them to the best of her ability but seeing as she was being ignored and her ma from her time was showing through, Parker figured she had every right to be a little angry and upset, adding that to her guilt and pain of her mom dying.....

"I don't believe you." Piper said, Phoebe had gone back to looking through the book, writing things down on the pad of paper every now and then before she gasped and looked up, this time actually looking at her daughter. "Parker." Phoebe breathed out as a plan formed in her mind.

Parker looked at her ma at the sound of her name, a sneer on her lips, "Oh finally taking notice of me now are you."Parker said angrily but they could all here the hurt that Phoebe's ignorance had caused her. "You can do it." Phoebe said as she stepped around the pedestal with the book on and walked slowly towards her daughter ignoring what Parker had said completely. "Your not even listening to me now are you, your so focused on getting mom back and yeah i understand that but your becoming exactly like her! She completely ignored me, didn't care what i said, what i did! Ma pleased don't become like her, please." Parker said whispering the last word, Phoebe was now right in front of her daughter, she was so close that Parker could feel her ma's breath on her face, she didn't want to admit it but she was slightly scared.

Phoebe gazed at her and Parker didn't look away, those lifeless, blank eyes that stared back at her were very slowly filled with pain and anger but underneath love. The words from Billie were resounding in Phoebe's head, 'Your gunna be a great mom.' Something seemed to fall into her mind and made her snap back to reality, making her actually focus and see what was right in fron of her, her daughter very nearly in tears, who had just told her that she was becoming her future self. "Oh god Parker i'm sorry." Phoebe breathed out as she gathered her daughter in her arms, tears slipping down her cheeks as Parker placed her head in her ma's shoulder and started to cry quietly. "Shh honey, i'm so sorry but i'm not gunna become her." Phoebe said quietly in Parker's ear. "You promise?" Parker asked into her ma's shoulder, sounding so vulnerable it made Phoebe's heart break even more than it was knowing she had been the cause. "I promise Parker." Phoebe said softly, tears building in her eyes.

Parker took a deep breath before stepping out of her mothers arms, "So what can i do?' The young firestarter asked curiously as she wiped away the tears that were still gathered in her eyes. The empath looked at her daughter for a moment as she registered what Parker had said, "You can go back to the past." Phoebe said slowly, Parker looked at her mother in astonishment surely she hadn't heard correctly?

"What? Me Why? And how the hell am i meant to do that, we really aren't suppose to interfere with death." Parker said hotly, shouting at herself in her head, she had just said to herself that she would help them to the best of her ability and now she was saying that they shouldn't meddle.

Phoebe looked at her daughter with hurt, "With your projection power, you can project yourself and me back, so we can save her....don't you want to save your mom?" Phoebe asked her voice sounding sad but you could hear the disblief lying underneath. Parker looked shocked at her ma's accusation before her face went blank, "I want to save her, you have no idea how much, do you not think i have always wondered what it would be like if you both had lived? You might of cared for me more, loved me, you wouldn't of been nearly as willing to die, so don't think for a second that i don't want to save my mother!" The young firestarter said passionately yet her voice was soft. Parker leant against the attic door once again and crossed her arms tightly around her chest, her eyes closing slowly as she took deep breaths, it would do no one any good to get angry they didn't need an argument right now.

"So help me." Parker heard her ma ask, she sounded so broken, so unfixable but Parker knew that there was one thing that could fix her, her other half. Parker had suddenly had enough, she was good, a saviour of people, a leader to all and a hero to many, the sacrafices she had given over the years would stop right here, for once she would be selfish and get what she wanted, she would save her mom, she would kill Cole so Dylan couldn't be born, so the world wouldn't be driven to hell, so her family would be alive, so she could have her mothers, so she could do all those things that she had wanted to do growing up but never got the chance, for once she would do what she wanted and if someone tried to give her consequences.....well they would think twice before becoming angry with the ruler of magic again, that she would make sure off.

"Ok." Parker said loudly, everyone in the attic looked at her as if they couldn't believe what she had just said. "Really." Phoebe asked, she really hoped what she heard was correct. Parker nodded her head, pushing herself off the attic door and stepping closer to her ma, "She wasn't apart of my life once and i'll be damned if i let it happen again." Parker said, they could all hear the strength and confidence ringing behind her words but then watched as she faultered and lost some confidence befor clearing her throat nervously and saying, "Umm i don't know how to do this." Phoebe was quick to close the distance and wrap her arms around her daughter, bringing her into a tight hold. "Close your eyes and relax honey, just think of her, allow her to be all your thinking about and then just will yourself to go to her." Phoebe said quietly, surprised as the words flowed through her mouth easily, she didn't know where they had come from. "This isn't a good idea." Kyle spoke nervously and took a step back as they all turned to look at him, the sisters glaring while Leo looked confused, Parker just watched on impassively. "Death is a natural part of things, it keeps the balance, changing it just by even one person could have devastating effects." Kyle said as gently as he could, he as still a whitelighter no matter how much he loved Paige and the family, he was still a whitelighter and he followed the rules. Surprisingly it was Parker who spoke first, "You know Kyle, certain events in the future had you making the same speech to a couple of my cousins, do you know what they said? They said that they loved you but you could be a right arse when it comes to following the rules and that if you truly loved them then you would let them do what they had to do, that they would deal with the consequences when the time came for it and you let them go because you loved your family more than the rules and elders, are you going to stop me now." Parker looked at her future uncle to see him give a heartfelt sigh and a shake of his head.

Nothing else needed to be said as Parker wrapped her arms around her ma's waist and pressed her face into her ma's shoulder willing for her projection power to work for her, she felt her ma's arms encircle her back and hold her tightly. 'Come on magic work with me here, you said we should work together instead of me fighting you, well i'm trying to work with you now, so work with me!' Parker shouted in her head and immediately afterwards felt her magic respond and ignite a bright white light in her mind, blinding Parker to everything but a face, her mom. She felt the room around her begin to spin, felt the air cut off tightly from her and for a moment she paniced and the bright white light that surrounded her mind sliced apart letting everything in, the first thing Parker saw was a memory of Brooke before the white light was back and was brighter than before, she felt everything dissolve.

Phoebe and Parker smelt burning and a lot of it, opening their eyes and stepping to each others sides, they were met with a long corridor, with doors on either side every now and then. Phoebe was confused, it had obviously worked, Parker had projected them but to where cause it sure wasn't to the alleyway. "Oh my god." She heard her daughter say and turned her head to see Parker staring straight ahead. "Parker where are we?" Phoebe asked quietly she wasn't going to start talking normally until she knew they were safe. "We're....we're in the resistance." Parker said in shock, she hadn't wanted to project them here, this wasn't good.

"When you say the resistance you mean...." Phoebe said but shut up when she saw her daughter nod her head, so they were in the future, well it was Parker's past but still how had they got here, they were supposed to be projecting to Billie. "Parker what was the last thing that went through your mind before we projected out?" Phoebe asked but she had a good idea what her daughters answer would be.

Before Parker had time to answer she heard footsteps coming from around the corner, Parker's eyes went wide, sure she could probably get away with being seen but her ma definately couldn't, she was dead, they were screwed. "Somone's coming." Parker told her mother before opening the door to her right and pushing her ma inside, just as she was about to step in the footsteps got closer until she saw out the corner of her eye a person walk around the corner and into the corridor. Panicing, Parker made a split second decision and shut the door on her ma, leaving it open just a crack so Phoebe could look through and see what was going. Taking a deep breath Parker turned around to confront the person and make sure that her ma wasn't found but as she opened her mouth to speak, Parker froze. It was a girl, she had long luscious legs that looked like they went on for miles, a slim waist but you could faintly see the her muscles, long slender arms and small petite hands, long blonde hair, lips that just begged to be kissed and piercing blue eyes which were looking straight at Parker.

"Parker?" The yong girl asked in confusion coming to a standstill about five feet away. Parker's heart clenched as she heard her name, she forgot how difficult she found it to breathe in her presence.

"Brooke." Parker whispered.

_And that's the end of chapter 32._

_Hehe i think i'm quite evil for leaving it there :)_

_So what did you think? Good? Bad? _

_There in Parker's past, the future to Phoebe so what's going to happen? Is Brooke going to find out Parker's not the Parker she knows? Are they going to save Billie? Will Parker and Dylan finally have the fight that has been brewing between them since the beginning? And what about Cole?_

_Review and i'll post another chapter up this weekend, probably this Sunday._

_The chapter title is Straight Through My Heart by The Backstreet Boys_

_Umm i kinda haven't had time to re-read this chapter cause i've gotta go to work in about five minutes and won't be able to upload it any other time than now, so if some of it doesn't make sense or there are spelling and punctuation errors, i apologise._

_So can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter._

_See you Sunday :D_

_Toodles! _


	33. Never Say Never

**Chapter 33 - Never Say Never**

_Hey eveyone._

_Now i know i said i would update on Sunday but i just haven't really been able to stop writing and i wanna finish this story and start on my next one, which i already have a couple of chapters for. _

_So that's for the reviews, they were brilliant, i'm glad you all are liking that i brought Brooke into the story and the events going that are taking place :)_

_So now that i have nothing else to say........ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

Previously - "Parker?" The young girl asked in confusion coming to a standstill about five feet away. Parker's heart clenched as she heard her name, she forgot how difficult she found it to breathe in her presence.

"Brooke." Parker whispered.

As the two girls stared at each other completely unaware of their surroundings, Phoebe watched silently from the gap in the door, she couldnt' see Parker's face but could see Brooke's. The girl looked stunned and confused, which made Phoebe confused but what the charmed one could also clearly see was the pure love Brooke held for her daughter. It showed in her posture, which Phoebe knew meant Brooke wanted nothing more than to run to Parker but she wasn't sure if she should, it showed in her emotions, Phoebe could feel the love for her daughter radiating from the girls entire being and it showed in her eyes, no matter how much people tried to hide their emotions they always showed in their eyes and Brooke was no exception, the warm adoration and love held in her eyes was enough to make tears spring to Phoebe's, as it reminded her of how Billie looked at her.

She couldn't do anything but stand, watch and listen to her daughter and pray that Parker could hold it together.

Parker couldn't speak, she could barely breath, she felt her heart beating a hundreds times faster than usual, she felt her lungs beginning to sear in pain as the amount of oxygen that was getting into her lungs was decreasing rapidly, her vision was becoming slightly fuzzy as a consequence and it was because of the woman standing in front of her. "Parks? What happened? You said you would be gone for at least two weeks?" Brooke asked, Parker had forgotten how much she loved hearing Brooke talk to her, even if it was just to say something simple. Focusing on what little strength she had left and what she was really meant to be doing, saving her mom, Parker forced herself to slip back into the roll of how she was like around Brooke, how she acted and stood, she was more relaxed and laid back since she had been taken to the manor by her mom's spell but when she was in the resistance she was always on guard, always alert and ready for a fight, not to mention she was constantly having a battle with her magic for control.

"Hey Spence, i umm got it done early." Parker said mentally slapping herself as she sounded like an idiot who didn't know what they were talking about, which she didn't, she didn't know where she had projected her and her ma to and what was happening but apparently she had said to Brooke that she wouldn't be back for at least two weeks, dammit she needed more information before she could really say anything but Parker knew she wasn't going to get anything so it seemed she was going to have to do what came naturally to most of the Halliwell's, she was going to have to wing it.

Brooke stood looking at her fiancee in confusion, Parker had made it specifically clear she was going to be away for the minimum of two weeks, how could she be back early? "Parks what aren't you telling me?" Brooke asked and was instantly suspicious when she saw Parker's eyes wide and take a small step back before stuttering out nervously "N...nothing." Parker never stuttered, she was always so confident, the only time Brooke could even remember her being nervous was when she had proposed but even then she hadn't stuttered, something was wrong.

"Your lying to me Parker." Brooke said seriously, she had never called Parker by her full name since they had started going out and if she had she didn't remember.

"Spence i'm not lying to you, i just don't really wanna talk about what happened at least not now." Parker said desperately holding herself in her place, she wanted nothing more than to take Brooke in her arms and hold her tightly, it was like being in a desert with water right in front of you after days of going without but you weren't drinking it. The firestarted saw the whitelighter take an unsure step forward before stopping, "Parks what's wrong?" Brooke asked softly, she saw her firestarters face was slightly screwed up in pain and her body was standing completely tense, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, i'm fine." Parker lied, hating every false word that slipped off her tounge and out of her mouth, it caused her pain to know she was lying to the woman she loved, the woman she would always love even if she was never going to be with her again. "Parks, babe please tell me." Brooke said, taking the last few steps towards Parker until they were a centimeter apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Parker's eyes closed off their own accord cutting off Brooke's eyes gazing into her own, it had felt like Brooke was slowly stripping her of everything until she was just seeing into the very depths of her soul, she hated and loved when Brooke did that. "I can't." The young short haired girl answered quietly before opening her eyes which now glistened with unshed tears.

The young blonde slowly reached out her arm and let her hand gently cupped Parker's cheek stroking her thumb softly across the surface. "Shh Parks, it's ok you can tell me another time, shhh it's alright." Brooke said as she attempted to calm the firestarter before putting her other arm around Parker's waist drawing her closer until there was no space between them. Parker placed her head on Brooke's shoulder and encircled her arms around Brooke's back, holding her tightly as she tried to install this moment in her mind forever but the mere close contact with the whitelighter wasn't enough, Parker wanted no needed more and apparently Brooke was thinking the same thing as Parker pushed her into the wall behind her, Brooke grab Parker's hair and tugged her firestarters head up, bringing their lips into a passionate and hard kiss.

As she felt Brooke's lips on her, tears slid freely down Parker's face mixing them into the kiss, no memory would ever do Brooke's lips justice, Parker pushed Brooke further into the wall behind her and pushed herself further into Brooke, her hands gripping the whitelighters back tightly, never wanting to let go. Parker tried to convey all that she felt for Brooke in that one kiss, she knew she wasn't ever again going to get another one.

When oxygen became an issue, Brooke regretfully pulled back and allowed herself to take a deep breath, "I missed you Parks." Brooke whispered passionately making Parker's heart clench, this was to painful to even comprehend. "I love you Spence." Parker whispered back in a strong voice, equally as passionate. "I take it you've got some job to be doing?" Parker said, knowing that Brooke use to always have a job to keep her busy when she went away. "Yeah i do but it can wait, you just got back." Brooke replied. Parker didn't want to say anything, what she wanted to do was take Brooke to their room, hold her tightly, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and never let her go but she knew she couldn't do that, her and ma were doing something important, she had to help her ma......even if it cost her, her own happiness and with great regret, pain, anger and saddness Parker spoke, "You should go and do it, it's probably important, i'll be here when you finish i promise, i would come with you but i just want a little time to.....get myself together." The young ruler of magic was wishing that at this precise moment she couldn't lie, it was litterally tearing her up inside knowing she was lying to the one person who she had trusted completely, who she had loved, who she had given herself to, she was lying to Brooke and Parker's magic wasn't making it easier on her, it was pushing against her mind obviously upset with what Parker was doing but she knew that her magic knew this was for the best, it had to be done.

Parker watched as Brooke's face fell slightly at her words but perk up again this time a small smile on her face, "I suppose finishing my job wouldn't hurt and besides,' Brooke said before leaning into Parker's ear and whispering sexily, 'It'll just make me want you more when i see you." Before leaning back and giving her fiancee a seductively smirk. "I'll see you in an hour than Parks, i'm so glad you got back early, you know i always worry about you when you go off on one of those missions." The whitelighter said seriously, giving Parker a tight hug, her head on Parker's chest and felt the all too familar tingles as Parker embraced her back, she felt the young brunette take massive sniffs of her hair but thought nothing of it.

Parker didn't want to let Brooke go but did, she didn't want to watch her walk off down the corridor and out of sight but she did, she wanted to run after her and tell her everything, warn her about not going on the rescue mission but she didn't, instead she stood there in silence as she watched the love of her life walk away from her with an empty promise from Parker of seeing her later, she watched as she let the love of her life walk away from her. Parker had basically signed Brooke's life away.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there just looking at the now deserted corridor before she felt two arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and turn her around. Her ma was stood in front of her, looking at her in concern and saddness. "Parker.....i don't know what to say." Phoebe said and it was true she didn't know what to say, she had no words to make it better, they would all be lies anyway, how were you supposed to tell some, your own daughter even, that it would all work out, that everything would be ok when it wouldn't.

"Then don't say anything, let's just go." Parker said without emotion, she was sure she would be this way for a while. Parker wrapped her arms around her ma and focused hard on her mom, she focused so hard that it started to hurt before suddenly her mind was enveloped in a bright white light and all she could see was her mom, all she could think about was her mom, she felt the room start to dissolve after a minute of two Parker opened her eyes and gave a small grin of satisfaction, they were in an alleyway and there right in front of them at the other end was her mom and ma fighting loads of demons.

"It worked." Parker said feeling quite proud of herself, while Phoebe stood in shock but she was soon snapped out of it as she heard Billie shout her name and her past self look at the fireball coming towards her and through her hands up in front of her to protect herself. She watched as a bright green shield erupted around her. They were too late. "No." Phoebe whispered turning away, she couldn't let it happen again but she was too far away to do anything. "Parker we're too late, we need to go......" Phoebe said turning towards her daughter, they still had a shot if Parker could just project them a little earlier but she trailed as she saw her daughter wasn't beside her.

Parker watched as her ma through her hands out and her bright green shield encased her and watched as Dylan flamed out from his spot, Parker didn't think she acted on instinct and ran, she sprinted faster than she ever had in her life, closing the distance between her and her mom in seconds, making it shorter and shorter until she was so close. She saw Dylan flame in behind her mom, who was focused on the demons completely oblivious as to what was about to happen, she saw the athame in Dylan's hand and watched as he reared it back intending to plunge it though her mom's stomach, Parker flung herself at him and Dylan turned just in time to see Parker flying at him before he was tackled to the ground by the firestarter, the athame sliding into Parker's shoulder but she didn't even notice as she pinned to the floor beneath her and started to pound her fist into his face as hard as she could, forgetting she had magic momentairily.

Phoebe started to rush forward all the while never taking her eyes off of her daughter who was full on sprinting, she was so fast. She saw Dylan flame in behind her girlfriend and was about to cry out as he swung his arm that held the athame back but stopped dead in her tracks as Parker collided with Dylan bringing him to the floor and started to punch his lights out.

The empath started running again and after a moment was right beside her girlfriend. "Billie, your ok." Phoebe said tears coming to her eyes, all the while checking her girlfriend over for any sign of injury, she couldn't believe it, she was alive. Billie looked on confused, "Phoebe? Wha? Why are there two of you?" The telekinetic blonde asked making Phoebe stop her search for injury on her girlfriend and turn around coming face to face with herself.

"What the?" The other Phoebe asked in shock, "Don't ask you'll get a headache." Was all Phoebe could say before she felt her body become as light as air and fly towards herself, throwing her in her body. "Whoa that felt werid." Phoebe asked as she looked over herself and now saw there was only one of her, herself and the other her had meshed together. "What the hell was that?" Billie half asked half shouted making Phoebe look at her girlfriend with a warm loving feeling spreading through her heart. "Your alive." The charmed one said, Billie still looked confused, "Umm yeah i'm alive, Pheebs did you hit your head? What's going uff....." Billie said before she felt her breath taken away as Phoebe crashed into her giving her a really tight hug, luckily Billie managed to stay upright and returned the hug still confused. They were brought out of their moment when snarls reached their ears, turning their heads to the side they saw the demons they hadn't yet vanquished, snarling angrily at them from the other side of Phoebe's green shield which had now encased Billie as well.

The sound of grunts of pain brought not only Phoebe and Billie's attention but also the demons, as they looked over to where the sound came from they saw Parker beating Dylan senseless, her fist drawing back and then being thrown forward repeatedly and so quickly Billie wondered how Dylan was still trying to escape, his arms were pinned to his sides under Parker's legs.

They all watched mesmerised as Parker continued to pound her fist into Dylan's face and him trying to struggle out of the pin Parker had him under, suddenly Dylan broke one of his arms free and snapped his hand in Parker's direction sending her flying off him and backwards with a loud explosion. Both of them slowly rose to their feet, blood was dripping off Parker's hand but most of it wasn't hers, the athame was still sticking out of her shoulder, which she noticed and with a quick sharp tug pulled it free, putting it into her back pocket just in case, the shirt on her right side was completely torn, showing a bloody mess where Dylan had hit her with his explosion power, she looked absolutely terrible.

Dylan was no better, his face looked like it had been smashed with a sledge hammer, blood was dripping from his nose, his mouth and every part of his forehead, his eyes looked like two small beady dots surrounded by massive waves of red, puffy flesh, it was amazing he could stand let alone see.

The demons just stood there waiting for a command but what came next surprised everyone. "Leave now." Dylan spoke to the demons who didn't need another motive and shimmered out.

"Well it seems i underestimated you but no matter i will still kill her Parker, i'll see to it that you grow up without your mother, if i could i'd see to it that you would never be born but alas that won't happen, until next time Parker." Dylan said going to flame out but found something was preventing him. Parker chuckled making Dylan look at her, "What's the matter got faulty powers or something?" She teased, chuckling even more as she watched Dylan try to flame out but again having the same results. "What did you do." Dylan said, vemon dripping from his voice which would of made any other person become afraid but Parker merely met his gaze coldly, "I'm not finished with you." She said simply before conjuring a fireball in her right hand and a green electricity ball in her left, Dylan and her parents watched in amazement as she brought her hands together and fused together the fireball and electricity ball, making a fireball that was surrounded by crackling green electricity. "You should of thought better before you threatened me and my family." Parker said coldly but didn't throw the fire electric ball, instead she closed her hand that was holding it, making the fire electric ball go up in a cloud of smoke, leaving her mothers who were watching the interaction behind Phoebe's green shield because Phoebe couldn't take it down, confused.

Dylan sneered before spitting the blood in his mouth onto the floor in front of Parker, "What are you gunna do Parker? Huh? You know if you kill me which you won't, i'll just come back, i always do." He taunted but Parker didn't rise to it, instead she said in a very cool, calm and errie voice, "This time is different, do you know why?" The air around the firestarter was heating up from her magic, the moment she knew was seconds away. Dylan was actually feeling a little apprehensive, he felt the power coming from the girl in front of him, could practically taste it and it was so powerful it was enough to make Dylan's heart or whatever was in the space where his heart should be start to beat faster, this didn't look good. "I'm the ruler of magic, i have a big say in what happens in the magical world and i say that you shouldn't be able to live,' Parker said feeling her hands start to warm up, giving them a brief glance she saw they were starting to glow a bright green, 'There's also the fact that i can do this." She said and without another word and before Dylan could do anything Parker pushed her hands out in front of her and let loose the green glow that was lighting up her hands, the green light went forwards and hit Dylan right in the middle of his chest and passed through him, as it continued to pulsate through his body, Dylan screamed in pain clutching his head in agony, the last thought that went through his mind was how did Parker learn to control her energy blast before his screams of pain became all he could think about, he felt his body ripping, his magic leaking out.

Parker didn't let up with her energy blasts, she kept them coming and coming in waves, there was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her hands were trembling slightly, she hadn't used this power in years, let alone on purpose she hadn't known it would take so much concentration and energy, more than she had right now but she still didn't let up until Dylan's screams of agony became even louder and she saw him start to smoke and heard a tearing sound. Lowering her hands, her body slumping forward slightly and her breathing laboured, Parker watched as Dylan began to smoke more but she knew that he needed the final push. Locking her eyes with his, Parker took a deep breath and took out Dylan's athame from her back pocket, "You deserve everything you get, i hope you rot for all eternity." Parker said quietly but her voice was strong and the words carried all the way to Dylan who could do nothing but watch in fear as Parker flung out her arm towards him, letting go of the athame and watched as it soared through the air, embedding itself into his chest.

Parker, Phoebe and Billie watched as Dylan's body slowly caught fire, letting out one final scream the flames consumed him and once they were gone all that was left was the athame and a scortch mark on the floor were he had been.

Parker had done it.....Dylan was gone for good.

Now that the fight was over, Parker's adrenaline rush was quickly fading, leaving behind the immense pain from her shoulder and side, she clutched her side in pain, her hand immediately becoming covered in her blood. "What the hell!" The young brunette heard from behind her, slowly and painfully although she tried to not let it show, Parker turned around and came face to face, with herself, who was looking at her stunned. 'Why is? Who are? Why is there? What the?" The other Parker spluttered out coming to stop just inches away from herself but before Parker could even attempt to say anything, she felt her body become as light as a feather and zoom towards her other self, smashing her into the other Parker's body, making them one. Unfortunately Parker still had her injuries and couldn't hold herself up any longer, slumping forward she expected to hit the floor, so she was quite surprised when she felt someone's arms catch her and lower them to the ground to the ground softly. "Parker stay with me ok, everything's going to be alright, we're gunna get you healed." Parker heard a voice say loudly, it took her a moment for her eyes to focus on the person that was still holding her. "Mom,' Parker said, giving a small smile, 'Your alive, we did it." Parker said tiredly making Billie confused, what was it with people saying she was alive, of course she was alive.

"LEO!" Phoebe shouted to the sky at the same time Billie shouted for Paige and Kyle, hoping beyond everything that they would come. Bright blue and white lights filled quickly materialising into Paige, Kyle and Leo. When they saw Parker lying in Billie's arms they didn't need another word to be said as Leo and Kyle nealt down and placed their hands over her shoulder and side straight away emitting the golden glow signifying that Parker was being healed.

When the golden glow stopped, Leo and Kyle stepped away as Phoebe got down on her knees on the other side of her daughter, who's eyes were flickering open. "Hey." Parker murmered weakly when she saw her parents gazing at her with relief and concern. "Ma...we did it." the firestarter said, her speech becoming slurred slightly as a result of her fatigue but you could still hear the happiness in her voice. Phoebe smiled lovingly at her girlfriend who was looking at her in confusion before looking at her daughter, who's eyes were slowly starting to close, "Yeah honey, we did." She said running a hand through Parker's hand and watched as her daughters eyes fell closed as she fell asleep.

"What did you do? And why do you both keep saying to me, your alive?" Billie asked as she cradled Parker tighter to herself, Phoebe didn;t say anything but leant in and pushed her lips against her girlfriends, she could explain later right now all that mattered was that her girlfriend was alive, Parker would have both of her mothers in her life and she all she wanted at that moment was to have her daughter and girlfriend close to her, have her family close to her and that was exactly what she had at that perfect moment in time.

_Well that's the end of chapter 33._

_What did you think? Good? Bad?_

_So Billie's alive, YAY! Come on who honestly thought i would leave her dead? And DYLAN'S GONE WOO! _

_BUT don't forget, we've still got Cole out there somewhere, will Parker tell her family who was Dylan's father and more importantly if she does will they stop him? Will they be able to stop Dylan from being born?_

_Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find some of these answers out._

_The next chapter will be up this Sunday, i said i was going to post Sunday originally but well i'm posting one now._

_So REVIEW and tell me what you thought :)_

_The chapter title is Never Say Never by The Fray_

_Until Sunday :D _


	34. Broken Strings

**Chapter 34 - Broken Strings**

_Hey everyone, thanks for reviews, glad you liked the chapter and that i brought Billie back to life :)_

_So umm i'm sorry to say that this story will becoming to an end soon but before we dwell on that sad fact, let's read the next chapter!_

_ENJOY! _

Previously - "Yeah honey, we did." She said running a hand through Parker's hand and watched as her daughters eyes fell closed as she fell asleep.

"What did you do? And why do you both keep saying to me, your alive?" Billie asked as she cradled Parker tighter to herself, Phoebe didn't say anything but leant in and pushed her lips against her girlfriends, she could explain later right now all that mattered was that her girlfriend was alive, Parker would have both of her mothers in her life and she all she wanted at that moment was to have her daughter and girlfriend close to her, have her family close to her and that was exactly what she had at that perfect moment in time.

"Let me get this straight, Parker projected you both back to the past, to stop Billie from dying?" Piper asked from her position on Leo's lap, her husband was currently sitting on one of the two chairs in the living room, Paige and Kyle occupied another, with Paige sat on the chair and Kyle leaning against the arm, while Phoebe, Billie and Parker took up the couch, with Phoebe sat against the arm, Billie leant against her side and Parker wrapped in both of their arms still sleeping. Billie and especially Phoebe didn't want to let their daughter out of their sights right now, just in case something went wrong, she had used an awful lot of power to vanquish Dylan and it was clear she was exhausted, all she needed was sleep but that didn't stop both of them from worrying, so she was curled against Billie on the couch with both of parents arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, making them feel very content.

Phoebe took a deep breath, for the past twenty minutes she had been explaining to them what had happened and what Parker and her had done but they still didn't seem to grasp what she was saying. "Yes, Dylan k....killed Billie, my vision came true and she....she died in my arms but Parker projected me and her back and we, well Parker saved her." Phoebe said her arms tightening their hold around her girlfriend and their daughter. "How did she project you back, that must of taken some pretty impressive control over her projection power, let alone concentration to get back to the right point." Billie said softly as she gazed down at her peacfully sleeping daughter, her expression so innocent when sleeping that it made the blonde witches heart melt, she didn't want to dwell on the fact that she had died, no she was going to dwell on that fact that she was going to get to see Parker grow up and she was going to get to spend many more wonderful years with the one she loved.

"Well we didn't project to you straight away, we didn't even end up in the same year the first time." Phoebe said as she remembered where her daughter had projected them first. "Where did you end up?" Paige asked from her seat on her chair, she didn't want to think about her charge being dead, it was such a horrible and terrifying thought that Paige had instantly dismissed it from her mind the second it entered.

Phoebe didn't answer her little sister but instead turned her head and met her girlfriends gaze, which was silently asking the same question. "We ended up in Parker's future, we ended up at the resistance, i saw her." Phoebe said, leaving her sisters and the guys confused at the last bit but made Billie's eyes widen in shock. "Did Parker see her?" Billie asked softly, Phoebe nodded her head making her girlfriend give a little gasp and look down at their sleeping daughter. "How did she take it?" The young blonde asked quietly, making the others strain to hear her, Phoebe tensed momentairily as she remembered her daughters heartbroken expression as Brooke walked around the corner. "Not well, Billie i could see how much they were in love, i could feel how much Brooke loved Parker, i could practically taste the love between them, i don't know how she didn't run after her, i don't know how she carried on when she lost her." Phoebe spoke her voice displaying the saddness she was feeling for her daughter.

"We saw how she carried on, she hid behind a emotionless mask and then all her anger let loose but we can change that now, she's not going to be like that, we're going to raise her together and help her through everything." Billie said confidently and watched as a brief smile flashed on her girlfriends face before she looked at Billie uncertain, "Together?" Phoebe asked softly wanting just that extra bit of reassurance that Billie wasn't going to be taken away from her again. "Togther, i promise....you can't get rid of me Phoebe Halliwell." Billie teased making Phoebe give a little laugh, "Well that's good because i plan on keeping you forever." The middle sister said to the young blonde in her arms, Billie smiled lovingly at Phoebe before looking at the others to see they had happy smiles on their faces.

"Not to spoil the mood but what do we do now? I mean Dylan's gone so there's no threat to Billie anymore but i have a feeling like something else is going to happen, something big." Paige said seriously which was so unlike Paige, making everybody go silent while they thought about what she had just said. "Dylan's the same age as Parker so that must mean that some woman somewhere or some demon is pregnant with him right now....i think the next thing to do is to find the mother and well vanquish her." Piper said finding it very difficult to even think about killing a mother and her child. "But we don't know who the mother is or even who the father is." Billie said, she didn't want to kill a innocent baby even though Dylan would grow up to be evil, the baby him hadn't even done anything yet but if it ensured her daughters future would be one without all that anger, pain and loss, Billie was willing to do it in a heartbeat.

"I bet you anything that Parker knows exactly who Dylan's parents are." Paige said making everyone's eyes zone to their sleeping daughter/niece.

"Will she tell us though?" Kyle asked his tone suggesting that he didn't believe Parker would so willingly give them some very important answers that could change the whole future, even if it was for the better. "Well there's only one way to find out." Paige said and with that decided all they had to do was for Parker to wake up.

Which happened exactly one hour later, Billie and Phoebe were still sat on the couch with their daughter in their arms, while Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle were in the kitchen. Parker stirred from her sleep, she didn't really want to but her magic was tiredly telling her that she needed to wake up, that it was important but what it was about it didn't know.

Opening her eyes slightly Parker was met with the sight of both her mothers looking down at her. "Uhh five more minutes." Parker mumbled rolling onto her side and nuzzling her face into her mom's stomach. She felt her mom shake underneath her and heard both of her parents chuckling. "Why did you wake up if you were still tired?" Her ma asked, amusement evident in her voice. "I didn't my magic woke me up, stupid bloody stuff, even in my sleep i can't even get a moments peace from it." Parker muttered out before yawning as she slowly sat up, swinging her legs off the couch and onto the floor, her hands either side of her torso and grasping the edge of the couch, supporting herself so she wouldn't fall backwards but she didn't factor in herself falling forward towards the floor, luckily Billie had been watching her daughter very closely and as soon as she saw Parker start to fall forwards, she reached out and pulled her daughter backwards so she was once again sat upright on the couch. "Thanks." The firestarter said yawning once again, raking a hand through her hair before pushing herself off the couch and into a standing position, wobbling on her legs slightly as she fought the appeal to let her legs give out and fall back onto the comfy couch. "Ok...so...some....up...i mean what's up....damn.....need more sleep." Parker mumbled quietly not all the words coming out as she surpressed another yawn, her eyes half closed and she was swaying on her feet.

"Parker maybe you should sit back down, you look exhausted." Phoebe said as she gently pushed Billie off her and stood up in front of her daughter, who took a moment for the words to process in her mind before she answered, "Oh yeah exhausted....brilliant isn't it....but no....magic said....important.....so what is it?" Phoebe and Billie looked at each other quickly before looking back at Parker, "You gave us quite a scare in that alleyway." Phoebe said softly, when she had seen Parker in Billie's arms, her mind had started to think the worst of the situation. Parker gave a chuckle, "Sorry but you should know i don't plan on doing a Chris whilst i'm here.' The young brunette witch said earning confused looks from her parents, 'Me and Chris are best friends and we do nearly everything together but this is one thing that he can say he has done that i haven't, i don't plan on dying in the past." Parker explained, her mothers looked shocked, "How does he know that he died in the past?" Billie asked, "Cause Aunt Piper let something slip once, so everybody was sat down and told about the Chris that came back to the past to stop his brother from turning evil and there was the fact that Chris started to have dreams about his alternate self when he turned 11, now if you excuse me i'm going to the kitchen i may be more awake but i need an apple or two." Parker said and without another word she walked and stumbled a little to the kitchen, where she was met with the sight of her aunts and uncles sat around the breakfast table talking quietly.

"Hey Parker, glad to see your awake kiddo." Paige said to her niece who just smiled in reply before reaching the kitchen counter and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, bringing it to her mouth and taking a nice big bite, slumping down into one of the chairs at the counter as she ate. Phoebe and Billie came into the kitchen moments later, taking a seat either side of their daughter, who just continued to eat her apple. "How are you feeling Parker?" Kyle asked in concern.

"Exhausted." Parker said after swallowing the piece of apple in her mouth, Kyle frowned a little and asked, "Mentally or Physically?", "Both." The young firestarter replied to her uncle, she knew where this was going. Kyle's frown deepened, the others watched the interrogation with interest and confusion, all except Leo who knew what Kyle was going to do nextt.

Kyle stood from his chair and went around to one of the kitchen cupboards, quickly opening it and grabbing a plate, Kyle went over and stood in front of Parker who was still eating her apple but was watching him in a little annoyance.

"Lift this up please.' Kyle asked but as Parker went to reach out and take the plate from him, Kyle stepped back slightly and said, 'No i mean use your telekinesis and lift it."

Parker sighed before twitching her fingers on the hand that didn't have her apple in and watched with satisfaction when the plate was lifted from Kyle's hands and into the air, where it stayed. "Happy now." Parker asked a little angrily. "How long can you keep it there for?" Kyle asked but knew Parker wasn't going to tell him the truth. "As long as i want to." Parker answered hotly gritting her teeth, her head was starting to pound as she felt her magic try and hold the measley little plate up in the air. "Well then you shouldn't have any problems if i ask you to keep it in the air for another minute." Kyle said forcefully, Parker gave him a glare before staring at the plate in front of her, her hand that was using the magic to hold it up was beginning to tremble.

"What's the point in all of this." Piper asked as she watched her niece's eyes narrow at the plate. "She's physically and mentally exhasted, when that happens to a witch it means they have to stop using magic for a while, so that they can rest and their magic can get back to it's most powerful, if they use their magic when it's like this, it can damage them and sometimes affect their magic in the long run, it's called drainage or more commenly know as magical exhaustion.' Leo explained while they all continued to watch Parker, who's hand was now shaking even more and her forehead had a light sheen of sweat coated on it. "I do not have magical exhaustion." Parker said forcefully through her teeth, she only had another ten seconds before her minute was up and she was determined to finish it. "Then why is you're hand shaking?" Phoebe asked softly as she watched her daughters shoulders start to shake as well. "Time's up." Kyle said and no sooner had the words left his lips, than Parker let out a great big breath and stopped holding the plate in the air, not having enough stength to try and grab it as it fell but that didn't matter as Billie flung out her hand and stopped the plate in mid-fall before directing the plate onto the kitchen counter, setting it down gently.

"I passed your stupid test happy, i haven't got magical exhaustion." Parker stated before taking another bite of her apple to stop her saying something in her anger. Kyle looked quietly at his future niece for a minute before nodding his head, "Ok, you don't have magical exhaustion but you should still take it easy with your magic until you've had some more sleep." The whitelighter said and was relived when Parker nodded her head to in agreement, even she didn't have an argument for that.

"So now the question of my magical stability is out of the way, what have you lot been discussing, while i was in oh so sweet la la land." Parker said, her voice filled with heavy sarcasm at the end of her sentence, she didn't miss the looks her mothers, aunts and uncles gave each other before her ma spoke, "Well we were discussing, now with Dylan gone what happens next, Paige said she had a feeling something else was is going to happen, something big and then Piper said what we should do next."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Parker asked outloud while in her mind she was chanting, 'Please don't say it, please don't say it.' Over and over again. "

"Piper said about how Dylan is the same age as you and well she suggested we find his mother and....." Phoebe trailed off knowing she didn't have to say anymore as she saw Parker's eyes light up with with the rest of her sentence. "But you don't know who is mother is and besides it's really the father who you would have to vanquish, since he's the reason Dylan's evil, nasty excuse for a demon, i'm surprised he worked his way up the hierarchy so quickly.....oh crap." Parker said as she realised she had just given away that she knew who Dylan's parents were.

"Who are his parents Parker?" Billie asked but Parker didn't answer instead she took another bite of her apple and started chewing vigorously. "Parker we need to know, we can change the future if we get rid of his parents, he'll never be born if we can get rid of them." Phoebe said softly, grabbing her daughters hand to get her attention.

Seeing her ma's pleading gaze, Parker swallowed the piece of apple in her mouth with difficulty before letting out a hard sigh, she couldn't believe she was going to tell her ma, well all of them this but she knew it was going to come up sooner or later, she just wished she could save her ma the pain this would bring, she only hoped her mom was not going to leave her ma's side through all of this. "Ok first off you can't kill his mom, she was tricked into falling in love with his father, she's actually good, she's a whitelighter/witch." Parker said shocking her family, "What? That's not possible, there are no other whitelighter/witches around." Paige said in high pitch voice, showing exactly how much shock she was in.

"Umm sorry to tell you Aunt Paige but there are more whitelighter/witches, there's a family in England, the Marks family, they have two sons and one daughter, the daughter, Susan is Dylan's mom." Parker explained and was quite pleased when they all seemed to take it in their stride, "Ok but you haven't told us who Dylan's father is." Piper said and was astonished at the dark expression that came across her nieces face. "His father." Parker spat, damn how she hated that man, no he wasn't even a man, he was a demon, a filthy, disgusting, idiotic, bastard! Who she would love to have alone in a confined room for five minutes.

Phoebe heard the words that were running through her daughters mind and tightened her grip on Parker's hand, making Parker look into her ma's eyes and see the alarm in them. "Sorry,' Parker muttered to her ma as she tried to stop thinking about what she would do to cause Dylan's father unimaginable pain once they were in the room alone.

"His father in my future is the source, when you saw the complete blackness of Dylan's eyes in the alleyway that wasn't the source, that was Stolas Leonard, Dylan's father is manipulative, secretive, cunning and above all no one underestimates him, he would do anything to get what he wants, even killing his own son." Parker said trying to stall for as long as possible on telling them who exactly Dylan's father was, she figured if she stalled long enough she could figure out a way to keep his name out of it and then keep her family from seeing him, it was that or hope that she got lucky and they forgot she hadn't told them a name.

It seemed that luck wasn't on her side right at that moment because Leo chose to speak and asked, "You still haven't told us who Dylan's father is, you've told us what he's like but you haven't told us who he is, we need a name so we can find him."

Parker sucked in a deep breath before letting it out shakingly, she had never felt so awake, the tiredness she was feeling not even ten minutes ago was now pushed from her mind as she focused on her ma, who looked at her daughter puzzled. "Don't freak out ok?" Parker asked softly, Phoebe looked confused but nodded her head to show her daughter she understood. Never breaking eye contact with her ma, Parker opened her mouth and spoke, "His father.....Dylan's father is.....he's.................Cole." Parker finished quietly, so quietly that only Phoebe heard her but she thought she was mistaken.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked her daughter in disblief, making her sisters gasp.

"Cole." Parker stated, making her ma's eyes roll into the back of her head and her body fall off her chair and towards the floor, unconcious.

'This is what i meant when i said don't freak out.' Parker thought to herself as she caught her ma in her arms before she could hit her head on the kitchen tiled floor.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 34._

_What did you think? Good? Bad?_

_The next chapter will be up next weekend._

_So how's Phoebe going to react when she wakes up? Are they going to go after Cole and vanquish him and more importantly if they do, will they be in time to stop Dylan from being conceived?_

_Review and let me know what your thoughts on the chapter and what you thinks coming next._

_The chapter title is Broken Strings by James Morrison._

_So until next week, i'll see ya then :)_


	35. Lost Then Found

**Chapter 35 - Lost Then Found**

_Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you liked Phoebe's reaction but i think the quesiton on many lips is how is Phoebe going to react when she wakes up and more importantly how will Billie react?_

_Well read on to find out._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "Don't freak out ok?" Parker asked softly, Phoebe looked confused but nodded her head to show her daughter she understood. Never breaking eye contact with her ma, Parker opened her mouth and spoke, "His father.....Dylan's father is.....he's.................Cole." Parker finished quietly, so quietly that only Phoebe heard her but she thought she was mistaken.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked her daughter in disblief, making her sisters gasp.

"Cole." Parker stated, making her ma's eyes roll into the back of her head and her body fall off her chair and towards the floor, unconcious.

'This is what i meant when i said don't freak out.' Parker thought to herself as she caught her ma in her arms before she could hit her head on the kitchen tiled floor.

"Are you serious?" Paige asked as they settled a still unconcious Phoebe onto the couch. Piper and Paige sat on the edge of the couch by their sister, with Leo and Kyle taking a chair each, while Billie and Parker were left standing, with Billie leant against the wall and Parker running a hand through her hair in irritation while pacing the living room floor. "Yes i'm bloody serious! Dammit how many more times do i have to say it before it gets through to you?" Parker asked angrily, she wasn't angry at her aunts, it was just the thought of that piece of shit made Parker's blood boil, as far as she was concerned it was all his fault that her world was one of so much destruction.

Billie was quiet, thinking to herself what this could all mean for her and Phoebe, she knew her girlfriend and Cole had a past, quite a big one at that and Billie didn't know what would happen if Phoebe saw him again, it was bad enough that he was still alive, she just had to hope that her love for Phoebe was enough.

A groan on from the couch brought everybody's attention and they watched as Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, "Tell me i dreamt what Parker said." Phoebe whispered, not moving from her position, "Sorry ma, i really am but Cole is Dylan's father." Parker said softly and was stunned when her ma suddenly stood up, swaying a little on her feet before regaining her balance, anger clear in her eyes, "Why won't he ever stay dead!" The empath said clearly ticked off, making Parker snigger to herself, that was what she had kept on saying about Dylan.

Phoebe's anger trickled away as she stood there wondering where her girlfriend was, when she spotted Billie leaning against the wall not meeting her eyes, Phoebe wondered what she had done wrong. Parker saw how her ma was looking at her mom and reached out her still weak magic, connected with just her ma's mind and spoke _'She's just worried that she's going to loose you.....maybe you should go over and reassure her how much you love her.'_ Phoebe jumped slightly when she heard her daughters voice in her mind before looking at Parker and sending a smile her way in thanks to which Parker replied with a roll of her eyes and a small smile.

Phoebe walked the short distance towards the young blonde, stopping so she was right in front of her, "Hey." Phoebe said softly, "Hey.' Billie replied, locking her gaze with the older woman, 'Are you ok?" The blonde witch asked wanting nothing more than to reach forward and gather her girlfriend into her arms and hold her tightly. "Yeah i'm ok but are you?" Phoebe asked as she brushed some of Billie's soft blonde locks behind her ear. Billie looked confused for a moment before what Phoebe meant hit her. Billie sighed quietly, "I just.....what if when you.......what if when you see him again, you want to get back with him.....what if you leave me." The telekinetic blonde said sadly, just the thought of Phoebe leaving her was enough for her to want to curl up in a ball and cry. "Hey, hey, hey, i'll never want to leave you, remember what i said i plan on keeping you forever and that isn't going to change just because of some stupid man who cannot stay in the wasteland where everyone wants him." Phoebe said forcefully, running her hands up and down Billie's arms soothing the younger witch. "I was just being silly i guess." Billie muttered as she stepped impossibly closer to her girlfriend,before dipping her head down every so slightly to kiss Phoebe lips, aware of where they were they kept the kiss short and sweet but it had promises of what was too come later.

"So does everyone believe me when i say Cole is Dylan's father now, or do you just want to keep asking the same question over and over again?" Parker asked turning her gaze away from her parents, growing up with just her ma in her life, well not even her ma in her life made it extremely werid to watch them kiss each other, she didn't have a problem with it, hell no it was just strange since she had never been able to see how they interacted with each other in the future but if that was the sort of thing to come, well Parker was quite glad she had given herself magical exhaustion, just so she could have a relatively happy family, yes she knew she had magical exhaustion but she wasn't willing to admit it to any of her family, another few hours of sleep and she would be as right as rain.

"So not to break up the little loving moment but Cole." Paige said making the whole family turn their heads to Parker who had now moved so she was gazing out of the window. "Huh?' Parker said turning around to see her family looking at her, obviously waiting for her to speak, jeez why did she always have to have a plan for? "Umm Cole.....uhhh i suppose you could scry for him and then we could i dunno vanquish him you'll only need a simple vanquishing potion for him seeing as right now all he is, is a lower level pathetic demon." Parker explained, thinking of the plan quickly in her head, it wasn't very good but it should work.

"Ok then to the attic." Paige said sounding like a superhero, which made her sisters give her strange looks, while Parker and Billie sniggered quietly, Leo and Kyle looked on with amused expressions as Piper grabbed her little sister by the arm and pulled her towards the stairs, all the while muttering, "She watches too much tv."

"One fabulous vanquishing potion if i do say so myself." Parker said as she filled a couple of vials with the vanquishing potion she and her aunt Piper had just made. "Don't get cocky." Billie said to her daughter who just looked at her mom, gave her a shit eating grin and said "But mom i'm not cocky just confident." Billie felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips but kept a straight face, "I think you've got your lines crossed, cause that was cocky." The blonde said but Parker's grin didn't faulter, "Cocky is confident to me, so if you say i'm being cocky then i take that as you saying i'm being confident so thanks." The firestarter said and had to keep in a chuckle as she saw her mom was stunned into silence. "You are so gunna be a handful growing up." Phoebe chuckled making her daughters grin turn towards her, "Me a handful no i'll be as good as gold, i promise, would you like me to tell little me to be a good girl until i hit my teenage years, cause i'm telling ya even i don't have any control then?" Parker asked pointing to her ma's stomach, Phoebe shook her head at her daughter, a smirk playing on her lips as one of her hands went to her stomach protectively. "I am not having you say anything to your little self, hell knows what you'll tell your little self to get up to." The empath said and watched as Parker opened and closed her mouth like a fish while spluttering, making the rest of the family laugh.

"I found him." Paige said loudly, the happy and light atmosphere was instantly replaced with one of seriousness. "Does everyone know what their doing?" Parker asked running a hand through her hair, this was supposed to be so easy, they find Cole and vanquish him, see simple, so why did she have the feeling like this wasn't going to go right.

"Yeah i orb us to Cole and as soon as we see him, Piper throws the vanquishing potion, if for whatever reason she misses, we each have a potion as back up." Paige concluded as she retrieved her potion from her niece as Phoebe and Billie did the same. They all joined hands with the exception of Leo and Kyle who were staying behind to look after the boys. "We'll be back soon." Piper said as she leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her husbands lips. "Be safe." Kyle said softly, while Leo nodded his head.

Without another word the charmed one's, Billie and Parker orbed out of the attic, materialising into a room that had dark purple walls with a black border, canvases hanging everywhere, clothes strewn across the floor but what their eyes immediately zoomed onto was the bed with two figures under the sheets. "Oh that's just gross." Parker muttered avoiding her eyes as her mom used her telekinesis and flung the man off the top of the woman.

"What the hell!" The man stated angrily standing up, grabbing the sheet that had been flung with him and wrapping it around his lower half.  
Phoebe's breath caught in her throat and she was vaguely aware of her girlfriend squeezing her hand tightly in comfort. As the man got a proper look at who was in front of him a sneer came upon his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the charmed one's and the ultimate power.' Cole said his tone full of disgust, 'And the bitches daughter to, well don't i feel privaledged." He spat. The woman still on the bed, wrapped in the rest of the sheets just lay there stunned. Parker smirked, "How is your son Cole, i hope the wasteland's treating him terribly." Parker said allowing her smirk to spread into a full blow grin when she saw Cole's eyes narrow and darken in anger, "You killed him." The demon said rage evident in his voice. Parker's face became darker before she spoke, "Yes i killed him and trust me he was killed much nicer than i had originally planned."

Piper twitched her hand that held the potion, they hadn't added Susan Marks being here into the equation and didn't want to put her in any danger, hence the reason she was holding off on throwing the potion, Cole was still too close to Susan, who was still laying on the bed looking stunned.

"Cole saw Piper twitch her hand and knew exactly what that meant, he needed to get out of there. "You'll pay for what you did to my son, i'll be seeing you soon." Cole said catching Phoebe's eyes and giving her a evil smile, which made Phoebe shudder and clutch onto Billie's hand tighter. "Piper throw the potion." Parker shouted to her aunt but it was too late, for without another word Cole shimmered out.

"DAMMIT!" Parker shouted angrily.

After Susan had gotten some clothes on, Piper explained to her who Cole was.

"He was a demon?" Susan Marks asked the charmed ones and Billie in disbelief, while Parker paced the bedroom floor angrily, muttering to herself. "Yeah, i'm really sorry." Piper said sympathetically seeing tears in Susan's eyes. "Don't be, she should be thanking you cause as soon as Dylan was born Cole killed her anyway, she would of been dead in nine months, which reminds me.' Parker said coming to a stop at the end of the bed, where all the women were sitting, she couldn't believe she had to ask this, 'How....how far were......uhhh....how far were you and it when we orbed in?" Parker stuttered before asking in a rush, looking anywhere but at the bed in front of her. Susan blushed and looked down, this girl couldn't be older than eighteen and she was asking this very personal question.

"Why should i answer that, i mean i know he was a demon now but still that's very personal and what would it matter to you anyway?" Susan said defensively and watched as Parker went ridged, "What would it matter? What would it matter! How about my whole entire future, if the spawn of satan is in you then this would of all been for nothing! Dammit you don't understand and i don't want to explain it to you so tell me the fucking answer to my question or i can promise i'll force it out of you!" Parker spoke pure rage in her voice, she didn't mean to get angry with Susan, she knew the Marks family personally from the future and they got along great, they were great assets in the war but she didn't have the patience right now, she had a splitting headache that had just decided to make it's appearance, add that to the fact that this whole answer could change her entire future then Parker was definately in the right to get a little angry, even if Susan Marks shouldn't have to bare the brunt of it.

Phoebe stood up from the bed and grabbed her daughters shoulders, bringing her away from the bed and a terrified Susan and to the far corner of the room. "Parker you need to calm down, that is no way to talk to Susan and i will not have you using your powers against an innocent, yes i know your angry and i know your scared but you have to stay calm, if the answer isn't what you want to hear then we'll deal with it." Phoebe said soothingly making Parker realise she was scared, scared that if Dylan was inside Susan then the whole process would have to be repeated for her again and she couldn't bare to live through all of that pain and destruction again.

Exhaling slowly Parker spoke her voice controlled, "I'm sorry Miss Marks, i let my temper get the better of me but i still need an answer."

Susan sat and looked at Parker for a long minute, making the firestarter uncomfortable under the gaze before opening her mouth and saying albeit very embarressed, "We didn't........go all the way, you got here just as........we got into bed."

The world seemed to stop for Parker as she heard those words, Dylan hadn't been conceived. "I....I.....oh my god." Parker muttered as the reality hit her full force, they had done it.

"Wait so that means that Parker's future won't happen, that none of us will die." Paige said as her and Piper watched as Billie walked toward her girlfriend and daughter and wrapped them a hug but Parker was still too shocked to move. "It won't happen." Billie stated happily as she looked at Phoebe who had tears in her eyes. Both of them looked at their daughter and watched as a smile spread across her lips, "The...the future....it won't.......i won't......none of it will......." Parker managed to spluttered out before trailing off and wrapping her arms around her mom's waist, burying her head in her mom's shoulder, letting a couple of silent tears fall before her headache made itself known again but this time twice as painful. "Ow." Parker mumbled making Billie pull back from the hug and look at her daughter closely, "What's wrong?" The blonde asked softly, running one of her hands through Parker's hair soothingly, while the other was still wrapped around her girlfriend and daughter.

"Just a headache." Parker said quietly, rubbing her fingertips against her temples forcefully, she hated headaches. "I think it's time we left, make sure you always have a couple of potions within hands reach until we come and tell you otherwise ok?" Piper said to Susan who nodded in response. Piper and Paige stood from the bed and went over to their sister, Billie and their niece who was now groaning softly from the pain of her headache.

Minutes later orbs filled the living room of the manor before materialising into the sisters, Billie and Parker, who immediately leant onto the wall nearest her for support. She felt something pushing into her mind and it was becoming more forceful and more insistant, this wasn't just a headache. "Parker honey, what's wrong." Phoebe asked in concern as she saw her daughter's eyes screw up in pain and her fingerstips rubbed her temples more vigorously. "My head hurts." Parker said through gritted teeth as she felt something wet trickle down her nose. "Parker your nose is bleeding." Billie said as she and Phoebe stepped forward to their daughter.

Parker couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much, it was like something was setting her mind on fire, filling it up to the core with flames and then increasing the heat but just as she was about to scream the fire stopped and instead was replaced with pictures, with memories. 'Wait these aren't my memories!' Parker exclaimed in her thoughts before passing out as the memories overwhelmed her mind.

Billie and Phoebe watched as Parker opened her mouth but no sound or words came out because at that point Parker fell forward towards the floor, if it wasn't for Phoebe's quick reflexes her daughter would of cracked her head on the wooden floor.

"Parker? Parker honey wake up!" Phoebe said to her daughter shaking her slightly, she didn't know what was happening to the young firestarter and it was scaring her to no end. "Pheebs put her on the couch, i'll call Leo and Kyle." Piper said before calling for her husband and Kyle, they orbed in not moments later. "Where are the boys?" Piper asked immediately as she saw they were not with their father, "Upstairs sleeping, what's wrong?" Leo asked before his eyes were drawn to Phoebe putting an unconcious Parker onto the couch and placing her daughters head in her lap.

"She passed out but we don't know why, just heal her." Piper said and Leo complied, going over to his future niece, he knelt down and placed his hands over her chest and concentrated as the others watched on the familiar golden light appeared but the only thing that happened was the blood flowing from Parker's nose disappeared. "Why didn't it work?" Billie asked, panicing as she saw a frown upon Leo's features.

"I'm not sure, she should be awake, i healed her injury even though that can't of been the cause, what was she saying before she passed out?" Leo asked everyone, "She was complaining about how her head hurt." Paige answered and watched as her brother-in-law placed his hands against their nieces forehead but this time no golden light came out of his hands. "Why isn't it working?" Phoebe asked not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Before Leo could say anything however, a bright blue light appeared in the middle of the wall opposite the grandfather clock, getting bigger and bigger until it was nearly as high as the ceiling and as wide as the whole wall. Piper raised her hands just in case she needed to blow up anything that should come out of the portal.

They all watched as a young girl stepped out of the blue portal, which closed behind her straight after. She was slim with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Oh my god." Phoebe and Billie said quietly in shock, their mouths slightly agape, making the others and the girl look at them but while their family looked at them in confusion, the girl looked at them with happiness, her eyes being drawn towards Parker who was still lying unconcious in Phoebe's arms.

"Hey Phoebe, Billie i can take it from your reactions i don't have to tell you who i am." The young girl said softly.

"Brooke." Billie stated softly, how Parker was going to react.

_Well that's the end of chapter 35._

_What did you think?_

_I just had to bring Brooke back into it, i think i'm going to have quite a bit of fun with Parker and Brooke ;)_

_So there are still a couple of chapters left for this story but it is nearing the end, i have even written the last chapter, well apart from the epilogue, if i decide to do one that is._

_So review and let me know your thoughts :)_

_The next chapter will be up this weekend, i just wanted to put this up now cause i'm in bed ill so i had time on my hands to write it :)_

_The chapter title is Lost Then Found by Leona Lewis feat One Republic _

_Until next time!_


	36. Angel

**Chapter 36 - Angel**

_Hey everyone_

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

_So what's going to happen now? Brooke's back, how's Parker going to react._

_Oh and some people have been personal messaging me, asking who i would of liked to play Brooke and Parker if they were in Charmed and i've got to say for Brooke it would have to be Hayden Pattiernette and for Parker it would be well _

_So anyway on with the chapter._

_Enjoy !_

Previously - They all watched as a young girl stepped out of the blue portal, which closed behind her straight after. She was slim with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Oh my god." Phoebe and Billie said quietly in shock, making the others and the girl look at them but while their family looked at them in confusion, the girl looked at them with happiness, her eyes being drawn towards Parker who was still lying unconcious in Phoebe's arms.

"Hey Phoebe, Billie i can take it from your reactions i don't have to tell you who i am." The young girl said softly.

"Brooke." Billie stated softly, she wondered how Parker was going to react.

"Ok are any of you going to tell us who Brooke is exactly, she's obviously someone from the future but you two seem to know who she is." Piper stated a little annoyed that her sister and Billie hadn't yet clued them in on the young girl that had come through the portal. When the two women still looked at Brooke in shock, seeming like they hadn't heard Piper, Brooke thought it was best to say something before Piper got angry, they definately didn't need an angry Piper Halliwell. "I'm Parker's fiancee." The whitelighter answered, stunning her future family, all except Paige who smirked, "I knew it." Paige said quietly but Brooke heard and flashed her a grin, "Your Parker's finacee." Piper said in disblief, "Yeah." Brooke replied with a dreamy smile on her face, Phoebe felt the love directed to her daughter rise intensely.

"But your dead?" Phoebe blurted out softly while cradling her daughter closer to her chest, her arms wrapping around Parker protectively, the sight made Brooke smile. "Yeah i was but when you guys stopped Cole and Susan from.......you know, you changed the whole future, so here i am." The blonde whitelighter said as her eyes were once again drawn to the unconcious Parker lying in Phoebe's arms, god how much she had missed that girl but she wasn't sure how her Parks was going to react to seeing her again. "How do you remember everything though, if the time line is changed, then everyone's memories are changed, you shouldn't remember any of the other timeline." Leo stated, trying to work out the answer but coming up with a blank. "No one know's exactly why we remember both timelines, we were in the other timeline and then suddenly everyone collapsed onto the floor, other memories filling our heads, when we woke up it was.....difficult and confusing to say the least, the whole city was back to the way it was before the war, there was no screaming, no fighting, people who weren't alive before were now, myself included and some people that hadn't even existed before were alive. I immediately orbed to the manor and saw everyone....everyone was alive plus more, they were confused as well but after a couple of hours we all managed to get our memories seperate from the memories that had been forced into our heads and we figured it out.....you have very smart children." Brooke said to the charmed one's and their other halfs but her eyes never strayed from Parker, which everyone noticed. "We figured out that something in the past must of happened and it was kind of confirmed when Parker wasn't anywhere to be found and we all knew she was alive before all this happened, we figured that because she was still in the past, our memories from the war didn't get totally replaced because someone wasn't where they were supposed to be, so it sort of mucked it up but we didn't know this for certain. It took us a year to get everything right again, certain people,' Brooke said a little anger laced in her voice, 'Said i couldn't find Parker until we had sorted the world out." The young whitelighter explained, "Who stopped you?" Billie asked, "Wyatt and KJ, Chris was all for me and him going straight away and finding Parks but Wy and KJ said we should wait until everything had been sorted, that Parks was tough and would be ok, especially if she was you but still it didn't mean we were happy having to wait, so many times i tried to find a way to get back to the past without any help but of course since i'm just a whitelighter those tries didn't go very far." Brooke eplained before taking a step closer to the couch where Phoebe was holding Parker but stopped in mid-stride. "How has she been?" Brooke asked softly, gazing at her fiancee.

Phoebe and Billie glanced at each other and decided Brooke deserved the truth. "Not so good but she's been getting better, there have been times that it's been terrible but she's pulled through." Phoebe answered just as softly and saw her daughters fiancee's face fill with concern. "She told you everything didn't she?" Brooke asked, coming closer until she was standing right in front of the couch. Billie nodded her head sadly and watched as Brooke kneeled down so she was at Parker's eye level and gently stroked her daughters cheek. "Parks what am i going to do with you?" Brooke murmered quietly as she lavished in the electrical shock that went through her hand, up her arm and into her heart as she stroked her fiancees cheek.

"Not trying to sound mean but why did you come back?" Kyle asked but he was pretty sure of the answer. Without looking away from Parker, Brooke answered, "I had to see her, she's my life and i've been out of hers for too long, also because she's going to be confused as the new memories and her old memories try to fit together, every now and then a new memory will swim to the front of her mind and it'll cause her quite a bit of pain, so i'm going to help her through it me and the cousins all had each other." Phoebe and Billie smiled at each other as they heard Brooke's words.

"I just hope she reacts well." Brooke whispered to herself but Phoebe and Billie heard and looked confused, "Why wouldn't she react well?" Billie asked completely oblivious to the looks Piper and Paige were giving them. "Parks will probably think i'm an illusion or something, you must understand when i died she wasn't the same, well that much was obvious but if anyone so much as spoke my name or about me, she would flinch, give them a dark and angry look before walking away, so i'm kinda expecting her to at least throw me against the wall and say i'm a demon." The young blonde explained, Phoebe and Billie understood, Parker may say she was starting to cope and starting to get better but when she had projected herself and Phoebe to the past, Phoebe could see how much pain her daughter was in. Brooke withdrew her hand from her fiancees cheek and placed it in her lap.

Before anything else could be said, Parker groaned in pain and scrunched her nose up, shuffling around so she was now on her side directly facing Brooke, her eyes still closed. "Uhhh my head." Parker muttered, her hand clumsily came up and ran through her hair but it stopped short when she caught the scent of oranges which immediately reminded her of Brooke. "Uhh." Parker groaned as she opened her eyes slightly and came face to face with......Parker let out a harsh bark of laughter, "Great i've lost my mind." Parker slurred out as she slowly sat up gritting her teeth when her muscles protested the movement. "Parker you haven't lost your mind honey." The young firestarter turned her head towards the voice and squinted her eyes open to find her parents looking at her with happiness and concern. "No your right, i'm just seeing things oh wait that's a sign of maddness, so i have lost my mind." Parker answered while trying to stand and was half way into a standing position before a massive wave of dizziness overcame her, making her topple back onto the couch. "Why is it always me." The short haired girl whined quietly to herself before attempting to stand again, her eyes half closed from the pain still pounding her head, she felt someone grab her upper arms and help her stand, there was that orange smell again. "Thanks." Parker murmered to the person in front of her as she felt the dizziness subside leaving her able to stand up right but the person didn't let go, she figured it was her ma and she was worried that if she let her go then Parker was going to fall again. "You can let me go now ma, i won't fall." Parker said reassuringly to her ma but the hands didn't let go.

"You know i've been called a lot of things by you but i don't think ma was ever one of them." Her ma said.......no that wasn't her ma that was..........

Parker opened her eyes fully and found herself face to face with, "Brooke?" Parker said in disblief as Brooke gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah." The firestarter pulled herself out from Brooke's arms and took a step back, her eyes wide, "So i'm hallucinating now.....brilliant." She said sarcastically to herself, while her future family watched on with bated breath. "Your not hallucinating Parks, i'm real." Brooke said taking a step towards her fiancee but stopping when she saw Parker take another step away from her. "Oh yeah and i'm little miss perfect, this is just fucking fantastic this is, i finally start to....to....whatever it is that i was doing and then my lovely mind decides to force someone elses memories into it and as a consequence i'm bloody halluncinating." Parker said hotly, her face showing her saddness and anger. "Parker you're not halluncinating, we can all see Brooke." Billie said softly, her daughter looked at her in confusion. "But....but she's....she's dead.....she can't be here.....you can't be alive, it's not possible." Parker stated towards Brooke, who looked on patiently, trying to will Parker to read her emotions but it looked like her fiancee wasn't even thinking of using her magic right at this point.

"Parks i am alive, when you stopped Cole and Susan from.....doing it, you stopped Dylan from being born, so he didn't send that arrow my way, he didn't kill me." Brooke explained but Parker just shook her head, she didn't want to hear the lies. "Stop it, just stop, i don't want to hear anymore lies, i can't take anymore lies, just leave me alone." Parker said with tears in her eyes, backing up until she was just a step away from the stairs. "I'm not going away Parks, i am alive, i am real, i'm not a hallucination, please just believe me." Brooke begged stepping towards her fiancee once more and Parker responded by thowing her hands up in front of her, making her bright green shield project out of her hands and create a wall between her and Brooke.

Brooke faultered for a second before carrying on walking forward, her eyes never leaving Parker's. Parker watched as Brooke got closer and closer to her shield and then watched in shock as Brooke walked right through her shield and was now not a foot away from her, which made her stumble back but because she was so close to the stairs, her heels hit the bottom step,, making her stumble backwards. The blonde whitelighter saw her firestarter start to fall and grab Parker's forearm but instead of pulling her upright, Brooke was dragged down and ended up falling on top of Parker's torso and in between her legs.

"Damn, i'm really sorry." Parker apologised as she leant up on her elbows, momentairily forgetting who was sprawled on top of her.

Brooke leant up on her hands, which were either side of Parker's torso and sensed an opportunity, "It's ok, although your not so clumsy usually." Brooke replied and heard Parker's breath get caught in her throat, "Parker you ok?" Brooke asked and knew she had her fiancee back. Parker looked into Brooke's eyes, through her eyelashed and gave a shy smile as she murmered softly, "I'm never better Spence, never better." The two girls continued to look at each other for a minute, oblivious to the people around them watching the scene. "Your alive?" Parker asked, a lone tear trailing down her face. "I'm alive." Brooke replied, "You'll never leave me again." The firestarter asked in a small voice, making tears come to Brooke's eyes, she had never heard Parker speak so vulnerably, closing the distance until they could feel each others breaths on their faces. "I will never ever leave you again, i promise." Brooke said passionately before closing the space and locking their lips in a teary, loving kiss, one of her hands going up to tangle itself in Parker's short hair as she felt Parker's hands grip her back tightly.

_'I missed you.'_ She heard Parker tell her using her telepathy making Brooke kiss her harder, she had waited patiently for a year to see her fiancee, to feel her fiancee in her arms once more.

They had been apart for too long, they should never of been apart in the first place and now they were together once again and Brooke would be damned if she wasted a second of it.

_So that's the end of chapter 36._

_What did you think?_

_I really didn't know how to end that chapter, so i don't think the ending is very good but still._

_Good? Bad? Did you like how Parker reacted?_

_What's going to happen next? Well i think we all know, Parker and Brooke have been apart for so, so long they have to get reaquainted with one another don't they? :P_

_So review and i should have the next chapter up by Sunday._

_Don't forget Cole's still out there and how is Parker going to deal with these new memories?_

_The chapter title is Angel by Katherine Jenkins_

_Until next time :)_


	37. We Belong Together

**Chapter 37 - We Belong Together**

_Hey everyone well it's Sunday and i did say i was updating Sunday i just added a few updates before now :)_

_So glad you liked the chapter but Twin Who Likes To Travel pointed out that i didn't say who i would of liked to play Parker i think it would of have to of been __Kristin Kreuk_ _from Smallville but from the early seasons_

_Anyway thanks for all the reviews, glad you liked the chapter._

_This chapter is RATED M, i think? I'm not too good on understanding what is classed in what rating, so let's be safe :)_

_So on with the next one ! :)_

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "You'll never leave me again." The firestarter asked in a small voice, making tears come to Brooke's eyes, she had never heard Parker speak so vulnerably, closing the distance until they could feel each others breaths on their faces. "I will never leave you again, i promise." Brooke said passionately before closing the space and locking their lips in a teary, loving kiss, one of her hands going up to tangle itself in Parker's short hair as she felt Parker's hands grip her back tightly.

_'I missed you.'_ She heard Parker tell her using her telepathy making Brooke kiss her harder, she had waited patiently for a year to see her fiancee, to feel her fiancee in her arms once more.

They had been apart for too long, they should never of been apart in the first place and now they were together once again and Brooke would be damned if she wasted a second of it.

Brooke was sat on the couch in the living room of the manor, holding Parker in her arms tightly. Phoebe and Billie were sat next to them, while Piper, Paige and their whitelighters sat on the chairs. Parker was rubbing her temples with her fingertips slowly, her headache was coming back full force.

Brooke was watching her firestarter intently and knew that a memory would flow through Parker's mind soon.

"So what can you tell us about the future exactly?" Paige asked, she was intrigued to know and who could blame her, Brooke felt Parker tense in her arms and knew the memory would surface in mere minutes. "Not much i'm afraid, future consequences,' Brooke said smirking as she heard the charmed one's and Leo chuckle as she used Chris's favourite phrase when he came back to the past, 'What i can tell you is that your happy." Brooke continued and saw everyone's faces light up when she said that but was brought back to reality when Parker groaned softly and shut her eyes.

"Shh Parks, don't try and fight it, you just have to let the memory play out." Brooke whispered softly in her loves ear and watched as Parker's facial expression smoothed out until she looked peaceful and she went slack in her whitelighters arms.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked concerned when she saw her daughter slump in Brooke's arms, "A memory." Brooke simply replied without taking her eyes off of Parker's face. "How long will it last?" Billie asked as she wrapped her arms around a slightly distressed Phoebe and pulled her back into her body. "I don't know it all depends on how long the memory was in real life, it could be showing her snippets or the full memory, i won't know until she wakes up." Brooke answered her eyes briefly flickering to Billie before going back to her firestarter.

A little while later Parker woke groaning in pain, "Ahh shit that hurt." The short haired girl muttered as she opened her eyes and came face to face with her fiancee, 'Wait is she my fiancee though, i mean have i proposed to her in this new future?' Parker thought to herself and let her eyes cast downwards to Brooke's hands where she saw a nice sized diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. "I think i can safely say i'm the only girl that has gotten proposed to by her girlfriend twice but in different futures." Parker heard Brooke murmer to her quietly and smirked, "That's cause i'm just irresistable to you in any time." The young firestarter said cheekily making Brooke chuckle.

Phoebe and Brooke smiled at the sight of their daughter so happy, they knew Brooke was good for Parker but their interactions just further added evidence.

"What did you see Parker?" Leo asked leaning forward on the arm of the chair obviously wanting to know pretty badly. "Ummm i can play guitar." Parker offered as her way of explanation, in truth she was quite shocked at the memory, when she was growing up she had never really been into music but the memory clearly showed her that she lived for her music, granted she looked about fifteen at the time of the memory but still that was quite a big change to Parker. "Oh yeah, your amazing at it as well and singing." Brooke said, Parker shot up and out of her whitelighters arms to turn her body around completely and face her. "Singing me? You have got to be kidding me, Brooke it may of escaped your key notice but i'm tone deaf and i have no problem saying that, so you don't have to spare my feelings and say i'm good." Parker said rolling her eyes at her fiancees blatant lie, although it was nice of her. "I'm not, your really good, you started to learn guitar and to sing when you were eight and took a couple of lessons and then just did it yourself,' Brooke said before leaning in and brushing her lips against Parker's ear as she whispered, 'And you always sang softly to me when i was waking up in your arms in the morning, especially if the night before was very wild."  
Parker blushed a little when she heard what Brooke said making her parents and aunts laugh when they saw her cheeks redden. "What she say kiddo?" Paige asked and her laughter grew when her nieces cheeks became more flamed. "Oooook it's getting late, time to retire maybe,' Parker said to everyone but when she saw no one make a move to disperse she turned to her mothers and gave them a heartbreaking puppy dog look, with pouty lips and everything, "Ma? Mom? I'm real tired can we please go home." Parker asked, her eyes pleading with her parents to save her from further embarressment.

Billie and Phoebe looked at each other and communicated silently before looking at their daughter, smirking slighty and nodded their heads. Parker sighed in relief but before she could settle in her win, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a huge wave of lust and love was directed to her, she didn't need to focus on who it was that it was sending her those emotions but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why there was so much lust.

Phoebe felt the emotions coming off Brooke and saw her daughter was confused, which made the middle charmed one chuckle at how silly her daughter could be. Parker stood up and stretched her arms above her head, her shirt riding up a little so you could see her stomach, the lust being directed at her suddenly rose dramatically, nearly knocking Parker over in the process.

The firestarter turned around so she was directly facing Brooke, her eyebrows scrunching up, showing her confusion. Brooke was looking at her like she was something to eat.

'Why the hell is there so much lust? Why is she looking at me like that? Do i have something on me? Is she hungry?' The thoughts swirled around Parker's head and Phoebe was reading them as clear as day and was having a hard time not bursting into laughter, Billie was watching her daughter in amusement even she could see what Brooke wanted but Parker was still clueless.

'Wait lust, looking at me like she could eat me, the lust going up dramatically when my shirt came up showing my stomach, she always did have a thing for my stomach.....' "Oh." Parker said quietly but they all heard her as she finally caught on to what was happening, her eyes widening a little as she smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair now trying to rein in her own lust for the woman sitting in front of her. "Home? Please!" Parker nearly squeaked out to her mothers, as a predatory grin appeared on Brooke's lips.

"Leo could you take us home?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law who went to stand but stopped when Brooke spoke, "No it's ok i can take you, if you want?" Her voice was calm and collected but inside her hormones were raging against her, she was having a hard time not jumping up, grabbing Parker and orbing them to a very quite and secluded beach in Italy, which they had visited a few times in the new future.

Phoebe and Billie nodded and stood up as Brooke stood, Parker was frozen where she stood. Phoebe and Billie hugged Piper and Paige goodbye and said bye to the guys before going over to where their daughter and future daughter-in-law stood. "See you tomorrow." Brooke said giving them a smile and a wave as she grabbed her witches hand before grabbing Phoebe's shoulder, as Phoebe grabbed her girlfriends hand and orbed them out.

"Parker's going to have a good time tonight." Paige said grinning, "That's your niece you know." Piper said smirking and shaking her head at her little sister, Paige looked back innocently, "So? Doesn't mean i can't tease her about this tomorrow." Paige replied before a devilish smirk appeared across her face.

'Lord help Parker tomorrow.' Piper thought as she and Leo made their way upstairs to check on the boys.

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

"Your sure this will work on her?" He asked for what felt like the thousandth time but he had to make sure this potion was full proof. "Yes, as long as the potion hits her, not the floor or someone else it will work." The demon said as he poured the black substance into a vial and gave it to the demon in front of him. "It better or i'll be paying you another visit, this one not so pleasant." Cole said before shimmering out of the cave, the potion in his hand.

**Phoebe's condo**

Bright blue and whitelights filled the air before materialising into Brooke, Parker, Phoebe and Billie. Parker immediately went to the kitchen and got a glass, filling it to the brim with water before chugging it down and filling it back up quickly, she was so hot, it felt like her entire body was on fire and she knew that having glass after glass of cold water wouldn't help but it still didn't stop her.

Brooke watched Parker in amusement, this was something Parker use to do before they had fully been together, whenever they stopped after a very heavy make out session, Parker would always chug down at least five glasses of ice cold water, although Brooke knew it never helped. Phoebe and Billie watched their daughter drink glass after glass of water and had to surpress their laughter.

"We're just gunna go to bed, we'll see you in the morning." Billie said but was pretty sure her daughter didn't hear her, Brooke turned to look at her future inlaws and smiled, their was a twinkle in her eyes that made her look even more beautiful. "See you in the morning, hope you have a good sleep." Brooke replied her smile turning into a smirk as she saw Phoebe give Billie a look that the blonde witch didn't see. "Oh don't worry we will." Phoebe said before pulling a confused Billie towards their bedroom, the door slamming shut moments later.

Brooke chuckled a little before walking slowly over to Parker who was now slowly gulping down the water in her glass, her back to her fiancee.

Parker felt arms encircle her waist and a very familiar body push up against her back. "You smell good." Brooke whispered in her fiancee's ear before putting her nose to Parker's neck and breathing in deeply, the smell of wild berries and rain filled her senses, the scent was just so uniquely her firestarters. Parker tensed as she felt Brooke's nose travel up and down her neck and shoulder, Parker breathed in and smelt Brooke's scent of oranges and a very subtle hint of ginger which if you didn't inhale deeply you would miss, Parker's mind became fuzzy, how she had missed the way Brooke smelled, the way she would hold her, the way she would speak..... "My parents...." Parker started to say but trailed off as she had to surpress a moan as Brooke bit down gently on her pulse point. "Have already retired to their bedroom." Brooke mumbled against Parker's neck, her hands dipping under her witches shirt and running slowly across Parker's taunt stomach.

Parker couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips as she felt her whitelighters hands run across her stomach, her nails scraping teasingly every now and then.

Parker spun around and pushed Brooke into the island behind her, kissing her passionately. This kiss wasn't the same as the kiss they had shared back at the manor, this kiss was hard, rough and wanting. There was a huge wave of urgency with it and it didn't take them long to make their way to Parker's bedroom and shut the door behind them. As soon as they heard the soft click signifying the door was fully closed Parker's last restraints snapped as she pushed Brooke against the door and all but ripped her t-shirt off her body and threw it away from them, not caring where it landed. Her hands went to the back of Brooke's thighs and with a quick and easy heave, Brooke was lifted off the ground, her legs immediately wrapping around Parker's waist tightly so she wouldn't fall as her firestarter let go of her thighs and instead place her hands on Brooke's back. They broke the kiss as oxygen became an issue, Parker's head fell onto Brooke's chest as she tried to get as much air into her lungs as possible, their skins already had a light sheen of sweat on them. Brooke placed short, sweet kisses in her fiancees hair.

Parker placed hot open-mouthed kisses on Brooke's chest causing her whitelighter to stop kissing her hair and throw her head back to let out a long moan, her hands threading into Parker's hair and holding the firestarter where she was tightly. Parker's hands traveled up Brooke's back until they reached her bra clasp, which she made quick work of before sliding the undergarment down Brooke's arms and flinging it behind her. Her mouth making quick work of finding Brooke's right nipple and taking it into her mouth, as her hands left her fiancees back and slowly slid down and around until they came to rest on the button of Brooke's jeans. Her mouth still sucking and gently biting Brooke's nipple, Parker undone the button and slowly almost teasingly slid the zipper open.  
With not much difficulty Parker pulled Brooke's jeans off her long, luscious, pale legs as the grip on her hair tightened almost painfully. Parker managed to get Brooke's jeans off of her without dropping her to the floor.

As Brooke felt her jeans dissappear, her mind registered that Parker was still fully clothed. "This...is....unfair." Brooke breathed out as she unwrapped her legs from around her fiancees waist and slowly slid down Parker's body until her feet hit the ground, Parker let out a small whimper as Brooke's nearly naked body slid down her fully clothed one.

The blonde placed her hands on Parker's shoulders and gently started to push her towards the bed, their eyes never leaving one anothers. As the back of Parker's knees hit the edge of the bed, the witch stumbled and fell backwards, landing sprawled on her back on the bed. Brooke climbed on top of Parker until she was straddling her, looking down at her slightly dazed fiancee.

Parker was left dazzled as she took her blondes nearly naked body straddling her, it had been nearly two years and Parker's memory had not done her gorgeous whitelighter justice. The thin but stong arms, her slim but curvy waist, her strong thighs, Parker could remember the feeling of those thighs wrapped around her waist tightly, her beautiful breasts that were just begging to be touched in any way.

"I don't think it's fair that your fully clothed Parker, we need to do something about it." Brooke said seductively as she bent down and licked her way from Parker's neck to her lips which were quick to wrap around Brooke's tounge and engage it in a battle with her own.

The blonde's hands trailed up Parker's arms and then down her torso before coming back up and stopping at the first button on her shirt, her hands made quick work of the buttons before pushing it open and sliding her hands around to Parker's back, her mind registered the feel of the scars that laced Parker's back, making Brooke momentairily confused as to why they were still there but that thought was quickly pushed aside for later.

Brooke lifted Parker and herself up into a sitting position and slid the shirt over Parker's shoulders and down her arms, carelessly chucking it to the side of her, the brunettes bra was gone straight after that and both women reveled in the feeling of their bare chests pushed up against the others.

The whitelighter broke the kiss to instead trail kisses down from Parker's jaw, down her collar bone to the valley of her breasts, while one of her hands was stroking Parker's very taunt stomach the other had made it's way to the belt on Parker's jeans. Her mind registered that although she was good, she needed two hands to undo the belt, with slight regret Brooke's hand left Parker's stomach and joined her other hand on her fiancee's belt.

Parker's hands were caressing her whitelighters back as she responded with throaty moans at the feel of Brooke's teeth scraping over her hardened nipples, she was vaguely aware of her jeans being pulled down her legs, then Brooke's hands travelling up her legs and over her thighs, coming to a stop on her hips, her fiancee's thumbs hooked under her underwear and started to pull them down.

Parker shivered as she felt Brooke's nails scrape down her thighs, all the way down her legs, her lips leaving Parker's breasts and making their way down her torso to her stomach.

Brooke dipped her tounge in Parker's belly button and was reward with Parker's breath catching in her throat, she remembered exactly where Parker's weak spots were.

As the blonde tossed Parker's underwear somewhere in the room, she felt herself be flipped over and found herself pinned under her fiancee, who was looking at her with dark, lust filled, brown eyes. Parker said nothing as she leant in and gave Brooke a quick peck on her lips before kissing her way down her whitelighters body, stopping only for a second when she got to Brooke's underwear, hooking her thumbs into it and bringing the small piece of clothing down her whiterlighters legs, her kisses never stopping, even when she had removed the last article of clothing from her fiancee, she just kissed her way back up, Brooke's legs immediately wrapping around Parker's waist and holding her tightly in place.

As Parker's lips got to Brooke's chin, the firestarter pulled herself up onto her hands, so she was looking down at Brooke, who was looking up at her in a little confusion but also love. One word came to Parker's mind straight away, 'Perfection' Brooke was perfect and Parker wanted her fiancee to know how much she appreciated her and missed her. Tears came to Parker's eyes as her mind went back to the memory of Patience telling her the most devestating news that Parker had ever heard, she didn't know how she had survived without Brooke. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked softly as she saw tears start to slip down Parker's face, her left hand went up and wiped the tears away.

Parker turned her head and kissed Brooke's hand, "I don't know how i survived without." Parker said truthfully, she knew she couldn't lie to Brooke.

Brooke's eyes burned with tears, she didn't say anything as she brought Parker down towards her, their lips connecting in a loving but rough kiss. Parker's right hand caressed it's way down from Brooke's cheek, all the way down her to her hips, her hand slipped in between their bodies and she felt her whitelighters breath halt instantly, the blondes hands gripping Parker's back tightly and Brooke placed her head in the crook of Parker's neck, biting a little more harder than she had originally planned, causing slight discomfort to the brunette but Parker didn't say anything.

Meanwhile in Phoebe and Billie's bedroom, Phoebe was lying on top of Billie as their hands roamed the others bodies, their lips never breaking contact as their touches became more rough and strong. The blonde was sure she already had scratches on her back from where Phoebe had scraped her nails a littel too hard down her back but Billie didn't care, if she was honest it was a bit of a turn on. The blonde witch knew why Phoebe was being quite rough, her girlfriend since they had started had kept mumbling about how she was alive and how she wa going to stay that way, she had figured that Phoebe still needed reassurance and proof that she was alive and wasn't going away, so Billie was happy to comply with whatever her charmed one wanted to do.

Phoebe's mind was running over and over the scene of Billie dying in her arms, she wasn't going to let Billie die, she needed to keep her safe, she was alive now and she was going to stay that way.

"Shh Pheebs it's ok, i'm alive and i'm gunna stay with you forever." She heard Billie whisper in her ear and that was when Phoebe's mind snapped and the tears started to pour out of her eyes.

Billie took her witch in her arms and held her tightly as she cried, stroking her back softly, all the while whispering reassurances in her ear about how she wouldn't ever leave her.

Phoebe basked in the feel of Billie's arms wrapped tightly around her and her hand stroking her back, calming her a little. The words whispered in her ear, were filled with so much love, Phoebe thought she was going to glow from it all. "I'll always be here Pheebs, i promise." Billie whispered before placing kisses on her girlfriends neck, quickly sending Phoebe into a calm and love filled state.

_So that's the end of chapter 37._

_What did you think? Good? Bad?_

_Do you think Kristen would suit Parker? Do you have someone else in mind?_

_I'd love to hear who you think would be good to play Parker :)_

_So the next chapter should be up sometime this week, seeing as it's half term so i am off work woop :D_

_The chapter title is We Belong Together by Mariah Carey_

_Until next time !_


	38. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 38 - How To Save A Life**

_Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I like who you all had in mind for Parker :)_

_So what's Cole up to and what does the potion do?_

_Well read on and find out._

_Oh Parker's new memories will be in italics. _

_Enjoy !_

Previously - Parker's right hand caressed it's way down from Brooke's cheek, all the way down her to her hips, her hand slipped in between their bodies and she felt her whitelighters breath halt instantly, the blondes hands gripping Parker's back tightly and Brooke placed her head in the crook of Parker's neck, biting a little more harder than she had originally planned, causing slight discomfort to the brunette but Parker didn't say anything.

Phoebe basked in the feel of Billie's arms wrapped tightly around her and her hand stroking her back, calming her a little. The words whispered in her ear, were filled with so much love, Phoebe thought she was going to glow from it all. "I'll always be here Pheebs, i promise." Billie whispered before placing kisses on her girlfriends neck, quickly sending Phoebe into a calm and love filled state.

Phoebe woke up to find herself wrapped in Billie's arms and both of them cocooned in the bed covers that was creating their little ball of warmth. The charmed one didn't want to move from her position, she didn't want to go outside of this room, outside of this ball, outside of Billie's arms, she just wanted to pretend that it was just her and her girlfriend.

The empath felt Billie start to wake and then stretch, making their naked bodies push together even closer, Phoebe had to surpress a moan. "Hey." Billie said quietly as she turned onto her side to see her girlfriend looking at her. "Hey." Phoebe replied just as quietly, Billie placed her head on Phoebe's chest, one of her arms unwrapping from the brunettes waist and coming to rest on her chest, her fingers tracing small designs on Phoebe's bare skin. "You ok?" Billie asked softly as she remembered back to last night, Phoebe encircled her arms around the young blonde. "I should be asking you that." Phoebe murmered as she felt the scratches she had made on the younger girls back, her fingertips lightly running over them causing Billie to flinch a little from the sting that made. "I'm fine, now what about you?" Billie asked once more and felt Phoebe sigh. "Last night.....i just couldn't stop thinking about........when you......." Phoebe trailed off as her breathing became uneven, even now thinking about it brought Phoebe to panic. "Shh, it's ok Pheebs like i said last night i'm gunna stay with you forever." Billie said before placing light kisses on Phoebe's chest, instantly calming the brunette witch. "I'm sorry." Phoebe said making Billie stop the kisses and lift her head, looking into her girlfriends eyes, "Never say your sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, i would be exactly the same way if it was you." The ultimate power explained, shuddering at even the thought of her girlfriend dying.

Phoebe smiled as her answer, one of her hands coming up from Billie's back to run through her long, soft blonde hair. "Now we could stay here all day and believe me i am really tempted to but we have the matter of our daughter gaining new memories and Cole." Billie said making Phoebe groan, "Do we have to get up right away? Can we not stay in bed for oh i dunno another hour, it is really early after all." Phoebe said smirking as her hand that was on Billie's back came around inbetween their bodies and travelled south, coming to rest on the blonde's left hip, dangerously low. Billie's breath caught in her throat as her body reacted to her girlfriends touch, heating up, he heart started to beat so fast, Billie was sure Phoebe could feel it. "I...i suppose......another hour wouldn't hurt." Billie managed to stutter out before burying her head in Phoebe's breasts as Phoebe's hand slipped even lower.

"Another hour she said, more like three." Billie muttered quietly to herself as she pulled a t-shirt over her head, arms slipped around her waist and pulled her backwards towards a soft and warm body. "I didn't hear any complaints from you." Phoebe murmered against Billie's neck, placing a soft kiss on her skin before letting her go and backing up, allowing Billie to turn to face her. "I wasn't complaining, just merely stating a point." Billie said smiling as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and tugged her towards her, planting a sweet kiss on the brunettes lips, "Do you think we should check on Parker and Brooke?" Billie asked when they had parted, Phoebe looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "If there not up then i think we should, i mean it is pretty late now so they should be up." And with that said the two women walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. "Looks like it's the bedroom then." Billie stated as they saw no sign of their daughter or her fiancee. Phoebe just nodded in reply before making her way to Parker's bedroom, coming to a stop right in front of door, Billie right behind her.

Phoebe hesitated before knocking softly, a quiet 'Come in' Was heard making Phoebe push the bedroom door open slowly, stepping into the door frame with Billie right beside her now, they didn't need to go in all the way. The sight they were met with was heartwarming. Brooke was sat up against the head board, dressed in an over-sized dark blue t-shirt, with her arms wrapped around a sleeping Parker who had on a tight black t-shirt, who's arms were around Brooke's waist and her head on Brooke's chest, snoring softly, the bed covers were in a mess around their lower halfs, "I forgot she liked to kick the covers off her." Brooke whispered to Parker's parents, who were looking at their daughter with happiness in their eyes. "She was always up before you wasn't she?" Brooke said, although she didn't need to ask, Parker could never get more than the maximum of five hours sleep before she woke up because of her nightmares. "Yeah, she was always up and about before everyone, sometimes even out of the house before we we're even up." Billie said, her gaze turning to Brooke, who looked at her with understanding.

"She loves you, you know." The whitelighter said softly, Phoebe and Billie looked at her in confusion. "Parker is a very specific girl, she probably hasn't said she loves you and you may not realise it but deep down it's hurting you, i just thought i'd let you know that she does love you.....she just has a hard time expressing what she feels, especially if it's love or any good emotion, it's just the way she is.....heck it took her ages to say it to me, so i guess i'm just saying be patient." Brooke explained causing Phoebe and Billie to realise that they had been waiting for Parker to say she loved them and it did hurt that she hadn't.

"Thanks but how did you know when we didn't even know ourselves?" Billie asked making Brooke smile at them, "In the new future we're really close." The whitelighter said as an explanation giving them a small smile which grew when they returned it, "Maybe we need to move this talk into the living room, i don't want to wake Parks when she's getting the best sleep she has had in years." Brooke said softly before gently lifting her fiancee off her torso and slipping out from underneath her, letting Phoebe and Billie see the grey sweat pants she had on her lower half.

She didn't say anything as she leant back down and kissed Parker's forehead before making her way out of the bedroom behind her fiancee's parents, the women who she considered were her own parents.

"From what we've seen and heard Parker really loves you, we just want to know that your going to look after her." Phoebe said as they sat on the couch with Brooke in middle who had to surpress a smirk, she was wondering how long it would take them to give her the parent talk. "If i could go back, i would never of gone on that false rescue mission, i was always watching over Parker and i saw how dark and angry she became, she became more like a demon and that only intensified when Patience died, her and Chris were becoming further and futher apart, the whole resistance noticed but they never did. The rsistance was slowly falling because Parker just couldn't physically do it anymore, hell she can't even physically do it now, i know you can see the spark that she has, that is so uniquely her, dying out, the light in her eyes, god your lucky if you even see a flash of that anymore. So in answer to your question, yes i'm going to do everything in my power to look after her, she deserves a rest, with everything she's been through." The blonde whitelighter said honestly, leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, she just couldn't physically do it anymore?" Billie asked confused. "She's got magical exhaustion, you probably did a test of some kind which she passed but i know Parks, i can tell and she can't physically do anymore magic at least not a lot of it, if she does she could burn out, she's needs rest and i think that's why she slep so well last night, we just need to keep an eye on her and when she goes to use magic, we have to do it instead." Brooke said, she knew as soon as she stepped through the portal and saw her fiancee that she was magically exhausted, the message came of Parker in waves.

"You know your a very bright girl." Phoebe commented softly making Brooke turn her head and look at her with red cheeks, "Uhh thanks." The young girl muttered embarressed. Phoebe and Billie chuckled at Brooke's reaction but before anything else could be discussed they heard the bedroom door open behind them and turned their heads to see a sleepy Parker coming out of her bedroom, running a hand through her very messy hair which was sticking up in werid directions, making her look slightly deranged, she still had on the tight black t-shirt and on her lower half were some black shorts and she finished off the look with some big grey socks, that made her slip on the wooden floor every now and then.

"H...hi." Parker said through a yawn, running her hand through her hair once more as she made her way to the chair opposite the couch and plonked herself in it. Billie thought her daughter had never looked more innocent, actually scratch that her daughter didn't look innocent because of her hair, she had sex hair, Brooke who was also looking at Parker had to smother a laugh as she took in her fiancee appearance, her very rough appearance and her hair, Brooke's laughter died in her throat as she saw her fiancee neck, where a very big love bite was clearly visible. Brooke's eyes widened, she hoped Phoebe and Billie didn't see that.

"Nice love bite Parker." Phoebe said to her daughter, who looked horrified at her ma before grabbing her t-shirt and bringing it up and around her neck succesfully covering the bite mark Brooke had given her last night, unfortunately it made her t-shirt ride up and show her stomach, which Brooke's eyes immediately zeroed in on, her lust growing quickly for the girl in front of her, which Parker felt, making her eyes go wide and her hands letting go of her t-shirt, allowing it to go back over her stomach but let the bite mark become visable again.

"Oh your so gunna get it from Paige." Billie said and watched as Parker groaned and placed her head in her hands, while she mumbled, "Why did she have to bite me......dammit forgot she was so fiesty......maybe i could wear a scarf.....no then Aunt Paige would immediately know.....maybe a polo neck.....no since when i have i ever worn.......maybe i could get Brooke to glamour it.........oooooooo i'm so gunna get her back for this............i guess i'll just have to deal.....i do have some things i could use against her." Unfortunately for Parker, her mumbling was quite loud giving Brooke and her parents full access to hear what she was saying, which made Brooke go bright red and Phoebe and Billie chuckle. "Fiesty, you don't look that fiesty to me." Phoebe said to her future daughter-in-law who looked like she could just crawl into a hole and never come out, Parker look up from her hands with wide eyes, "Ummm how much....did....did you hear?" The firestarter stuttered out but her parents didn't need to say anything, the look on their faces said it all, "Oh god." Parker said quietly, as she sunk lower into the chair. "Uhhhhh so manor?" Brooke asked, not quite sure what she was asking but needing an excuse to get away from this very akward situation for the young girls.

"Go and get dressed then we'll go." Billie said wanting to save her daughter and future daughter-in-law from further embarressment, the two girls got up and quietly made their way to the bedroom, as soon as they heard the door shut Phoebe and Billie both burst out laughing.

"Uhhh." Brooke grunted as she found the breath knocked out of her as Parker tackled her to the bed as soon as she had shut the door, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. "Parks, what are you doing?" Brooke asked in a little fear as she saw the mischievious light in her fiancee's eyes. "I said i was going to get you back." Parker answered before quickly ripping Brooke's t-shirt off and attaching her mouth to her fiancee's collarbone, her hands still pinning Brooke's above her head.

After a couple of minutes Parker's lips left Brooke's neck and she nodded her head, "I figured if i have one, you should have one too." Parker said simply and Brooke's eyes widened at what Parker had just done before she smirked, "And you say i'm the fiesty one." Brooke muttered causing Parker to chuckle as she got off her fiancee and went to the closet to find something to wear of her mom's, "Ok maybe not fiesty....would you prefere wild?" Parker said before quickly ducking into the closet, laughing as a pillow was senting her way. "Don't fight the truth babe." Parker said from inside the closet as she found some black skinny jeans and a black fitted shirt to wear, before finding some jeans and a white t-shirt was a blue pattern on it for Brooke.

She quickly stripped off her t-shirt and shorts and put on the clothes she had found for herself before walking out of the closet and chucking Brooke her clothes for the day, while doing up the buttons on her shirt, her head was starting to hurt again.

The girls made their way out of the bedroom to find Phoebe and Billie at the kitchen counter talking quietly. "You all ready to go? I figured we could have breakfast or probably lunch now at the manor." Phoebe said and got a nod from Parker before her daughter grimaced in pain but Brooke didn't even answer she was too busy watching her fiancee. "Parker you ok?" Billie asked as she saw her daughter give a quiet groan of pain. "I....i think i'm get...getting another..." Parker managed to get out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall to the floor but Brooke caught her before she hit it and lowered herself and her fiancee gently to the ground instead, Parker's head cradled protectively in Brooke's lap. "She'll be fine." Brooke said looking up at her firstarters parents to see them looking at their daughter with worry. Phoebe bent down and picked Parker up off the floor, Brooke opened her mouth to protest but saw that Phoebe wanted to place her daughter on the couch so instead shut her mouth and allowed Parker to be taken from her hold.

Phoebe placed her daughter on the couch, with her head in Brooke's lap before Billie pulled her girlfriend away and made her sit on her lap in the chair opposite, now they just had to wait for Parker to wake up.

_"Parker come on, finish you homework later, i just wanna go on a vanquish, i mean we haven't even been on one in two weeks, i need to let out some frustration." A fifteen year old Chris moaned to a just turned fourteen Parker, who was sat at the dining room table of the manor with science books and pieces of paper surrounding her. Parker sighed as she put her pen down, "Chris, i gotta finish this paper, i mean it counts for like thirty percent of my grade, i need to make it really good, we can go after but.......aren't you grounded Christopher?" Parker asked smirking as her favourite cousin looked away from her. "Noooo." Chris said unconvincingly making his favourite cousin chuckle, "Liar, you know Aunt Piper will kill you if she found out you went to the underworld, especially if your grounded." Parker said sounding mature for a fourteen year old, Chris stuck his tounge out at his cousin who once again chuckled before going back to her paper but Chris wouldn't give up. _

_"Come on Parks, you can do that later, i really want to go and i know you do too, i can see how frustrated you are, you need a good vanquish, please, please, please, please, pretty please." Chris begged, getting down on his knees in front of his cousin and clasping his hands. Parker sighed, yes she needed a good vanquish, like Chris said she hadn't been on a good vanquish for two weeks and all this homework was taking it's toll on her. "Fine, fine, i'll come." Parker said watching as her cousins head snapped up as he looked up at her with a smile that stretched across his whole face. "Yeah?" Chris asked just to make sure she wasn't joking around, "Yeah." Parker replied grinning, "Really!" Chris said jumping up, "Chris if you ask me once more, i'm gunna change my mind." Parker said laughing at how childish her cousin could be. "Ok, ok....allow me to escort you to the underworld firestarter." Chris said offering her his arm like a gentleman making Parker burst into laughter but she took his arm anyway, "Lead the way you neurotic whitelighter, lead the way." Parker said, Chris turned his head so he was looking directly at his cousin, "Challenge?" He asked simply, "Of course." Parker replied before they were engulfed in bright white and blue lights, Parker's homework forgotten._

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Piper Halliwell shouted at the two teenagers standing in front of her, both of them covered in a green slime and both of them trying to smother their laughter, their parents and siblings standing in front of them with angry and amused looks on their faces. "We..... errrrr.....Parks?" Chris managed to get out without laughing as he turned to his cousin, who looked red in the face from containing her laughter, "Well it's simple aunt Piper, i was doing my homework, when Chris persuaded me to take a break, so we went to the mall to get some slushies." Parker explained as the idea formed in her mind, her whole body shaking with laughter, Chris appeared to of caught onto Parker's idea, "Yeah and we challenged each other to see who could kill i mean drink their slushy the fastest." Chris added as he caught Parker eye and had to quickly turn away barely containing his laughter. "Uh huh so what happened?" Phoebe asked, her tone light but Parker could tell she was angry with her but at that precise moment she couldn't give a flying monkeys, she was too busy trying not to laugh._

_"Well, i was winning..." Parker started to say but Chris cut her off, "Hey i think we can establish that i was winning thank you very much." "Oh no, i was winning, my demo....i mean my slushy was half gone!" Parker shot back thinking back to how her demon only had one arm and one leg left while Chris had only gotten rid of little bits of his. "Anyway like i was saying before i was rudely interrupted,' Parker continued as Chris stuck his tounge at her, their younger and older siblings looked at them in amusement, their was never a dull moment with Chris and Parker around, 'I was winning when the demo.....the slushy machine blew up!" Parker exclaimed exagerrating what she said with her hands, "And cause we were so near it, we got slushy all over us!" Chris finished for his cousin loudly, Parker nodded her head in agreement before looking away, tears in her eyes as the laughter she was containing nearly burst from her lips.  
The parents and siblings stood their waiting and Chris couldn't contain it any longer, he burst into laughter, with Parker right behind him, their eyes filled with tears as they bent over with their hands on their knees and laughed._

_"Oh god....a slushy machine....well they certainly were.......filled with a lovely.......sweet like slushy substance." Chris manged to say through his laughter, sending Parker to the floor as her laughter increased as she remembered her cousins words after they had vanquished the demons they had found, 'Parker, is there such a thing as a pinyata demon?' Chris had asked her after they had vanquished the demons they had found, he had said they reminded him of a pinyata he had for his sixth birthday and she had proclaimed that these demons were now called pinyata demons. _

_"Pinyata demons!" Parker exclaimed before her laughing fit over took her once more, Chris had now joined her on the floor in their laughing fit._

_"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED!" Piper Halliwell shouted over her son and nieces laughter, who stopped laughing, looked at her, then looked at each other before bursting into laughter once more. "This isn't funny you two, you could of been badly hurt, what have we told you about going to the underworld?" Billie asked her daughter and nephew, who quietened their laughter and stood on shakey legs to look at their parents and siblings, who were trying to hide their laughter. "We shouldn't go to the underworld, it's dangerous, especially since we haven't gotten control of all of our powers yet, we can go when we're older but for now we should leave the demon vanquishes to you." Parker and Chris spoke in perfect unison, they had heard this speech a million times and knew it off by heart. "Your grounded for two weeks Chris, we're adding this onto the grounding you've already got." Piper said forcefully as Leo nodded his head in agreement with his wife, Chris just nodded his head, he didn't trust himself to open his mouth, he was sure if he did he would start laughing once more. "Your grounded for two weeks as well Parker, starting now." Phoebe spoke forcefully, with Bille nodding her head in agreement with Phoebe, Parker didn't say anything, she too just nodded not trusting herself to open her mouth._

_All four adults left the room, they were expecting Paige's family any minute. The siblings stayed, looking at their older/younger brother and sister. Parker and Chris looked at their siblings then looked at each other, "So worth it." They said at the same time before bursting into laughter, their siblings joining in._

Parker shot up into a sitting position and immediately started to laugh, "Parker, honey are you ok?" Phoebe asked her daughter, who's laughter quietened down but she had to take few deep breaths before answering, "Oh yeah i'm brilliant." Parker exclaimed standing up, chuckling quietly.

"Care to tell us what you saw?" Phoebe asked but Parker shook her head, "Nope your going to have to wait about fourteen years, i don't want to ruin it for ya.....slushy machine, i'm gunna have to remember that." Parker said to her ma before speaking to herself, her parents not having a clue what she was going on about but Brooke did and started to laugh. "Oh it was that memory." Brooke said making Parker look at her in confusion, "You and Chris told me about it, you couldn't stop laughing when you told me, it took me a good five times of you explaining through your laughter before i got the full story.' The whitelighter explained to her witch, who gave her a dazzling grin.

"Ok if your not going to tell us, shall we get going to the manor?" Billie asked and was rewarded with Parker pulling Brooke off the sofa. "To the manor Spence!" Parker shouted to her fiancee, like they were going to save the world, she was still reeling from the memory she had seen and the emotions she had felt and was majorly hyper. "Are you gunna pay me, cause if i'm gunna be a taxi service i want paying." Brooke said to her firestarter and was rewarded with Parker looking at her silently for a moment before lunging forward, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist, dipping her and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss that left Brooke's head spinning. Parker stood them both back upright and let go of her fiancee, "That enough payment for ya Spence?" Parker asked givig her a cheeky grin. Brooke couldn't speak, the kiss had left her feeling dizzy but it was a good dizzy, "Yeah...that's enough...payment." Brooke mumbled out as she grabbed Parker's hand and looked around for Phoebe and Billie, only to find them watching the scene in front of them in amusement.

"Are we gunna go?" Parker asked impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet, that memory had sure given her a massive boost in energy.

"Yeah Parks, we're going now stop bouncing before you wear a hole through the floor." Billie said to her daughter, chuckling when Parker adamently shook her head in refusal. "Nope." Parker replied popping the 'p'. Phoebe and Billie chuckled while Brooke just shook her head, their were quite a few times in the new future that Parker got hyper, they usually just had to let it play out, 'Although,' Brooke thought, "This shouldn't be as bad, cause Chris isn't here with her.'

"Ok so to the manor?" Brooke asked and received a nod of the head from her fiancee's parents, while her fiancee just kept bouncing on her feet.

the whitelighter gave an exasperated sigh before taking Billie's outstretched hand and orbing them to the manor.

"Ok Parks you sit." Brooke said to her firestarter after they orbed into the living room of the manor, to see Piper and Paige playing with the boys, Leo and Kyle were up there.

Parker gave her fiancee a dissappointed look, she had no idea why she was feeling so hyper, sure she had felt the emotions from the memory but they should of dissappeared by now, she had never felt like this, all she wanted to do was mess around, it was kind of scaring her.

"I don't want to sit Spence." Parker said as Brooke forceably pushed her onto the couch. "Ma, mom a little help." Parker asked her parents as she went to get back up but was pushed back down by her fiancee, her parents shook their heads while chuckling. "Aunt Paige, Aunt Piper?" Parker said nearly begging, she wanted to get up, she wanted to do something not sit here.

"Sorry kiddo, i'm not going up against your fiancee, she's seems to mean business." Paige said to her niece as she saw Brooke give her a smile and a wink. "Aww come on is everyone against me? Hey Wy?" Parker called to her older cousin, well at the moment he was her little cousin but still, Wyatt looked at Parker as he heard her call his name. "Parker!" He exclaimed happily, waving around the toys he had in his hands. "Hey Wy, will you come here for a sec?" Parker asked as a idea formed in her mind, she had never had this mischievious, playful side in her before but she was rolling with it. Wyatt stood up from his position on the carpet next to Chris and walked to Parker, Piper went to stop him but knew Parker wouldn't hurt her cousin so let him make his way over to her future niece. "Hey Parker, look doggy." Wyatt said to the firestarter as Parker lifted him onto her lap, showing her the toy dog he had in his hand that he had just been playing with. "Wow Wy, can he bark? Parker asked and watched as her cousin look confused for a second before his eyes lit up excitedly and he nodded. "He can, that's cool!" Parker exclaimed giving her cousin a big grin which he returned.

The firestarter ruffled the twice-blessed hair before leaning in and whispering into his ear, "Hey Wy can you do something for me?' Wyatt looked at Parker for a moment so she decided to add something, 'I'll give you a cookie.' Parker said which got the response she was looking for, Wyatt nodded his head enthusiastically making Parker laugh. The others watched the interaction with cautious eyes, what was Parker doing?

"So when i give you a nod, can you orb us to the kitchen?" Parker asked quietly, wondering if he would understand what she was asking him to do and to her surprise he nodded straight away. "Brilliant!" Parker shouted bouncing up and down in her seat, causing Wyatt to giggle as he was sitting on Parker's lap. "Parker what are you and my son planning?" Piper asked a little fearfully but her niece merely gave her a cheeky grin. "Parks, what did you whisper to Wyatt?" Brooke asked, she knew Parker had something planned, you could see it in her eyes. "I can't tell you that Spence, it's a surprise....now can i get up?" Parker said teasingly, she saw her cousin was watching her closely waiting for her to nod to him, he was a smart kid. "No, not until you tell me what you told Wyatt to do." Brooke said forcefully, in the future Parker and Wyatt were almost as bad as Chris and Parker, almost.

Parker sighed as she looked around the adults in the room, to see them all watching her closely. "Wy?" Parker asked, "Now?" He asked her to which Parker nodded and with a little wave from Parker and a cheeky grin to the adults and Brooke which her cousin copied, Wyatt orbed them out of the living room.

"Where did they go!" Piper asked immediately as soon as Parker and her son had dissappeared into blue and white orbs, her question was answered as they heard Parker and Wyatt's laughter coming from the kitchen.

Opening the kitchen door, they were met with the sight of Wyatt and Parker giving each other a high five and Wyatt with a cookie in his other hand as they sat at the kitchen counter. "Wy that was brill!" Parker exclaimed to her cousin who looked pleased with himself at the praise Parker was giving him.

Someone clearing their throat brought Parker's attention to the kitchen door and the grin slipped off her face like butter as she saw her parents, her aunt Piper and her aunt Paige who was holding Chris and her fiancee all stood their with not to pleased expressions on their faces. "Umm, please don't blow me up." Parker said before giving them a nervous smile. "Parker, why did you make my son orb you to the kitchen?" Piper asked calmly but Parker could tell she was controlling her temper, she was afraid for her body right now, she didn't want to get blown up by her aunt, she wasn't a whitelighter or Bianca, she wouldn't

re-form. "Uhhh i....well i....you see.....the thing is......umm....i plead the fifth?" Parker said nervously, shifting Wyatt so her was in front of her as a shield. Piper looked at her future niece for a minute before laughing, "Wait! Your not angry?" Parker asked in disblief, Piper shook her head as she came forward and took her son out of Parker's arms.

The firestarters eyes swept over her parents and aunts who were chuckling to themselves to rest on her fiancee who was desperately trying to control her laughter. "Oh so you think this is funny do you?" Parker asked Brooke as a smirk crept onto her face making Brooke stop laughing, "N...now Parks....i was only." Brooke said before bolting out of the kitchen door, with Parker a second behind her, intending on pinning her down and making her beg for mercy.

They both stopped in the living room suddenly as they saw they weren't alone. "Cole." Parker growled out as she came to stand next to her fiancee, her playful mood straightaway vanishing. Cole didn't say anything as he quickly took his hands from behind his back and flung one arm forward, letting go the vial containing the potion he had collected yesterday. Without delay Parker pushed Brooke out of the way of the incoming vial but didn't have enough time to get out of the way herself and it impacted with her chest with a mighty crunch sending her to the floor.

Cole didn't need to stay any longer and promptly shimmered out. "PARKER!" Brooke shouted as she picked herself up off the floor before running towards her fiancee, who was sprawled on the floor, not moving, the adults having heard the commotion came running in after sending the boys upstairs to their room.

Parker felt dizzy and was barely aware of her the black substance entering her nose and mouth, her chest hurt so badly. Her hand clumsily made it's way to her chest where she felt a wet sticky substance which she concluded to either be the potion or her blood soaking her hand but that wasn't what caught her attention the most, no it was the massive bit of glass sticking in her chest.

"Parker, don't touch it, just relax." She heard a voice tell her before feeling a warm hand enclose on her own hand, pull it away from her chest and hold it by her side, as another warm hand enclosed upon her other hand and held it by her other left side.

She blinked harshly as she tried to get rid of the bluriness in her vision, it took her a couple of times before she saw clearly and was met with the sight she wanted to see the most.

"Spence?" Parker said as Brooke hovered over her fiancee, her hands making their way to the glass sticking in Parker's chest, intending on pulling it out and then healing her but stopped when Parker called her name. "Yeah Parks?" Brooke asked as her hands continued their journey up Parker's stomach, trying to give her fiancee a comfortable feeling before the pain that was about to follow. "You ok, yeah?" Her firestarter asked, her words slurring a bit. 'Yeah i'm fine, you pushed me out of the way, now hold still." Brooke murmered softly, bending over her fiancee a bit more, so she could look Parker directly in the eye, as her hands stopped gliding up Parker's body as they had reached the bit of glass, it was embedded in just to the side and a little above Parker's left breast, dangerously close to her heart. "You ready?" Brooke asked gently, to which Parker replied with a confused look, "What are you talking about....FUCK!" Parker started to say before shouting as Brooke ripped the piece of glass out of her chest, she certainly wasn't expecting that and was lucky her arms were being held down other wise Brooke would have been flung away from her as soon as the glass had been taken out.  
Brooke chucked the piece of glass to the side of her, silently thanking Phoebe and Billie for holding their daughters arms down by her sides before she placed her hands on her fiancee's chest, the all too familiar golden glow emmitting from her hands as she healed Parker's wound.

When the glow stopped, Brooke took her hands away and took a deep breath in. " A little warning would of been nice you know." Parker said as she slowly sat up, resting on her hands, noticing that Brooke was now straddling her waist and that her parents and aunts were around them but she didn't care. "Spence?" Parker asked as she saw tears come in her whitelighters eyes.

The reality of what just happened, had caught up to Brooke and without a word she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Parker's neck and burying her face in her fiancee's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"I thought....i thought i was...." Brooke said between her sobs before the words failed her and she clutched onto Parker tighter.

Parker looked at her ma confused for a moment to see her ma looking back at her and Brooke with concern, it suddenly hit her and her eyes widened, as she sat up a bit more and encircled her arms around Brooke's waist, drawing her fiancee even closer, "Shh Spence, it's alright, i'm ok." Parker said softly to her whitelighter unconciously tightening her arms around Brooke's waist.

Brooke felt Parker's strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and instantly started to feel better, "Shh Spence, it's alright, i'm ok." She heard her fiancee say softly to her and felt Parker's arms tighten around her waist and immediately felt safe and calm. "I'm sorry, i just.....i just got you back......i don't want to lose you again." Brooke mumbled against Parker's shoulder before drawing her head back and looking her fiancee in the eye, to see so much love and concern being directed at her from those eyes.

Parker took one hand and gently wiped away the tears that were still dripping down Brooke's face, giving her a small smile in the process, which Brooke returned with a weak one of her own.

"I'm not going anywhere, i promise.' Parker said quietly so her parents and aunts wouldn't hear, Brooke nodded her head slowly, 'Now can i get up, i mean i love you sitting on my lap and everything but the floor is a bit uncomfortable." The young brunette said making Brooke laugh before slowly getting up but not before she had pressed her hips towards the ground, causing Parker's breathing to hitch and Brooke to smirk.

As soon as Parker was standing, Phoebe was checking her over, "Ma, i'm fine, trust me Spence did an excellent job." Parker reassured her ma, while her mom stood behind them watching her daughter closely and noted that she was swaying and sweating a little.

"Ok, so do you care to explain what happened?" Piper asked as they all sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room, with Brooke on Parker's lap on the couch with Phoebe and Billie next to them on the couch, while Paige and Piper took the chairs. "Cole." Parker said with distasted, her head falling onto Brooke's chest as her fiancee played with her hair.

"Cole was here!" Phoebe exclaimed angrily, making to stand up but didn't get far as Billie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and forceably pulled her into her side. "Calm down, let's listen first." Billie said calmly to her lover before nodding her head at her daughter to continue, "Yeah Cole, he didn't say anything but he..." Parker said before trailing off as she remembered the vial hitting her squarely in the chest, that hurt.

"But he?" Paige asked her niece when she didn't say anymore. Brooke looked at her fiancee and saw she was far away so decided to continue the explanation, "He threw a vial at us, Parker pushed me out of the way but didn't have enough time to get out of the way herself and it....hit...her." Brooke said and watched as all the adults eyes went to the person who's lap she sat in but Parker seemed oblivious.

"What was in the vial?" Piper asked but Brooke shook her head, "I don't know, i didn't get a chance to look at it before Parks pushed me out of the way and she got hit." The whitelighter said sadly and a little fearfully.

"Parker? Parker can you tell us what was in the vial?" Phoebe asked her daughter who appeared not to of heard her ma. "Parks?" Brooke murmered softly as she saw the far away look in her fiancees eyes clear and her head turn upwards towards Brooke's.

"Yeah Spence?" Parker asked innocently, she could feel something spreading through her body, it felt ice cold, like she had been thrown in a ice bath, it wasn't a pleasant feeling, she felt her body temperature dropping rapidly.

"Parker your burning up." Brooke stated as she felt Parker's forehead with the back of her hand, it felt like Parker was on fire and her forehead and arms were alight with a sheen of sweat. Parker frowned, "Really cause i feel really, really cold, freezing in fact." Parker said as she felt her body temperature drop once more and her heart start to pound against her ribs.

The blonde whiteligher's eyes widened, Parker's body felt like an infurnace to her. "Parker what was in the vial?" Phoebe asked her daughter as she and Billie got up, along with Paige and Piper and went to stand in front of Parker as Brooke got off her fiancee's lap and instead sat by the side of her. "In the vial? I dunno, i remember feeling something enter my nose and mouth, at least i think something did, my chest hurt pretty bad and most of my attention was on that." Parker replied, her mind was starting to become a little fuzzy, it was like a darkness was spreading across her mind, blacking everything out. "Parks, what colour was it?' Brooke asked and became more alarmed as she saw her fiancee's eyelids flutter shut before quickly opening again, 'PARKER! Don't fall asleep, tell me what colour it was!" Brooke said loudly as she took Parker's face in her hands and made her fiancee look directly at her.

Parker looked confused as she tried to make sense of what Brooke had just said, her mind was becoming darker by the minute, "B...black..i...th...think." Parker managed to get out before she felt something make it's way up her throat and wrap around her vocal cords, preventing her from speaking, making her choke as she tried to call out to Brooke's for help.

Brooke was in a panic, a black like substance that went in through your nose and mouth, Parker's body temperature felt like she was on fire to Brooke but Parker said she felt cold, freezing, there was only one potion that did this. "Vezeum." Brooke whispered. Parker started to shake and the whitelighter sprang into action, she jumped from the couch and layed Parker down on it instead before straddling her fiancee and grabbing her upper arms, pinning the younger girls body to the couch tightly with her arms and legs.

"What's happening!" Phoebe asked as she saw her daughter shake even more underneath Brooke.

'The potion Cole hit her with is called Vezeum, it's a very powerful, very dangerous potion that when it enters a person it freezes there insides, slowly, call Leo and Kyle!" Brooke said shakily as Parker started to fight her hold making her use more pressure.

"LEO! KYLE!" Piper shouted to the ceiling, out of the corner of her eye she saw Phoebe sit on Parker's legs and hold them down, while Billie kneeled down by Parker's head, leaned over and pinned Parker's shoulders to the couch.

Seconds later Leo and Kyle orbed in, "What happened?" Leo asked as he saw Parker being held down by her parents and Brooke. "Cole hit her with Vezeum!" Brooke all but shouted to Leo as Parker eyes closed and she started to struggle even more. Leo was stunned into silence, "Leo you have to go and get the ingredients, snap out of it Leo!" Brooke screamed in a panic, she didn't know where to find the ingredients, when they had encountered this potion in the future, Leo had taken Wyatt, Chris and Parker with him and showed them where to get the ingredients and since her fiancee wasn't in condition to go, Leo would have to, she just prayed that he could get them in time. "The ingredients right, Kyle, Paige you have to come with me." Leo said as he stretched out his hand to his fellow whitelighter and his sister-in-law, who immediately took them and without another word orbed them out.

"Piper got and heat a saucepan of water you need to put all the ingredients to make the antidote, it's a sort of drink, if you can call it that." Brooke said as calmly as she could, which wasn't very calm seening as her fiancee's life was hanging in the balance of getting the antidote before.....

"Brooke what happens if Parker doesn't get the antidote in time?" Billie asked, she already knew the answer but she needed to hear it said outloud. "She'll....she'll.....disappear....she'll die." The young blonde whispered but Phoebe and Billie heard her. "They need to hurry getting those ingredients, she....she doesn't have much time left." Brooke said quietly, making Billie look at her daughter with worry. "Tell me more about this potion, tell me everything you know." Phoebe demanded to her future daughter-in-law, Brooke didn't turn her head away from Parker, who was now breathing deeply and grimacing in pain.

"Vezeum is a potion that as you know hits a person and enters their system through their nose and mouth, it only works on magical beings, particularly witches and warlocks, it doesn't work on whitelighters cause we're already dead, as soon as it enters your system you have to get the antidote as quickly as possible, it fights your magic, drains it and your energy until you can barely fight and then spreads through your system, through your veins, freezing you from the inside, turning your insides, your organs cold, the stronger your magic, the more chance you have of surviving but even then you don't have a lot of time, it comes alive inside of you. It's painful, you can feel every individual part of your body, every single organ freezing slowly, can feel you blood turning to ice, your mind starts to become darker and darker until you can't think anything, it blocks out your sense of hearing and sight, makes you feel like your alone, that's when people usually give up." Brooke said getting the explanation out all in one go as she felt Parker go tense under her, her body becoming ridged, her arms locking to her sides and her breathing becoming small, quiet gasps, they needed to hurry with the antidote.

"But Parker's really powerful, it shouldn't be acting so quickly if she's so powerful." Phoebe said, she felt Parker's legs tense underneath her and wondered what was happening. "Remember when i said she's magically exhausted....it means her magic was probably easily drained, it probably didn't need much draining to begin with." Brooke explained quietly, in the future they had given stages to the potion, or poison as many of the second generation liked to call it, they had given it five stages and Parker was in stage three but Brooke felt that stage four was only moments away and she was right, when a couple of minutes later the firestarter made choking noises in the back of her throat and she started to fight the hold her parents and fiancee had her under once more. "What's happening to her!" Billie cried as she heard the noises her daughter was making but Parker still hadn't opened her eyes. "Stage four,' Brooke whispered to herself horrified, 'Her....her blood....it's....it's starting to....to freeze." The whiteligher stuttered out her explanation, she didn't want to see what was going to happen next. "What does that mean, why is she making those noises?" Phoebe asked as she went back to pinning her daughters legs to the sofa, feeling the muscles on Parker's legs protest the action, her question was answered as Parker made a spitting noise and blood suddenly spewed from her mouth but it wasn't red, it was black and the veins in her arms turned black and stood out against her skin.

Brooke had tears slowly slipping down her cheeks as she leaned closer to her fiancee's face, "Parks? Parks can you hear me?" She asked, praying the answer was yes, if Parker could still hear her, then she was only at the beginning of stage four. "Parks, open you eyes for me please....Parker please." Brooke begged her firestarter and was rewarded with Parker's eyes fluttering open before shutting tightly again as more blood spurted out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin and onto her chest.

"Parker open you eyes!" Brooke demanded to her fiancee and this time Parker's eyes opened and stayed open but they were unfocused. "Billie have you got a good grip on her arms?" Brooke asked, briefly turning her head to Parker's mom, to see her nod her head sadly before turning to look back at her fiancee.

Grabing Parker's face so they were looking directly at each other, Brooke spoke softly, "Parks, focus on me, you need to fight, come on Parks it's me, it's Spence, please see me." Her voice showing her desperation. Parker's eyes focused slightly on Brooke, "Spence." Parker managed to say but it came out sounding like a gargle because of the blood in her mouth, which she immediately coughed out. "Yeah Parks, just stay focused on me, Cole hit you with Vezeum, you need to keep you eyes open and on me.....Kyle, Paige and Leo have gone to get the ingredients, we'll get you the antidote soon, you just need to keep looking at me." Brooke said forcefully not even blinking as she stared into Parker's slightly blackened eyes. "I'm...soo..co...ld...Sp...en....ce" Parker gargled out, she vaguely felt Brooke's hands tighten on her head but she was nearly numb to everything except the pain she felt inside her body. "Shh it's going to be ok, we're gunna get you the antidote, please just keep looking at me!" Brooke said loudly, grabbing Parker's hair with one of her hands and giving a not so gentle tug, when she saw her fiancee's eyes start to close. The viens on her neck were now black and stood out against her skin, like her arms and Brooke could see the veins were slowly starting to stand out on her face as well, the potion was making its way across Parker's body. "Spen...ce...it....it hurts...mak.....make it....s....stop." Parker said, her voice pleading, making more tears come to Brooke's eyes, as well as Phoebe and Billie's as they heard how much pain their daughter was in. "I'll make it go away soon, as soon as i've got the antidote, the pain will go away, i promise." Brooke said brokenly as Parker shook her head, she didn't need to say anything Brooke knew what she wanted, "I won't do it Parker, just hold on, i'll have the antidote for you soon, please just stay with me!" The whitelighter said confidently but she was feeling anything but confident, she heard Phoebe fall off the couch and saw Billie out of the corner of her eye let go of Parker's arms and rush to Phoebe, "Tell her to turn her empathy off, she can do it in the future!" Brooke shouted to Billie but didn't take her eyes off of her firestarter, who was now groaning in pain.

Phoebe felt all the pain her daughter was feeling intensify and couldn't take it anymore, she felt herself fall off the couch and onto the floor and not much later was being cradled in a pair of warm and slim but strong arms. "Billie." Phoebe moaned as she felt Parker's pain increase even more and Brooke and Billie's panic. "Shh Pheebs, it's going to be ok, just shut it off, you can do it, Brooke says you can do it in the future, so do it now.' Billie murmered softly to her girlfriend as she held her tightly in her arms, she felt Phoebe shaking and knew that she was feeling their daughters pain. "I...i can't Billie....it's too....hard." Phoebe replied through gritted teeth, "Yes you can, Phoebe Halliwell look at me." Billie commanded and was relieved when Phoebe opened her big brown eyes and locked them with Billie's hazel ones. The ultimate power sent a huge wave of love, all the love she held for her girlfriend in her direction and knew it worked when Phoebe gasped and gave a small smile, Billie's love was over throwing Parker's pain. "Come one Pheebs, you can do it, just find the power within yourself and shut it off, think of it as a light all you have to do is flip the switch.' Billie said gently as one of her hands ran through her charmed one's smooth brunette locks.

Phoebe took a deep shaky breath and searched within herself for her empathy power, never once breaking her gaze with Billie. She finally found it, the power she used to help people, her empathy power, it was like a hundred different emotions all rolled into one and they were in a open container and each emotion lit up as it was felt, as the power detected someone elses emotions. Phoebe imagined a light switch and flicked it off and instantly her empathy power was shut off, the box was closed letting no more emotions light up.

"I did it." Phoebe murmered softly to her girlfriend who gave her a small smile, "See i told you, you could do it." Billie said but before anything else could be said bright white and blue lights filled the air, quickly materialising into Leo, Paige and Kyle all of who had handfuls of what looked like different coloured plants and fruits. "Piper's got the water ready, quickly she hasn't got much time!" Brooke shouted over her shoulder, Leo, Paige and Kyle were gone in a flash to the kitchen.

Billie and Phoebe rose from their places on the floor and quickly got back into their positions on and by the couch. "Spence....pl....please....ma.....ma...make....it...s..s...sssstop." Parker managed to say before a strangled cry escaped from her lips and her back arched off the couch, or tried to at least as Brooke pushed down with her hips onto her fiancee's stomach, preventing her from coming off the couch. Parker's veins were now completely black and they were all stood out, along her neck, her arms, her stomach, her legs and her face, her lips were completely black, the only veins that weren't black were the area around her eyes and her eyes themselves.

"Parks, they got the ingredients...just hold on a little longer....please just hold on......you said you weren't going anywhere....you...p...promised....you have to stay awake.....keep your eyes open.....please." Brooke said through her tears, she was vaguely aware of Phoebe and Billie crying softly, she only had eyes and ears for her fiancee though, who was looking at her with such saddness, love and pain, Brooke thought she was gunna puke. "I....i'm....s...s......s..........s...ssss.....................sorry." Parker got out before her eyes closed and her shaking started once more, only this time it was much worse and blood started to run out of her nose and dribble out of her mouth before instantly freezing against her skin.

"NO! PARKS OPEN YOUR EYES! PARKER OPEN YOUR EYES! PARKER!" Brooke shouted to her fiancee as she used all her strength to pin the younger girl to the couch but didn't get any response, Parker had gone into the fifth and final stage, her breathing was slowly but the blood coming out of her nose and dribbling out of her mouth weren't slowing, she had forgotten this could happen.

"Here, here Brooke take it!" Leo said as he came running in with a glass full of a slimey and white liquid, thrusting it quickly into Brooke's trembling hands. Brooke took the glass and tilted Parker's head back, bringing the glass to her cold, black lips, Brooke tipped the glass forward, pouring the contents into her fiancee's mouth, who began to choke but Brooke didn't stop pouring the antidote down Parker's throat, suddenly Parker went still. Once the glass was empty, Brooke handed it back to Leo and then they all waited. "Why isn't it working!" Paige exclaimed, she, Piper and Kyle had run in straight after Leo, they had brought another glass of antidote just incase. "We....we....we can't of been.....too late." The young blonde whitelighter said as she noted the stillness of her fiancee below her, Parker wasn't even breathing, "No we couldn't of been to late, if we were she would of disappeared by now." Brooke said softly as one of her hands traced Parker's facial features, her eyes, her nose, her lips, the small nearly invisable scar she had above her right eye from a fight in sixth grade, she traced everything she had commited to memory a thousand times over, willing Parker to open her gorgeous eyes and look at her.

Brooke felt Parker's stomach muscles tense and her eyes widened as she watched for any other sign of life from her fiancee. Phoebe and Billie stood watching from in front of the couch, Phoebe having just got up from her position on her daughters legs, waiting for the antidote to kick in and work, it had to work, Billie's arms were wrapped around Phoebe's waist and she was holding her girlfriend tightly, so tightly it was almost painful but right at that moment it didn't matter. Piper and Leo were stood next to each other, with Piper gripping Leo's hand for dear life, looking down at their future niece from behind the couch in silence, while Paige and Kyle were stood at the end of the couch, next to Parker's head, their hands barely touching as they waited for their niece to show them some sign that the antidote had worked.

Brooke's eyes never left Parker's face and she saw it before the others did, the little twitch of Parker's lips, then the small scrunch of her nose, the slight frown of her eyebrows. "Parks?" Brooke asked softly, making everyone lean in just a little closer.

Parker's eyes shot open as she took a massive gasp of oxygen into her lungs before having a coughing fit. "PARKER!" Brooke shouted as she lifted herself off her fiancee so she wasn't constricting her airways as Parker got much needed oxygen into her lungs. "Your ok." Brooke murmered as her firestarters gaze locked with hers, "That.....hurt." Parker wheezed out, Brooke laughed as tears spilled from her eyes before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Parker's in a much needed kiss but Parker broke away from it quickly, "As much as i would love to give you a much longer kiss, i just almost died, need a little more oxygen." Parker breathed out as she tried to sit up but failed, she was weak, so weak, she felt drained, mentally, physically and emotionally, she could taste the vile antidote and her blood in her mouth and wanted to get rid of the taste but couldn't even make a move to sit up, let alone stand and walk to the kitchen.

"Parker." She heard someone say with relief and turned her head to see her parents looking at her with tears in their eyes, "Ma, mom, i'm ok now." Parker said quietly but knew what her parents needed and turned her head back to look at her fiancee, "A little help?" Parker asked softly, Brooke didn't reply but got off her fiancee and held out her hands, allowing Parker to take them and gave her firestarter a gentle tug upwards, bringing Parker into a sitting position. Parker gave herself a few moments for the dizziness to pass before standing slowly on shaky legs. She took one small step forward before falling into her parents waiting arms. "You scared us." Phoebe muttered quietly in her daughters ear as her and Billie's arms wrapped around their daughters frame and kept her from falling to the ground. "Don't ever do that again." Billie said with a wobbly voice, showing just how much this had shaken her. Parker didn't say anything but buried her head deeper into her parents shoulders and breathed deeply.

One thought was going strongly through her head, when she had a bit more energy she was going to hunt down Cole and vanquishing him nice and slowly.

_Well that's the end of chapter 38._

_What did you think?_

_Did you like Parker's memory? I wanted to give you one but i didn't want it to be sad, depressing or you know generally bad, so i thought we could have Parker and Chris get into a little trouble, which is bad but not the evil, destruction, sadness we're use to from her._

_Now i know i said just a few chapters left and i think i'm going to give you a rough estimate of how many more i think i'm going to do._

_The answer is __**4**__ that's right 4 more chapter, i haven't decided if that is going to include the epilogue or not yet. YES i am doing an epilogue._

_So anyway review and tell me what you think :)_

_The next chapter should be up next weekend, although you never know i might post one up in the week, depends on how i'm feeling and how many reviews i get :P_

_The chapter title was How To Save A Life by The Fray_

_Until next time!_


	39. Wild Horses

**Chapter 39 - Wild Horses**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, i can't believe this story has nearly got 200, brilliant :D_

_So what's going to happen?_

_More importantly what's Parker gunna do, cause you know she's angry :P_

_Read on and find out._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - Parker gave herself a few moments for the dizziness to pass before standing slowly on shaky legs. She took one small step before falling into her parents waiting arms. "You scared us." Phoebe muttered quietly in her daughters ear as her and Billie's arms wrapped around their daughters frame and kept her from falling to the ground. "Don't ever do that again." Billie said with a wobbly voice, showing just how much this had shaken her. Parker didn't say anything but buried her head deeper into her parents shoulders and breathing deeply.

One thought was going strongly through her head, when she had a bit more energy she was going to hunt down Cole and vanquishing him nice and slowly.

"When i find that son of a bitch he is so dead." Parker stated quietly as she went to stand from the couch but Phoebe and Billie gripped their daughters forearms from their positions on either side of her on the couch, holding her tightly so she couldn't get up. "Parker you can't go galavanting to the underworld, trying to find Cole." Phoebe said calmly with her girlfriend nodding her head in agreement.

Brooke stood in front of her fiancee with a stern expression on her face, while Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle were in the chairs either side of the couch, watching their future niece intently. "What! Why! Give me one reason why i shouldn't go and find that piece of shit and rip him limb from limb!" Parker said furiously, her anger with giving her energy levels a massive boost, otherwise Parker knew she would be in no condition to go and find Cole let alone vanquish him.

"Your not going Parker." Brooke stated as she looked her fiancee straight in the eye, her emotions were all over the place from what had just happened and she wasn't going to let Parker out of her sight for quite a while, she wouldn't admit it outloud but fear was still coursing through her veins. "Why the hell not!" Parker shouted, her anger fuling her magic and giving it a little boost, her firestarter power kicked into action and reacted with Parker's anger, heating up her whole body.

Phoebe and Billie hissed in a little pain as their hands suddenly became very hot, they quickly took their hands off their daughters forearms and just in time to see Parker's skin flash and angry red before going back to it's nice olive tone.

Parker felt her parents hands leave her arms and not wasting another minute sprang from the couch, so she was now directly in her fiancee's face not even a breath apart. "Huh Spence? Why the hell can't i go and find Cole and rip him to pieces!" Parker demanded from her whitelighter, who's expression looked shocked, Parker was shocked too she had never ever gotten angry or even raised her voice at her fiancee.

"You almost died that's why!" Brooke loudly replied, Parker was silent for a moment her mind processing what her whitelighter had said. "What else is new? The amount of times i've almost died, i almost die every single day, heck i probably hold the world record!" Parker stated angrily, "This is different." Brooke murmered quietly, "Why?'" Parker asked, her hands shaking from her anger but her magic was calm. "Because this time was too close! I almost lost you!" Brooke shouted at her fiancee with tears in her eyes, causing Parker to take a step back, it was one thing for her too get angry and shout but Brooke never shouted ever, to any one, she never got angry.

"I just got you back! And then you almost die! Do you how scared i was! As i watched as your blood poured out of your mouth! Your nose! As you whispered sorry and closed your eyes! You were giving up! I thought you were going to dissappear!" Brooke shouted, her voice cracking and the tears in her eyes slowly sliding down her cheeks, her whole body shaking slightly.

Parker was stunned as she listened to her fiancee's words, she hadn't thought about that at all. "Spence i......"Parker started to say before trailing off, what was she supposed to say? Brooke thought she had been giving up, her fiancee thought she hadn't wanted to stay with her, what was she meant to say to that?

"No i don't want to hear it! You were giving up! I saw it! You didn't want to stay with me!" Brooke said her words becoming quieter and quieter until she was whispering. "That's not true and you know it." Parker said softly, she took a step forward intending on taking Brooke in her arms and driving her fears away but as she took a step forward, Brooke took a step back. "Do i? Your parents saw it too, you closed your eyes, you gave up, i wasn't enough for you to keep fighting." Brooke said brokenly as she held back a sob. Parker looked at her whitelighter sadly, what Brooke was saying was comepletely false and she knew Brooke knew that too but Parker had to let her get this all off her chest because until she did her fiancee wouldn't listen.

The others watched the couple with pity, they didn't need to be an empath to see how much they loved one another and how much this had shook Brooke to her core.  
"Why wasn't i enough Parker? I thought you loved me? You said you did! Was that a lie? Cause if it wasn't, why didn't you keep fighting for me?'' Brooke asked, her emotions were in turmoil, she didn't know why she was saying these things, she knew Parker loved her but her mind wasn't being rational at this precise moment in time

"Spence." Parker breathed as she took a unsure step toward her fiancee and was relieved when Brooke didn't step back, the firestarter took another step forward until she was right in front of her fiancee, their faces inches apart, her right hand came up and cupped Brooke's chin making the whitelighter look her witch straight in the eye. "You are enough Spence, i never stopped fighting, i _would_ never stopped fighting for you. Never question my love for you, this is one thing i will never be able to lie about, i have always loved you ever since Uncle Leo introduced you to me as my new whitelighter and i will always love you, even if the world fell apart and the universe ceased to exist i would love you.....i'll never stop loving you." Parker said softly, her passion and love for the blonde in front of her shining through her eyes.

Brooke didn't say anything as she stared into her fiancee's eyes, Parker stared right back, she felt Brooke strip her of everything and didn't care at the moment that her family was in the same room as them because at that moment it was just her and Brooke, the way she had wanted it to to be so many times. "I'm sorry." Brooke whispered, tears still falling from her eyes, Parker shook her head slowly, her hand that was holding Brooke's chin came up and gently brushed away the tears slipping down her fiancee's cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry for, i should be the one saying sorry, your right i shouldn't go and find Cole, i'm in no fit state to be going anywhere, i should of listened to you but as usual i thought i knew best.....forgive me?" Parker murmered ashamed that she had gotten angry and shouted at her whitelighter, yes she had a temper and Chris and Wyatt had even said once that it was worse than their mom's but not once had it ever been turned on Brooke, she was always so calm when her fiancee was around.

The blonde haired whitelighter didn't say anything as she leant her head into Parker's chest and wrapped her arms around her witches waist, holding her tightly. She felt Parker's body relax in her arms and felt her fiancee take in a big, deep relieved breath before her arms encircled themselves around Brooke's shoulders and neck, Parker's chin coming to rest on the top of Brooke's head.

"Now that you've settled your little spat, can we please get onto more pressing matters." Paige said, her voice hinting at being whiny. "Nothing is more important to me than Spence, so no we can't get onto more pressing matters." Parker said softly and tiredly, now that her anger had dissappeared her energy levels were decreasing rapidly, her eyes locked with her aunts who was rolling her eyes at her niece. "Brooke maybe the most important thing to you but we do have more pressing matters that need to be dealt with!" Paige spoke forcefully, her eyes holding but a hint of mischief that only Billie had noticed.

"What pressing matters? Didn't you hear me say that i wasn't going to go after Cole? What else is so pressing?" Parker asked as she slowly dragged Brooke back and sat them down on the couch, nevre moving her arms from around her fiancee's body as she sat Brooke down in her lap. "How about that huge love bite on your neck?" Paige asked innocently, pointing at Parker's neck making Piper, Leo and Kyle's eyes zoom in on their future nieces neck, while Brooke had dug her head further into Parker's chest as she tried to control her laughter, Phoebe and Billie were shaking next to their daughter and future daughter-in-law in silent laughter as they saw their daughter's mortified look. "I have no idea what your talking about." Parker stated dumbly but it wasn't working as well as it could have for the fact that her eyes were wide and one of her hands went straight to the side of her neck where the love bite Brooke had given her last night was visable, immediately trying to cover it up. "Don't you? I'm surprised you haven't noticed, it's really big, Brooke must of taken quite a long time on that last night." Paige mused, smirking at her niece who had a pink tinge to her cheeks and was looking like she crawl into a hole and never come out, her arms still wrapped around a quietly laughing Brooke.

"Oh that, it's umm a bruise, i uhh banged it." Parker said before mentally smacking herself, banged it, how crap could you get. "Uh huh ok kiddo if that's what you kids call it in the future." Paige teased. "Paige leave her alone." Phoebe said as she saw felt her daughters embarressment rise, she had turned her empathy power back on when Parker and Brooke were having their arguement and could now feeling everyone's amusement at Paige's teasing and her daughters embarressment and her content at having Brooke in her arms.

"Spoil sport." Paige muttered under her breath but Phoebe heard making her raise her eyebrows at her little sister, "Spoil sport? Shall we tell you niece what happened to you when you first used magic and took the book out of the house?" Phoebe asked sweetly and was rewarded with Paige's shocked looked, "You wouldn't." Her little sister asked, horrified at the thought.

"Leave my daughter and her fiancee alone and i won't." Phoebe replied, smiling like butter wouldn't melt. "Unbelievable!" Paige exclaimed as she sat back in her armchair, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a big huff in annoyance. "Nice one ma!" Parker said smiling at her mother who gave her a smile and a wink before turning to look at her girlfriend who was watching her whitelighter intently but feeling Phoebe's gaze on her, turned her head and met her girlfriends eyes. "You so have to tell me what happened." Billie said quietly so Paige wouldn't hear and was rewarded with a dazzling smile and a nod of her empaths head.

"Parks you ok?" Brooke asked her fiancee gently as she saw Parker's eyes close before opening quickly. Parker looked at her whitelighter and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Spence, just tired." Parker said before a yawn escaped from her lips. "Sleep." Brooke commanded, sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch as she watched Parker smile cheekily. "I love it when you take charge." Parker said sleepily but Brooke didn't miss the underlying seductive tone to her words.

Before Brooke could think of saying something back, Parker' head had fallen onto her chest, her eyes closed and it wasn't long after she started to snore softly.

"She's beat." Billie stated as she watched her daughter sleep, unconciously moving her arms so they were now around Brooke's waist and tightening them, pulling the whitelighter closer. "She'll be fine after a couple more hours sleep, that potion makes you feel very weak, i'm surprised she managed to stand for so long." Leo said, "That's Parks for you, very stubborn, i can tell you that Halliwell trait never dies." Brooke said grinning at the charmed ones who rolled their eyes but smiled back.

"Yes the Halliwell women can be very stubborn." Leo said with Kyle and Billie nodding their heads in agreement making their other halfs swat them over the head. Brooke just laughed at the sight.

_So that's the end of chapter 39._

_What did you think?_

_This chapter wasn't as interesting as the others, i just wanted to portray the aftermath of the potion and Brooke's insecurities so that's what i did._

_So review and let me know what you thought of the chapter Wild Horses by Susan Boyle._

_The next chapter should be up next weekend, i just can't believe we're nearly at the end :(_

_So until next weekend._

_Tata!_


	40. Halo

**Chapter 40 - Halo**

_WOW! Over 200 reviews, i'm so happy and this is chapter 40, i never really thought this story would go on for so long :) Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter!_

_So what's going to happen now? With Cole? With Parker and Brooke? With Phoebe and Billie? _

_Well read on to find out!_

_Oh premonitions are in __**Bold Italics **__and dreams are in ITALICS._

_Enjoy :)_

Previously - Before Brooke could think of saying something back, Parker's head had fallen onto her chest, her eyes closed and it wasn't long after she started to snore softly.

"She's beat." Billie stated as she watched her daughter sleep, unconciously moving her arms so they were now around Brooke's waist and tightening them, pulling the whitelighter closer. "She'll be fine after a couple more hours sleep, that potion makes you feel very weak, i'm surprised she managed to stand for so long." Leo said, "That's Parks for you, very stubborn, i can tell you that Halliwell trait never dies." Brooke said grinning at the charmed ones who rolled their eyes but smiled back.

"Yes the Halliwell women can be very stubborn." Leo said with Kyle and Billie nodding their heads in agreement making their other halfs swat them over the head. Brooke just laughed at the sight.

_Parker was dreaming, she had too of been because what she saw in front of her couldn't be possible. "Why don't you ever stay dead!" Parker said angrily at the boy in front of her, who was looking at her with a open expression on his face. "I am dead Parker, well the other me is dead, i'm the person he would of been if he had grown up with his mom instead." Dylan replied calmly, he didn't show an ounce of fear or cockiness like he usually would._

_Parker snorted, "So what? I'm supposed to believe that my subconcious has created a good version of you up?" She asked in disblief, this was ridiculous. "Well you should believe it cause that's what's happened, that and a little bit of help from some of your deceased relatives." Dylan responded._

_The firestarter took a moment to study the boy in front of her, she noted her was wearing some jeans which were frayed at the end and a light blue shirt, his feet were bare, his hair was gelled in a spikey mess and his posture was calm and relaxed but that wasn't what shocked Parker the most. What shocked her the most was his eyes, the Dylan she knew always had hate, malice and enjoyment in his eyes, the Dylan in front of her had, calm, sorrow and honesty shining in them, there was no evil, no malice and that was what convinced Parker that he was telling the truth._

_"Well you don't look half bad being good." Parker stated coolly making Dylan chuckle, "I'll take that seeing as i know that's all i'm going to get from you." He said, a hint of a smile betraying on his lips, showing the boy he should of been, Parker wouldn't admit it but she knew if he had grown up good they would of made great friends. "What do you want Dylan? Cause i'm pretty sure that it's not to show me what could of been if things had gone differently." Parker asked causing the smile to slip off of Dylan's face slowly and a frown appearing on his face instead. _

_"I know this won't mean much but i would like to say sorry, i'm sorry for all that the other me put you through, it shouldn't of happened, it wasn't meant to be that way, someone manipulated certain events which resulted in the destructive future you grew up in and for that i am deeply sorry, you don't have to accept my apology i just wanted you to know." Dylan said sincerly, Parker looked at him intently before slowly nodding her head, whether she was doing it because she was accepting his apology Dylan didn't know and he wasn't going to ask, he needed to say the other thing before she started to wake._

_"You need to kill him.' Dylan stated firmly, Parker looked at him with a confused expression, so Dylan elaborated, "You need to kill Cole, if you don't the future won't be as bad but he will never stop trying to kill you, yes i know your about to say what else is new but here's the thing, he will become so powerful that the generation after you will end up becoming the generation with the war, they will end up fighting the war you grew up fighting, i won't be there obviously but that doesn't mean it won't be as bad, you didn't stop the war Parker, you merely postponed it." Dylan explained and watched as Parker's face paled at his words. _

_"When you say the generation after us, you mean....." Parker started to ask but Dylan cut her off, "Your cousins and your kids, yes." He answered, stunning Parker into silence for a minute. "Wow." The brunette murmered softly, it was one thing thinking about kids but she was seventeen, the thought of kids hadn't even crossed her mind, especially growing up in a war but here was Dylan telling her she was going to have them._

_"It's a lot to process i know but you have to do it quickly, Cole won't stop until your all dead, you have to attack him now when he's gathering his power, when he's at his weakest, do it now to save your children." Dylan said as he started to fade and Parker's vision started to become fuzzy. "Whoa, Dylan hold up i have questions! Which of my family sent you for starters?" Parker asked, raising her voice as her vision became even more fuzzy, just as she was about to lose sight of Dylan completely, he whispered, "Kill him before it's too late." _Then Parker's vision went blank and she quickly bolted up right on the couch in the manor, her chest heaving as her breathing was slightly erratic.

**At the same time in the kitchen**

"Are you serious!" Billie managed to say through her laughter, her eyes had tears in them from laughing so much, Phoebe and Piper were beside her at the kitchen counter chuckling, while Paige stood in front of them with her arms folded and a embarressed expression on her face. "Yep personal gain consequence, they were huge, it wasn't so good at the time but now well it'll be a story to tell the kids when their older." Phoebe said before dissolving into a fit of laughter as she remembered how her little sister looked.

"Oh laugh it up why don't you, it was a mistake, i paid for it and now it's over....my back has never been the same though....' Paige said before trailing off as the memory replayed before her eyes but it quickly went as she processed what Phoebe had just said, 'Oh hell no! Pheebs you are not telling the kids of this when their older! No way!" The youngest Charmed One shouted forcefully as the three women in front of her continued to laugh at her expense, she was just thankful that Kyle wasn't there to hear this, he and Leo had orbed up to the Elders to ask where Cole could of gotten that potion from and she was very thankful that her future niece and her fiancee were in the living room with Parker still sleeping, she certainly didn't need them hearing of her first time using magic.

After a few more minutes of laughing, they settled down. Phoebe suddenly felt panic and worry coming from the living room and immediately stood up, intending on going to find out if everything was all right. "What's the matter Pheebs?" Piper asked her sister, while Paige and Billie watched Phoebe closely. "I dunno, i just feel worry and panic coming from the living room." Phoebe explained quickly before making her way to the kitchen door, with her sisters and girlfriend right behind her. They stopped short of going all the way into the living room when they saw Parker in Brooke's arms, with the whitelighter whispering words in the witches ear.

"Parks shh, it's alright it was just a dream." Parker heard a voice say soothingly to her and warm, slim arms wrap around her stomach pulling her back into a soft, chest. "Shh Parks, calm down it's ok, your safe." She heard the voice say again and now recognised it as Brooke's. "Spence, i....i...." Parker stuttered before trailing off, words failed her as she tried to explain what she had just seen. "Shh Parks, it's ok, we're at the manor, just relax." Brooke murmered softly to her witch and it was then Parker realised that her whole body was tense and on the defensive, why she didn't have a clue and with her whitelighter whispering soothing reassurances in her ear it only took a minute for Parker's body to relax into Brooke's embrace but her mind was still processing what Dylan had just said. "Parks what were you dreaming about?" The blonde asked gently as Parker lay her head on Brooke's chest and let out a huge breath which Parker didn't know she had been holding.

"I....well.....i....it was.....he said......its.......i......" Parker stuttered not making sense, how could she put into words what she had just heard, she had just been told of a definite future and what would happen if she didn't stop it, her heart started to beat faster at the thought of what Dylan had said, what if she failed?

"Hey, Parks shh calm down, relax i won't push.....you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Brooke murmered as her right hand made it's way underneath her fiancee's shirt and lightly started to lightly stroke Parker's stomach, this had always been a sure way for Brooke to calm Parker down and it immediately worked, Parker's breathing evened out, her muscles went slack and her eyes closed showing she was now content and relaxed.

"Dylan came and spoke to me, he said some of my deceased family had sent him to tell me something.' Parker spoke in a almost trance like state because that was what she was feeling like, all she was aware of was Brooke, her smell, her warm, soft body against her own and her hand stroking her stomach lightly, slowly, she had always loved when Brooke had done that.

Brooke didn't say anything but tightened her arms around her fiancee a little. "It was Dylan but it wasn't he wasn't the Dylan we know, he said he was what Dylan would of been like if he had grown up with Miss Marks not Cole, you know the funny thing is i could of seen us being great friends if he had grown up with his mom,' Parker said sighing, closing her eyes as the words Dylan had spoken to her came into her mind once more, 'He said he was sorry, he knew it didn't mean much but he was sorry and he said.....he said i need to kill him." Parker said her hands closing into fists at the thought of Cole.

"Kill who?" Brooke asked even though she was almost certain of the name that was going to leave her firestarters lips in a few seconds. "Cole, i have to kill him, he said if i don't...." Parker swallowed, her lips refusing to repeat the words which Dylan had spoken to her. "What did he say Parks?" The blonde whitelighter asked her fiancee gently, she could tell that whatever Dylan had said to her, Parker was taking it really hard.

"He said....he said that if i don't kill him.......then he won't ever stop coming after us.....he said the next.....the next generation will have our war...the war we had.....will become the next generations war instead." Parker replied quietly but her words still had a huge effect on Brooke who instantly became still at Parker's words.

"Parks when you say the next generation....you mean?" Brooke asked even though she knew the answer, "Yeah....our um...our and my cousins children." Parker said gulping as she felt her fiancee tense even more at her words.

"You mean, we're gunna.....me and you are gunna..." Brooke said but Parker cut her off, "Yeah." The witch said before getting up from her whitelighters arms and off of the couch in one graceful motion, giving a heart felt sigh as she did so, not turning around to face Brooke who instantly missed holding Parker in her arms. "What's wrong? Don't you want this?" Brooke asked fearfully as Parker turned to face her but her head was down so she wouldn't meet Brooke's eyes. "I....i.....Spence it's....uhhh....i never really thought about it honestly.....i mean we were in the middle of a war.....it would of been no place to raise......... besides i'm only seventeen.....i mean i know your frozen at eighteen but you've been alive for thrity years, i figured you had thought about this many times but i......i never really thought about it and now.....i just.....i don't know.....i guess.....i'm......i guess,' Parker gave a frustrated sigh before gritting her teeth and admitting something she had never done before, 'I'm scared." She said quietly, her head still bowed, she refused to meet her fiancee's gaze.

As Brooke heard those two words, time seemed to stop for her, never had she heard Parker admit that....to anyone. Standing from her seat on the couch, she made her way to stand in front of her fiancee and cupped her chin gently, forcing Parker's head upwards so they were looking each other in the eye. "What are you afraid of Parker?" Brooke asked gently but seriously, she needed to know why she was afraid of this.

Parker broke away from Brooke's gaze and started to pace the length of the living room, "It's just.....i never had.....uhhh....i never had good parental roles, you know that......what if.....what if we do have a kid and i'm not.....what if i'm not any good?.....What if i'm a bad parent?....What if they end up hating me?" Parker asked and Brooke could easily make out the vulnerable tone in her questions and immediately wanted to squash it.

"Parks, your not gunna be like that, sure you didn't have good parentage growing up but since i've been here i've seen the bond between you and your moms, i've seen how much they care about you, your not gunna end up being a bad mom, you would be a great mom, you'd spoil our child rotten and protect and love them fiercely, just because you had a bad childhood doesn't mean your gunna to be exactly the same." Brooke said trying to sooth her fiancee's worries, truth be told she was still in shock at the news that her and Parker were going to have children someday but she needed to make her witch see that she wasn't going to be like how Phoebe was to her, she wasn't going to become the Phoebe from her childhood.

Parker wasn't listening properly and the adults could see that, they were stunned at what they had just heard Parker say but were pushing that aside as they continue to watch Parker fret over the future. Phoebe decided it was time to intevene and stepped out of the door way to the kitchen and into the living room, going straight to her daughter, who hadn't notice the adults had come into the room yet. "Parker honey, Brooke's right." Phoebe said softly, snapping Parker out of her thoughts so she was now looking right at her ma, "You don't know that, how can you just say it's gunna be fine when you don't know." Parker asked, her voice showing how panicked she was feeling. "Parker calm down." Phoebe said to her daughter as she grabbed the firestarters shoulders and was quickly sucked into a premonition, which Parker was quick to latch onto as well, her mind connecting with her ma's so she was now seeing the premonition through her ma's eyes.

**Premonition**

_**"Not long now." A heavily pregnant Brooke said to Parker as they lay on their bed, with Parker's arms wrapped around Brooke's mid-section protectively. **_

_**"Y...yeah...not long now." Parker replied nervously, her voice shaking slightly, she didn't look much older than she did no, maybe two or three years, her features were a little more mature and she was slightly more refined and healthy looking, her hair now had three blue streaks running through it but was still in it's short pixie cut and in a messy dissarray.**_

_**Brooke chuckled at Parker's words, the whitelighter still looked the same, except for the huge bulge at her stomach, showing how pregnant she was. "Parks it's going to be fine, your going to be a great mom, so stop worrying." Brooke said playing with the fingers on one of Parker's hands. **_

_**"I believe it when it happens, until then i'll worry as much as i want." Parker replied adamently, sending her whitelighter into a fit of giggles, which made Parker smile.**_

Just as the premontion ended, mother and daughter were swept into another one straight away.

_**"Parker stop pacing your making me dizzy." Chris said, he looked exactly like he did when he had come back to the past to save Wyatt. **_

_**They were in a hospital waiting room, with Chris sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, watching his cousin pace across the length of the room, wringing her hands nervously. "Parks, everything's gunna be fine." Chris said calmly, he was actually enjoying his cousins panicking, he had never seen his cousin like this before, it was amusing but he wasn't going to tell her that. "You don't know that Chris, what if something goes wrong, what if something's going wrong right now and their not telling me! What if something's happened to Brooke or the.....oh god." Parker said as she leant against a wall for support, her knees shaking underneath her weight, her breathing coming in short, shallow gasps.**_

_**Chris chuckled at the sight of his cousin, "Parker relax, i know what your going through remember? When Bianca was having Pandora i was a wreck, do you remember? You had to force me into a seat and keep me there for the rest of the wait.' Chris said smiling at the memory of when his daughter was born. **_

_**Before another word could be said between the cousins, the door opened and a midwife walked in, carrying a small bundle in her arms. "Mrs Halliwell?" The midwife asked, Parker stepped away from the wall, her eyes immediately zooming to the bundle in the midwifes arms. "Yeah....that's me." Parker said nervously, her eyes never straying from the midwifes arms. **_

_**The midwife smiled gently as she walked forward slowly toward the young woman, "Do you want to meet your daughter?" She asked softly, Chris watched as his cousin seemed to stop breathing and her body stilled before she nodded slowly. The midwife walked the rest of the way to Parker, "Hold out your arms, make sure to cradle her head, that's it.' The midwife said as she placed the little baby girl in Parker's arms. **_

_**Parker stared in wonder at the baby below, her little girl, her daughter. "I...i....i...." Parker stuttered not knowing what to say, she was beautiful. With a mess of dark brown hair, a cute button nose and full red lips but what caught her attnetion the most were the bit, piercing bright blue eyes that were staring back at her, Brooke's eyes. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." The midwife said as she made her way to the waiting room door but Parker was barely aware of what she was saying as she continued to gaze at her daughter. She felt Chris come and stand by the side of her and look at the baby in his cousins arms. "Wow Parks, she's beautiful, she looks just like you but has Brooke's eyes." Chris said softly, his voice full of wonder.**_

_**Parker didn't say anything to Chris but made her way to sit down on one of the waiting room chairs, never taking her eyes off her little girl, who looked so peaceful in her arms. **_

_**Giving her daughter a small smile, she let one of her hands come up and softly brush the brunette curls on her little girls head, she felt and instant overwhelming urge of protection well up inside her and cradled her daughter closer to her chest.**_

_**One of her daughters hands wrapped around Parker's fingers and held it tightly, Parker gazed at her in amazement and shock, she couldn't believe they had done it. **_

_**"Hey Penny, i'm your mom." Parker said softly, her eyes tearing up.**_

Parker and Phoebe gasped as they came out of the premonition, "Oh my god." Phoebe exclaimed softly, her eyes welling with tears as she looked at her daughter with happiness, Parker was staring wide eyed at nothing, her mouth open slightly in shock.

"What did you see?" Billie and Brooke asked at the same time as they came forward to their respective partners. "I...we saw....i....she....i..." Parker spluttered out but couldn't form a sentence.

"You won't have any trouble naming your child that's for sure." Phoebe answered her future daughter-in-law, stunning her into silence. "Are you telling us you saw, their child?" Billie asked amazed, her eyes lighting up with happiness for her daughter and her fiancee, who were both still in shock.

Phoebe could only nod. Piper and Paige were silent as they watched the scene closely.

Phoebe and Billie watched as Brooke turned to her fiancee, "You saw our child?" The whitelighter asked, her voice wavering with emotion, "Spence...she's....she's beautiful,' Parker whispered before pulling a surprised Brooke into a tight hug. "I will never doubt anything you say ever again, especially on this topic." Parker whispered in her fiancee's ear.

"Before we get all lovey dovey, we have a very important matter to discuss." Parker said seriously and Brooke knew what she was talking about.

"Cole?" She asked even though she didn't need to.

"Cole." Parker replied firmly, a determined glint in her eyes, his time here was at an end, the wasteland was calling for him.

_And that's the end of chapter 40._

_What did you think?_

_The next chapter could very well be the last chapter, except for the epilogue of course, ahhhh!_

_But the thing is i've already written the last chapter, (sheds a tear) i've kinda had it written since near enough the start of this story :(_

_So review and tell me what you thought of the chapter._

_The next chapter will be up next weekend, or sometime in the week, i dunno i could feel very nice and put it up in the week it all depends._

_The chapter title is Halo by Beyonce._

_Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes._

_Until next time!_


	41. Parachute

**Chapter 41 - Parachute**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, they were excellent!_

_So without anything else left to say, here the chapter!_

Previously - Phoebe could only nod. Piper and Paige were silent as they watched the scene closely.

Phoebe and Billie watched as Brooke turned to her fiancee, "You saw our child?" The whitelighter asked, her voice wavering with emotion, "Spence...she's....she's beautiful,' Parker whispered before pulling a surprised Brooke into a tight hug. "I will never doubt anything you say ever again, especially on this topic." Parker whispered in her fiancee's ear.

"Before we get all lovey dovey, we have a very important matter to discuss." Parker said seriously and Brooke knew what she was talking about.

"Cole?" She asked even though she didn't need to.

"Cole." Parker replied firmly, a determined glint in her eyes, his time here was at an end, the wasteland was calling for him.

They were all in the attic except for Billie and Phoebe who were in the kitchen, doing what? Parker didn't know and she didn't really want to think about it either, her mind was soley focused on getting rid of the piece of shit that was Cole to make sure her daughter Penny and the rest of the generation after them didn't have her war.

Leo and Kyle had orbed in from 'up there' about ten minutes ago, they had explained that the Elders didn't know who Cole could of got the potion from, no one was meant to know how to brew that potion anymore, it had been forbidden by good and evil because of its devastating effects from last time. Parker knew who Cole had gotten the potion from, there was only one person in the war who could brew that potion and Parker knew where his domain in the underworld was as well. They would be paying him a little visit before they went to find Cole.

"We need to write a spell and make a potion for Cole just incase one doesn't work, we have a backup." Paige said wisely, causing Piper to stare at her little sister open-mouthed, stunned. "Since when did you get so smart?" Piper asked her in disblief, Paige scoffed, "Who says i haven't always been like this?" She asked, Brooke tried and failed to supress a snort making the two sisters look at her, one in slight anger and one in amusement.

"What?" Piper asked curiously, by this time Parker was bent over the Book Of Shadows, her body trembling with silent laughter as she saw a sheepish smile appear on her fiancee's face. Leo and Kyle were standing on the opposite side of the attic from the sisters and Brooke, both trying to keep straight faces.

"Oh nothing, just what you said is completely ridiculous!" Brooke exclaimed cheekily, making Piper chuckle at Paige's appalled expression. "I like her,' Piper said to her niece before turning to Brooke and stating, 'I like you." "Of course you do, everyone likes me. I'm just irressistable." Brooke exclaimed dramatically, "Uh no i'm irressistable your just cute." Parker stated firmly, keeping a straight face as she saw the outrageous expression cross her fiancee's face, "I am not cute! Hoe dare you say i'm cute! I was cute when i was eight! Take it back!" Brooke said forcefully, making a move to get up from the attic couch, Parker immediately back tracked, "Your right, your right! Your not cute, your beautiful, sexy, irressistable!" Parker shouted getting louder and louder as Brooke got closer and closer, until they were just a step apart. "Hmm that's much better." Brooke murmered, a sexy smirk that only Parker could see on her lips, giving her slightly scared witch a quick peck on her lips, the whitelighter made her way back to her seat on the couch. Leo and Kyle smirked, while Piper and Paige sniggered at the look on their nieces face.

Parker turned her head to glare at her aunts which made their sniggering turn into laughter.

**Meanwhile downstairs in the Halliwell kitchen**

"I can't believe you saw their child, our granddaughter! Wow that sounds werid." Billie exclaimed softly, as she leant against the kitchen island, watching her gorgeous girlfriend move around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards and opening and closing the freezer, looking for only knows what.

"Yeah it does but.....Billie you should of seen her, both of them, Parker looked so scared especially when the midwife handed over her daughter to her to hold but then a great big smile crosses her lips and her eyes lit up like i've never seen before. And her daughter, they named her Penny, she looked beautiful, she had Parker's nose, your lips, Parker's hair and Brooke's piercing blue eyes, she was a perfect combination of both of them." Phoebe said, happiness shining in her voice, Billie slowly walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist, pulling the empath flush against her body. "Like Parker is a perfect combination of the both of us." Billie stated softly, Phoebe gave her girlfriend a small small, 'Yeah." She murmered quietly before pulling the blonde into a slow, sensual kiss.

"What were you looking for anyway?" Billie asked the brunette as they broke apart from their kiss. Phoebe remained silent for a moment before saying, "I was wondering if we had kept the piece of flesh from when Prue and Piper made a vaquishing potion for Cole the first time." Phoebe answered, stunning Billie into silence. Phoebe kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend and watched as Billie seemed to snap herself out of whatever she was in and say, "You had a......piece of his.....flesh?" Billie asked, her voice hinting at how disgusted she was. Phoebe replied was a nod of her head, making Billie scrunch up her nose, "That's gross!" The blonde ultimate power exclaimed, Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah it was but it was the only way to make a vanquishing potion for him, when he was belthazor." The charmed one said and smiled as Billie made a face and pretended to gag.

"Ok, ok i get it, you think it's gross, can we please get back to the situation at hand?" Phoebe asked, smiling fondly at her girlfriend as the blonde stopped pretending to gag and nodded her head in confirmation. "Well ok then, seeing as we obviously don't have any of his flesh left, what should we do? Go to the attic and join the others?" Phoebe asked and watched as Billie smirked, mischief and lust swirling in her eyes as she took a small step towards her girlfriend, who looked at her a little fearfully. "B...Billie what are you.....?" Phoebe started to ask before trailing off as she was hit with a wave of lust, coming straight from the blonde in front of her. "Heh, uhhh B...Billie, i...d....don't think that....i....is such a go.....good...ide....." Phoebe started to say but this time she was cut off because of Billie lips attaching to hers, the blondes hands making their way underneath the top Phoebe was wearing, going straight to her breasts and massaging them. "Oh god....Billie....don't stop." Phoebe managed to mumble out before she was silenced once again by Billie's lips on hers. All other thoughts in her mind vanished as she succumbed to her girlfriends touch.

**The Halliwell attic**

"Oh bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me." Parker said quietly, as she felt the lust in the house rise, she could feel it coming straight from the kitchen and that thought alone made her a little ill, no child wanted to think about their parents doing it and here Parker was basically, for all intense and purpose feeling it.

"You alright Parker?" Leo asked as he saw his niece's body tense and her face pale. "Oh yeah i'm just perfect." Parker replied sarcastically, she couldn't help it though, the lust from downstairs was invading her body and it was making her want to drag Brooke out of the attic and make her fiancee orb them somewhere very, very private.

"I wonder what's taking Pheebs and Billie so long? Maybe one of us should go and check on them?" Paige said and was immediately rewarded with Parker shouting at the top her lungs.

"NO!" Parker shouted, everyone's eyes fell onto the short haired witch making her look at them, slight embarressed at her outburst, "What i mean is that we should just leave them, i'm sure they'll be up here soon, there's no point going downstairs, when we could all be doing something much more productive with her time, umm Aunt Paige do you want to start to write a spell until Ma comes? Aunt Piper shall you and i start on the potion, umm Spence do ya wanna help Aunt Paige? Uncle Leo, Uncle Kyle can one of you look through the book and see if there's anything in there that can help us, i haven't looked all the way through and can one of you go up to the Elders and ask them if they have any information on Cole, please?" Parker asked and everyone was focusing to much on the tasks she was asking of them that they didn't notice the word 'uncle' in front of Kyle's name.

Everyone dispersed to their tasks, with Kyle orbing to the Elders to ask information on Cole, seeing as Leo knew the Book Of Shadows better than him, Paige joined Brooke on the couch with a pen and a pad of paper, while Piper and Parker went over to the potion cabinet in the corner of the attic, pulling out ingredients that they needed to make the potion. They didn't know a specific potion to make for Cole, even Parker didn't know what type of demon he was in this time, so they were just going to make the strongest potion they could, which would hopefully be enough.

Parker was desperately trying to control the lust coming from the kitchen, she had learned one time that she could manipulate the emotions of others to a certain extent but at the moment it was pointless even trying, everytime she felt like she was getting it under control, the lust from her parents would flare up once more but this time even bigger than before, so in the end she gave up and focused on not jumping her fiancee in front of her family.

"We should go and get them, i mean we would have two extra pairs of hands, i can't do this spell writing very well, Pheebs is much better at it, she needs to be doing it." Paige whined to everyone in the attic, making Piper and Spence smirk and Leo chuckle, while Parker just rolled her eyes at how childish her aunt could be, 'Well if she wants to go and get them, who am i to stop her?' Parker thought, mischief alight in her eyes, oh this was gunna be so good.

"You're right Aunt Paige, why don't you do that and we'll just carry on with this." Parker said, keeping her face blank, it would do no good to burst out laughing, or her aunt would know she was up to something. Paige nodded at her niece before getting up from the couch, giving Brooke the pad of paper and pen and then proceeded to walk out of the attic and down the stairs.

"Parker let a little evil chuckle escape from her lips, making everyone look at her in confusion. "What?" Piper asked, as Leo and Brooke watched Parker closely.

The firestarter let another chuckle escape from her lips, "You'll see." She said mysteriously and not a moment later a piercing scream was heard from downstairs before they could hearing shouting, "AH MY EYES, MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Were the destinct words that the occupants of the attic heard, the voice belonging to Paige. Parker couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing, falling to her knees on the floor, bending over double as her laughter increased when she heard her aunt continue to shout, "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT THE KITCHEN TABLE THE SAME EVER AGAIN! DAMMIT WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF THE TABLE!" The others looked at Parker in confusion, "What the hell is that about?" Piper asked but before Parker could reply, even though she couldn't stop laughing, the attic door swung open and in stormed a very red faced, sick and angry looking Paige. "YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!' Paige shouted at her niece and when Parker continued to laugh, she got her answer, 'I'M GUNNA KILL YOU AND THEN I'M GUNNA BRING YOU BACK FROM THE FUTURE TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" The youngest Charmed One shouted but Parker knew it was an empty threat.

Standing up slowly from her knees, she grabbed onto the podium for the Book Of Shadows for support and she fought to get her laughter under control. "I...told you not...to go downstairs but.....you wanted to go and get ma so you didn't have to write that spell......i just agreed with you." Parker said between chuckles, tears were streaming from her eyes, from laughing so hard.

The attic door once again swung open and in walked a very red-faced Phoebe and a smirking Billie. "Oh please tell me you didn't." Piper said a grossed out expression on her face when she saw her sisters head bow in embarressment. "ON THE KITCHEN TABLE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WE EAT AT THAT!" Piper shouted, sending Parker into another fit of laughter with Brooke joining her, while Leo had to smother a laugh but when that didn't work he turned it into a cough, Paige sat on the couch in silence, looking a little green.

Phoebe didn't look up from the floor, she couldn't believe Paige had seen them , if she had walked in a minute later...... Billie on the other hand still had a smirk plastered on her face, which was being directed at her whitelighter, sure she was embarressed but Paige's reaction had been so funny, her embarressment was being overruled by her amusement at her whitelighters reaction.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Leo asked after he was sure he wasn't going to burst out laughing, the reaction to what he had said seemed to do the trick, Parker and Brooke stopped laughing and the others turned to their work modes. "You're right,' Piper said to her husband with Paige nodding her head in agreement but then she turned to the couple in front of her and said firmly, 'We will be talking about this later."

Billie and Phoebe were a little scared and could only nod their head at the eldest Charmed One.

"Right Pheebs, you can write the spell, Paige was having a bit of trouble, Billie would you help Leo look through the book?" Piper asked the blonde witch, who gave her a small nod of her head in confirmation before going to stand next to the whitelighter, who gave her a small smile before getting back to the book, Billie joining him immediately.

Phoebe sat down on the couch next to Brooke and her little sister as her daughter got up and went back over to Piper who had already started working on the potion once again.

"Ok the potions done, it just needs to cool a little before we put it into some vials." Parker stated as she looked at the rapidly cooling dark red potion in front of her and her Aunt Piper. "One brilliant written vanquishing spell done over here." Brooke said looking up from the pad in her fiancee's ma's lap to meet her fiancee's eyes and giving a soft smile, which was returned. "Uhh we found nothing that we don't already know, and since Cole isn't belthazor anymore that makes alot of the stuff we do know, worthless." Billie said a little angrily but when she saw her girlfriend give her a calming smile, Billie felt the anger dissappear.

"Ok well it looks like were just waiting on Kyle to come back and see if he has any information for us." Paige said, smiling a little at the thought of the whitelighter. Not a moment later bright white and blue lights filled the attic before materialising into Kyle and one look at them and they all knew he didn't have good news. "The Elders don't have any information that you don't already know, except the fact that he isn't very well liked in the Underworld at the moment." Kyle answered the unasked question, making Parker scoff.

"What demon is liked in the Underworld, they all hate each other, the only reason there are factions and leaders is because of the power they possess and the fear they hold over other demons." Parker stated confidently, she knew she was right, when the war had just started she had taken huge amounts of her precious time to study the Underworld and the demons in it, she had gone deeper into the information of the underworld than any other good being had before, she had discovered secrets about the horrible place that no one else had, she had found certain items and potions that were thought to of been lost thousands of years ago and brought them to her side, giving them a slight advantage in the war until a leak in their side gave the potions over to the side and then the war was balanced once more and she had done this with Chris by her side nearly one hundred percent of the time.

Together they had become the two most knowledgeable witches of their time, if you needed to know something then Parker or Chris were the people to go to but they both had their specialities. For example Chris had a vast amount of knowledge about the Halliwell family, much more than Parker, he knew nearly every fight they had, every demon they had ever come up against and he knew all the potions known to man/demon and then some more, whereas Parker, knew all about weapons, every single weapon, magical and non-magical she knew about them and then some more that she and Chris had discovered, she knew all about magical, weapons properties, she could pick the perfect weapon for you just by studying you for a minute. She was an expert at martial arts and sword fighting, she was pretty damn good with a bow and arrow as well as well as guns. She had a vast amount of knowledge on nearly every demon in existance. Add that to the information that they had uncovered about the underworld both of them were basically encyclopedias of magic, they were an unstoppable force when together.

"That may be true but the fact remains he isn't very well liked, more so than anyone else, i'm having a guess that he is at the bottom of the food chain." Kyle replied, "That may be true? It is true, trust me on this.' Parker said firmly, 'So are one of you gunna scry for him?" Parker asked turning to face her parents and aunts, who looked stunned for a moment before Paige got up and went to retrieve the map and crystal for scrying. "Uhhh won't he be in the underworld? So it's pointless to scry for him, since we don't have a map for that place." Billie said, her words sounding unsure.

Parker slapped her forehead, "You mean to tell me, you don't have a map of the underworld?" Parker asked, 'Of course they wouldn't, you and Chris haven't made it yet!' A irratated voice said to her in her mind, causing Parker to sigh in annoyance. "Looks like it's going to have to be the harder way, oh well at least we have somewhere to start." The ruler of magic mumbled to herself before looking at her family and saying, "Ok looks like it's going to be the good ole, orbing to the underworld and searching everywhere, lucky for us i know where we should start." Parker said happily, finely they were getting somewhere, they were so close to making the future safe for everyone that Parker could practically taste victory.

"Where are we starting?" Phoebe asked her daughter, who looked at her and replied, "We starting at the guy who made Cole the Vezeum potion."

The Charmed Ones and Billie nodded before Piper and Paige made their way to Leo and Kyle, intending to saying goodbye and gettig a good luck and be careful in return. Parker made her way to her fiancee who knew what was coming. "You want me to stay here don't you?" Brooke asked her firestarter even though she didn't need to. Parker nodded her head, "You know where we're going it's not gunna be safe, sure in the future you could hold your own but i don't know what we're gunna be facing, you need to stay, i need to know your safe, if you come i'm gunna be too worried about you to do anything but protect you, that's why you never came with me on missions, even though you went on your own without telling me." Parker said smirking at her fiancee, who had the good graces to blush.

Brooke sighed but knew Parker wasn't going to be pushed on the subject, "Ok, fine you win but i swear if you come back with so much as a scratch on you, i'm gunna bring Cole back from the wasteland just to kill him myself." The young whitelighter stated forcefully, a determined glint in her eyes which made Parker smile. "See that's one of the reasons i love you, you're a whitelighter and yet you don't have a problem getting into a scrap, i was right when i said your fiesty." Parker said grinning at the slightly shorter girl, who didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around Parker's waist and pulled her closer. "Well what can i say, you bring the rough side out of me." Brooke replied, leaning up ever so slightly as she captured her fiancee's lips in a sweet, innocent but passionate kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it." Parker murmered against Brooke's lips before giving her one more quick peck andd then stepping back towards her parents, who had been watching them closely and were smiling at the sight of her daughter looking so happy.

"Be careful." Kyle said

"If we get even a twinge, we're coming straight to you." Leo said firmly, with Brooke and Kyle nodding their heads in agreement to his words.

"If things are going even slightly wrong, orb out immediately." Brooke said and waited for Parker to nod her head before she relaxed a little.

_'I love you.'_ Parker said with her telepathy to her fiancee who gave her a loving smile and mouthed 'Me too.' Before Paige orbed them out of the Halliwell attic and to the Underworld.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" Leo asked but his fellow whitelighters didn't answer, for they were thinking the same thing.

_Well that's the end of chapter 41._

_The next chapter will be the last one, except for the epilogue of course. _

_And when will the final chapter be up.......Well in a week of course :P_

_So review and tell me what you thought._

_The chapter title is Parachute by Cheryl Cole_

_Until next time, the final time nooooooooo :(_


	42. Adiago For Strings

**Chapter 42 - Adiago For Strings **

_Well here it is, the final chapter :(_

_First off i would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story at anytime, you have no idea how happy i am that this story was so well liked :D_

_So what's going to happen in this chapter? Everything is finally coming to a close, now all that's left is Cole and the two people in the past that are from the future. _

_So read on and i hope you enjoy it, i've been working on the end of this chapter since basically i started posting this story :)\_

_Enjoy!_

Previously - "Be careful." Kyle said

"If we get even a twinge, we're coming straight to you." Leo said firmly, with Brooke and Kyle nodding their heads in agreement to his words.

"If things are going even slightly wrong, orb out immediately." Brooke said and waited for Parker to nod her head before she relaxed a little.

_'I love you.'_ Parker said with her telepathy to her fiancee who gave her a loving smile and mouthed 'Me too.' Before Paige orbed them out of the Halliwell attic and to the Underworld.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" Leo asked but his fellow whitelighters didn't answer, for they were thinking the same thing.

"Uhh i hate this place." Paige muttered quietly to herself as they walked through the Underworld, with Parker leading them to whoever gave Cole that potion and with it being so quiet, Paige's quiet mutter turned into quite a loud whisper causing the firestarter to chuckle.

"Really i find it pleasant and warm, i mean what with all the darkness and blood, not to mention the screaming in some places.....oh yeah i think it's safe to say i like this place." Parker said sarcastically making her parents and aunts laugh quietly as they realised she was joking but truthfully she wasn't joking, ok yes she didn't find it pleasant and warm but she did like the Underworld, she had always felt in control when she was here, she always felt somewhat safe and she knew that sounded silly but the Underworld had been her and Chris's escape from the chaos of reality, especially when they were growing up, it helped them to escape the pressures of normality, of school, of parents, of peers, of well everything. It allowed them to vent their frustration, their anger, it allowed them to take a break from their lives, it allowed them to become someone else for a while. Yeah it was safe to say that Parker liked the Underworld a little bit but she wasn't going to admit that.

"How much further Parker?" Phoebe asked her daughter, she had just got a couple of sentences from Parker's thoughts before they were cut off and what Phoebe had heard she defiantely didn't like but that didn't mean she didn't understand.

"Not far, it's just round the corner." Parker replied but as they turned the corner they came face to face with a wall. "Uhh Parks i think we took a wrong turn." Billie stated softly but Parker didn't take offence, she merely shook her head and knocked three times on the wall. When nothing happened, the firestarter swore under her breath, "Language." Phoebe scolded her daughter, which amused Piper and Paige to no end. "Sorry, he's not answering looks like your up Aunt Piper." Parker said turning to her aunt and giving her a big grin making Piper confused. "I'm up for what?" The eldest Charmed One asked her niece, confusion evident in her voice.

"Blast away." Parker said, the grin still plastered on her face as she took a few steps back from the wall. Piper caught onto what her niece was saying as she raised her hands towards the wall and flicked her wrists but her power merely bounced off the wall, leaving no trace that it had been used. "He's got more power than i gave him credit for." Parker murmered to herself before raising one of her hands towards the wall and flicked her wrist, the effect was instantaneous, as soon as Parker's power hit the wall, it was blown to pieces.

"After me?" Parker asked her aunts and parents, who were looking a bit stunned at the space in front of them, which they could now clearly see was an entrance to a cave of some kind. Without waiting for an answer, the firestarter walked forward and stepped through the hole, her whole body on alert for the potions master, the Charmed Ones and Billie following closely behind.

It didn't even take Parker a second to spot him, for he was standing right in the middle of the cave, a potion smashed at his feet, as he stared shocked at the hole that was now the entrance to his layer. "Alright so now that you know who we are, you're gunna give us some answers." Parker stated slowly as if he wouldn't be able to understand her if she didn't, this seemed to snapped the demon out of it for he sneered and said, "What makes you think i'm going to tell you anything witch!"

Parker sighed, she had hoped this was going to be the easy way but apparently not. "Cause if you don't well, i'm sure the Charmed Ones would be more than happy to vanquish you." The firestarter explained, a hint of menace and daring in her voice. The demon sneered once again, "Why should i tell you, you will just kill me after anyway, so go ahead kill me i'm not telling you witches anything." He said angrily, while ever so slowly moving towards the table behing him that held numerous amounts of different potions. Within a second Parker was standing in front of him, her right hand around his throat, "You're right, we are going to kill you but i will get my answers, you don't have to talk." Parker said darkly, her eyes locking with the demons in her hands, rooting him to the spot as she used her telepathy to sweep his mind, getting everything that was worth any use to her before pulling herself out of his mind and letting go of his neck making him promptly drop to his knees on the floor, staring blankly at the people in front of him.

"Parker what did you do?" Phoebe asked, a little shocked as she realised that the demon wasn't even registering the fact that they were standing in front of him. Her daughter shrugged before replying quietly, "I used my telepathy to get the answers."

"But it looks as if he's not even here anymore.' Billie stated and heard her daughter give a heartfelt sigh before answering, very uncomfortably and quietly. "That's cause he's not.......well he is but not all of him is there..........pieces of him are missing, the pieces i took from him.......some of his memories are missing, i physically took them from his mind and placed them in my own mind.......so right now he's spacing as his mind tries to repair the damage i've caused, it'll take quite a while before he'll be able to do anything cause i took so much from his mind..............you should vanquish him now."

"You...you...you violated his mind." Paige whispered in horror, making Parker bow her head in shame, "Yes but it needed to be done, he wasn't going to give us the answers even if we tortured him, it was the only way and besides he's a demon, he's done worse to innocent people, than what i did to him." The short haired girl muttered, no matter how many times she had done that to demons, it always left her feeling dirty, sure they were demons but she basically raped their minds, it made her sick but it needed to be done sometimes. Seeing none of her family make a move to vanquish the demon, she took matters into her own hands and conjured a fireball, which she was quick to throw at the potions master, he didn't even scream as he went up in flames and soon after all that was left was a mark on the floor.

"Ok please get over this already, i don't like to do that but sometimes it's the only way! Now can you please focus on the task at hand which is Cole!" Parker stated a little bit angry, her parents were looking at her with slight dissappointment in their eyes, while her aunts were looking at her with shock and a little fear in their eyes. It was safe to say that Parker wasn't a happy witch at the moment.

"You know where he is?" Piper asked her niece, she was still a little disturbed at what she had just witnessed but was trying to put it to the back of her mind for now, she needed to focus on Cole like Parker said. "I know his general whereabouts now, yes." Parker answered before walking slowly to her family, stretching her hand out to her mom, who took it without hestitation, making Parker give a small smile. "Join hands then, i'm projecting us there, i can't tell Aunt Paige were it is because lots of places look like it in the Underworld, so grab and hold tight." The firestarter said and felt a warm sensation in her heart when her ma and aunts joined hands without a question.

Parker closed her eyes and imagined the place where she knew Cole was generally hiding in her mind, it only took a second for her magic to react and they projected out of the layer and into a dark, cold and slightly smelly tunnel.

"This is where Cole is meant to be, it stinks!" Paige exclaimed quietly, putting her hand over her nose to convey her point. None of them said anything because they were thinking exactly the same thing. "Ok look, Cole is here somewhere, now i don't know this area particularly well, my mind is a little fuzzy, so be very careful and try and keep as quiet as possible, Cole could be anywhere and although he isn't very powerful at this moment in time, he is still a resourceful and dirty prick, who will do anything to get what he wants, please don't go running head first into a fight when you see him, or if you think you see him.....ok?" Parker asked, she didn't keep the pleading out of her voice, they all knew what was at stake if they failed.

"Which way?" Paige asked and was met was a slight indication for them to proceed forwards from her nieces head before they were slowly making their way down the tunnel, all of them tense and alert for anything.

Phoebe's mind was reeling with what they were about to do and the same question was going over and over in her mind, could she do it? When they had seen Cole in the Marks home, she had froze, literally froze at the sight of seeing him, she was sure that if Billie hadn't been holding her hand, she would of collapsed onto the floor, right there and then. So how in the world was she meant to fight him? She didn't love him or anything like that anymore, no it was the fact that he was alive once again, he never stayed dead and Phoebe wondered if he would ever be out of their lives for good?

'It's gunna be ok Pheebs, you'll see.' Billie thought to her girlfriend as she noticed Phoebe looked slight scared as they walked down the tunnel. The empath turned her head to gaze into her girlfriends loving eyes, "He should be dead Billie, i've killed him so many times already, what if we succeed and he comes back after this?' Phoebe thought to the blonde, who didn't miss the panic in her girlfriends voice and immediately attempted to soothe her, "Pheebs listen to me, everything is going to be ok, we're gunna find Cole and then we're gunna vanquish him once and for all, so our daughter can go back to the future where everything will be fine, so when this Parker is born,' Billie thought to her empath as she places a hand on Phoebe's flat stomach, 'She will grow up in a safe, happy and loving world, we will do this, i promise he won't ever be in your life again, not as long as i have a say about it.' The Ultimate Power thought confidently, the passion in her words making Phoebe's heart tingle.

"You always seem to know, what to say to me.' Phoebe thought and watched as a small smirk appeared on Billie's face. 'It's a power of mine and if it didn't work i would of taken you right here and now.' The young blonde thought, pleased when she saw Phoebe's cheeks redden slightly as the empaths mind went back to when Paige had caught them in the kitchen.

_AH MY EYES, MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Phoebe heard from the kitchen door, immediately breaking away from the passionate kiss she and Billie were sharing, her eyes went to the door and she felt so embarressed as she saw her little sister, standing right, staring open-mouthed, with wide eyes at them._

_"Uhhh....." Phoebe said before trailing off and burying her face in her girlfriends chest, while Billie's shoulders shaked with silent laughter. "Paige as much as i love you and everything could you please stop staring at me.' Billie said trying to keep in her laughter, as her whitelighters eyes zoomed straight away from the half naked couple, Billie vaguely registered that her hand was still down her girlfriends pants and slowly moved it out, scraping her nails teasingly as she did so, making Phoebe moan into the blondes chest. _

_"We need you up in the........" Paige started to say before trailing off as she quickly glanced at her sister and charge to see them in the exact postion she had found them in, Phoebe's legs wrapped around Billie's waist, with her charge leaning over her sister, one of her hands still in Phoebe's pants, their top halfs bare. "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT THE KITCHEN TABLE THE SAME EVER AGAIN! DAMMIT WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF THE TABLE!" Paige shouted, she wasn't angry no she was embarressed but not as much as Phoebe, who was bright red in the face and when Billie got off her, she was too shocked to move, she couldn't believe they had gotten caught._

_"And please put your tops back on, blood hell!" Paige exclaimed quietly as she turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, muttering about nieces and murdering._

'I can't believe you were laughing about us getting caught earlier!" Phoebe thought, outraged at her girlfriend, who mentally sniggered, 'Hey you can't blame me, it was funny, the look on Paiges face is gunna stay with me for a long time.' Billie thought to her girlfriend who huffed a little upset. 'Pheebs, don't worry about it, think of it this way, Paige got to see what a sexy girlfriend you have.' Billie thought and was met with the sight of Phoebe rolling her eyes, 'I thought we'd been over this, i'm the sexy one.' Phoebe thought back playfully but before Billie could think of something else to say, Piper decided to speak up.

"Are you sure, this is the right place, i mean no one seems to be here." Piper said quietly, sure she didn't think anyone was here but that didn't mean she wasn't going to chance speaking normally just in case. "I'm sure, he's around here somewhere." Parker replied calmly as she turned a corner but stepped back around the corner as fast as lightning, her arm shooting out to stop her family from going forward as a fireball went whizzing past them. "Looks like we found him." Billie muttered, "Oh yeah and he has company." Parker stated as she peaked round the corner to see Cole standing at the front of fifteen demons.

"Oh Cole you got reinforcements, how lovely, although they look a little weak." Parker taunted and watched with satisfaction as Cole gritted his teeth and glared at her, chuckling Parker looked behind her to her aunts and mothers to see them, talking quietly. "Ok so who's up for a little fight?" Parker asked happily and was met with raised eyebrows. "Oh you guys need to quit being so serious all of the time, trust me it's easier to vanquish demons if you're happy when doing it, not angry, me and Chris used to tell each other jokes when going on a vanquish, it put all your worries and fears aside to lets you focus on killing the demons,' Parker explained but when they all continued to gaze seriously at her, she sighed, 'Fine do it your way but i'm telling ya mine and Chris's way is definately better." The young short haired witch stated confidently. "So what's the plan? I'm assuming that's what you guys were discussing?" Parker asked and was met with nods. "Paige is going to orb me and her behind them, so we can attack them from two fronts." Piper said, Parker gave her aunt a grin and a nod, before making a shooing motion with her hands towards her two aunts, they didn't say anything else as they orbed out.

Parker looked at her mothers, who gazed back. Parker gave them a small comforting smile, "Showtime." Was all she said before rushing round the corner and throwing a fireball into the group of demons, making them spread out and retailiate, it had begun.

About ten minutes later and the fight was still going strong, only four of the demons had been vanquished, Parker had been wrong when she had said they looked a little weak, in fact they were quite strong and had on more than one occasion had the Charmed Ones and Billie diving out of the way of their multiple oncoming fireballs.

Parker was fighting five of them, while her parents and aunts were fighting the rest, Cole had slunk into the shadows the cave had and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

That moment came when Phoebe broke away from the group as she sparred with a demon.

Cole slinked out of the shadows, pulling a long dagger out of his pocket as he did so, he walked forward cautiously, he didn't need one of the others to see what he was doing, it had taken him quite a while to track this dagger down and he relished in the thought that he was going to use it on Phoebe/

He got within a few steps of his former wife, how much he hated the withc now, he had loved her, he would of given her everything she wanted but she had threw it all back in his face, she had killed his again and again, even when he had changed the world for them to be together and right now all that hatred for her was bubbling to the surface, time seemed to slow as Cole brought the dagger to the side of him before thrusting forward, intending on stabbing Phoebe in the back, just like she had done to him but before the blade could go within an inch of the empath, she was pushed out of the way and instead the dagger plunged into the bitches daughters stomach. He could have a lot of fun with this before he killed Phoebe.

"NO MA!" Parker shouted rushing forward from the demons she had been fighting and pushing Phoebe onto the ground as the blade that was about to go into Phoebe, plunged into her stomach instead. "Looks like you won't be a problem for my future self." Cole whispered in Parker's ear as he dug the dagger deeper into her stomach and twisted it slightly making Parker scruntch her eyes shut in pain, she was determined not to cry out. With a massive shove of his other arm, Cole flung Parker into the wall behind her leaving the dagger embedded in her stomach.

Parker hit the wall behind her with terrible force, sending her sprawling into a mess on the floor. The fighting came to a halt as they heard the crunch of Parker's bones as she hit the wall and then the floor. Phoebe raised her head off the floor to meet Cole's eyes only to see pure evil smirking back at her. "Did you really think you could beat me Phoebe? Your precious daughter, the Ruler Of Magic. Look at her, pathetic, taken down by a simple dagger, i can tell you that i took great pleasure in plunging it into her, if only i had gotten her heart, it would of made it all the more better." Cole said gleefully as he watched Phoebe turn her eyes towards her daughters crumpled frame on the floor, he could taste the pain coming off of her and he was enjoying it. As he went to say something else, he stopped short when he saw Parker move and watched as she slowly and painfully lifted herself off the floor and onto her feet, clutching the dagger with her hands. Her teeth gritted and her eyes closed against the pain and to stop the scream of agony that threatened voice itself, she quickly pulled the dagger out of her stomach, instantly putting one of her hands over it to try and stem the flow of blood but knew it wasn't going to be any use, she could feel the poison that the dagger was coated in, moving through her veins, through her blood.

"Well, well, well, looks like you have more strength than i give you credit for, i certainly underestimated your determination but no matter, you'll be dead soon, you can feel it can't you, spreading through you like fire, i hate to think how much pain your going through right about now.....oh wait no i don't, i'm enjoying the pain that your going through right now." Cole said smiling as Parker went to step forward but stumbled and had to hold onto the wall with the hand that had the dagger in for support to stay upright, he could see the light sheen of sweat that had appeared on her forehead, not to mention how her whole body was shaking with the effort of standing on her feet. "You know, i can see where Dylan got his idiocy from, like father like son and you both have something else in common as well." Parker said making sure she had a good grip on the dagger, her lungs were burning with the breaths she was taking, they felt like sharp painful knives cutting into her windpipe as the oxygen past through it and went into her lungs.

Cole looked dismissively at the young girl in front of him but in reality he was really intruiged, "Oh? What would that be?" He asked in a bored tone.

Parker gave him a cheeky smile, "You said it yourself....my determination, you underestimate my determination and so did Dylan." The young firestarter said and then with all the strength she could muster launched her arm forward letting go of the dagger and watched as it flew through the air and embedded itself into Cole's chest exactly where his heart was.

Cole looked down at the dagger in his heart and then to Parker, then back to the dagger before looking once again at Parker who was now smirking at him, although it ws a very weak smirk. "NO! This wasn't the way it was meant to end!" Cole shouted as he felt the poison spread it's way quickly through his body, lighting it on fire. The charmed one's, Billie and Parker watched as a fire burst from Cole's body and wrapped itself around his body making it quickly go up in flames, all that was heard was a piercing cry of agony and then the fire went, leaving nothing behind.

Cole had been vanquished.

Parker felt the adrenaline that she had been running on leave her body and couldn't do anything as her body fell forwards onto her knees and then forwards once more making her head and chest come into direct contact with the cold, stone floor. Phoebe didn't dwell on the fact that Cole had been vanquished and that there were still about ten demons surrounding them. She stood up and sprinted to her daughter. Kneeling down beside her, Phoebe carefully wrapped one of her arms around her daughters shoulders and turned her around, wrapping her other arm around Parker's waist being careful of the wound and pulling so her daughter was cradled in her lap. "Parker open your eyes for me please." Phoebe said gently not letting the panic that was growing inside her to show and watched a little relieved as Parker's eyes slowly fluttered open and her daughter gave a moan in pain. Piper, Paige and Billie had just vanquished the last demon.

"Parker just hold on ok, we're gunna get you healed in no time.' Phoebe said cradling her daughter's body in her arms as Billie came around the other side, 'BROOKE! LEO! KYLE!" Phoebe shouted to the air and it took no time at all for the two men and woman to materialise in front of her. Without needing another word all three of them bent down and placed their hands over the wound on Parker's stomach which was now bleeding profusely but it didn't heal. "Why isn't it working!" Billie demanded and it was Parker who answered, "Cause the dagger was......... coated in poison.......that's.....that's why it van......vanquished Cole so easily." Parker said taking deep breaths to get the sentence out. Leo and Kyle stood up slowly and went to Piper and Paige taking their partners in their arms as Brooke dropped to her knees at her fiancee's head, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. "Why are you stopping, you have to heal her!" Phoebe shouted as Billie took one of her daughters hands in her own. "They can't......you have to under......understand that nothing can......can heal a wound from....that dagger........." Parker said softly her eyes closing off their own accord but then opening again just as quickly. "Looks like me and Chris......... are more similar........ than i thought." Parker said giving a shaky grin to her ma but didn't receive one in return, "No your not...cause we're gunna find a way to save you....you just have to hold on ok....please just stay with me." Phoebe said trying to blink back tears but was failing and then gave up and let them trail down her face. "I.....can't.....i want to.....so badly........but it hurts.....so....so much." Parker said her breathing becoming slightly erratic as her eyes shut against the pain that went through her body. "Parks please just hold on, you can fight it.' Brooke said but she knew there was nothing they could do, nothing anyone could do, it was only a matter of time before..... "Spence, i...i'll see you in the....future.....yeah?" Parker said the confidence in her voice wavering, Brooke ran a hand through her fiancee's hair, "I'll be right there waiting for you, i promise." Brooke said, trying to stay calm and not cry but she knew she wasn't doing a very good job as she felt the wetness on her cheeks and the stinging in her eyes.

"Parker...it's....it's not meant to end like this......come on Parks please, you can hang on, i know you can.' Billie said pleading with her daughter as tears cascaded from her eyes as well, the others watched on sadly, 'I should of never said that spell." Billie said sounding broken, Parker's hand that was in her mom's gripped tighter, "No, i'm glad this...hap....happened...i got to meet my parents......the way it....shou.....should of been.....i....loved...every minute....i spent with...y...you." Parker said her breaths becoming deeper before her body started to spasm and blood started to dribble out of her mouth.

Phoebe held onto her daughters body tightly and Brooke held onto her fiancee's head keeping it in place until her spasms had stopped and Parker took a massive breath, coughing up a lot of blood in the process, Phoebe's heart was shattering. Brooke's gaze never left Parker's face while Billie had to look away at the sight of her daughter suffering in so much pain but looked back when Parker gripped her hand tightly again.

"It'll be...different...now right?.......It won't...be...the sa...same......not so....much...destr....destruction.....no suffer....suffering....pain?" Parker asked her mothers and through the pain they could see the innocence and light that Parker's eyes had held onto through the years, they knew she knew it was going to be different but at that moment she needed reassurance. Billie gave her daughter a watery smile but couldn't form any words, "Yeah, it'll be different honey, it'll be better, i promise you it will be better." Phoebe said shakily as she held in the sobs that threatened to escape from her throat. Parker gave a strained smile before her face scrunched up in pain, she could feel her life slipping away, could feel her body starting to dissappear but she was determined to say one more thing.

"You know....i....i never gave....much thought...to how.....i.....would die......there wa....was so mu....much goi....going on....so much...death and....pa.....pain...going....on arou.....around me......that i never.....had much......time....to thi....nk about.....my......self....but you....know......now....i think........about it.......i woul.....dn't of wanted.....to go....any.....other way.....fightings.......all....i've ever...kno....known and.......i'm glad......i get......to....go out......fighting.........and.....i'm glad....that i got.......to say good......goodbye.......i got given......a second....chance with you.........like i....sa.....said.....i...loved....every...min......minute of my time.....here......my...tim...time with...y...you, Spe.....Spence.....you....you'll ne.......never.....k....kn......know......how........gra....grat......grateful i.......am that.........we...sa....sav.....saved you." Parker said her breathing becoming fewer in between but she was determined to finish, she knew that in 17 years time from this moment it wouldn't be her in the future, it would be a different Parker, she would be in a place inside that Parker's head, safely locked away or she wouldn't be there, she would ceased to exist, so she was going to bloody say the words she had always wanted to say to the two people in front of her and mean them.

Phoebe tightened her hold on her daughter as she felt her breaths slow, the blood that was gushing out of Parker's wound was now covering Phoebe's arms and hands along with part of her shirt, it was also covering Billie's jeans and forearms, Brooke saw the light in her fiancee's eyes start to fade and knew the time was only moments away and braced herself for the devastation. Billie and Phoebe both leant in slightly as they saw a tear slowly fall down Parker's face.

Locking eyes with both of her mothers, Parker breathed out,

"I....lo.....love.....y....you....both........so...........mu...........................much....i'll...see....you....i...in....s..seventeen....years." Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in Phoebe's arms.

Phoebe and Billie stared at their daughter as she spoke the most precious words they had ever heard in their entire lives but just as they were about to say they loved her back, Parker's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in Phoebe's arms before fading away until there was just air left in between them.

Billie and Phoebe looked up at the same time, meeting each others eyes but all they could see with pain and grief. "She's...she's....." Billie started to say before trailing off, the tears spilling out of her eyes even more as a sob sounded in the back of her throat. Phoebe didn't say anything but opened her arms and let Billie collapse into them, holding her tightly as they both cried for the loss of their daughter.

Piper was holding onto Leo tightly and sobbing into his chest, tears fell from his eyes as he tried to sooth his wife. Kyle was holding onto Paige, his arms locked around her back as he held her but they were both looking at the broken women in front of them, tears falling from their eyes as they watched Phoebe and Billie cry into each others necks and hold onto the other as if their life depended on it. Piper looked towards her little sister and her girlfriend and saw Brooke sat slightly away from them with her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking herself back and forth, tears streaming down her face at a fast rate, without a second thought Piper made her way out of her husbands arms and walked over to the young whitelighter, sitting down next to her and taking Brooke in her arms, with the girl immediately burying her head into Piper's chest, her hands gripping onto Piper blouse as she sobbed her heart out.

The air around them seemed to enclose them in a bubble of grief but Paige could of sworn she heard a voice whisper gently, "Goodbye my family."

_And that...................._

_Is how i was going to end the story :P_

_Instead i decided to do some of the last part a little differently but i wanted to show you what was originally going to happen, you'll see what i've changed, the rest of the chapter is the same :)_

_So here is the actual ending of the story!_

"Parker...it's....it's not meant to end like this......come on Parks please, you can hang on, i know you can.' Billie said pleading with her daughter as tears cascaded from her eyes as well, the others watched on sadly, 'I should of never said that spell." Billie said sounding broken, Parker's hand that was in her mom's gripped tighter, "No, i'm glad this...hap....happened...i got to meet my parents......the way it....shou.....should of been.....i....loved...every minute....i spent with...y...you." Parker said her breaths becoming deeper before her body started to spasm and blood started to dribble out of her mouth.

Phoebe held onto her daughters body tightly and Brooke held onto her fiancee's head keeping it in place until her spasms had stopped and Parker took a massive breath, coughing up a lot of blood in the process, Phoebe's heart was shattering. Brooke's gaze never left Parker's face while Billie had to look away at the sight of her daughter suffering in so much pain but looked back when Parker gripped her hand tightly again.

"It'll be...different...now right?.......It won't...be...the sa...same......not so....much...destr....destruction.....no suffer....suffering....pain?" Parker asked her mothers and through the pain they could see the innocence and light that Parker's eyes had held onto through the years, they knew she knew it was going to be different but at that moment she needed reassurance. Billie gave her daughter a watery smile but couldn't form any words, "Yeah, it'll be different honey, it'll be better, i promise you it will be better." Phoebe said shakily as she held in the sobs that threatened to escape from her throat. Parker gave a strained smile before her face scrunched up in pain, she could feel her life slipping away, could feel her body starting to dissappear but she was determined to say one more thing.

"You know....i....i never gave....much thought...to how.....i.....would die......there wa....was so mu....much goi....going on....so much...death and....pa.....pain...going....on arou.....around me......that i never.....had much......time....to thi....nk about.....my......self....but you....know......now....i think........about it.......i woul.....dn't of wanted.....to go....any.....other way.....fightings.......all....i've ever...kno....known and.......i'm glad......i get......to....go out......fighting.........and.....i'm glad....that i got.......to say good......goodbye.......i got given......a second....chance with you.........like i....sa.....said.....i...loved....every...min......minute of my time.....here......my...tim...time with...y...you, Spe.....Spence.....you....you'll ne.......never.....k....kn......know......how........gra....grat......grateful i.......am that.........we...sa....sav.....saved you." Parker said her breathing becoming fewer in between but she was determined to finish, she knew that in 17 years time from this moment it wouldn't be her in the future, it would be a different Parker, she would be in a place inside that Parker's head, safely locked away or she wouldn't be there, she would ceased to exist, so she was going to bloody say the words she had always wanted to say to the two people in front of her and mean them.

Billie and Phoebe felt their hearts shattering, this couldn't be happening, after everything their daughter had done to ensure a better future, she was going to die! No this couldn't be happening, they both refused to believe what thye saw in front of them was real.

"Parks i'm so sorry." Billie said, her voice breaking as the sobs threatened to escape, this was all her fault, she should never of said that spell, Parker wouldn't be like this is she hadn't. And in that moment both women felt a hate for magic that they had never felt before, the rage consumed both of their souls, they felt their blood boiling at the sight of their daughter and knew that magic was to blame, if this was what being a witch meant then they would gladly give up their powers in exchanged for their daughters life.

Phoebe tightened her hold on her daughter as she felt her breaths slow, the blood that was gushing out of Parker's wound was now covering Phoebe's arms and hands along with part of her shirt, it was also covering Billie's jeans and forearms, Brooke saw the light in her fiancee's eyes start to fade and knew the time was only moments away and braced herself for the devastation. Billie and Phoebe both leant in slightly as they saw a tear slowly fall down Parker's face.

Locking eyes with both of her mothers, Parker breathed out,

"I....lo.....love.....y....you....both........so...........mu...........................much....i'll...see....you....i...in....s..seventeen....years." Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in Phoebe's arms.

"PARKER NO!" Phoebe shouted at her daughter as she felt her go limp, she knew that Parker would dissappear in a moment but she refused to believe it, her daughter was dead and Phoebe knew that it should of been her in her daughters position not Parker.

"Parker please come back to us kiddo, don't you dare leave us!" Phoebe said passionately as she leant over her daughters body and cried her heart out, she felt Billie lay on top of her and felt the wetness of Billie's tears slip down her neck, she knew her girlfriend was breaking too.

"Parks we love you please don't leave us." Billie murmered as her tears and Phoebe's tears slowly slipped onto their daughters body, no one registered the fact that the young girl should of dissappeared by now.

"Parker please, you need to wake up so we can send you back to the new future you created, you deserve so much happiness in your life, you need to wake up....please honey just open those beautiful eyes for me." Phoebe pleaded, her voice muffled as her head was bowed and in her daughters neck, her tears were gliding down Parker neck onto her torso, while Billie's were streaming onto her daughters face.

Brooke was sat staring at her dead fiancee, this couldn't be happening, Parker couldn't be dead, no! Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that Parker's body was not dissappearing but Brooke's emotions were in such termoil that she wasn't concentrating on what her mind was telling her. She let her anguish out and could only stare at her fiance as the sobs wracked her body.\

Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle were all in their respective partners embrace, tears streaming down their faces as they looked at the broke couple in front of them.

Suddenly there was silence, no one made a move to speak, no one made a move to breath as they all took in the features of the girl who had saved more than one future.

'Parker please, we need you to come back.' Billie and Phoebe thought to their daughter and before anything else could happen a bright green light erupted from the two women and surrounded them and their daughter, making the others confused and scared, they couldn't see Billie, Phoebe or Parker!

"What's happening!" Paige said, her panic showing through her voice, Leo, Kyle and Piper were at a loss for words, while Brooke just stared at the green light.

Within a couple of minutes the light receeded and Phoebe, Billie and Parker could be seen again, the two women were looking down at their daughter, when they were encased in the light, all they could feel was love, comfort, safety, happiness and life, swirling around them filling them to the brim, pouring into their hearts, their souls but just as quickly as it had come, it vanished and they were brought back to the real world again.

"Pheebs? What.....what was........?" Piper started to ask but silenced herself when she heard a small but audiable moan sound throughout the cave.

Phoebe and Billie immediately focused even more on their daughter and straight away noticed that her wound was gone, there was no trace of Parker's blood on their hands, their clothes, or their daughter.

The next few seconds seemed like a life time to everyone, no one moved, no one made any sound, they all watched the young girl in Phoebe's arms intently and were blown away wth shock when they saw her eyes and nose scrunch up.

"Parker?" Phoebe asked in amazement and was immediately rewarded with her daughters big, intense, light brown eyes opening and staring back at her.

"Ma?" Parker asked, her voice sounding raspy and as soon as the words was out of her mouth, she started to cough slightly.

"Parks?" Billie asked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Parker turned her gaze and a small smile graced her lips, "Hey mom." She replied, her voice still sounding raspy.

"How the?......You were..........Parks how are you?......" Billie spluttered out before grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a fierce hug, she felt Phoebe wrap her arms around both of them and hold them tightly.

"What happened? And i need to breathe you know." Parker said, her voice muffled by her parents squishing her, Billie and Phoebe straight away broke away from their daughter and started to fuss over her and apologise. "Hey calm down, i'm fine see....now care to tell me what happened?" The young firestarter asked curiously but her parents were speechless.

"Perhaps i can explain." A voice from behind them said and they all turned their heads to gaze upon the angel of destiny. "Oh god it's you." Parker said sarcastically, she still wasn't too pleased with the angel and what she had done to her, the angel merely smiled at Parker.

"Come on then explain, cause i for one would like to know, how Parker came back to life?" Piper asked a little hysterically. "Whoa, wait a minute i died!" Parker asked shocked, looking at her parents who couldn't meet her eyes, that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Yes child you did but the power of The Lovers Of The Light brought you back to life." The angel explained, her voice proud. "I don't understand." Parker stated as she slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her abdomen, she was sure there would be a bruise there when she checked.

"The Lovers Of The Light accessed their Power From Wence It Came, this was their greatest peril and the gift activated, giving the two of you the power to save your daughter." The angel said to a stunned Phoebe and Billie, while Parker looked at her parents with wonder filled eyes. "You saved me?" Parker asked her parents who turned their heads to meet their daughters gaze, "Yes." Phoebe said, Parker didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around her mothers and pulled them close to her. "I love you." Parker murmered to them, Billie and Phoebe smiled, "We love you too." They both replied, the angel took that oppurtunity to leave.

"Parker...." A voice breathed out from in front of them and Parker let go of her parents to look towards where the sound had come from and was met with the sight of......."Brooke." Parker said softly, her eyes lightening up as she saw her fiancee sitting directly in front of her, not even two feet away but what concerned her were the tears in her whitelighters eyes.

Getting on her knees, Parker made her way to her fiancee, her parents moving aside to let her through. "Hey." Parker said softly as she stopped right in front of her whitelighter, giving what she hoped was a comforting smile, making Brooke smile back but what happened next shocked the firestarter.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL!" Parker exclaimed as Brooke contined to swat her over the head, "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!" Brooke exclaimed, enunciating each word with a swat. Parker grabbed her fiancee's hands and pulled Brooke closer, until they were centimeters apart. "I'm sorry." Parker murmered, looking into Brooke's eyes. The young couple looked at each other with the others watching the interaction closely before they were all took of guard by Brooke launching herself at Parker, sending the firestarted onto her back, as Brooke kissed her senseless.

Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle made their way to Billie and Phoebe who were still gazing at their daughter in amazement. "Everything's going to be ok now." Piper said gently as she grabbed hold of her sisters hand and pulled her off the floor, with Billie following her girlfriend.  
Phoebe looked at her sister, then looked into her girlfriends eyes before her gaze quickly turned back to her daughter who was now looking deeply into her fiancee's eyes and smiling.

"Yeah." Phoebe answered, a smile making its way across her face, everything was going to be ok.

_Well that is the end of this chapter and this whole story, well apart from the epilogue._

_What did you think? I hope i did this justice, the bringing Parker back to life bit i mean, i had to bring The Lovers Of The Light in for a final time didn't i :)_

_Did you really think i would let Parker die? Although it was very tempting :P_

_I'm not writing the part about sending Parker and Brooke back to the future, so you're just going to have to imagine that bit, I like the way i've ended this, so i'm stopping here :)_

_Review and tell me what you thought, about this chapter, about the whole story really. _

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to their favourites, added this to their story alerts, thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. When i first started this i didn't think it was gunna go down so well but now all i can say is WOW!_

_You all gave me great happiness and pleasure when writing this, purely for the fact that i knew that you enjoyed this story, it gave me the inspiration to continue writing!_

_Look out for my next Charmed story, DEATH AND ITS FLUX ON TIME which should be up in a couple of weeks, it's a Brooke/Parker and Chris/Bianca story but their will be Phoebe/Billie and everyone else in their, it's mainly about the next generation._

_The chapter title is Adiago For Strings by Escala_

_Once again THANK YOU!_

_The epilogue should be up in the next week._

_So now all that's left to say is...._

_Bye Bye!_


	43. The Climb

**Epilogue - The Climb**

_So i've decided to do short sections in different years, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the whole story, i can't thank you enough._

_So without further ado, let me present the Epilogue of Please Don't Leave Me :)_

**About Nine Months Later**

"BILLIE JENKINS! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Phoebe's words could be heard throughout the manor and as Leo, Kyle, Victor and the boys sat on the couch and chairs in the living room downstairs they all chuckled. "I bet Billie's smiling right about now." Leo said to the other two men, getting nods and laughter in return as they heard Phoebe shout once more. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU ARE SO NEVER GETTING ANY EVER AGAIN!" The men burst into huge laughter, it was lucky Phoebe couldn't hear them over herself overwise they would of been dead when she got her hands on them too.

Upstairs in Phoebe's old bedroom of the manor, the middle Charmed one was sat on the bed with Billie sat behind her, keeping her propped up, holding her girlfriends hands with her own as Phoebe continued to push. "Come on Pheebs, one more push, you're doing so well." Piper said encouragingly to her little sister as she looked between her sisters legs to see a head of dark hair, while Paige stood behind her with blankets ready in her arms, waiting for the small bundle of joy to be placed in her arms.

"BILLIE YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE AS SOON AS I CAN GET UP, I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Phoebe shouted to her girlfriend but Billie knew there was no threat in those words and smiled as she said, "Ok fine but right now you really need to push, come Pheebs, she's nearly here, you just need to push and she'll be here." The blonde murmered loving in the brunettes ear and was rewarded with Phoebe giving a massive push.

A couple of seconds later a piercing wail was heard throughout the manor, the men looked towards the ceiling. "Like like another of the second generation has arrived." Kyle stated with a grin, Leo and Victor just smiled happily in reply.

"So are you gunna kill me now?" Billie whispered quietly in her girlfriends ear as they both gazed down at the baby girl wrapped in blankets in Phoebe's arms. "No it was all worth it." Phoebe replied, giving her girlfriend a loving smile which Billie siezed upon and placed a long and passionate kiss on Phoebe's lips. "Thank you." Billie said, the raw emotion in her voice making her choke slightly. "No....thank you, you've made me the happinst woman in existance." Phoebe said softly before their eyes turned back towards their daughter, "Hey Parker." Billie said gently, making Parker open her big, intense light brown eyes and look up towards her parents.

**Two Years Later**

"I now pronounce you bound for life......You may now kiss the bride." The Angel Of Destiny said to the two women in front of her. Billie and Phoebe's eyes locked before they smiled happily at each other then closed the gap between them and let their lips meet in a soft and gentle but passionate kiss, with the sound of clapping and cheers filling their ears but there was one that stood out for them.

"YAY!" A nearly two year old Parker shouted as she bounded out of her seat by her Aunt Piper and raced to her parents, who were quick to scoop her up into their embrace.

"Mommy! Mama! You married!" Parker stated loudly, she didn't really know what was going on, all she knew was that she got to wear a pretty dress and her Aunt Paige said that this was going to make mommy and mama really happy. "Yeah honey, we are." Phoebe stated to her daughter with a wide smile, making Parker smile back and lean up to give both her mothers a kiss on their cheeks. "So......We get cake now yeah!" The young toddler exclaimed, she had heard her Aunt Piper talking about a big cake for night and it sounded yummy. "Oh i dunno, shouldn't you eat some lunch first?" Billie said teasingly but Parker knew her mommy's game and immediately put on her puppy dog face, with full teary eyes and everything, knowing her mommy wouldn't say no.

As soon as Billie saw her daughters face she was a goner, she could vaguely see her wife, 'Wow it's gunna take a little time to get use to that' Billie thought, rolling her eyes as she watched their daughter turn on her puppy dog face, she was counting down the seconds, waiting for Billie to give in. "I suppose we could get you some cake." Billie said defeatedly, smiling at her daughter who gave a massive cheer when she heard her mommy's answer.

Phoebe sighed, "Oh you are so whipped." She muttered into her wife's ear before pulling them into the throng of people that wanted to congratulate the newly married couple.

**Three Years Later**

"Come Billie, push, you're nearly done, just a couple of more pushes." Phoebe said soothingly as she stroked her wife's hair slowly. "I AM PUSHING! NOW I KNOW WHY YOU SAID YOU WERE NEVER GUNNA TOUCH ME AGAIN! WELL NOW THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, DON'T THINK I'M COMING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU AFTER THIS!" Billie howled at her wife as she gave one huge push and straight after heard their babies cries. "It's a girl." Piper stated but before any of them could register that fact fully, Billie gave another scream of pain and started pushing once again. "What? Billie what's wrong?" Phoebe asked her wife in a panic. Billie didn't say anything, she just continued to push, she didn't know why but she just had to push, she knew she had to keep pushing. "Oh my god." They heard Piper mutter, while Paige looked between her charges legs in shock.

"What! What is it?" Phoebe asked, fearing the worst possible thing her sisters could say. Piper and Paige didn't answer their sister and Piper's hands went between Billie's legs, with the blonde giving one final push before another loud cry was heard.

Phoebe's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped slightly as she gazed at the sight before her. "Did i tell you that twins run in my family." Billie stated triedly but managed to grin at her wife, who gave a disbelieving chuckle. Piper and Paige quickly checked the twins over before passing them over to their parents, who looked at them with happiness and love alight in their eyes.

A knock on the door was heard before Leo popped his head around the frame, his eyes closed tightly. "We didn't hear screaming, so took that as a sign that the baby had arrived." Said and when no one said anything, he took a chance and opened his eyes, relieved to see everything was fine but then caught sight of the two bundles in Billie and Phoebe's arms. "Wow." The whitelighter breathed out, amazed. "Meet your new neices Leo." Paige said with tears in her eyes. "I think someone else would like to meet them to." Leo replied, giving the women a small grin before opening the door fully, so they could see a slightly scared but excited Parker standing there, running a hand through her hair, a habit she liked to do when she was nervous.

"Hey Parks." Billie said to her eldest daughter, smiling lazily. "Do you wanna meet your sisters?" Phoebe asked softly, Parker's head snapped to her mama's, her eyes wide. "Sisters, more than one?" The young girl asked, her mommy and mama said that her mommy was having a baby, just one. "Yeah sisters, come 'ere Parks, they want to meet their big sister." Billie said and chuckled when Parker bounced straight over to them. She had been so excited to be a big sister, ever since they had told her about the baby.

"Their so pretty." Parker said, one of her hands coming up and letting her fingers run over her sisters cheek, that was in her mommy's lap. "I am a big sister." She stated happily, Phoebe and Billie smiled at her, "Yeah honey." Phoebe answered.

"I'm gunna look after them and be the best big sister ever!" The young girl exclaimed, giving her parents her favourite lop-sided grin, her nose scrunching up ever so slightly as she did so.

"What are their names?" Parker asked innocently, stumping her parents for a moment before they looked at each other, gave a small nod and smiled. Piper, Paige, Leo and Kyle who had just orbed in leaned in closer to hear the answer.

"This is Phoenix Amanda Halliwell." Billie said looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"And this is Patricia Anne Halliwell." Phoebe said looking down at her daughter in her arms before looking at her sisters, to see them smiling at her, tears slowly slipping down their faces.

**Eight Years Later**

"Whoa slow down their kiddo, we don't want to have the wrath of Aunt Piper on us." Leo exclaimed to the little eight year old Parker as she skidded around the corner from the front door of the manor, her breathing laboured. "S...sorry Uncle Leo.......b...but Chris...s...sa...said that he had something....important to....tell me and it was...urgent and i've got a guitar lesson....in half an hour and besides....you do realise that is your wife your talking about right?" Parker managed to say between breaths, sure she had only run from her home next door but still that drive was a nightmare.

Leo chuckled at his nieces words, she was his wife and Leo was thankful for that everyday but he had heard what the kids always said when one of them had done something wrong. "Ok, ok just go." Leo ordered, chuckling even harder when Parker saluted as if she were a soilder before sprinting up the stairs towards her cousins bedroom.

'God only knows what those two are going to get up to now, i should go and tell Piper, Billie and Phoebe that there together upstairs and Chris said it was urgent but then again i could do the best thing and deny i ever saw her.' Leo thought smirking as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife standing over the cooker, stirring some kind of sauce in a big pot. "Hey honey......What are you smiling at?" Piper asked curiously as she saw the grin on her husbands face.

"Oh nothing, what's for dinner?" He asked but before the eldest Charmed One could answer a loud crash could be heard from the second floor of the manor before Chris voice could clearly be heard saying, "DAMMIT THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, RUN!"

"WE'RE SO DEAD!" Leo and Piper could hear their eldest niece say before the sound of their eldest son could be heard, his voice like thunder, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THESE PAINT BRUSHES ARE GOING RIGHT UP YOUR...." The twice blessed started to bellow but before he could finish his sentence, Piper intervened, "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE! AS FOR YOU CHRISTOPHER AND YOU PARKER! IF I COME UP THERE AND FIND A MESS, ALL THREE OF YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" Piper shouted, her voice showing just how angry she was getting.

There was silence for a moment before you could faintly hear all three children suck in a deep, shaky breath and then all of them say in unison, "We're screwed."

**Fourteen Years Later**

"I now know the memory that hit Parker all those years ago, when she started to get really hyper." Phoebe said as the two couples walked into the kitchen. "Ooooo that little devil, she knew exactly what was going to happen and yet wouldn't say anything." Billie said, narrowing her eyes and her mind flashed back to the day when her seventeen year old daughter from the future woke up from a memory and started laughing her ass off.

"I don't care what future Parker saw, we're dealing with it now, i just can't believe they would go to the Underworld, after all the times we've told and asked them not to! Don't they understand it's too dangerous!" Piper exclaimed heatedly, Leo wrapped his arms around his wife in a loving hug, pulling her back into his strong chest. "Yes they do but understand that their teenagers, they want their independance and they have proved themselves, especially those two time and time again just how well they can handle demons." Leo said calmly.

"Uhhh i thought we had a few more years before we would have to let them go on vanquishes." Phoebe mumbled into her wife's neck, Billie shook with laughter. "Aww come on Pheebs, you knew this day was going to come sooner rather than later, personally i thought they were both ready when they hit ten but i agreed that it was for the better to keep them out of this for as long as possible, it just looks like our times up.....hey don't worry, like Leo said they've proven time and time again that they can handle this." Billie whispered into her lovers ear, rubbing small circles into Phoebe's back.

Bright blue and white lights filled the air before materialising into the Broady family. "Hey, for once we're actually early." Kyle stated teasingly before noticing the tense atmosphere, "What happened?" Paige asked. "Your cousins are in the living room." Leo said to his nieces and nephew.

KJ, Prue and Patience walked slowly out of the kitchen, all of them wondering who done what this time.

As soon as they got into the living room they saw, all their cousins laughing their heads off, "What happened?" KJ asked, rolling his eyes as he saw Parker and Chris a little seperate from the group and straight away knew that it had something to do with them, it nearly always had something to with them. The Halliwell/Wyatt and Halliwell/Jenkins children looked at their cousins silently for a second before they all shouted, "PINYATA DEMONS!" Before all of them started laughing once again, with their cousins looking at them like they had gone mad.

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Parker i would like you to meet your new whitelighter." Leo said before a flurry of blue and white orbs appeared next to him, materialising into a girl, who looked to be about eighteen, with a slim body, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Parker was blow away by how beautiful this girl was.

"Hi i'm Brooke." The girl said, sticking out her hand for Parker to shake. The firestarter stared at the girl for a minute before snapping out of her gaze and taking in shaky breath, "I'm a....i'm....P.....Parker." Parker stuttered out, mentally slapping herself, she sounded like an idiot but hey, she had every right to be, her new whitelighter was hot! As their hands touched an electric shock went up their arms, causing them to break from the hand shake immediately, before staring at each other in confusion.

Phoebe, Billie, Piper, Leo, Paige and Kyle all shared a knowing smirk.

**Nealy Seventeen Years Later**

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Phoenix squealed excitedly, as she bounced next to her twin on her big sisters bed. Patty rolled her eyes, "Jeez anyone could of seen it coming and you call yourself a psychic." Patty teased, laughing when her sister childishly stuck out her tounge at her.

"Does this look alright?" Parker asked her sisters as she came out of her closet and looked down at herself. "Wow you look good Parks." Phoenix said with an awe filled voice and it was true, Parker was wearing a black fitted shirt with white skinny jeans and her favourite pair or black and blue high tops, with her short hair sticking out everywhere in perfect dissarray.

"Oh god i don't think i can do this." Parker muttered, going pale at the thought of what she was about to do, as she sunk onto her bed inbetween her sisters, Chris chose that moment to orb in and saw his favourite cousin looked really pale, knew what was going through her mind and laughed. "Aww is Parker scared of asking her girlfriend to marry her? What? You can face apocolypses, three headed demons, poisoned athames, fireballs and everything else but you can't ask those four simple words?" Chris teased, smirking when he saw the outrageous look on his cousins face. "I'm not scared! I'm just a little nervous and i have every right to be! This is a huge thing i'm doing here! Remember what you were like when you were getting ready to purpose to Bianca, you were a mess! I distinctly remember you trying on seven different outfits before you went with your original choice! And what did i do? I was a good best friend and calmed you down and gave you the confidence to get out your bloody bedroom door and down the bloody stairs! And now your teasing me!" Parker asked increduously but inside she was laughing as she saw her best friends face turn guilty as she saw her words.

"You're right Parks....i'm...i'm sorry, i should be more supportive...i..." Chris said apologetically before trailing off as he heard his cousin laughing quietly. "Oh you're evil." The nerotic whitelighter stated, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Well i guess you should get downstairs, Spence should be here any minute." Chris said and was delighted when Parker stopped laughing and went pale once again.

"Hey Parks, its gunna be fine, she loves you so much, of course she's gunna say yes, now march your butt down those stairs." Patty said confidently, leaving no room for an arguement. Parker sighed defeatedly, she knew when Patty spoke like that you had little to no chance of getting your way.

"Ok, ok i'm going." The firestater mumbled before slowly making her way out of her bedroom down the stairs into the living room, only to see her beautiful blonde girlfriend already there, talking with her parents.

"Oh here she is now, you to have a good time and don't be too late." Phoebe said, trying to sound stern but failing, especially when she knew what her daughter was going to do tonight, she could barely contain her excitement, if it wasn't for Billie holding her shoulders tightly, she would be jumping up and down on the spot right now.

"I'm sure we will." Brooke answered, smiling at the adults before taking her girlfriends hand and leading them towards the front door. Parker quickly looked back and only after saw her parents both smiling reassuringly at her, along with her sisters and Chris giving her the thumbs up did she relax a little, they believed in her.

A Little While Later

"Spence, i....i need to....to tell you something" Parker said stuttering, as she stood from between her whitelighters legs and started to pace, her hand raking through her hair, showing how nervous she was, which Brooke picked up on immediately, they were at the Park, where they had shared their first kiss, they hadn't been here in quite a while and decided that now was a good time to remember the memories.

"Hey Parks what's wrong?" The blonde asked, making to get up but her girlfriend held her hand up, silently telling her not to.

"We've been together nearly 1 and a half years," Parker stated, Brooke nodded her head in agreement, what was going on in her girlfriends head? " and it's been some of the best times of my life and i've come to realise something,' Parker said before taking a deep breath, it was now or never and she wasn't going to back out now, 'I've realosed that, what we have i love, i adore, i love everything about you, from your blonde hair, to the nearly invisable burn you have on your left hip, i love you for everything you are, including your job, i know i complain about it alot but it's apart of you and it's important to you, so i love it too but this all isn't enough, i want more, i need more. I want to go to bed with you every single night and wake up next to you every single morning......i wanna be the first one to hear your soft, warm voice when you wake up....i want to take the good and bad from you......i want to share everything i am with you.....i want to take care of you if you're feeling sad.....i wanna make you smile.....i wanna give you everything you want and more.......i want forever." Parker said passionately, leaving Brooke stunned, the speech that Parker just made had blown her away, she had no words.

Parker took a short second to steady her nerver before her hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the velvet box which she had been carrying around for weeks. Kneeling down so she was eye level with her girlfriend, Parker slowly opened the box to reveal a bright and big diamond engagement ring.

"The question is....do you want forever too?" Parker asked softly, her voice betraying how nervous she was feeling and that feeling only intensified when Brooke didn't make a sound but continued to stare at the ring.

"Yes." Brooke murmered, so quietly that Parker thought she had imagined it, 'I'm....I'm sorry...did....did you say....?" Parker said before trailing off, was that her mind imagining what she wanted the answer to be? Brooke smiled at her witch, tears swimming in her eyes, "I said yes....yes....yes....a million times yes!" The whitelighter exclaimed loudly before pouncing on her girlfriend....no fiancee, knocking Parker backwards and claiming her lips in a hard kiss.

After a few minutes, the two girls broke the kiss, leaning back from each other ever so slightly, so there was just enough room for Parker to slip the ring onto Broooke's finger. As soon as the ring was on the whitelighters finger, a huge amount of cheering broke out.

Looking to Parker's left, they both saw the whole of the Halliwell's and Broady families all cheering and whistling at the newly engaged couple.

"You sure you want to marry into this?" Parker asked playfully, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips as she gestured at her still whistling and cheering family.

Brooke merely smiled before leaning down and brushing her lips over her lovers, "Hell yeah." The blonde stated softly before pushing her lips up against Parker's, ignoring the wofl whistles as she did so, most likely from Chris and Wyatt, Brooke didn't really care right at that moment all that was going through her mind was they were finally going to have their forever.

Each of them was going to have their forever.

_or will they? hehehe_

_And that ladies and gentlemen is offical the end of please don't leave me._

_(sheds a tear) i wanted to show different years, but with no magic, i wanted to show that they did get the loving, happy life Parker fought for._

_So what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_So like i said that is the end of this story but like i said in the last chapter, __i have a sequel! it's called death and its flux on time which will be up in two weeks! So be on the look out for it!_

_The title is The Climb By Miley Cyrus, just thought it summed the story pretty well :)_

_I guess the only thing left to say is:_

_Cya :D _


End file.
